


Etsitty

by Deemadus



Series: Projekti Elämänpuu [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: EXO Have Powers, M/M, Science Fiction, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 44,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deemadus/pseuds/Deemadus
Summary: Suomenkielinen EXO power!au, jossa on nähtävissä monenlaisia plotholeja, mutta hei ainakin minulla oli kohtuu hauskaa :D!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tässä tarinassa esiintyy olioita eri asioista, eli en ole siis keksinyt niitä itse!

"Odota, sä oot ihan kohta vapaa", kuparisen ruskeat, pörröiset ja takkuiset silmille valuvat hiukset omaava poika sanoi tyynnyttelevästi häkin sisälle vangitulle eläimelle.  
Koira haukahti kumeasti vastaukseksi ja raapi kaltereita kynsillään. Kim Minseok, tai Xiumin, kuten häntä hänen ystävänsä nimittivät, ymmärsi mitä koira sanoi ja hän vastasi pudistamalla päätään.  
"Nopeasti nyt. Se kundi huomaa ihan just, että me ollaan täällä", pisin kolmesta pojasta sanoi ja pälyili hermostuneesti paikkoja ja naputteli kaltereita muiden koirien haukkuessa toisissa häkeissä.  
"Viimein," kolmas poika huudahti ja lopetti lukon tiirikoinnin. Häkki avautui ja koira saattoi loikata ulos. Luisevat kyljet kohoilivat sen odottaessa ohjeita johtajaltaan.  
"Okei, ei hukata enempää aikaa", Minseok sanoi ja käveli ulos pakettiauton sisältä sulkien muiden koirien valitushuudot ja avunpyynnöt herkiltä korviltaan.

"Hei, mitä te teette?! Sain tuon rakin vasta äsken kiinni", huusi rankkuri, jolla oli valkoinen, kertakäyttöinen kasvomaski suojaamassa suutaan. Hän oli nuori poika, oikeastaan hän ei ollut edes muuta kuin pikkutöitä tekevä opiskelija. Mutta tänään hänet oli valittu auttamaan erästä vanhempaa rankkuria työssään. Eikä hän aikonut luovuttaa kesken kaiken, vaan hän lähti juoksemaan toisten perään.

Hengitys huurusi pakkasessa kun kolme poikaa ja yksi koira juoksivat lumista, jäistä ja liukasta katua pitkin pakoon. Kasvonsa kertakäyttömaskilla suojannut poika käski heitä pysähtymään liukastellessaan hiekoittamatonta katua pitkin.  
"Meidän täytyy hajaantua! Mä otan koiran, menkää te kaksi minne haluatte, tavataan tutussa paikassa."

Resuinen koira käänsi samean katseensa poikaan, joka puristi kulunutta hihnaa tiukasti kädessään. Dobermannin ja jonkun pienemmän rodun sekoitus paleli aivan kuten hänen taluttajansa, ja se värähti joka kerralla kun sen paljaat, mustat polkuanturat rummuttivat jäistä maata.  
"Minseok! Pidä huoli itsestäsi!" Joukosta pisin poika huudahti ja kääntyi sivukujalle, joka oli täysin tyhjä. Jahtaaja hämmentyi mutta lähti jahtaamaan koiraa ja kahta poikaa.  
Lyhyt, harmaahiuksinen poika kääntyi katsomaan pitkää nuorta miestä, joka heitä kiusasi. "Mä tuun takaisin niin pian kuin pystyn!" Hän huudahti Minseokille joka nyökkäsi. Hänen ystävänsä katosi nopeasti kapealle sivukujalle.

Jahtaajan pääkohde, Minseok, jatkoi juoksuaan eteenpäin. Pikaisesti hän poikkesi sivukujalle ryömien ison roskasäiliön alle.

Jahtaaja tuli tutkimaan paikkoja. Hän katseli ja totesi uhrinsa kadonneen kuin tuhka tuuleen. Minseok kuuli loittonevat askeleet ja komensi koiran ulos. Hän itse ryömi perästä ja nousi pystyyn pudistellessaan katupölyä jo valmiiksi rähjäisistä vaatteistaan.  
"Kyungsoo, sun on pakko nyt pitää tota pantaa päällä. Mä tiedän että se ahdistaa sua, mutta mä en aio tulla koko ajan vapauttaa sua. Nyt, yritä etsiä jotain syötävää ja tule C-talon rappuun tai tapaamispaikalle kun oot kylläinen. Ei stressiä, vaikket löytäisikään mitään, voin kyllä yrittää etsiä sullekin jotain. Mutta yritä, jooko? Ja jos jotain ongelmia ilmenee, etsi mut", poika ohjeisti seuralaiselleen joka haukahti ja lähti juoksemaan kun Minseok irrotti hihnan lukon. "Äläkä palellu!"

Nyt kun Minseok oli yksin, alkoi hän miettiä suunnitelmaa. Aluksi hän kävisi kohtaamispaikalla ja etsisi Luhanin ja Baekhyunin käsiinsä. Sen jälkeen hänen olisi pakko käydä viemässä ruokaa yhdelle ystävälleen. Hän huokaisi ja lähti kävelemään katua pitkin torille kengät naristen lumessa.  
Muut ihmiset suhtautuivat häneen niin kuin muihinkin, joskin joskus pojan luiseva ja nälkiintynyt olemus saivat huolestuneisuuden käväisemään heidän kasvoillaan. Nuhjuiset vaatteet ja tuhruiset kasvot tummine silmänalusineen saattoivat kyllä viestiä totuuden. Minseok oli koditon. Oikeasti koditon, ei edes vain asunnoton. Hänellä ei ollut paikka minne mennä, vaan pojalla oli tapana asua siellä sun täällä.

Minseok käveli ilmoitustaulun ohi, mutta sitten hän pakitti takaisin. Ruskeiden silmien katse eteni rivi riviltä ilmoituksesta toiseen. Niissä luki paljon eri asioita: kissoja kadonnut, talvimyyjäiset, kakkukahvit paikallisen myymälän kymmenvuotissynttäreiden kunniaksi. Hän kirjoitti tiedot pieneen muistioonsa, että muistaisi mennä syömään kun kerran ilmaiseksi sai. Sitten hänen silmänsä osuivat lappuun, joka oli sai pojan sydämen melkein hyppäämään kurkkuun. Siinä ilmoitettiin kadonneeksi nuori, parikymppinen poika. Kuvassa oleva ihminen ei hymyillyt. Eipä tietenkään, en koskaan hymyillyt tuona aikana, hän ajatteli ja repäisi ilmoituksen irti. Kukaan ei saisi nähdä sitä. Pikaisesti hän jatkoi matkaa.

Kymmenen minuutin kävelyn jälkeen hänen käsiään pisteli vaikka reikäiset nahkahanskat suojasivatkin niitä. Tummansinisen, pörröisen käsintehdyn kaulaliinan hän sitoi tiukemmalle samalla kun käveli torin vasemmalla laidalla sijaitsevan baarin sivukujalle, jossa hänellä oli tapana tavata kaverinsa. Näin päiväsaikaan se oli kyllä turvallinen paikka, mutta iltaisin ja öisin huumehörhöt, känniläiset ja rikolliset valtasivat sen eivätkä poliisitkaan olleet harvinainen vieras.  
Minseok ei nähnyt ketään, joten hän vilkaisi kelloa. Se oli jo liikaa, joten hänen ei auttanut kuin lähteä yksin etsimään ruokaa.  
Poika ei ollut huolestunut, koska hänen ystäviltään oli tapana olla milloin missäkin. Kyllä he viimeistään illalla tulisivat paikalle, kun olisi aika katsella seuraavaa nukkumapaikkaa.

Viereiseltä kujalta kuului kolinaa kun nälkiintynyt kissa tonki jätteitä ja kaatoi roskiksia. Tyytyväisenä se kaivoi pehmeän näköisillä tassuillaan pienen palan kananugettia. Minseok hymähti ja pohti hetken aikaa menisikö itsekin dyykkaamaan, mutta sitten hän pudisti tomerasti päätään. Itse voisin hengissä pitimiksi syödäkin, mutta Chen ei ansaitsisi moista moskaa.  
Poika päätti lähteä käymään kirkolle, jossa sai ruoka-apua kerran viikossa. Tänään oli perjantai, eikä Minseok ollut varma annettaisiinko sitä tänään. Mutta aina kannatti yrittää.

~||~

Luhan katsoi hetken juostuaan taakseen ja huomasi että jahtaaja ei ollut lähtenyt hänen peräänsä. Poika tiesi, että hänen pitäisi mennä suoraa päätä tapaamispaikalle, mutta hän ei voinut vastustaa kiusausta lähteä tarkastamaan suosikkipaikkaansa siinä toivossa, että joku hänen kavereistaan olisi siellä. Kyllä Xiu minua odottaa, hän ajatteli ja lähti laitakaupungille.

Todella kauniit, naiselliset kasvonpiirteet omaava poika liftasi. Hän heilautti peukkuaan jonka kynsi oli ahdistuksen takia purtu lyhyeksi. Häntä paleli pakkasessa, koska hänellä oli päällään vain ohut, harmaa huppari ja revityt, mustat ja nuhjuiset farkut. Niistä ei ollut juuri mitään hyötyä näin pakkasilla.  
Ympärillä olevien pikkuputiikkien joulumainokset oli jo purettu suurimmaksi osaksi pois, mutta joissain oli vielä jouluvalot. Suurin osa kaupoista alkoi kuitenkin jo valmistautua uuteen vuoteen, ja kaupungin torilla järjestettävän ilotulituksen ja muun ohjelman mainokset valtasivat alaa. Luhan aikoi tietysti mennä, vaikka Minseok ei siitä välttämättä pitäisi. Baekhyuninkin hän raahaisi mukaan. Jongdae saisi kyllä jäädä pois, ei sitä raukkaa kannattaisi viedä mihinkään. Jos hän edes pysyy elossa niin kauaa, poika ajatteli surkeana mutta takoi suloisen hymyn kasvoilleen kun pieni, punainen auto jarrutti hänen kohdallaan.  
"Mihinkäs sitä herra on menossa", kuljettaja kyseli. Hän oli keski-ikäinen, sydämellisen näköinen, juuri sellainen joka joko vihaisi tai pitäisi Luhanista. Ensivaikutelma oli aina tärkeä tällaisten kanssa.  
"Laitakaupungille, tiedätkö sen vanhan urheiluhallin vieressä olevan pikku kahvilan? Sinne olisi tarve päästä, jos vain siitä ei ole vaivaa, hyvä herra."  
"Olen pahoillani, mutta olen menossa muualle."  
"Ei, olkaa niin kiltti että viette minut sinne. Jään teille kiitollisuuden velkaan ja voin vaikka tarjota kahvit", parikymppinen poika aneli ja hän saattoi nähdä ilmeen miehen kasvoilla pehmenevän.  
"Hyvä on, mutta miksi olet menossa sinne päin", tuntematon kysäisi ja tunki pelkääjän paikalle siirtäen miehen ostokset takapenkille varovasti.  
"Mulla on tärkeä tapaaminen." Luhan selitti ja hymyili koko ajan valloittavasti, jotta miehen epäilyt eivät heräisi.  
"No, selvä sitten. Tyttöystäväkö siellä odottaa?"  
"Ahh...eipä oikeastaan..." Nuhjuinen poika sanoi esittäen häveliästä, antaen ratissa olevan vetää rauhassa omat johtopäätöksensä.


	2. 2.Tönäisy

Baekhyun käveli katua pitkin vilkuillen koko ajan taakseen. Poika halusi tietää, oliko jahtaaja luovuttanut hänen suhteensa kokonaan. Harmaahiuksinen käveli eteenpäin ja näki läheisessä, tähän aikaan usein tyhjässä puistossa käppyräisen vaahteran. Jos hän kiipeäisi sinne, voisi hän tarkkailla ympäristöä paremmin.  
Haalean punaiset tennarit kopisivat katukivetystä vasten hänen kiihdyttäessään juoksuun. Idioottimaisesti hän loikki läpi lumihangen, niin että kaikki lumi pääsi kenkien sisään. Se tuntui niin kylmältä että sattui, mutta poika ei välittänyt. Baekhyun tarttui puun karheaan runkoon tottuneesti ja lähti kapuamaan sitä pitkin ylös, kunnes huomasi liian myöhään, että runko oli jäinen. Pojan paljaiden käsien ote lipesi ja hän tippui lumihankeen lyöden kivuliaasti päänsä.

~||~                                                                          

Ruuan houkutteleva tuoksu kantautui koiran tarkkaan kirsuun. Hänen korvansa heilahtivat äkillisen kovan äänen perään, jonka aiheuttajaksi paljastui vain kadunlakaisija, joka oli vahingossa pudottanut roskapussinsa.

Laiha ja kylmissään oleva eläin kirosi mielessään Minseokia, joka oli ajanut hänet etsimään ruokaa.   
Miksei hän minusta välitä niin kuin Chenistä, hän ajatteli vihaisena ja asettui kadun kulmaan makoilemaan. Hänellä oli oikeasti kylmä, eivätkä kohmeat jäsenet meinanneet toimia.

Joku kadun ohi kulkeva lapsukainen huudahti innoissaan nähdessään koiran. Tyttö riistäytyi äitinsä otteesta ja lähti kipittämään luppakorvaisen dobermannin luo. Äiti huudahti pelästyneenä, kun auto kaahasi katua pitkin liian lujaa. Jarrut kirskuivat, mutta vielä laittomasti kesärenkailla oleva auto ei pysähtynyt.

Kyungsoo toimi nopeasti ja nousi pystyyn loikaten tielle tassut liukuen. Koira tönäisi kuonollaan pikkutytön pois alta kadun reunaan, mutta sen seurauksena jäi itse auton töytäisemäksi, vaikka kuljettaja saikin autoa käännettyä autoa sivuun.  
Kuljettaja, keski-ikäinen mies nousi ulos ja nilkutti katsomaan tyttöä, joka oli pillahtanut itkuun mutta näytti selviytyneen melko vammoitta mustelmia lukuun ottamatta.

Kyytiläisenä ollut Luhan nousi hänkin ulos autosta ja katsoi mitä oli tapahtunut. Hänen katseensa osui maassa sykkyräisenä kasana olevaan eläimeen, joka näytti erehdyttävän tutulta.  
"D.O", Luhan parkaisi ja juoksi eläimen luo. Se hengitti kiivaasti ja sen vasen lapaluu näytti kokeneen kovia.

Kyungsoon silmäluomi raottui kuin hän katsoi kuka siinä oli, vaikka toki hän oli tunnistanut tulijan jo äänestä.  
"Auta", koira ynisi ystävälleen hiljaa. Onneksi Luhan ymmärsi koiria varsin hyvin. Hän alkoi pälyillä sitä mistä saisi apua, kunnes eräs kadulla kävellyt nuorukainen huomasi hänet.  
Luhania vuosia nuorempi, kauniin tummahkon ihon värin omaava poika juoksi autotielle.

"Mä näin mitä tapahtui. Onko se pahastikin loukkaantunut", tuntematon kysyi ja kyyristyi eläimen puoleen, joka murisi ja yritti nousta ylös, onnistumatta siinä.  
"Kyllä Kyungiella taitaa olla asiat vähän huonosti," Luhan vastasi ja tarttui Kyungsoon kaulapantaan ettei elikko olisi hyökännyt toisen kimppuun.  
"No, mä voisin ottaa sen mun hoitoon, aion katos eläinlääkäriksi. Veisin sen tietysti eläinlääkäriin mun kustannuksella."

Luhan hämmentyi ehdotuksesta mutta katsottuaan Kyungsoon vammoja, hän nyökkäsi. "Ouki, eipä se minua paljoa liikuta. Olisi kiva saada sun osoite, että voin tulla hakemaan sen sitten kun se on fine."  
"Oh, no, mun nimi on Kim Jongin, mutta sano vaan Kaiksi. Onko tämä koira sun ja kuka sä oot?"  
"Tää ei ole kenenkään koira, mutta sanotaanko että se kuuluu kuitenkin mulle jollain tasolla. Ja mä oon Luhan."  
Nyt oli Jonginin vuoro hämmentyä. Miten niin koira ei ole kenenkään, mutta sillä oli silti kaulapanta? Hän nosti sairaalloisen kevyen eläimen maasta sotkien päällystakkinsa vereen.  
"Ootas, kirjoitan sulle mun osoitteen lapulle. Voit tulla milloin vaan käymään." Tummanruskeahiuksinen sanoi toiselle ja antoi koiran hetkeksi hänelle. Poika kaivoi taskustaan pienen lehtiön johon hän kirjoitti tarvittavat tietonsa. Sitten hän vaihtoi lapun koiraan ja lähti niine hyvineen pois kantaen loukkaantunutta olentoa käsivarsillaan.  
"Haista paska Luhan, mä kostan tämän vielä", Kyungsoo murisi ja haukkui vielä vaaleanruskeahiuksisen pojan perään, kun hän katosi takaisin autoon.

 

~||~

Minseok käveli kirkon kupeessa olevalle seurakuntatalolle, jossa olikin porukkaa. Diakonit näyttivät antavan pois jouluruokapakettien jämiä. Poika ei voinut kuin huokaista helpotuksesta. Hän asettui jonoon, jossa oli varmasti sellaisiakin, jotka eivät oikeasti ruoka-apua tarvitsisi.   
Nopeasti hän pääsi ottamaan oman osuutensa. Paperikassissa oli ainakin leipää ja jotain muuta. Kyllä Chen niillä pärjäisi. Minseok kiitti kohteliaasti kirkon työntekijää ja lähti sitten kävelemään pois.

Hän nosti toppatakkinsa karvareunuksisen hupun päänsä suojaksi, kun lumihiutaleita alkoi sataa vielä lisää. Ympärillä oli vanhahkoja, 90-luvulla rakennettuja parikerroksisia taloja. Kauempana oli korkeampia mutta yhtä rumia kerrostaloja. Yhteen niistä Minseok oli jättänyt ystävänsä nukkumaan.

Normaalisti pyöreäkasvoinen poika kiihdytti askeliaan hiekoitetulla kävelytiellä. Hän halusi päästä lämmittelemään edes hetkeksi sisään.

Taloyhtiön pihaan sijoitetussa pienessä leikkipuistossa ei ollut ketään. Minseok ohitti sen, mutta hänen sydämensä oli pysähtyä, kun hän näki yhden poliisiauton parkkeerattuna talon eteen. Hän juoksi suoraan sisään, koska ovessa ei ollut lukkoa tai ovikoodia.

Sisällä oli vanha nainen, ilmeisesti talon asukki, sitten kaksi poliisia, toinen vanhempi ja toinen pelkkä pojankloppi jolla ei ollut edes oikeaa univormua. He seisoivat alimman rappusen tiellä motkottaen jotain kädet puuskassa.

Pojan korviin kantautui viime viikkoina liian tutuksi tullut kova, hakkaava yskä. Minseok työntyi poliisien ohi ja kipitti ystävänsä luo. Chen nosti sumean katseensa ja toinen poika otti huppunsa pois päältään. Hän halasi poikaa lujaa ja kokeili kylmillä käsillään pojan otsaa.  
"Sulle on taas noussut kuumetta", hän totesi ja kääntyi katsomaan poliiseja ja naista. "Ja teidän ongelmanne on?"

"Ulkopuoliset eivät saa olla rappukäytävässä ilman lupaa." Vanhempi poliisi selitti ja nuorempi katsoi vierestä. Nuoremman nimikyltissä luki "Harjoittelija, Hyung Zi Tao". Blondipoika katsoi häntä itseään arviolta kolme tai neljä vuotta vanhempaa poikaa ja tunsi sääliä. Noin nuori ja noin laiha. Hän on varmasti koditon, Tao ajatteli ja siirtyi pois tieltä kun Minseok oli kerännyt tavarat rapusta.   
"Anteeksi, että meistä oli mitään vaivaa. Lupaan ettei tämä toistu", Minseok sanoi ja asetti reppunsa selkään. "Chen, pystytkö sä kävelemään", poika kysyi huolestuneena ja Jongdae yritti nousta, mutta onnistui vain ottamaan pari askelta ennen kuin lyyhistyi takaisin maahan. Minseok puri huultaan ja käski toista tulemaan reppuselkään. Sitä ennen hän kuitenkin otti takkinsa pois ja laittoi sen Jongdaen päälle, jolla olisi ollut muuten vain ohut huppari.

Tao auttoi heikon ja sairaan pojan häntä itseään lyhyemmän nuorukaisen reppuselkään. Jongdae kietoi kätensä Minseokin kaulan ympäri ja nojasi päätään toisen olkaan.  
"Pärjäättekö te nyt", poliisi kysyi ja Minseok nyökkäsi eikä sanonut mitään vaan lähti ulos lumisateeseen, joka oli vain yltynyt.

 

~||~

Baekhyun nousi lumihangesta päätä pidellen. Hänen käteensä tarttui lämmintä verta ja hänen päätään särki. Poika nousi täristen pystyyn ja katsoi hämmentyneenä ympärilleen.  
"Missä minä olen", hän kysyi tuulelta ja sulki silmänsä helpottaakseen kipuaan. Hetken levättyään Baekhyun nousi huojuen pystyyn ja lähti marssimaan lumihangessa kohti kerrostaloa, josta hän uskoi saavansa kenties apua. Hän ei muistanut kovin selvästi, mutta jotain tuttua siinä oli.

 


	3. 3.

Luhan oli noussut takaisin kyytiin ja hänen kuljettajansa oli hyvästellyt tytön. Poika nojasi käteensä ja katsoi kun auto lähti liikkeelle.  
"Hyvä, että selvittiin vain säikähdyksellä", Luhan totesi ja naputti huuruistunutta ikkunaa kunnes alkoi piirtää siihen peuraa paljaalla sormellaan.

"Se oli todellinen onni", mies joka ei ollut vielä esittäytynyt, päivitteli, "mutta tunsitko sinä sen koiran jotenkin?"  
"Ah, olen vain nähnyt sen joskus aiemmin, ja saatan tuntea omistajan. Lähinnä minua ihmetyttää se poika, joka halusi ottaa sen hoitoonsa. Noin vain ja ilmaiseksi."  
"Minä tunnen sen nuoren miehen. Kim Jongin, hän on oman kummilapseni ystävä. Kunnon miehen alku, häneen voit kyllä luottaa."  
"Kyllä minä häneen luotan." Minua vain mietityttää, mitä Kyungsoo keksisi toisen pään menoksi, Luhan ajatteli ja piirsi peurallensa isot silmät.  
"Se koira oli kyllä rohkea kun hyppäsi kuolemaa uhaten ja pelasti sen tytön. Maailma tarvitsee lisää sellaisia sankarikoiria", ajaja sanoi ja kääntyi risteyksessä oikealle.  
"Olet oikeassa", Luhan vastasi vaikkei ollut oikeasti samaa mieltä. Lisää Kyungsoita maailmaan? Ei vitussa.

Parinkymmenen minuutin kuluttua kaksikko saapui viimeinkin laitakaupungin kahvilalle. Luhan katui sitä, että oli kutsunut tuntemattoman mukaan ja vielä tarjoutunut tarjoamaan kahvit. Eihän hänellä ollut rahaa.  
"Tuota... minä menen edeltä katsomaan onko ystäväni paikalla", poika totesi noustessaan autosta. Hän kipitti parkkipaikalta pienen, ehkä vähän rähjäisen mutta kotoisan kahvilan ovesta sisään. Pieni kilikello ilmoitti uudesta asiakkaasta ja ohimenevä tarjoilija vilkaisi häntä nopeasti.

Luhanin tarkkoihin korviin kantautui kitaran kaunis soitto ja hän näkivät jonkun istuvan tiskillä akustinen kitara sylissä. Luhanin ystävä, jota hän oli tullutkin tapamaan, oli tämän tuntemattoman mutta usein täällä vierailevan pojan vieressä. 

"Moe Luhan, mitäs äijä", Kwon Jiyong tervehti ja hymyili sukien tällä kertaa oransseiksi värjättyjä hiuksia.  
"Hei GD... eipä tässä mitään sen ihmeempiä. Sä olet taas värjännyt sun hiukset?"   
"Joo, alkoi kyllästyttää se vanha väri."   
"Värjääminen ei ole terveellistä hiuksille", tuntematon, rauhallisen näköinen poika sanoi ja Jiyong läpsäisi häntä. "Älä jaksa olla aina noin masentava. Tää on muuten Yixing, tai kyllä me sitä Layksikin yleensä haukutaan. Ja Lay, tässä on Luhan, likainen pikku voro."

Luhan naurahti ja käveli ystävänsä luo. "Kuule, mä liftasin ja nyt se kuljettajana toiminut vanha äijä on tulossa kahville tänne mun kanssa koska ehdin jo lupautua. Eikä mulla ole yhtään rahaa."  
"Aina sä puhut itsesi pussiin. Mä tarjoan, mutta helvetti, muista maksaa takaisin. Sun velat vaan kasvaa", Jiyong sanoi ja pyöräytti silmiään kyllästyneesti, mutta virnisti.   
"Joo joo. Maksan maksan", Luhan irvisti ja puikkelehti takaisin ulos. Hän viittoili miehelle kutsuakseen hänet sisään.

  
  


~||~

 

Kyungsoo riippui velttona nuoren pojan käsillä. Hän murisi Jonginiksi esittäytyneelle pojalle hiljaa, mutta poika ei välittänyt. Jonkun kymmenen minuutin kävelymatkan jälkeen he saapuivat melko uudennäköisen kerrostalon luo. Tummanruskeat, siistit hiukset omaava poika näpytteli ovikoodin niin, ettei samalla tiputtanut koiraa. Kyungsoo pisti koodin tiukasti mieleensä. 

Jongin nousi kaksi kerrosta ylemmäs hissillä ja lähti sitten vasemmalle käytäville. Hän laski koiran varovasti maahan, ja Kyungsoo yritti välittömästi lähteä pakoon ryömien. Vasen jalka ei kuitenkaan toiminut vaan se petti ja koira kaatui vinkaisten. Äänen kaiku pomppi valkoisista ja puhtaista seinistä.

Jongin sai oven auki ja hän nosti koiran kynnyksen yli jättäen sen pienen eteisen pörröiselle matolle. Sen jälkeen poika kävi heittämässä reppunsa sängylleen ja otti takkinsa pois. Kyungsoo makasi matolla inisten ja muristen.  
"No niin, viimein me ollaan täällä. Katsotaan mikä sulla on ongelmana”, Jongin rauhoitteli häntä ja haki ensiapulaukun.   
Kyungsoo haukahti turhautuneena ja kuvitteli nylkevänsä tuon pojan elävältä. Hän ei nauttinut tilanteesta, kun Jongin tarttui häntä pannasta ja veti hänet kylppäriin.   
"Älä koske minuun", Kyungsoo ärähti ja väläytti teräviä hampaitaan, vaikka hän tiesi hyvin ettei poika ymmärtäisi. 

 

~||~

Minseok kantoi selässään Jongdaea, joka oli sulkenut silmänsä. Nälkä oli näännyttänyt lyhyehkön, yleensä vahvan pojan, eikä hän jaksanut kantaa ystäväänsä kauaa. Siksi hän käveli ripeästi lähimpään kauppakeskukseen, joka oli vain puolen kilometrin päässä.  
Hän sukelsi liukuovista sisään ja laski kantamuksensa ensimmäiselle vapaalle penkille. Jongdae avasi silmänsä ja alkoi yskiä taas lujaa, niin että moni ihminen katsoi hänen suuntaansa.   
Minseok huokaisi ja lastasi tavaransa taas kyytinsä hetken levättyään.  
"Tule, käydään vessassa ja syödään sen jälkeen", poika sanoi toiselle joka nyökkäsi pienesti. Hän nousi huojuen pystyyn ja lähti kävelemään vessojen suuntaan.

Vessassa käytyään he palasivat takaisin samalle paikalle. Minseok otti seurakunnalta saamansa muovikassin ja antoi Jongdaelle leipää. Poika kieltäytyi syömästä.   
"Syö nyt. Sä tarvitset sitä."  
"Xiu... sä tarviit sitä enemmän kuin mä."  
"Ei, mä hommasin nämä varta vasten sulle."  
"Ei maistu... et sä voi pakottaa mua syömään", Jongdae kähisi ja alkoi yskiä.

Minseok huokaisi jälleen ja katsoi nuutunutta ystäväänsä. Tälläistä syöminen oli ollut jo parin päivän ajan, Jongdaelle ei tuntunut kelpaavan enää mitään. Vettäkin hän oli juonut liian vähän, kun ottaa huomioon sen että hän oksenteli välillä.  
"Sä kuolet nälkään tuolla menolla."

"Tää tauti", hän aloitti mutta se keskeytyi kakomiseen, "vie mun hengen ensin."  
Minseok sulki silmänsä ja mietti mitä hänen tulisi tehdä. Hänen ystävänsä tarvitsi lääkäriä, se oli varma. Mutta millä rahalla poika voisi maksaa käynnin? Ja tuossa tilassa hän saattaisi tarvita sairaalahoitoakin.   
Jongdae niiskahti ja hengitti raskaasti. Välillä hän oli valittanut kuinka hänen oli vaikea hengittää, ja Minseokista tuntui pahalta. Hänestä tuntui, että hän oli syyllinen Jongdaen tilaan.  
_Hänellä oli perhe... tai on perhe..._

Poika ei ollut samanlainen kuin hän, Luhan tai Baekhyun. Hän ei ollut yhteiskunnan hylkiö, joka tekisi mitä tahansa selvitäkseen. Hän oli vain seikkailunhaluinen kakara... johon Minseok oli mennyt ihastumaan. Kuparihiuksinen istui alas ja alkoi itse syödä. Ruokaa hän ei heittäisi pois, sitä oli niin vähän. Minseok alkoi miettiä, mitä seuraavaksi. 

 

~||~

 

Baekhyun marssi lumipenkassa melkein kaatuen. Hetken päästä hän oli päässyt kerrostalon luo. Poika näppäili ovikoodin tottuneesti ja käveli sisälle. Hän jatkoi suoraan kolmanteen kerrokseen pidellen kättään päänsä haavan päällä.  
Harmaahiuksinen nykäisi yhden asunnon kahvasta yllättyen siitä, ettei se ollut lukossa.   
Sisällä ei ollut ketään. Asumuksessa oli kolme huonetta kylpyhuoneen lisäksi. Poika asteli sisään ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Paikka oli ehkä aavistuksen sotkuinen, mutta puhdas. Asumisen merkkejä oli muitakin, kuten se, että jääkaapissa oli tuoreita hedelmiä ja muuta ruokaa.  
  
"Asunko minä täällä", Baekhyun kysyi itseltään ja otti jääkaapista punaisen omenan unohtaen kokonaan että hänen pitäisi sitoa päänsä vamma. Hän istuutui nelipaikkaisen, puisen ruokapöydän päälle, jota koristi kukkamaljakko. Poika haukkasi omenasta ja heilutteli jalkojaan katsellessaan ympärilleen. 

Samaan aikaan eräs tummanruskeahiuksinen poika käveli portaat ylös kauppakassi toisessa kädessään. Hän oli kaivamassa avaimia, kunnes tajusi kokeilla ovea joka oli auki.   
"Lay on taas jättänyt oven auki...", Junmyeon huokaisi ja työntyi sisään vetäen oven kiinni perässään.   
"Lay! Miksi sulla oli ovi auki", pyöreähköt, suloiset kasvonpiirteet omaava poika huuteli kävellessään keittiöön. Hän meinasi tiputtaa tavaransa nähdessään verta lattialla ja Baekhyunin.

"Kuka sinä olet!?"  



	4. 4.

Baekhyun katsoi tulijaa hymyillen, vaikkei tuntenutkaan häntä.   
"Ootko sä Layn kavereita", Junmyeon kysyi ja nosti kulmakarvansa hämmentyneenä ylemmäs.  
"Kuka Lay", pienikokoinen poika vaivautui viimein sanomaan itseään arviolta vuoden vanhemmalle.

Junmyeon pysyi hetken hiljaa puntaroidessaan tilannetta. Jos tämä poika ei olisi Laynkaan tuttu, ei hänellä ollut mitään asiaa tulla tänne.  
"Kuule, tämä ei ole sun koti, ja siksi sun kannattaisikin vaihtaa maisemaa aika nopeasti."  
Baekhyun nauroi ja heitti puoliksi kalutun omenan lattialle Junmyeonin jalkojen juureen.  
"Hei, voin mä soittaa poliisitkin paikalle jos sä et halua suosiolla lähteä."

Baekhyunin silmät levisivät hänen kuullessaan poliiseista. Hän alkoi kaivella pitkän takkinsa isoja taskuja löytäen sieltä monia esineitä, kuten lääkepurkin ja viimein sen mitä hän etsinkin.

Poika osoitti tyynesti toista pienikokoisella pistoolillaan. Junmyeon tuijotti asetta ottaen yhden askeleen taaksepäin, muttei nostanut käsiään ilmaan antautumisen merkiksi.  
"Onko tuo oikea?"  
"No ei. Mitä sä oikein kuvittelet musta", Baekhyun nauroi taas ja tarkisti että ase oli ladattu.  
Junmyeon katsoi yhä epäilevänä tuntematonta. "Okei, ei poliiseja. Tuota... sähän vuodat verta. Oletko sä loukkaantunut?"

Baekhyun säpsähti pienesti ja kokeili takaraivoaan. "Oho."  
Junmyeon ei pitänyt yhtään tilanteesta, vaan hän hivuttautui kauemmas heti kun tunkeilijan silmä vältti.  
"Mä soitan poliisit, mä soitan poliisit", poika toisti tuskin ääneen ja hivuttautui ulos kodistaan Baekhyunin tutkaillessa vammaansa.

 

~||~

Vanhahko mies tuli sisään pikku kuppilaan, ja hänet nähdessään Yixing oli saada sydänkohtauksen.

"Yixing? Mitä sinä täällä teet? Eikö sinun pitäisi-" mies tiedusteli moittien, mutta Yixing oli jo ottanut kitaransa sekä muut tavaransa ja oli jo juossut takahuoneen kautta ulos. Jiyong sekä Luhan tapittivat ovea johon heidän seurassaan ollut poika oli kadonnut. Paria kolmea asiakasta lukuun ottamatta tyhjään kahvilaan laskeutui hetken hiljaisuus kitaran soiton loppuessa.  
"No jaa. Laylle tuli näköjään kiire, mutta mitäs herroille saisi olla", Jiyong vaihtoi taidokkaasti asiakaspalvelijan rooliin. Hänessä oli vähän samaa vikaa kuin Luhanissa.  
"Mä taidan jättää väliin kokonaan."

Yhä nimeltään tuntematon mies mietti hetken ja tilasi lopulta vain kahvin. Luhan yritti varoittaa, että Jiyongin kahvi oli surkeaa, mutta siitä huolimatta tuntematon piti puolensa ja tilasi sen.  
Tiskin takana hääräävä poika keitti kahvin nopeasti ja juoman miellyttävä tuoksu täytti rakennuksen. Luhan katsoi kuinka hänen ystävänsä antoi sen asiakkaalleen.  
"Sun kahvi ei ole mitään verrattuna Xiuminin kahviin. Se on hyvää."

"Ai Minseok? Se hiljainen rääpäle jonka kanssa vietät aikaa? Enpä usko."  
"Minseok on hyvä tyyppi, oikeasti."  
"Nah... kaikki sun ystävät ovat paskaa paitsi mä. Ja Baekhyun menettelee. Kyungsoo joutaisi helvettiin koko ihminen ja se joku aina sairas tyyppi on aika säälittävä."  
"Et sä voi sanoa noin!"  
"Itse dissasit just mun kahvia!"  
"No vähän eri asia kun ystävien dissaaminen!"  
"Eikä ole!"  
"No haista paska, sä et sano mun ystävistä yhtäkään pahaa sanaa tai mä revin sun suolet ulos omatoimisesti", Luhan murisi ja nousi pöydästä vihaisena. "Pitää sunkin olla tuollainen helvetin kusipää."  
"Hei hei Lu, relaa. En mä pahalla? Et sä ennen ole tuollaisista suuttunut."   
"No nytpä suutuin", poika huusi ja ryntäsi ulos kahvilasta jättäen seuralaisensa yksin.  
  
"Enpä uskonut ensi näkemältä, että hän olisi noin tasapainoton", vanha mies sanoi ja hörppäsi kahvia. Jiyong nyökkäsi ja kohautti olkiaan. "No, sillä ei ole ollut elämässä aina ihan helppoa. Mutta kai se mun kahvi on hyvää?"

 

~||~

 

Yixing oli poistunut takahuoneeseen. Hän puristi kitaraansa kädessään ja henkäisi. Se oli ollut lähellä, toi ukko oli melkein saamassa minut kiinni, poika ajatteli tunkiessaan rakasta lahjaksi saatua soitintaan sen suojakuoreen. Sitten hän heitti reppunsa selkään ja lähti juoksemaan kotiaan kohti.

Hänen talvikenkänsä onneksi pitivät liukkaalla tiellä hyvin. Yixing hengitti kylmää ilmaa ja hidasti juoksutahtiaan miettien, oliko Junmyeon jo kotona. Hän kokeili taskujaan etsien avainta, mutta poika ei löytänyt sitä. Joko hän oli kadottanut sen tai sitten Jiyongin kusipää oli päättänyt läpällä varastaa sen. No, onneksi Suholla on toinen avain, Yixing lohduttautui ja käveli rappuset ylös.

Kolmannen kerroksen kapealla käytävällä hän näki yllätyksekseen poikaystävänsä ja jonkun tuntemattoman, nuoren pojan ase kädessä.  
"Mitä te teette? Kuka tä-", Yixing alkoi kysellä mutta hiljeni kun lyhyehkö, sotkuinen poika käänsi pistoolinsa tulijan sydämen suuntaan.

Junmyeon nielaisi ja vilkaisi ruskeilla silmillään poikaystävänsä suuntaan, kunnes päätyi hyökkäämään Baekhyunin päälle. Laiha poika yllättyi ja refleksinä laukaisi pistoolin. Hänen kätensä tärähti rajusti kun hän melkein kaatui, ja luoti lensi ulos savun mukana. Yixing ei ehtinyt tehdä mitään, ennen kuin tunsi metallin koskevan hänen oikeaa olkapäätään.  
Iho meni rikki ja verta lennähti seinällekin asti, mutta itse luoti jatkoi matkaa iskeytyen lopulta seinään.

Yixing lyyhistyi maahan lepäämään pidellen kättään tuoreen haavan päällä. Junmyeon olisi halunnut auttaa häntä, mutta Baekhyun ei antanut mahdollisuutta. Poika hyökkäsi aggressiivisesti toisen kimppuun tuntiessaan olonsa uhatuksi. Normaalisti poika oli usein rauhallinen ja harvemmin kävi toisten kimppuun, mutta nyt hänen vaistonsa käskivät puolustautumaan.

Junmyeon oli paremmassa kunnossa kuin pahasti nälkiintynyt, vuoden nuorempi poika. Hänellä ei ollut ongelmia taltuttaa heikompaa otteeseensa, mutta kun Baekhyun päätti tarttua hänen käteensä ja purra, alkoi hänelläkin olla ongelmia. Poika iski hieman normaalia terävämmät hampaansa Junmyeonin ranteeseen ja puristi leukansa kiinni niin kovaa kuin jaksoi.

Vahvemman huulilta pääsi tuskanparkaisu, ja kun hän yritti irrottautua, Baekhyun vain kiristi otettaan saaden vastustajansa ulvomaan tuskasta.

Yixing yritti kivultaan saada Baekhyunia taltutettua, onnistui hän vain saamaan pojan vimmoihinsa. Kaksistaan asuvat pojat eivät olleet uskoneet, että jostain noin heikosta olisi vastusta heille molemmille. Onneksi ase oli jo lentänyt aikoja sitten pojan kädestä nurkkaan, kaikkien ulottumattomiin.

Baekhyunin silmät leimuisivat, mutta yllättäen hän irrotti otteensa Junmyeonista ja lyyhistyi lattialle sylkien uhrinsa verta suustaan. Poika haukkoi hetken aikaa happea ja vetäytyi sikiöasentoon hänen luidensa yrittäessä muotoutua uusiksi. Se ei kuitenkaan onnistunut, vaan poika jäi maahan tuntien valtavaa kipua sydän tykyttäen aivan liian lujaa ja kylmänhien pukatessa pintaan.

Kolmikko katseli hengästyneenä toisiaan. Kukaan ei ollut säilynyt vammoitta. Kaikki vain lyyhistyivät maahan Junmyeonin asunnon ulkopuolelle.  
  
Samaan aikaan Jongin oli sitonut Kyungsoon vammat ja lähtenyt katsomaan, mitä meteliä kerrosta ylempää kuului.  
Kyungsoo makasi asunnon lattialla vittuuntuneena. Hän ei kyennyt tekemään hyväkseen juuri mikään, vielä kun se kusipää oli laittanut oven perässään lukkoon. Muuten hän olisi ollut jo kaukana, tai ainakin niin kaukana minne hänen jalkansa kantaisi. Ehkä läheiselle puodille asti.  
Jongin kipitti rappuset ylös valkoiset tennarit kopisten ja sitten hän näki kolmikon, joista kaksi katsoivat kolmatta epäillen.  
"Suho? Lay? Mitä teille on tapahtunut?"

 

Junmyeon nosti katseensa maasta. "Soita hätänumeroon, jooko?"  
Jongin hätkähti mutta kaivoi puhelimensa esiin harmaiden farkkujensa taskusta. Poika kertoi asiansa ja kääntyi sitten taas Junmyeonin puoleen.  
"Ei, en tiedä mitä on tapahtunut", alaikäinen poika sanoi ja ojensi laitteen naapurilleen, joka oli samalla hänen ystävänsä.  
"Kuka siellä puhuu nyt", hätäkeskuksen nuori työntekijä kysyi lievällä kiinalaisaksentillaan.   
"Kim Junmyeon, yksi loukkaantuneista. Asia on niin, että asuntooni murtauduttiin, eikä murtautuja suostunut tulemaan pois. Kiista yhtyi tappeluksi asti ja tällä tuntemattomalla oli ase, jolla hän ampui poikaystävääni."  
Jonginin silmät laajenivat hänen kuullessaan aseesta ja hätäkeskuksen työntekijä pyöri tuolissaan. "Selvä. Haluatteko poliisikin?"  
"Joo, miksei. Tosin hänkin näyttää tarvitsevan apua", poika selitti ja antoi luurin takaisin nuoremmalle ystävälleen, jonka ranteen verenvuoto vain yltyi.

"Asia selvä. Apua on tulossa, voitte sulkea linjan."  
  



	5. 5. Luhan ja Sehun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joo hei, tässäkin ihan turha ihmissusiviittaus... ignooratkaa!

Minseok katseli kauppakeskuksen kelloa surullisena. Se alkoi lähestyä jo kuutta illalla. Hän ja hänen ystävänsä olivat sopineet, että tapaamispaikalle tultaisiin viimeistään seitsemältä, jotta voitaisiin jakaa ruuat ja päättää seuraava nukkumapaikka. Minseokin oli pakko raahata Jongdae mukaansa, mikä tarkoitti että heidän täytyi jo lähteä. Ei ollut helppoa kantaa koko omaisuuttaan ja vielä toista mukanaan.

Minseokin voimavarat olivat lopussa. Kuukausien nälkä ja kylmyys alkoi hiljalleen murtaa hänen heikoksi käynyttä kehoaan. Poika istui penkillä ja tarttui Jongdaen käteen puristaen kovaa.  
"Hmh", Jongdae mumisi ja katsoi syvän tummanruskeilla silmillään Minseokia, joka nielaisi. "Kuule, Chen, mun on pakko mennä hetkeksi toisaalle. T-tuun ihan just takasin."

Jongdae nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti ja jäi katsomaan ystävänsä menoa hieman surullisena.

Poika käveli kauppakeskuksen läpi apteekkiin ja lähti katsomaan särkylääkkeitä. Ne olivat kalliita, niin kuin kaikki. Huokaus karkasi taas Minseokin huulilta, kun hän käänsi katseensa pois hyllystä. Vaeltava katse osui seinällä olevaan kalenteriin. Poika ryntäsi katsomaan sitä. Jos tänään oli tiistai, se päivä koittaisi ylihuomenna.

Miten hän oli saattanut unohtaa? Yleensä poika teki huolelliset suunnitelmat Luhanin kanssa siitä, miten he toimisivat. Ahdistus hyökkäsi kalvamaan pojan sisuksia. Hänen oli pakko löytää Luhan. Minseok ryntäsi ulos kaupasta ja kiiruhti ottamaan tavaransa kasaan. Hän nosti Jongdaen reppuselkäänsä ja lähti ulos hyiseen, koko ajan pimenevään iltaan.

 

~||~

 

Luhan marssi päämäärättömästi kadulla potkien kaikkia roskia ja jääkimpaleita jotka hän näki. Hän tuijotti katua ja meinasi törmätä vastaantulijaan. Poika ei jaksanut välittää, vaan hän jatkoi kulkuaan yhtä huolimattomasti.

Pian huolimattomuus kostautui kun Luhan törmäsi laitakaupungilla lyhtypylvääseen. Pojan tajunta hämärtyi ja hän kaatui viereiseen, paksuun ja kylmään lumihankeen veri otsasta valuen.

 

~||~

 

Ambulanssi ja poliisiauto parkkeerasivat taloyhtiön parkkipaikalle. Viranomainen juoksivat sisään käyttäen yleisavainta. Vanhemman miehen perässä harppoi nuori työharjoittelija. He ryntäsivät yläkertaan, jossa nelikko olikin jo odottamassa.

"Kuka teistä oli se riehuja", poliisi kysyi silmäillen poikia, jotka tuijottivat häntä silmät suurina kaikki yhtä viattoman näköisenä.

Junmyeon ja Yixing osoittivat kummatkin pienikokoista poikaa joka makasi maassa kärsien. Hän alkoi uikuttaa hämmentäen poliisia.

"Varmastiko", mies epäili mutta tarttui kiinni Baekhyunin kädestä nostaen laihan pojan pystyyn. Harmaat, melkein silmien päälle laskeutuvat hiukset omaava poika mietti mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Hän tyytyi vain rimpuiluun ja huutoon.

"Päästä mut pois! Mä en ole tehnyt mitään väärää", hän huusi ja yritti päästä pois. Isomman miehen ote piti ja hän nosti Baekhyunin tämän takin kauluksesta ilmaan.

Poika oli kyllä tottunut pääsemään tälläisistä tilanteista irti, sillä hänen ystävänsä, jonka nimi ei nyt noussut päähän, oli opettanut hänet selviämään pahoistakin paikoista. Niinpä hän taivutti käsiään niin, että auki olevan takin hihat luisuivat hänen käsistään ja hän pääsi irti, jättäen viranomaisen tyhjän takkinsa kanssa. Baekhyun juoksi yhä maassa olevan pistoolinsa luo. Käsi ojentui sitä kohti, ja sen napattuaan hän juoksi käytävän päässä olevan ison ikkunan luo, poliisien huutaessa hänen peräänsä.

"Älkää lähtekö mun perään tai ammun!"

Baekhyun avasi ikkunan kirskunnan kuuluessa ja sitten hän katsoi alas kadulle. Kolmas kerros, ei pahin mahdollinen tilanne. Poika loikkasi ikkunalaudalle ja lähti tavoittelemaan parvekkeita.

~||~

Sehun käveli kadulla ryystäen kuplateetä raidallisen muovipillin kautta. Suklaan maku oli nuoren pojan mieleen, ja vaikka nyt oli kylmä, hän ei voinut vastustaa juomaa.

Poika vilkaisi isoa rannekelloaan ja hidasti askeliaan hetkeksi. Hänellä ei oikeastaan ollut kiire, mutta ulkona alkoi tulla pimeää, eikä Yifan pitänyt siitä että joukon nuorin kulki yksin. Sehunia ärsytti, sillä olihan Taollakin vielä töitä tähän aikaan ja hehän olivat lähestulkoon samanikäisiä.

Toisaalta Yifan oli Taoa kohtaan vieläkin suojelevaisempi. Taolla oli kestänyt kauan saada lupa mennä työharjoitteluun poliisiin. Sehun värähti muistellessaan siitä aiheutunutta draamaa. Siksi poika harvemmin halusi kertoa asioistaan Yifanille.

Sehun katseli alati tummuvaa taivasta, jolta saattoi nähdä jo ensimmäiset pakkasyön tähdet. Kadut olivat jo hiljentyneet liikenteestä, kellon lähestyessä puoli seitsemää. Hän kuunteli nappikuulokkeistaan mielimusiikkiaan ja oli harvinaisen hyvällä tuulella. Ulkoapäin hieman tylyltä näyttävä blondi hymyili.  
  Hänen ilonsa vaihtui pian hämmennykseksi, kun läheisen lyhtypylvään juurella, lumihangessa makasi nuori mies. Pojan vieressä oli verta, ja kun Sehun käveli uteliaana lähemmäs, hän huomasi että tämän otsassa oli haava, jonka vuoto näytti olevan jo suurimmaksi osaksi loppu. Silti tuntemattoman kauniit kasvot olivat yltä päältä veressä.

 

Sehun katseli ympärilleen apua hakien, mutta ketään taikka mitään ei näkynyt. Siispä hänen oli yritettävä auttaa häntä itse. Poika kirosi sitä, että vasta äskettäin hänen puhelimensa akku oli loppunut, joten hän ei voinut soittaa hätäkeskukseen.

Kädellään hän kaappasi lumihangesta hieman lunta ja sirotteli sitä tuntemattoman kasvoille. Se ei tuottanut reaktiota, ja kun Sehun kokeili toisen poskea kädellään, hän huomasi sen olevan luonnottoman kylmä. Ei kai toinen sentään kuollut ollut? Ei, Sehun kokeili tämän hengitystä ja pulssia. Kummatkin olivat normaaleja, ja poika yritti saada toisen hereille muilla tavoilla.

Kymmenen minuutin kuluttua poika avasi suuret, tummanruskeat kauriin silmänsä. Sehun tuijotti tuntematonta. "Oletko sä okei", poika kysyi toiselta jonka käsi hakeutui otsalle kivun vallatessa tämän mielen.

"Huh? Mitä tapahtui", Luhan sanoi ja huomasi että hänen käteensä oli tarttunut verta. Jähmeästi hän käänsi päätään katsellen ympärilleen.

"En tiedä. Saavuin vasta äsken, ja olit tuossa maassa vain makaamassa."   
"Ai jaa..."  
"Kuka sinä olet?"  
"Uh, mä... taidan olla Luhan", Luhan sanoi pinnistäessään muistiaan. Kai se oli hänen nimensä?   
"Mä oon Sehun. Tule, pystytkö sä kävelemään?"  
"Joo, ei tässä nyt niin raihnaisia olla", Luhan naurahti ja nousi lumipenkasta pystyyn. Hän horjahti mutta Sehun tarttui häneen kiinni ennen kuin toinen ehti kaatua.  
"Mennään meille niin voin auttaa sua siellä. Käykö", Sehun ehdotti vanhemmalle pojalle joka nyökkäsi ja lähti kävelemään auttajan avustuksella.

Hiljaisen ja hitaan kävelyn aikana Luhan yritti saada mieleensä, mitä oli tapahtunut, mutta päässä löi täysin tyhjää. Hän päätti miettiä sitä myöhemmin, nyt hänen piti vain keskittyä komeaan ja suloiseen auttajaansa.  
"Kiitos", Luhan sanoi odottamatta. Sehun katsoi häntä hetken ja hymähti. "Ei tässä mitään, totta kai mä autan, jos näen jonkun tajuttomana lumihangessa."  
"Vaikka olisin ollut kaljamahainen, sotkuinen ja sammunut kännikala?"  
"Öm, no siinä tapauksessa olisin vain soittanut hätäkeskukseen."  
"Mikset nyt soittanut? Miksi raahaat minua kotiisi", Luhan puheli ja loi kasvoilleen leikkisän flirttailevan hymyn, joka sai Sehunin mutristamaan suutaan.  
"Koska mun puhelimen akku on loppu."

Luhan kohotti toista kulmaansa ja Sehun näytti aavistuksen nololta. Syy oli totta, mutta kyllä Luhan kiinnosti Sehunia muutenkin. Toinen oli niin kaunis... tai komea. Miten sen nyt otti.

Luhan hymyili. Tuo nuori poika söi hänen kädestään jo valmiiksi. Hänen ei tarvitsisi tehdä paljoa, jotta saisi toisen kiedottua pikkusormensa ympärille.  



	6. 6.Lääkärissä

Baekhyun loikkasi toiselle ikkunalaudalle melkein menettäen tasapainonsa. Kiipeilyyn tottunut poika kuitenkin piti otteensa ja pysyi pystyssä. Ase oli yhä hänellä, ja kun poliisi tuli ikkunaan huutelemaan, Baekhyun vain kylmästi osoitti miestä sillä. 

Tao ryntäsi myös ikkunaan katsomaan mitä tapahtui. Vanhempi poliisi otti oman aseensa esiin ja osoitti sillä karkulaista. "Seis tai ammun!"

"Ei me olla missään paskassa amerikkalaisleffassa, pyssy pois", Baekhyun nauroi ja loikkasi viereiseen puuhun. Toinnuttuaan tärähdyksestä hän suuntasi aseensa jälleen ikkunasta kurkkiviin ihmisiin.

 

Konstaapeli ei luovuttanut vaan ampui varoituslaukauksen ilmaan. Samalla hän käski Taoa hälyttämään lisäapua. Poika kaivoi radiopuhelimen esiin ja valitsi oikean numeron nostaen sen korvalleen. "Täällä yksikkö 12-", lause keskeytyi kuin luoti viuhahti radiopuhelimen läpi räjäyttäen sen. Tao vinkaisi ja kaatui lattialle pidellen kättään suojaamassa verta vuotavaa korvaansa.

"Anteeksi, ei ollut tarkoitus", Baekhyun huusi uhmakkaasti ja laskeutui puunrunkoa pitkin alas sillä välin kun konstaapelin silmä vältti.

Kengät tömähtivät jäiselle kadulle ja hän otti vasemmalla kädellään hieman vastaan melkein venäyttäen sen. Poika nousi pystyyn ja lähti juoksemaan niin lujaa kuin pääsi, pää yhä verta valuvana.

~||~

Minseok kantoi Jongdaea selässään ja saapui pian torin laidalle. Hän laski tavaransa ja pojan pienen suihkulähteen vieressä olevalle penkille. Hän otti tavaravuoresta pitkän takin, joka kuului Kyungsoolle. Poika tiesi, että siellä olisi ase. Kyungsoolla oli aina mukana ase, ja Minseok löysikin pienen pistoolin, samanlaisen kuin Luhanilla ja Baekhyunilla. Kolmikko oli painostanut Minseokia hankkimaan myös sellaisen, mutta järkevänä hän oli jättänyt se ottamatta. Jongdaelle kukaan ei edes ajatellut antaa mitään sellaista. Ei toinen osaisi kuitenkaan ampua, ainakaan toivon mukaan. Silloin tällöin Chenistäkin paljastui pimeämpiä puolia kuin päällepäin uskoisi.  
Minseok käveli baarin taa kujalle. Pimeyden laskeuduttua tietysti kaikki kännääjät olivat kerääntyneet paikalle. Poika haravoi katsellaan ihmisten joukkoa, jonka moni jäsen oli jo kännissä. Minseok ei yllättyisi, vaikka Luhan löytyisi sieltä. Baekhyun harvemmin viihtyi kännäämässä tuntemattomien kanssa.

Luhania ei näkynyt. Ja kello oli jo yli tapaamisajan, eikä Luhan yleensä myöhästynyt, joka tarkoitti sitä että hänelle oli sattunut jotain. Kun Minseok katseli vielä kujaa, yksi humalassa oleva mies lähti lähestymään häntä. Pojan käsi hakeutui heti takkinsa taskulle ja hän lähti perääntymään. Ei olisi ensimmäinen kerta, kun juopuneet olivat piesseet Minseokin.

"Yksi sana: älä", Minseok uhkasi astuessaan taemmas. Mies örisi jotain käsittämätöntä ja viittoi ystäviään tulemaan lähemmäs. Jotkut ihmisistä eivät olleet kännissä, jolloin heidän puheestaan sai selvääkin. "Eikös tuo rääpäle ollut täällä ennenkin? Miksi kehtaat näyttää naamaasi täällä enää?"

Minseok pysyi hiljaa ja otti taskustaan aseen. Hän ei tietenkään aikoisi oikeasti ampua ketään, vaan lähinnä hän halusi houkutella poliisit paikalle äänen perusteella.  
Poika perääntyi puristaen pistooliaan, mutta ihmisjoukko seurasi perässä. "Älkää tulko lähemmäs."

 

~||~

 

Luhan ja Sehun saapuivat yhdistetyn lukion ja yliopiston asuntolan luo. Rakennus oli nelikerroksinen ja enemminkin matala ja leveä kuin pitkä ja korkea. Katolla oli paljon lunta ja koko ajan satoi lisää. Seinät näyttivät aika uusilta. Luhan oli ihan tyytyväinen, olihan tämä parempi kuin puistonpenkki. 

Sehun soitti lasioven ovikelloa ja valo syttyi käytävään. Pitkä poika ilmestyi oven suuhun ja hän tuijotti Luhania. "Sehun, sä oot myöhässä. Ja minkä hupiukon sä toit mukanasi", Yifan murahti irrottamatta katsettaan tuntemattomasta.

"Calm down Kris, tämä on Luhan. Se oli tajuttomana tuolla lumihangessa."  
"Et sä voi tuoda joka ikistä juoppoa tänne kun löydät niitä tuolta pitkin kyliä."  
Sehun mutristi suutaan ja tunki sisään Luhan mukanaan kuuntelematta vanhempaa ihmistä.

Kolmikko saapui pian aulaan, jossa oli iso sohva ja televisio. Tila näytti aika kotoisalta Luhanin silmissä ja Sehun työnsi hänet mustalle nahkasohvalle. Yifan seurasi perässä. 

"Etkö sä tiedä että asiattomien tuonti tänne on kiellettyä? Vierailuaika ei todellakaan ole enää näin myöhään", Yifan sätti korottaen ääntään. Sehun vain mulkaisi häntä ja kuiskasi Luhanin korvaan, ettei Yifanista kannattanut välittää. "Hän nipottaa aina joka asiasta, luulee olevansa paikan pomo."  
Luhan katsoi isoilla silmillään Yifania ja hymyili. "Kuule, etkös sinäkin ole kiinalainen?"

Yifan keskeytti räyhäämisensä hetkeksi ja katsoi rähjäistä Luhania päästä varpaisiin. "Joo."   
Siinä samassa yksi aulaa reunustavista ovista aukeni. Isokokoinen, isosilmäinen ja isokorvainen poika tuli sieltä vähän järkyttyneen näköisenä puristaen kädessään kännykkäänsä. Hän loi pikaisen katseen Luhaniin mutta ojensi puhelimen Yifanille. "Kris, sulle on puhelu", hän sanoi syvällä äänellään. Yifan katsoi häntä hämmentyneenä mutta nosti luurin korvalleen. "Wu Yi Fan, mitä asiaa?"  
"Meille kerrottiin että olette vastuussa henkilöstä nimeltä Huang Zi Tao, onko tämä totta", naisääni vastasi ja pojan sydän jätti yhden lyönnin väliin.  
"Onko hänelle sattunut jotain?"  
"Työtehtäväänsä suorittaessaan hän sai osuman luodista. Häntä toimitetaan nyt sairaalahoitoon."  
"Selvä. Tulen sinne vielä tänä iltana."

Yifan näytti järkyttyneeltä antaessaan puhelimen takaisin omistajalleen. "Kris, mun täytyy mennä. Mulla on töitä", Luhanille tuntematon poika sanoi ja taputti Yifania olkaan ja otti kädestä kiinni. "Kyllä Tao selviää, luoti oikeastaan vaan räjäytti radiopuhelimen hänen korvaansa, ei häntä itseään ammuttu."

"Channie...", huokaisi Yifan ja hän jäi katsomaan muutama senttiä lyhyempää poikaa joka puki paksun talvitakkinsa päälleen ja katosi ulos. 

~||~

Junmyeon ja Yixing lastattiin ambulanssiin, samoin Tao. Jongin lupasi tulla katsomaan heitä sairaalaan heti huomenna, jos he joutuisivat jäämään pidemmäksi aikaa. 

Junmyeon ojensi pureman uhriksi joutuneen käden hoidettavaksi, kun heidät oli päästetty sairaalan päivystykseen. Yixing istui hänen vieressään ja ynisi tuskasta, kun luodin sirpaleita ongittiin hänen ihostaan. Taolla eivät asiat olleet yhtään paremmin, sillä radiopuhelimen muovikappaleet olivat melkein puhkaisseet hänen silmänsä. Hän vinkaisi kun suurin osa irrotettiin irti pinseteillä ja verta valui entistä enemmän.

Joku nuori naishoitaja tuli huoneeseen ja kertoi, että Yifan tulisi tänne ensitilassa. Tao katsoi häntä suu auki vähän järkyttyneenä. "Voi ei..."  
Junmyeon kiinnostui Taon voihkaisusta. "Miten niin voi ei? Kuka tämä Yifan on?"  
"Hän on... kai poikaystäväni tai jotain sellaista. Enemmän ylihuolehtivalta helikopterivanhemmalta hän vaikuttaa. Vaikka huoltajuus on epävirallisesti hänen, hän silti huolehtii minusta pahemmin kuin omat vanhempani huolehtivat koskaan."  
"Oh... minuakin on haukuttu silloin tällöin ylihuolehtivaksi... siihen tottuu kun asuu huolimattoman Layn kanssa."  
"Hei", Yixing älähti mutta hymyili poikaystävälleen.

Junmyeon aisti nuoren pojan surullisen ja pelokkaan mielialan ja otti tehtäväkseen piristää toista. "Toimit muuten hienosti silloin kun se tyyppi murtautui meille. Olit hälyttämässä heti apua."  
"Kiitos vain, mutta oikeastaan epäonnistuin siinäkin. Minun olisi pitänyt tajuta siirtyä turvaan, olinhan aseen uhkausvallan alla. Sitä paitsi minut varmaan heitetään ulos poliisiasemalta joka tapauksessa."

"Miksi sinut muka erotettaisiin? Jokainen tekee virheitä, ja olet noin nuorikin."

"Voit olla oikeassa, mutta joka tapauksessa Kris varmaankin repii minut sieltä ulos. Oli valmiiksi hankalaa päästä sinne, kun Yifan ei meinannut antaa lupaa."

"Ei hätää, mä suostuttelen sen. Sä voit luottaa muhun", Junmyeon sanoi ja ojensi tervettä kättään ystävällisesti. Tao tarttui siihen, ja he hymyilivät toisilleen.


	7. 7.Chanyeol ja Baekhyun

 

Baekhyun hidasti askeliaan. Poliisit eivät olleet lähteneet hänen peräänsä. Hän tunki aseen takkinsa sisään ja käveli kadulla jättäen verijälkiä peräänsä. Lumen tulo oli hiljentynyt aivan pieneksi, joten sekään ei peittänyt sitä mihin hän oli mennyt.

Katulamput loivat Baekhyunin kasvoille heikon, keltaisen kohteen. Hänellä ei ollut päämäärää. Pojasta tuntui, että hänen piti tehdä jotain, mutta se ajatus karkasi joka kerta kauemmas, mitä enemmän hän yritti ottaa siitä selvää.

 

Baekhyun oli väsynyt ja nälkäinen, eivätkä hänen aistinsa toimineet täydellä teholla. Näkökenttä alkoi olla pelkkää usvaa, haju- tunto- ja makuaisti turtunut ja korvissa soi.

 

Niinpä normaalisti tarkka poika ei huomannut, että häntä seurattiin. Moottoripyörää ohjasi kookas nuori mies, tuskin paljoa Baekhyunia vanhempi. Hän ajoi liukkaalla tiellä ja tuli siihen tulokseen, että jahtia oli parempi jatkaa jalan. Chanyeol vei ajoneuvonsa läheisen kaupan parkkipaikalle. Hän otti kypäränsä pois ja lähti kipittämään tuntemattoman perään.

 

Baekhyun huokaisi kylmään ilmaan ja laittoi huppunsa päähän. Hän vetäytyi viereisen kujan pimeyteen turvaan.

Poika istuutui tyhjien pahvilaatikoiden viereen jääkylmään maahan.

 

Chanyeol käveli kadulla seuraten verijälkiä. Hän kävi läpi tuntomerkkejä. Tekijällä oli harmaat, otsalle valuvat hiukset ja hän oli mies. Rähjäiset vaatteet ja verta vuotava haava. Lisäksi tällä olisi hallussaan ase, mutta niin oli Chanyeolillakin. Poika ei voinut olla miettimättä, millaisen psykopaatin hän tällä kertaa tapaisi. Tässä työssä näki vaikka millaisia ihmisiä, useimmiten sadisteja, mielisairaita ja psykopaatteja. Hän oli valmis millaiseen vastaanottoon tahansa.

Hän kääntyi kujalle ja otti laukustaan taskulampun, muttei sytyttänyt sitä.

"Mä tiedän että sä olet siellä."

Baekhyun käänsi katseensa tulijan suuntaan, muttei erottanut muuta kuin ison mustan siluetin. Miehen syvä ja matala ääni sai hänet sävähtämään. Hän ei vastannut mitään vaan kietoutui entistä tiukemmalle takkiinsa.

Chanyeol hymähti. "Mä oon Chanyeol ja mä tulin tänne-"

"Ole hiljaa, jooko? Mun päätä särkee."

Vanhempi poika hiljeni kuunnellessaan toisen enkelin ääntä. Ei kellään pahalla henkilöllä voinut olla noin kaunis ääni. Hänen oli pakko nähdä, millainen ihminen tämän äänen omisti. Poika sytytti taskulampun ja valaisi näkymää. Maanrajassa hän näki vain pikkuisen sykkyrän.

"Näytä kasvosi."

"En. Valo häikäisee." 

Chanyeol katsoi nuorukaista suurilla silmillään. Hän sulki valaisimen ja laskeutui kyykkyyn toisen eteen. Kädet hakeutuivat pojan hupulle ja hän veti sen pois.

 

Pimeys vääristi kasvonpiirteet, mutta silti Chanyeol näki pojan kauneuden. Vaikka toinen oli nälkiintynyt ja sotkuinen, hänen silmänsä olivat kauniit.

"Mikä sinun nimesi on?"

"Baekhyun... Byun Baekhyun...", hän sanoi ponnettomasti tuijottaen Chanyeolia. Poika ojensi kätensä ja hivutti ne toisen alle. Sitten Chanyeol nosti pienemmän pojan ylös maasta. Baekhyun ei tehnyt elettäkään vastustaakseen, sillä hänen energiansa oli kulunut loppuun jo tälle päivälle.

 

~||~

 

Minseok murisi uhkaavasti kun ihmismassa lähestyi entisestään. Hän otti vastahakoisesti aseen esiin, mutta samaan aikaan hämärästä ilmestyi muutama ihminen, joista kumpikaan ei näyttänyt olevan samaa jengiä muiden kanssa. Heillä oli agenttimaiset asut, ja Minseok arvelinkin heidän olevan jotain salaisen palvelun miehiä. Mutta mitä he täällä tekevät? Olihan hän toki etsintäkuulutettu, mutta mistä he tietäisivät odottaa hänen olevan täällä?

 

Pakenemisvaisto otti vallan ja hän lähti juoksemaan torin laidalle, jossa Jongdae yritti taas vetää sikeitä. Minseok pysähtyi penkin eteen ja vilkaisi taas takaisin taakseen jahtaajiin, jotka seurasivat yhä.

Minseokin aivot raksuttivat nopean suunnitelman. Raskain askelin hän jatkoi juoksuaan rakastamansa ihmisen ohi."Anteeksi Chen...", poika kuiskasi tuuleen ja lupasi etsiä hänet vielä kunhan oli päässyt näistä kiusankappaleista.

 

~||~

 

Yifan parkkeerasi kalliin autonsa siististi sairaalan pihaan. Hän läimäisi oven turhan lujaa kiinni purren hampaitaan yhteen. Lumesta puhtaaksi aurattu piha oli tyhjä pojan kävellessä siellä kenkät kopisten. Hän avasi parioven äkäisellä kiskaisulla syöksyen vastaanotto tiskille jonon ohi. "Missä Tao on", Yifan tiedusteli naputtaen tiskiä sormillaan. Muut ihmiset katsoivat häntä äkäisinä ohittelijaa.

"Herra on hyvä ja asettuu jonon perälle, kiitos", työntekijä sanoi ihmeen rauhallisesti mutta Yifan ei siirtynyt.

"Haluan nähdä Taon nyt. Nyt heti."

"Herra hyvä, teidän vuoronne ei ole vielä. Siirtykää jonon perälle."

"En."

 

Kaksikko tuijotti toisiaan hetken aikaa, mutta sitten työntekijä päätyi siihen lopputulokseen, että hänen kannatti päästää Yifan ohi, sillä muut jonottajat alkoivat jo hermostua.

"Hyvä on. Ensiapupiste on tästä vasemalla käytävällä, huone 12A."

 

Yifan lähti niine hyvineen käytävälle jättäen työntekijän pahoittelemaan välikohtausta. Poika avasi kiinni olevan oven ja näki siellä kaikki kolme ihmistä, joiden pahimmat vammat oli jo saatu sidottua.

"Tao..."

"Kris..."

Junmyeon katsoi tulijaa punniten. Hän oli mennyt lupautumaan, että saisi tämän tyypin kääntämään vielä päänsä.

Yifan ryntäsi nuoremman luo mulkaisten tylysti kahta muuta poikaa.

He halasivat ja pidempi jäi seisomaan Taon istuutuessa takaisin penkille.

"Tao... sä vakuutit mulle ettei tälläistä tapahtuisi."

Tao katsoi ruskeilla silmillään Yifania pidätellen itkua. "Anteeksi... kyllä mä tiesin että loukkaantumiset on mahdollisia, mutta kun mä tykkään olla työharjoittelussa poliisilla..."

"Se on sulle liian vaarallista. Sä oot liian nuori ja heikko-"

"Anteeksi, kun keskeytän mutta olen eri mieltä kanssasi", Junmyeon avasi suunsa kun koki sopivan tilaisuuden tulleen.

"Huh? Selitä", Yifan sanoi kääntyen katsomaan tuntematonta.

"Olin siinä tappelussa, jonka takia Tao joutui uhriksi. Hän toimi todella hienosti, enkä usko että hänen täytyisi lopettaa työnsä. Tämä oli vain pieni takaisku, hän osaa kyllä ensikerralla varoa."

"Pieni?! Hänestä tuli melkein puolisokea!"

"Rauhoitu...", Junmyeon sanoi kun pidempi alkoi uhkaavasti lähestyä häntä.

 

 

~||~

 

Chanyeol lastasi Baekhyunin moottoripyöränsä kyytiin. "Pidä tiukasti kiinni", Chanyeol sanoi ja heikko poika teki työtä käskettyä. Poika oli varannut mukaansa onneks kaksi kypärää, joista toisen hän lahjoitti Baekhyunille. Punahiuksinen poika kiihdytti ajoneuvonsa ja lähti liikkeelle.

 

Chanyeol ajoi varovaisemmin kuin tavallisesti. Hän piti huolta, että Baekhyun pysyi hyvin kyydissä. Poika tunsi toisen lämpimän, heiveröisen kehon selkäänsä vasten. Hän ei aikonut antaa toista poliisille. Ei hän vain voinut.

 

Sairaala häämötti jo edessä, ja poika parkkeerasi moottoripyöränsä siististi. Hän nosti Baekhyunin käsivarsilleen huomaten hänen keveytensä. Hän käveli sisään ensiapuun.

 

Baekhyun oli sulkenut tiukasti silmänsä hänen raajojensa riippuessa velttoina. Jono oli kadonnut, ja Chanyeol pääsi heti esittämään asiansa. Heidät ohjattiin samaan paikkaan, jossa Junmyeon, Yifan, Tao ja Yixing olivat jo valmiiksi.

 

Kun isokokoinen poika tunki sisään ovensuusta kantaen yhä Baekhyunia, kaikkien huoneessa olijoiden huomio kiinnittyi heihin.

"Chanyeol?! Mitä sinä täällä teet ja kuka tuo on", Yifan sanoi ja Tao katsoi tulijaa myös yllättyneenä.

"Tuohan on se poika joka murtautui meille...", Yixing sanoi ja Junmyeon nyökkäsi. Taon silmät laajenivat pelosta. "Tuo poika melkein tappoi minut..."

Yifan katsoi ensin Chanyeolia, sitten Baekhyunia joka ei edelleenkään osoittanut mitään merkkiä siitä, että olisi tilanteen tasalla.

"Mitä vittua Chanyeol?! Miksi sä tuot murhaajan tänne", Yifan huusi ja hyökkäsi kaksikon kimppuun aikeenaan vain kostaa Baekhyunille.


	8. 8.Pikku tappelu

 

 

Minseok käveli yksin kadulla. Hänen peräänsä lähteneet ihmiset olivat lopettaneet jahtaamisen, mutta hän tiesi heidän olevan yhä lähellä. He yrittivät olla hiljaa, mutta pojan aistit olivat liian tarkat.

 

Kylmyys näykki hänen sisuksiaan, ja koko ajan yltyvä tuuli ei yhtään auttanut asiaa sen tunkeutuessa luihin ja ytimiin. Hän yritti epätoivoisesti piiloutua takkiinsa, mutta se oli aivan liian ohut. Yleensä tähän aikaan hän oli jo nukkumassa, mutta tänä yönä hän tuskin saisi nukuttua yhtään.

 

Lukemattomat tähdet valaisivat melkein täyden kuun lisäksi maapalloa. Yö oli täysin kirkas, yhtäkään pilvenhattaraa ei ollut näkyvissä. Aamuinen sankka lumisade oli vain muistona maassa.

 

Kirkkaat yöt olivat kieltämättä kauniimpia, mutta myös kylmempiä. Minseokin täytyi löytää suojaa, jos hän halusi selvitä hengissä ja nukkua.

 

Mutta hänen oli pysyttävä liikkeellä ja ulkona. Sisätiloissa hän joutuisi taatusti kiinni.

 

Minseok käveli ja käveli kuulostellen tuntemattomien liikkeitä. He olivat tiukasti kannoilla, näkymättömissä. Poika tiesi, että he aikoivat jatkaa takaa-ajoa niin kauan kunnes hänen voimansa loppuisivat. Ja voimat eivät kestäisi enää kauaa, kylmän kohmeat jäsenet muistuttivat ja vatsa murisi ilmaisten sekin mielipiteensä.

 

Minseok huokaisi kuuluvasti alkaen työstää suunnitelmaa.

 

 

 

 

 

~||~

 

 

 

Yifan kaatoi Chanyeolin maahan ja Baekhyun lipesi hänen otteestaan. Chanyeol yritti nousta ylös suojaamaan heikkoa poikaa, mutta Yifan potkaisi häntä jalkoväliin, ettei toinen tulisi sekaantumaan hänen kostoonsa.

 

Baekhyunin silmät rävähtivät auki hänen selkänsä osuessa lattiaan mätkähdyksen saattelemana. Takaraivon haava, jonka Chanyeol oli saanut vaivoin tyrehtymään, ratkesi taas auki ja Baekhyun vinkaisi tuskasta.

 

Yifan potkaisi pienempää rajusti vatsaan joka aiheutti ilman pakenemisen keuhkoista ja hän alkoi haukkoa henkeä.

Hyökkääjä nousi hänen yläpuolelleen ja ojensi kädet toisen kurkkua kohti. Ne puristuivat hänen kaulansa ympärille kuin lohikäärmeen kynnet.

 

Chanyeol pääsi viimein ylös riisuen takkinsa. Hän heitti paksun vaatekappaleen pois jotta hän ei olisi yhtä kömpelö. Kipu muistutti yhä siitä mitä hänelle oli äsken käynyt, mutta silti hän ryntäsi puolustamaan pienempää.

 

 

 

Junmyeon, Yixing ja Tao lähtivät hekin mukaan. Kolmikko yritti rauhoitella tappelijoita, mutta kumpikaan ei kuunnellut. Chanyeol oli repinyt Yifania irti Baekhyunista, jolloin kaksi pitkää ja lihaksikasta poikaa alkoivat tapella. Vasta kun veri alkoi lentää, tajusivat he että kannatti hälyttää hoitajat. Yixing lähti juoksemaan hakemaan apua.

 

Tao päätti ottaa taistelukykynsä käyttöön kun Yifan oli kuuroutunut hänen sanoillaan. Vasta kun nuoremman jalka iskeytyi hänen selkäänsä, poika älähti ja tajusi lopettaa. Sitä ennen hän ei kuitenkaan enää ehtinyt lopettaa käsiensä liikettä ja Taon potku vain vauhditti hänen liikettään. Yifanin ojennetut sormet koskettivat Chanyeolin suuria silmiä.

 

"AAAARGH", Chanyeol huusi kuin hullu näkökentän pimentyessä kokonaan. Hän painoi kätensä silmilleen niiden alkaessa vuotaa. Kiiltävää verta ja läpinäkyvää geelimäistä nestettä valui hänen kasvoilleen hänen huutaessa yhä mahdottomasta tuskasta.

 

Kaikki huoneessa pysähtyivät tuijottamaan kärsivää poikaa joka lyyhistyi maahan. Hän alkoi nyyhkyttää kivusta. Veri, kyyneleet ja silmän neste valui hänen sormiensa välistä hänen paidalleen sotkien sen. Hoitajat saapuivat viimein paikalle ja ensiksi he menivät Chanyeolin luo.

 

Baekhyun oli tointunut maasta ja hän oli saanut pelosta uutta voimaa. Poika ryömi Chanyeolin viereen. "Yeollie...", hän kuiskasi hiljaa ja tarttui sirolla kädellään toisen isoon käteen. Pidemmän pojan sormet puristuivat hänen kätensä ympärille.

 

Hoitajat käskivät Chanyeolin maata maassa ja odottaa, että silmälääkäri tulisi paikalle. Naishoitaja näki, ettei Yifan ollut juurikaan vahingoittunut muutamia mustelmia ja haavoja lukuun ottamatta, jotka eivät vaatineet hoitoa. Kun hän pyysi Yifania poistamaan, poika ei suostunut, jolloin hoitaja kutsui turvamiehen paikalle.

 

Pitkä ja kookas mies tuli paikalle ja tarttui vastaan pyristelevään Yifaniin. Hänen käskettiin odottaa aulassa, jotta hän voisi selvittää Chanyeolin kanssa asiat myöhemmin.

 

Huoneeseen tuli hetkeksi hiljaista, mutta kun silmälääkäri ja pari sairaanhoitajaa tulivat vetäen perässään pyörillä liikkuvaa sänkyä, alkoi Baekhyun hyperventiloida.

 

Hän puristi Chanyeolin kättä eikä halunnut päästää irti.

"Ei! Mä en jätä häntä", Baekhyun kiljui, mutta häntä ei kuunneltu.

"Vammasi on sitä luokkaa, että sen voi hoitaa täällä. Chanyeol tarvitsee erilaista hoitoa."

"Ei! En jätä häntä!"

"Sinun on pakko. Olisit vain tiellä."

 

Lopulta Chanyeol saatiin nostettua kuljetettavaksi ja Baekhyun jäi maahan. Hän tunsi itsensä turvattomaksi tuntemattomien seurassa.

Hän nousi pystyyn, otti Chanyeolin takin maasta ja puki sen omansa päälle. Lämmin ja Baekhyunille liian iso takki tuoksui Chanyeolille. Poika oli oppinut tuntemaan hänen tuoksunsa ensitapaamisessa asti. Se oli saanut hänet luottamaan toiseen.

 

Baekhyun ei jäänyt odottamaan vaan hän juoksi ulos muiden huudellessa hänen peräänsä.

 

 

 

~||~

 

 

 

Jongin oli poistunut asunnostaan jossain vaiheessa jättäen Kyungsoon yksin. Hänen tilaisuutensa oli tullut.

Eläin nousi kömpelösti ylös. Hänen auttajansa oli yrittänyt antaa hänelle ruokaa, mutta poika oli idiootti jos luuli hänen syövän koiranruokaa.

 

 

 

Musta koira käveli keittiöön jääkaapin luo ja nousi takajaloilleen. Hän läpsäisi kahvaan alas ja sai kun saikin jääkaapin oven auki. Kyungsoo haisteli sisällön ja havaitsi siellä kunnollista lihaakin. Hän pomppasi ylös ja onnistui tarttumaan jääkaapin hyllykköön, mutta hänen takajalkansa jäivät lipsumaan tyhjää ja Kyungsoo tippui maahan ulvaisten kauhusta.

 

Loukkaantunut jalka rusahti inhottavan kuuloisesti ja hän joutui pysymään pitkään paikallaan ennen kuin pääsi takaisin ylös.  Hän nilkutti takaisin avonaiselle kaapille ja tyhjensi maahan ensin alimman laatikon, jossa oli vain juureksia. Kyungsoo ei voinut tässä muodossa syödä niitä ja niissä oli muutenkin liian vähän energiaa.

 

Seuraavana olivat vuorossa vihannesten ja hedelmien lokerikot, joista ei ollut mitään hyötyä. Sitten hän kaatoi kolmanneksi alimman lokerikon mehut lattialle sotkien risaisen ja ohuen turkkinsa tahmeaan juomaan. Hän inhosi likaisuuden tunnetta, mutta ei hän pystynyt tekemään asialle mitään.

 

Minuuttien yritysten jälkeen hän sai otettua avonaisen nakkipaketin ulos ja söi sen hyvällä ruokahalulla. Se ei ollut vieläkään tarpeeksi, mutta Kyungsoo kuuli rappukäytävästä ääniä.

 

 

 

Jongin tunki avaimensa lukkoon ja tuli sisään. Keittiö oli melkein heti nähtävissä eteisestä, joten kun Jongin astui sisään, hänen silmänsä levisivät.

 

"Mitä ihmet-", pojan lause jäi kesken kun Kyungsoo pinkaisi juoksuun ja yritti päästä ovesta ulos. Tanssimista harrastavan pojan refleksit olivat kuitenkin nopeat ja hän läimäisi oven kiinni eläimen edestä.  Kyungsoo päästi turhautuneen urinan ja katsoi loukkaantuneena Jonginiin. Jongin vain silitti sen päätä ja juoksi jääkaapille. Hän alkoi välittömästi siivota Kyungsoon vinkuessa ruokaa.

 

"Sä oot ihan perseestä. Mulla on nälkä ja jos mä en saa ruokaa, mä en voi lähtee täältä tyyliin ikinä! Tajusitko sä senkin vittusaatana."

 

Jongin ei voinut ymmärtää, hän vain pudisti päätään ja siivosi sotkuja. Kun poika vahingossa pudotti kanapaketin lattialle, oli Kyungsoo salaman nopeasti napannut sen suuhunsa. Hän raateli sen auki ja söi sen ennen kuin Jongin oli ehtinyt edes kieltää.

 

Kyungsoo tunsi voimiensa palaavan kun hän hyppäsi Jonginin sängylle ja jäi makaamaan siihen.

Hän lähtisi täältä huomenna.


	9. 9.Teehetki

Junmyeon ja Yixing oli päästetty ulos sillä ehdolla, että he kävisivät näyttämässä vammojaan myöhemmin. Molemmat saivat varmuuden vuoksi antibiootit jos ampumahaava tai purema lähtisi tulehtumaan.

He keittivät teetä ja Yixing kaatoi kannusta molemmille. Pojat istuivat ikkunan vieressä olevan ruokapöydän ympärille ja alkoivat juoda. Junmyeon siemaisi teetä ja katsoi vaivihkaa Yixingiä hiljaisuudessa. Hän tiesi, että molemmat yrittivät vain unohtaa päivän tapahtumat. Tänään oli tapahtunut paljon, ja jostain syystä Junmyeonilla oli huono omatunto. Mutta mitä hän oli tehnyt väärin? Hän ei ymmärtänyt, mistä tunne johtui. Tai ehkä hän tunsi huonoa oloa siitä, että oli joutunut ajamaan Baekhyunin pois. Junmyeon arveli, että hänen kannattaisi nukkua pää selväksi ennen tapahtuman käsittelyä. Hetken aikaa hän vain piteli pyöreää kupposta kädessään tuijotellen valkealla seinällä riippuvaa Layn piirtämää kuvaa yksisarvisesta, joka paransi maassa makaavaa haavoittunutta jänistä. Kuvassa satoi, mutta eläimien ympärillä oli kaunis, lämmin ja kellertävä hehku. Yixing ei ollut meinannut ensin antaa hänen laittaa sitä seinälle, mutta kun Junmyeon oli vaatimalla vaatinut, se oli lopulta päätynyt paraatipaikalle.

 

~||~

 

Minseok ryntäsi kerrostalon sisään ja laski nopeasti, mikä kerros olisi parhain mahdollinen. Kolmas tai toinen ja hän päätyi kolmanteen. Hän juoksi ensin toisen kerroksen läpi kokeillen joka ikistä ovea. Mikään ei ollut auki, ja häntä alkoi kihelmöidä pelosta, kun hän tajusi että suunnitelma oli saattanut olla kohtalokas virhe.    
Kuitenkin yksi kolmannen kerroksen ovista oli jäänyt auki ja hän ryntäsi sisään valaistuun tilaan. Hän näki kaksi tuntematonta juomassa teetä mutta poika ei välittänyt vaan paiskasi oven perässään kiinni lukkoon.

Hän pysähtyi eteiseen hengittäen raskaasti. Minseok laskeutui sen pehmeälle matolle makaamaan ja sen jälkeen kaikki pimeni.

 

~||~

 

Sehun kaivoi vaatekomeroaan ja heitti Luhanille sopivimman kokoiset vaatteet, ison t-paidan ja lökärit.

"Laita nämä päälle, ellet sitten alasti halua nukkua." Luhan virnisti ja vaihtoi vaatteet Sehunin katsoessa toiseen suuntaan. Hän kiusoitteli toista tahallaan hidastelemalla pukemisessa. Sehun vilkaisi läheistä puoliksi tahallaan ja puoliksi vahingossa. Hän ehti vain nähdä Luhanin luisevan ja heikon olemuksen, joka sai hänet katsomaan taas pois.

"Oon pahoillani, ettei mulla ole lihaksia nykyisin. Eivät ne kato ilman ruokaa kasva ja se on ollut vähän kortilla viime aikoina", tarkkaavainen Luhan huomasi sanoa ja puki viimein päälleen.

 

Sehun tunsi säälin sekaista myötätuntoa poikaa kohtaan. "Mennään sitten ottamaan ruokaa. Saat syödä niin paljon kun jaksat", Sehun lupasi ja tarttui Luhania kädestä. Luhan hymyili hieman jännittyneesti toisen vetäessä hänet perässään.

Keittiö, joka oli vain pieni syvennys, sisälsi pikkuruisen jääkaapin, mikron ja kaapin. Sehun avasi jääkaapin ja käski Luhanin valita sieltä mieleisensä.

Poika otti konstailematta sieltä muutaman hedelmän. Hän katosi hetken Sehunia merkitsevällä katseella. Kun poika ei näyttänyt tajuavan vihjettä, Luhan avasi suunsa. "Eikö täällä ole yhtään mitään vahvempaa juomaa?"

Sehun katsoi häntä ja mutristi suutaan jälleen hänelle ominaisella, suloisella tavalla. "Ei mulla. Krisin tai Chanyeolin huoneessa voi olla. Mutta onko sinun pakko..."

"Come on, täällä on ihan tylsää. Näytä vain suunta, niin palaan pian", Luhan virnisti ja Sehun antoi tavoilleen vastaisesti periksi. "Hyvä on, Krisin huone on tästä vasemmalla ja Chanyeolin on siellä vähän taaempana. Ovissa lukee kyllä nimet."

 

Luhan oli jo menossa ja hän avasi Yifanin huoneen oven. Se ei ollut lukossa, sillä Yifan oli lähtenyt kiireessä.

Hoikka poika pujahti sisään ja kumartui heti ensiksi sängyn alle, josta hän heti löysi etsimänsä. Luhan tiesi, mihin ihmiset yleensä piilottivat kallisarvoisimmat aarteensa. Ilmeisesti alkoholi oli täällä kielletty, hyvästä mutta kliseisestä piilopaikasta päätellen.    
Luhan näki pöydällä jotain kiiltävää. Harakkamaisesti hän kiinnostui ja huomasi sen olevan metallinen koru, joka esitti jonkinlaista lohikäärmettä. Sormet tarttuivat siihen melkein tahtomatta, ja lopulta koristus päätyi hänen taskuunsa. Ilman suurempia tunnontuskia hän lampsi ulos huoneesta pullo kädessään. Luhan oli miettinyt, että mitä jos hän lukitsi huoneen oven, mutta sitten hän tajusi vain ottaa avaimet myöhempää käyttöä varten.

 

Hän hiipi Chanyeolin huoneeseen, joka olikin lukossa. Poika puri huultaan yrittäessään saada sen auki. Yllättäen, läheisen huoneen ovi avautui ja Luhan melkein hyppäsi kattoon säikähdyksestä. Käytävälle tuli poika, jota Luhan ei muistanut nähneensä aiemmin.

"Kukas sä oot", tuntematon kysyi katsellen poikaa.

"Öh, siivooja. Mun yleisavain hävis ja nyt en pääse siivoamaan tuota paikkaa."

"Vai niin. Viinallako sä sen siivoat?"

Kylmä hiki puski pintaan hänen jäädessä kiusalliseen tilanteeseen. "Öm, takavarikoin sen vain toisesta huoneesta."

"Älä jaksa. Näen sun lävitse. Oon menossa kans Channien huoneeseen, joten pääset kyllä sinne", poika virnisti ja kaivoi taskustaan avaimen. "Tää on vara-avain sen huoneeseen. Älä kysy miksi se on mulla, se on erittäin pitkä, itkuinen ja dramaattinen tarina siitä, kuinka Yeollie viimein löysi sydänkalsarinsa", tuntematon pälätti ja avasi Luhanille oven. Huone oli aavistuksen sotkuinen, ja siellä oli kitarakin. Seinällä riippui One piece-animen juliste. Luhan oli joskus kauan sitten katsonut kyseistä animea.

"Mä oon Taemin. Entä sä?"

"Luhan", poika esittäytyi lyhyesti ja kurkisti sängyn alle. Siellä ei ollut mitään, joten hän tarkisti seuraavaksi kaapin.

"Et sä sieltä mitään löydä", Taemin naurahti ja nosti Chanyeolin sängyn patjaa ylemmäs. Sieltä hän löysi viskiä ja ojensi sen Luhanille. "Saanko mä liittyä sun seuraasi", poika kysyi häneltä ja Luhan kohautti olkiaan.

"Tietty kahdenkeskinen aika voisi olla ihan hyvä...", Luhan sanoi vähän kiusaantuneena.

"Jaahas. Siinä tapauksessa mä otan puolet tästä ja sä saat loput. Tietysti sillä ehdolla ettet kerro Channielle."

"Okei, jos sä et kerro musta."

Taemin hymähti ja kävi hakemassa omasta huoneestaan juomapullon, johon hän otti puolet sisällöstä. "Hyviä illanjatkoja sitten vain", Taemin naurahti ja häipyi.

 

Luhan lähti takaisin Sehunin luo, joka kysyi, että mikä hänellä oli kestänyt.

"Hah, ei mitään tärkeää. Tässä tätä olisi nyt. Haluatko?"  
Sehun katsoi juomia epäillen. "En oikein yleensä harrasta juomien juomista."  
"Kai sä oot kuitenkin täysi-ikäinen? Sano että olet koska mun suunnitelmat...", Luhan sanoi ja käveli takaisin Sehunin huoneeseen hänen kanssaan. Poika lukitsi oven.

"Joo oonhan mä. Vasta kahdeksantoista mutta kumminkin."

Luhan hymyili salaa ja kaatoi viinaa lasiin. Hän joi sen nautinnollisesti.

"Kuule... kerrohan mulle nyt suoraan, miksi sä toit mut sieltä kadulta...", Luhan kysyi ja hymyili valloittavasti istuutuen toisen viereen sängylle.

"...", Sehun ei halunnut vastata mitään. Hän tunsi punan hiipivän poskille.

 

 

~||~

Yifan katseli ärsyyntyneenä aulaa. Häntä ei kiinnostanut, mitä Chanyeolille oli käynyt. Poika tiesi, ettei jättiläinen kantaisi loppuen lopuksi kaunaa. Se ei ollut sen sydämellisen koiranpennun tapaista. Yifan ajatteli jo hetken, että hän voisi lähteä, mutta sitten hän taas muisti, että Tao oli yhä täällä. Hän lähtisi kotiin vasta Taon kanssa. Mutta yksi asia oli varma: asia Baekhyunin kanssa ei jäisi vielä tähän.  
  



	10. 10.Ninjailua

  
Baekhyun oli hetken ulkona. Hän etsi takaoven ja pujahti sieltä sisään sillä välin kun jotkut miehet lastasivat tavaroitaan rekasta sisään.

Hän saapui varastoon, jossa oli paljon lääkkeitä ja muita tarvikkeita. Poika huomasi vieressään avonaisen paketin kertakäyttöisiä suusuojia. Ne vaikuttivat hyödyllisiltä, joten hän laittoi yhden kasvojensa peitoksi ja otti toisen mukaan Chanyeolille.

Hän liikkui ninjamaisesti seiniä pitkin saapuen viimein itse sairaalaan sisään. Vastaan tuli yksi hoitaja, joten hän päätti käyttää tilaisuutta hyväkseen. "Anteeksi. Missä päin ovat silmähoitoa vaativat potilaat", Baekhyun kysyi ja hoitaja pysähtyi. Nainen ei näyttänyt tajuavan, että poika oli kutsumaton vieras, vaan kuuliaisesti hän neuvoi tien.

"Silmäpotilaat on sijoitettu kolmanteen kerrokseen. Miten niin?"

"Ah, minulla on tärkeää työtä siellä. Kiitos", Baekhyun sanoi ja lähti ripeästi kohti määränpäätään, joka oli selvinnyt juuri äsken. Hän juoksi hissin luo ja lähti ylös.

Pahaksi onnekseen hän huomasi, että se ovi, jonka kautta pääsi potilashuoneisiin, oli lukossa. Baekhyun tajusi, että Chanyeol oli varmaan yhä hoidettavana jossain, joten häntä ei ollut varmaan vielä siirretty nukkumaan. Kun poika kääntyi takaisin, hän huomasi jättämänsä verijäljet. Ei hänellä ollut kuitenkaan aikaa tai motivaatiota sitoa takaraivon haavaa.

Hän lähti vaeltamaan käytävällä ja loppuen lopuksi hänen oli pysähdyttävä lepäämään. Samassa läheinen ovi avautui ja sieltä tuli ulos hoitaja, joka talutti Chanyeolia kädestä pitäen. Pitkällä pojalla oli side silmiä peittämässä. Baekhyun loikkasi piiloon ja odotti, että kaksikko menisi ohi.

Hän lähti hiipimään heidän peräänsä.

 

Kun Chanyeol vietiin omaan potilashuoneeseensa, Baekhyun livahti sinne myös. Pahaksi onneksi hoitaja näki hänet kun tämä oli poistumassa.  
"Kuka te olette", hän kysyi ja nosti toista kulmaansa hämmentyneenä.  
"Byun Baekhyun, tämän paikan uusi siivoja. Palveluksessanne. Minut määrättiin putsaamaan tämä huone."

 

Hoitaja rentoutui ja nyökkäsi nähdessään Baekhyunin itsevarman olemuksen. Nainen poistui ja Baekhyun jäi osastolle yksin. Huoneessa oli kaksi muuta sänkyä, joista toinen oli tyhjillään ja toisessa joku nukkui sikeästi, kuorsaten.

Baekhyun käveli Chanyeolin luo.  
"Yeollie?"   
"Baek?"  
"Joo."  
"Mitä sä täällä teet?"  
"Mä tulin hakemaan sut."  
"Miksi?"  
"Mä tiedän että jotain on tapahtumassa."  
"Huh? Selitä."

"Jos sä jäät tänne makaamaan, mä oon varma ettet sä näe enää huomista."

"Hahhah. Oliko toi vitsi? Kuulitko sä kun lääkärit sano, että saatan sokeutua kokonaan?"

Baekhyun värähti. "En. Ei se siitä johdu. Mä olen huomannut heti kaupunkiin saapumisesta asti, että täällä jotain tosi outoa. Kun mä tapasin sut, se tunne vain kasvoi."

"Sä olet vainoharhainen. Mä olen asunut koko elämäni ajan täällä ja tämä on ihan rauhallinen pikkukaupunki."

"Sinä se tässä olet sokea. Oletko sinä koskaan ennen nähnyt minua?"

"En. Tapasin sinut ensimmäistä kertaa tänään."

"Väärin meni: olen nähnyt sinut kymmeniä kertoja. Sinäkin olisit, jos et olisi ollut niin pinnallinen. Minulla ei ole kotia. Monesti olen katsonut sinua ja ystäviäsi, kun vietätte aikaanne kaupungilla. Huvitellen. Usein olen mennyt syömään tähteet kun olette lähteneet. Näin sinut niin usein, että opin tuntemaan sinut. Oikeata nimeäsi en koskaan tiennyt. Kuulin kuinka muut kutsuivat sinua milloin Yeollieksi, milloin Channieksi. Opin tuntemaan sinut vain tarkkailemalla sinua. Välillä tunkeuduit uniinikin asti. Muistan vieläkin yhden kesäpäivän, kun lämpimät auringonsäteet osuivat kasvoillesi ja sinä käännyit katsomaan minun suuntaani, josta säteet tulivat. Hymyilit mutta peitit silmäsi häikäisystä."

 

Chanyeolilla kesti hetken aikaa sulatella informaatiota. "Älä jaksa. Olet vain vähän sekaisin. En muista mitään tuollaista..."

Baekhyun nauroi hiljaa. "Me kaikki vedämme toisiamme puoleemme. Hauska juttu." Hän nauroi taas ja Chanyeol hyssytteli. "Ole hiljempaa. Tuota menoa päädyt mielisairaalaan."

Baekhyun ei kuunnellut. "Mennään jo. Ihan sama vaikket usko minua, mutta mennään."

Hän tarttui Chanyeolin käteen ja lähti riuhtomaan häntä ulos. Jättiläinen ei vastustellut vaan antautui vietäväksi.  
  
"Miten meidän on tarkoitus päästä takaisin kotiin? En mä voi ajaa tässä kunnossa", Chanyeol huolestui.

"Mietitään sitä myöhemmin", Baekhyun sanoi ja työnsi Chanyeolin hissiin. Poika hengähti ja valo häikäisi häntä silmiin. Hän räpytteli ja huojui paikallaan hetken ajan, kunnes hissi nytkähti saapuessaan perille. Pian hänen ruumiinsa olikin maassa.

"Baekhyun? Mitä tapahtui?"

Poika ähkäisi ja huomasi, että hänen nenänsä oli alkanut vuotaa verta. Hän yskäisi ja nousi pystyyn. "Jatketaan matkaa. Meillä ei ole varaa pysähtyä."

Chanyeol jähmettyi paikalleen. "Mä kannan sut."  
"Ei onnistu, sä et näe."  
"Onnistuu, jos osaat puhua", Chanyeol sanoi ja tarttui kiinni poikaan. Hän nosti tämän heikon olemuksen käsivarsilleen.  
"Ööm, no okei. Nyt suoraan eteenpäin", Baekhyun sanoi ja jättiläinen lähti liikkeelle.  
"Pysähdy," Baekhyun kiljaisi yhtäkkiä ja hänen kantajansa jarrutti hätkähtäen.  
"Miksi?"  
"Ei sille ollut syytä, hahhah. Halusin vain testata kuinka nopea sun reaktiokyky on. Aika hyvä, mut mulla on nopeampi", Baekhyun selitti nauraen ja antoi lisää käskyjä, kunnes he päätyivät aulaan.  
  
"Okei, nyt pitäisi päästä päivystäjän ohi. Aika helvetin nopeata ennen kuin se huomaa. Se voi olla yks niistä joka voi kidnapata sut", Baekhyun raportoi ja Chanyeol olisi pyöräyttänyt silmiään kyllästyneesti, ellei se olisi sattunut niin paljoa. Hänen sylissään oleva poika antoi reittiohjeet ja toinen painoi ne mieleensä. Chanyeol pinkaisi juoksuun.

"CHANYEOL SÄ MEET SEINÄÄN PÄIN", Baekhyun kiljaisi äkisti ja tarrasi kiinni toisen hiuksista ettei olisi tipahtanut pojan pysähtyessä.  
"Vasemmalle! Äkkiä", poika käski ja Chanyeol juoksi käskettyyn suuntaan.

He syöksyivät ulos. Baekhyun laskeutui alas maahan. Hän huojui hetken ja tunki kätensä Chanyeolin takkiin, joka oli tällä hetkellä hänen päällään.

"Ota sun takkisi", Baekhyun käski ja heitti vaatekappaleen isommalle, joka ei saanut koppia. Poika joutui nostamaan sen maasta ja ojentamaan sen isommalleen, joka puki sen päälleen kömpelösti.

"Mikä sun koodi on", poika kysyi avatessaan toisen puhelimen.

"Se toimii vaan mun sormenjäljillä, sun kaltaisten pikkuvorojen takia", Chanyeol sanoi ja hymyili. Poika asetti etusormensa siihen Baekhyunin ohjaamana. Baekhyun soitti taksin ja sen aikaa hän tutki Chanyeolin someja.

"Kuka on Sehunnie, joku tyttö vai? Entä Taebaby? Pandakarhu? Äksy lohikäärme", Baekhyun luetteli katsellessaan Chanyeolin kontakteja. Jokaisen nimen perässä oli iso kasa sydämiä. "Onks nämä jotain sun yhdenillanjuttuja tai jotain exiä?"

Chanyeol punastui lievästi, vaikkei hänellä ollut siihen oikeastaan mitään syytä. "Ei, ne ovat mun kämppiksiä. Sehun on yks äijä, ihan hyvä tyyppi. Taebaby on kans yks mun ystävästä, joka välillä vähän ärsyttävä. Panda on Tao, se poliisi jota ammuit melkein naamaan, lohikäärme on Kris joka meinasi just äsken kuristaa sut kuolleeksi", Chanyeol selitti ja Baekhyun nielaisi. "Sä tunnet ne. Vai?"

"Juu u. Oon itse asiassa aika läheinen ystävä, molemmille."

"Voitko sä pyytää Taolta anteeksi, mun vaistot vaan oli vähän sekaisin...", Baekhyun sanoi eikä oikeastaan tarkoittanut sanojaan. Tähän Krisiksi kutsuttuun poikaan hän alkoi tuntea vihaa. Hän oli hyökännyt hänen kimppuunsa ja vielä Channienkin kimppuun. Siinä tyypissä oli jotain vikaa, Baekhyun ajatteli ja katsoi lähenevän taksin ajovaloja.  
  
  



	11. 11.Yixing, Junmyeon ja Minseok

Pojat tuijottivat toisiaan suu auki. Yixing juoksi katsomaan pyörtynyttä poikaa, joka hengitti vaimeasti. Hetken herättelyn jälkeen hän avasi kissamaiset silmänsä. Syke kiihtyi hetkessä ja hän nousi pystyyn.

"He tulevat", Minseok sanoi hiljaa ja otti tukea läheisestä naulakosta.

"Huh? Ketkä", Junmyeon kysyi ja rauhoitteli tuntematonta. Tästä päivästä ei saisi enää normaalia tekemälläkään.

"En minä tiedä...", poika henkäisi ja Yixing talutti hänet istumaan sohvalle. Hän pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan ja sulki hetkeksi silmänsä.

Junmyeon kurkisti ovisilmästä ulos, muttei nähnyt ketään ulkopuolella. Kun hän oli avaamassa ovea, Minseok huusi.  "Älä avaa sitä!"  
"Miksi? Siellä ei ole ketään."

"On siellä. Sä et voi vaan nähdä, ne odottavat ulkopuolella ja tunkee sisään..."

Junmyeon kohotti toista kulmaansa mutta noudatti käskyä. Yixing ojensi teemukin Minseokille. "Kuka sinä olet", hän kysyi kun poika otti juoman vastaan. Normaalisti hän ei yleensä ottanut mielellään ruokaa vastaan tuntemattomilta, mutta ei hän tohtinut kieltäytyäkään.

"Kim Minseok... sanokaa Xiuminiksi, jooko?"

"Selvä. Minä olen Yixing, ja tässä on Junmyeon. Mua kutsutaan Layksi, ja häntä Suhoksi", Yixing selitti ja hymyili rauhoittavasti. Minseokin keho alkoi hiljalleen rentoutua hänen hörppiessä hunajalta maistuvaa juomaa.

"No, miten sinä päädyit tänne", Junmyeon kysyi ja istui pojan viereen.

 

Minseok oli pitkän aikaa hiljaa eikä halunnut kertoa, mutta kaikesta päätellen tämä kaksikko ei ollut hänen vihollisiaan, joten hän saattoi kertoa.

"Kaikki alkoi siitä, kun tänään vapautin erään ystäväni vankilasta. Sen jälkeen meitä jahdattiin, ja jakaannuimme. Sovimme, että tapaisimme tutussa paikassa, mutta kukaan ystävistäni ei saapunut sinne. Kadotin siis heidät, ja nyt illalla meinasin joutua tappeluun, mutta sitten tulivat nämä jonkinlaiset agentit perääni, ja juoksin karkuun tänne", Minseok kertoi hiljaa ja nopeasti.

Junmyeon kuunteli kiinnostuneena.

"Entä jos nämä "agentit" olivatkin poliiseja jotka halusivat sinut kiinni, koska vapautit ystäväsi vankilasta?"

"Ei. En oikeastaan vapauttanut häntä vankilasta vaan ra-", Minseok läimäisi käden suulleen. "En mä voi kertoa."

"Mikset? Voit luottaa meihin."

"En... en voi..."

Junmyeon huokaisi. "Tänään ollut outo päivä... mikä hinku kaikilla tuntemattomilla on tulla tänne? Tietysti Lay jättää aina oven auki", Junmyeon mulkaisi poikaystäväänsä ärsyyntyneenä, mutta Yixing vain hymyili niin että hymykuopat tulivat esiin.

"Onko täällä käynyt tänään aiemmin joku", Minseok kysyi kiinnostuneena.

"Kyllä... eräs pienikokoinen poika, joka tuli varastamaan omenan ja käyttäytyi kuin olisi omistanut koko maailman."

Minseok näytti hetken aikaa järkyttyneeltä. "Kuvaile häntä."

"Silmille valuvat harmaat hiukset, ruskeat silmät, räsyiset vaatteet, mustaa kajaalia, terävät hampaat...", Junmyeon luetteli muistellessaan yhä nimeltä tuntematonta poikaa, joka oli vielä purrut häntä.

"Sen on oltava Baekhyun! Olen aivan varma! Hän on yksi kadonneista ystävistäni, missä hän on nyt", Minseok innostui silmin nähden ja uskaltautui hymyilemään.  
  
"En tiedä. Kun jouduimme käymään sairaalassa, eräs nuori mies, Chanyeolko hänen nimensä oli, toi hänet sinne myös. Baekhyun näytti olevan loukkaantunut silloin, ja Kris kävi hänen kimppuunsa."

"Nuo muut nimet eivät sano minulle mitään. Ja kuka kehtasi käydä Baekhyunin kimppuun?! Hän saa vielä joku päivä vastata teoistaan"

Junmyeon oli kiusaantunut, koska olihan hän itsekin saattanut satuttaa Baekhyunia. Sitä hän ei kuitenkaan aikonut myöntää, ihan heti ainakaan. Vaikka Minseok oli laiha, hän näytti yllättävän vahvalta. Hän oli aavistuksen pienempi kuin Junmyeon, mutta vantterampi.

"Hyvällä tuurilla Baekhyun on vielä sairaalassa. Voitteko te viedä minut sinne", Minseok kysyi toiveikkaana, mutta Yixing pudisti päätään. "Kumpikaan meistä ei omista autoa, eivätkä bussit kulje tähän aikaan."

"Olkaa kilttejä. Tilatkaa mulle taksi. Mun elämä saattaa riippua tästä."  
"Miten niin?"  
"En voi kertoa. Sitä paitsi eräs toinen ystäväni on tuolla jossain yksin, vakavasti sairaana", Minseok selitti ja vei tyhjän teekupin tiskikoneeseen. Hän pesi kätensä ja kääntyi sitten taas katsomaan kaksikkoa.

Junmyeon haukotteli. "Saan tunnontuskia jos en auta sinua. Eli okei, otetaan taksi, mutta me molemmat tulemme sun mukaan. Haluan pyytää Baekhyunilta anteeksi."

Minseok nyökkäsi ja haisteli ilmaa. Sen jälkeen hän kuunteli tarkkaavaisesti. "He ovat menneet. On turvallista mennä, mutta pitäkää varanne ja kukaan meistä ei saa jäädä yksin. Välttäkää autoja, varsinkin pakettiautoja. Ei kannata mennä tuntemattomien lähellekään."

Junmyeon ei ymmärtänyt, miksi toinen oli niin vainoharhainen, mutta antoi asian olla ja aikoi noudattaa ohjeita, ihan Minseokin mieliksi. He pukivat päälleen ja lähtivät ulos. Sitä ennen kuitenkin Yixing teki Minseokille voileivän matkaevääksi, kun oli kuullut toisen äänekkään vatsan murinan.

He tunkivat rappusiin ja laskeutuivat alas. Alemmassa kerroksessa haukkui koira ja Minseok jähmettyi. Se kuulosti tutulta... mutta hänellä ei ollut nyt aikaa asialle, joten he jatkoivat matkaa hiljaisuuden laskeutuessa.

Junmyeon soitti taksin ja kuski sanoi tulevansa pian. Ei mennyt aikaakaan, kun se jo ilmestyi.  
"Sairaalaan siis. Minulla onkin jo seuraavat asiakkaat siellä odottamassa, joten tämähän kävi kätevästi", kuski sanoi ja pojat asettuivat nahkaiselle, kermanvaalealle takapenkille. Kuski yritti smalltalkia, mutta kukaan ei ollut juttutuulella. Jokainen velloi omissa ajatuksissaan.

Junmyeon mietti mitä tämä kaikki tarkoitti. Joko Minseok oli vainoharhainen, kenties mielisairaskin, tai sitten täällä oli tapahtumassa oikeasti jotain outoa. Tai sitten Minseok oli huumeissa. Sekin oli ihan mahdollista, jos hän kerran liikkui yhdessä Baekhyunin kaltaisen kanssa.  
Päällepäin Minseok oli kuitenkin normaalin näköinen, eikä yhtään sekava. Päinvastoin, hän oli tarkkaavainen kuin metsästyskoira metsällä.

Junmyeon yritti miettiä, oliko hän nähnyt mitään outoa viime aikoina. Ei oikeastaan... paitsi se outo violetti kaasupilvi, joka oli leijunut kaupungin yllä. Siitä oli uutisoitu, ja sen oli kerrottu olevan vaaraton, mutta syytä ei tiedetty.

Siitä oli nyt kolmisen päivää, ja sen jälkeen oli tapahtunut enemmänkin kummallisia tapahtumia. Hän oli käynyt uimahallissa yksikseen, sillä se oli hänen yksi liikuntaharrastuksistaan tanssin ja golfin ohella.   
 Silloin jokainen suihku oli mennyt rikki juuri ennen kuin hän tuli sisään. Putket olivat menneet tukkoon, eikä kukaan tiennyt miksi. Siihen oli jäänyt se uintireissu.

 Poika oli myös huomannut, kuinka taivas oli melkein aina pilvessä nykyään. Se tosin saattoi johtua ihan vain ilmastonmuutoksesta, jota tosin ei ollut joidenkin mukaan edes olemassa. Junmyeon kyllä uskoi siihen.

Junmyeon ei tiennyt, että Yixing ajatteli samaa. Outoja asioita oli oikeasti ollut monia. Puisto, joka oli ennen ollut hyvinkin kuollut, jopa kesäisin, oli saanut eloa. Kun Yixing usein vietti aikaa siellä, oravia pörröhäntineen ja lintuja oli tullut paikalle sankoin joukoin, ja havupuiden kellastuneet havut olivat kadonneet. Tilalle oli tullut vehreitä, elinvoimaisia oksia. Oudointa oli, ettei Yixing ollut nähnyt ketään koskaan hoitamassa paikkaa.

Kummallakaan heistä ei ollut mitään ideaa mihin tapahtumat liittyivät.

Auton ikkunat peittyivät jäiseen ja vetiseen mössöön. Alkoi sataa lunta taas, mutta he olivat jo melkein perillä. Valot valaisivat seuraavat asiakkaat. Kuski pysäytti auton ja Minseok ryntäsi ulos.

"BAEKHYUN!"  



	12. 12.Autovarkaus

Baekhyun tuijotti häntä silmät suurina. Hän otti suusuojuksen pois ja hymyili. "Sun nimi ei tule nyt mieleen, mutta mä oon kaivannut sua", poika sanoi ja halasi Minseokia lujaa.  
Minseok haisteli ilmaa. "Sä vuodat verta", hän sanoi ja tajusi vasta sitten, mitä toinen poika oli äsken sanonut.

"Aivotärähdys... se menee kyllä ohi... siksi et tullut paikalle... mutta missä Kyungsoo ja Luhan ovat? Muistatko heistä mitään", hän kysyi huolestuneena.

 

Baekhyun mietti hetken aikaa. "He ovat ystäviämme, right? En ole nähnyt kumpaakaan heistä", hän sanoi ja hymyili synkästi.

"Voi ei... missä he voivat olla? En usko kuitenkaan että te kaikki kolme olisitte saaneet aivotärähdyksen ja vain unohtaneet minut ja Chenin."  
Baekhyun katsoi häntä hiljaa. "Missä Chen on?"  
Minseok jäätyi ja puri huultaan. "Jouduin jättämään hänet... kun minua alettiin jahdata."  
"Ketkä jahtasivat? Ja eikös täällä ole turhan kylmä hänelle?"

"En tiedä. Jotkut miehet, sellaiset joilla on puvut. Jotain agentteja, ehkä. Ja joo, tiedän että Chen ei tule...", Minseok ei halunnut sanoa lausetta loppuun.

"No mitä me tässä vaan seisoskellaan, meidän täytyy käydä hakemassa hänet!"

"Ei se onnistu. Hän voi olla liikkunut ties minne."

"En usko että hän on lähtenyt yhtään mihinkään. Jos me emme hae häntä nyt, hän paleltuu kuoliaaksi!"

 

~||~

 

Yifan oli lähtenyt aulasta, kun Tao oli päätetty sittenkin päästää kotiin. Poika oli tyytyväinen.

"Mitenköhän Chanyeol voi nyt", Tao kysyi kävellessään Yifanin vierellä hänen autolleen.

"Hmh. En usko että hänelle kävi mitään vakavaa. Kaipa hän on kunnossa", Yifan sanoi välinpitämättömästi, mutta hän tunsi itsensä syylliseksi.

He näkivät kuinka taksi ajoi pihaan. Sen valot valaisivat kaksi hahmoa, pikkuisen ja laihan sekä jättiläismäisen ja pitkän pojan.

"Hei... onks toi Chanyeol? Entä toi toinen", Tao huomasi ja lähti kävelemään kaksikon luo. Yifan kiinnitti katseensa heihin ja juoksi äkkiä nuoremman perään.

 

Taksista ehti tulla muitakin ihmisiä, ja he juttelivat. Kun Tao ja Yifan pääsivät heidän luokseen, jännite ihmisten välillä kasvoi.  
Chanyeol ei ollut nähnyt Yifanin tuloa, joten hän säikähti kuullessaan tämän äänen.  
"Kris?! Mitä sä teet täällä", Chanyeol kysyi ja kääntyi siihen suuntaan missä oletti Yifanin olevan.   
"Kunhan olen. Mitä sä teet täällä", Yifan piti tauon ja jatkoi, "tuon kanssa?"  
Baekhyun katsoi pidempää ärsyyntyneenä, mutta jatkoi juttelua Minseokille.

"Kris, pääsenkö mä kotiin sun kyydillä", Chanyeol kysyi ja hymähti.   
"Joo, jos Baekhyun ei tule mukaan", Yifan vastasi ja poika puri huultaan.

Baekhyun ymmärsi, mitä Chanyeol ajatteli. Hän hiipi hitaasti Yifanin taa, heti kun toisen silmä vältti. Poika hivutti kätensä vanhemman taskuille ja onneksi ne olivat auki. Hän tunnusteli ja huomasi autonavaimet. Chanyeol ei nähnyt mitä tapahtui, ja se oli hetkessä ohi. Baekhyun puristi kädessään avaimia ja käveli takaisin ystävänsä.

"Yeollie... mennään vaihtamaan muutama sana syrjemmälle", Baekhyun sanoi ja veti hänet kymmenen metrin päähän.

"Mä en ole hylkäämässä sua-", Chanyeol aloitti mutta Baekhyun iski käden hänen suulleen.

Harmaahiuksinen veti suusuojuksensa alas. "Ei mitään sellaista, idiootti. Mikä on Krisin auton rekkari", hän kysyi Chanyeolilta, jonka kulmat kohosivat.   
"OTT-001, miten niin?"  
"Ei mitään. Nyt tule tänne", Baekhyun käski ja tarttui isomman hihaan vetäen häntä perässään.

Hetken kävelyn jälkeen Baekhyun löysi Yifanin auton, joka oli kallis ja hieno. Hän avasi ovet ja ohjasi Chanyeolin pelkääjän paikalle.   
"M-mitä sä teet, Baek?"  
"Hys. Missä sun kämppä on?"  
"No siis se on se lukion ja yliopiston asuntola... mutta miksi?"

"Hommaan meidät kotiin", Baekhyun sanoi lyhyesti ja sitoi löytämänsä pyyhkeen takaraivoaan suojaamaan, sillä sen haava ei ollut vieläkään umpeutunut.

Chanyeol ei tajunnut missä oli, kun Baekhyun laittoi hänelle turvavyön ja hyppäsi itse kuskin paikalle.

Kun moottori käynnistyi, Chanyeol henkäisi. "Sä et voi olla tosissasi."

"Joo joo, oon kyllä. Kovat ajat vaativat kovat keinot."

"Baek, osaatko sä edes ajaa-", Chanyeolin lause jäi kesken Baekhyunin kokeillessa vaihteita ja kaasua.

"Miten automaattivaihteet toimivat? Ei Xiun isän autossa ollut mitään sellaisia, se oli vanha kupla."

"Baek, kuuntele, osaatko sä ajaa?"

"Joo osaan. Tai Xiu opetti mulle silloin joskus, hahhah", Baekhyun sanoi rennosti ja peruutti pois parkkiruudusta. Luojan kiitos, parkkipaikalla ei ollut enää paljoa autoja, joihin Baekhyun olisi voinut autoineen törmätä.

 

Chanyeol otti siteen silmiensä päältä. Hän näki kehnosti, ja se sattui, mutta pakko hänen oli jotain nähdä. Baekhyun vilkaisi häntä taustapeilistä. "Yeolliee, sun silmät ovat ihan veriset."

"Tiiän kyllä, eikä se edes ole tärkein asia tässä jutussa! Kris taisi just huomata!"  
"Toivottavasti en aja sen päälle. Tai nyt kun mietin lähemmin, voisin ajaakin."  
"Älä!"  
"Sarkasmia, sarkasmia", Baekhyun naurahti ja laittoi auton valot päälle.  
"Käsijarru on päällä... mikä se näistä on", poika pohti ja painaisi tööttiä. Chanyeol säikähti yhtäkkistä ääntä. Siinä hetkessä muut huomasivat, mihin Chanyeol ja Baekhyun olivat kadonneet.

"Hei... toihan on mun auto", Yifan huudahti, ja katsoi kuinka Baekhyun lähti autolla liikkeelle. Poika kokeili taskujaan ja huomasi, että avaimet olivat kadonneet.  
Minseok katseli heitä aavistuksen vinot silmät ammollaan. "Baekhyun! Sä et osaa ajaa tollasta ja mihin sä oot edes menossa?"

Baekhyun ajoi autolla heidän luokseen nykien. Hän avasi ikkunan nopeasti ja huudahti Minseokille: "Tavataan huomenna", ja sen jälkeen hän sulki ikkunan ennen kuin Yifan ehti tehdä asialle mitään. Baekhyun painaisi kaasupoljinta ja auto lähti ulvoen tietä pitkin. "Missä sun koti on", poika kysyi matkustajaltaan joka oli yhä järkyttynyt.

"Miksei mentäisi teille", Chanyeol ehdotti. "Voisi olla rauhallisempaa." Tai ainakaan Kris ei olisi siellä, hän ajatteli ja pyöritteli peukaloitaan.

"Ei käy. Siinä on ihan pikkunen ongelma, muistathan, ettei mulla ole kotia? Ei ole muuten Xiulla, Chenillä, D.O:lla taikka Luhanillakaan", Baekhyun hymähti. "Osoite?"  
"En mä muista sitä tarkkaan, mutta asun siellä asuntolassa lukion ja yliopiston lähellä."  
"Okei, se tieto riittää", Baekhyun sanoi ja teki u-käännöksen, koska paikka oli toisessa suunnassa.  
"Mutta Baek, miten Tao ja Kris pääsevät kotiin? En halua että he joutuivat jäämään sinne."  
"No joo tota ajattelinkin että sä et tykkäisi jos ne jäisi ilman kyytiä. Saatoin ehkä varastaa sun moottoripyörän avaimet ja laitoin ne Yifanin taskuun. He pääsevät kyllä kotiin."  
”Mitä!? Missä välissä?!"  
"Hei, Chanyeol sä oot sokea. Se oli helpoin varkaus ikinä."  
"Sä et saa varastaa ihmisiltä."  
"Joo joo. Kadulla eläessä ei vaan ole paljoa vaihtoehtoja. Ja mä en sentään varasta alkoholia, toisinkin kun eräät."  
"Kuka varastaa alkoholia?"  
"Luhan. Suloinen, hoikka Luhan."  
"Oon kuullut ton nimen jossain."  
"Jännää. Toivottavasti se ei ole vankilassa, se on sitten jo vähän konstikkaampi juttu kuin koiran vapauttaminen rankkurilta."  
"Mistä sä puhut?"  
"Piiitkä tarina. Pää kiinni nyt, mun täytyy keskittyä."  



	13. 13.Menneisyys

Yifan katsoi ällistyneenä siihen suuntaan johon hänen autonsa oli kadonnut. "Mitä. Just. Tapahtui?!" Minseok hymyili mutta kätki sen kaulahuiviinsa. Baekhyun oli aina ollut tuollainen, eikä hän muuksi muuttuisi. Aina siellä missä tapahtui, aiheuttaen aina vain enemmän ongelmia.

Yifan huomasi Chanyeolin avaimet taskussaan. "Tule, Tao. Mä en jää tänne yhtään pidemmäksi aikaa. Olen varma, että Channien kusipää ilmaantuu vielä kotiin, kunhan saanut haluamansa nulikalta."  
Tao nyökkäsi ja he lähtivät sen enempää puhumatta etsimään moottoripyörää. Yifan onneksi osasi ajaa sitä.

Minseok kääntyi katsomaan Junmyeonia ja Yixingiä, jotka olivat vain hiljaa kummastelleet tapahtumia.  
"Tuota... pääsenkö mä teille yöksi?"  
Yixing vilkaisi Junmyeonia, joka nyökkäsi. "Eiköhän se käy. Kyllä meillä on tilaa. Pääset, jos olet ihmisiksi."  
"Kiitos todella paljon... lupaan olla kunnolla", Minseok sanoi helpottuneena ja kumarsi. Junmyeon hymyili ja meni takaisin taksiin. Hän selitti tilanteen kuskille, että seuraava kyyti oli peruttu ja että hän sai viedä heidät takaisin.  
Junmyeon joutui maksamaan matkan, Minseok pahoitteli kovasti sitä että oli ollut vaivaksi.

"Ei se mitään. Ihmisiä on oikein mukavaa auttaa", Junmyeon hymyili ja Minseok piti hänestä koko ajan enemmän.

Kotiin päästyään Yixing tarjoutui nukkumaan lattialla, jotta Minseok saisi nukkua sängyssä.   
"Ei, en minä voi. Minä menen lattialle ja sillä siisti. Kuulkaa, sekin on parempi kuin puistopenkki..."  
Junmyeon nyökkäsi jaksamatta enää väittää vastaan ja lähti etsimään patjaa. Pian hän palasi mukanaan patja, lakana, paksu peitto sekä pehmeä tyyny. Hän asetti ne pienen olohuoneen lattialle.  
"No niin. Haluat varmaan syödä jotain?"  
Minseok oli hiljaa, kunnes rohkaisi itseään. "Jos siitä ei ole vaivaa..."  
Junmyeon katsoi merkitsevästi Yixingiä. Minseok oli selvästi sitä tyyppiä, joka ei halunnut olla vaivaksi. Heissä molemmissa oli samaa vikaa.

"Totta kai me annetaan sulle ruokaa."

 

 

~||~

Luhan katseli uneliaasti vieressään makaavaa Sehunia, joka veti sikeitä. Hänen paljas rintakehänsä kohoili tasaisesti, ja Luhan sipaisi sitä katsellessaan Sehunia hymy huulillaan.  
Poika nousi ylös ja räpytteli silmiään. Krapula ei ollut vielä päässyt kunnolla vauhtiin, mutta hänellä oli silti jano. Hän tarttui pulloon ja joi suoraan siitä.

Sitten hän kuuli ääniä. Joku saapui ulkoa.

Chanyeol avasi oven ja tunki sisään. Tähän aikaan vuorokaudesta ei onneksi ollut paljoa liikennettä, joten Baekhyun ei ollut ajanut kolaria. Oravan päälle hän valitettavasti ajoi.

Chanyeol käveli suoraan huoneeseensa ja Baekhyun tuli perässä. Paikka oli kotoisa, aavistuksen sotkuinen. Soittimia oli muutamia. Isompikokoisempi poika kaatui sängylle ja jäi siihen hetkeksi, heitettyään ensin takkinsa nurkkaan.  
"Baek, alan jo katua sitä, että lähdin sieltä sairaalasta."

Baekhyun katsoi häntä ja hymyili. "Et kadu kauaa..."  
Poika heittäytyi Chanyeolin viereen, katsoen tämän verestäviin, suuriin silmiin.  
"Mä olen pahoillani sun silmien puolesta...", harmaahiuksinen sanoi toiselle, pitäen puheessaan hetken tauon. "Mutta, jos luulet, ettet kelpaa maailmalle tuollaisena, olet väärässä", Baekhyun sanoi ja veti paitansa pois päältään. "Minäkin kelpasin."

Kylkiluut paistoivat hänestä, mutta se oli sivuseikka. Sydämen kohdalla oli valtava arpi, joka oli punainen. Siitä vuosi hieman kellertävää mätää.  
Chanyeol näytti silmin nähden järkyttyneeltä, ja Baekhyun hymyili.  
"Tää on ollut mulla lapsesta saakka. Se on vain kasvanut mukanani. Sen hoito laiminlyötiin, joten se oli aina tulehtunut. Ja niin on muuten vieläkin."

Chanyeol tuijotti häntä suu auki. "Mutta miten... ja missä... miksi?"

"Pitkä juttu. Mutta kerron sen silti", Baekhyun sanoi ja maiskautti suutaan. "Heti kun synnyin, minulle todettiin sydämen läppävika. Et tiedä mikä se on? No, lyhyesti mun sydän oli läpeensä paskana jo heti alkuunsa. Mulle asennettiin metallinen korvike... se oli erittäin riskialtista. Mun ei olisi pitänyt jäädä eloon, mutta kaipa luoja halusi vittuilla ja jättää mut eloon. Ei olisi kannattanut, hahhah. No, olen joutunut syömään lääkkeitä kakarasta asti. Oh, itse asiassa nehän ovat jääneet ottamatta tältä päivältä", Baekhyun kertoi ja kaiveli takkinsa taskuja. Hän löysi pistoolin, mutta laittoi sen heti takaisin Chanyeolin katseen lävistäessä hänet.

"Joo joo, mä selitän ihan just minkä takia mulla on sekin. Pitää sunkin olla noin virkaintoinen. Sitä paitsi, mikä sun työ oikein on? Jäljitit mut? Vittumainen vihikoiranpentu säkin olet, mut aika hitonmoisen söpö", Baekhyun sanoi ja virnisti. Chanyeol virnisti leveästi takaisin. "Sinä saat olla sitten rikollinen koiranpentu. Leikitään rosvoa ja poliisia", isompi sanoi ja lähti tuumasta toimeen, alkaen kutittaa toisen paljaasta vatsasta.  
"Hei, epäreilua! Sunki pitää ottaa paita pois!"

  
Chanyeol katsoi häntä punaisilla silmillään, ilkikurisen pilkkeen ilmaantuessa. "Vai niin... herra Byun Baekhyun...", hän naurahti matalasti ja otti paitansa pois päältään. Baekhyunin huomio kiinnittyi kiinteisiin vatsalihaksiin, ja hän kosketti niitä. "Kuinkas kauan sä näitä oot tehnyt?"  
"Vuosia."  
"Ketä varten?"  
"Sinua."

"Ootko sä sinkku?"  
"Totta kai. Entä sä?"  
"Joo."  
"Aika tylsää."  
"On hankalaa olla playboy. Tiiäks, ihmiset ei vaan tykkää."  
"Mä ainakin tykkään susta."  
"Samoin."  
"Me tutustuttiin vasta tänään."  
"Mitä väliä? En luota ihmisiin helposti, mutta sun tuoksu on hyvä."  
"Luotatko sä muhun sen perusteella, mitä ruokaa syön sekä mun shampoon avulla?"  
"Ei se siitä tule. Kuule, sä tuoksut villiltä. Savulta, tuhkalta ja tulelta."  
"Huh? En mä ole tehnyt pitkään aikaan mitään missä olisin ollut tulen kanssa tekemisissä."  
"Sä et huomaa sitten mitään. Se roskis, jonka vieressä olin silloin siellä kujalla, syttyi tuleen sen jälkeen kuin nostit minut harteillesi."  
"Miksi?"  
"Siitä samasta syystä, minkä takia mun silmät alkavat hohtamaan, kun innostun."

Chanyeol katsoi Baekhyun suoraan hänen tummiin silmiinsä. Kun Chanyeol hipaisi Baekhyunia, alkoivat ne oikeasti hohtaa. "Näyttää siltä kuin koko galaksi olisi niissä... miten kaunista", Chanyeol henkäisi ja Baekhyun veti hänet lähemmäs, niin että he molemmat tunsivat toistensa hengityksen ihollaan.

"Yeollie... sun silmissä on liekkejä... jotka roihuaa yhtä intohimoisesti kuin...", hän jätti lauseen kesken ja painoi huulensa isomman huulille. Chanyeol vastasi suudelmaan välittömästi ja siveli samalla toisen kehoa.

~||~

Luhan huomasi äänien hiljentyneen, mutta juuri kun hän aikoi lähteä huoneesta, ulko-ovi kävi taas. Hän kuunteli tarkasti.

"Chanyeol on jo nyt täällä, kun auto on kerran pihassa. Kas, tuossa on mun avaimetkin", Yifan sanoi ja Luhan tunnisti äänen. Tämä oli se sama tyyppi, joka oli ollut vastassa kun hän oli Sehunin kanssa tullut.

"Mutta missä Baekhyun on", kysyi Luhanille tuntematon, nuorempi ääni. Tao katseli Yifania, joka katsoi takaisin. "Käydään katsomassa hänen huoneestaan."

Yifan marssi Chanyeolin huoneen ovelle, ja ilman minkäänlaisia varoituksia hän repäisi sen auki. Pimeässä hohti vain kaksikon silmät ja Chanyeol sai melkein sydänkohtauksen.

"Mitä saatanaa", Yifan ja Chanyeol karjaisivat samaan aikaan. Baekhyun huomaisi ovensuussa vihollisensa ja kieri taktisesti Chanyeolin päältä sängyn alle.

Chanyeol veti peiton päällensä. "ALA PAINUA VITTUUN SIITÄ TUIJOTTAMASTA!"   
"MITÄ VITTUA CHANYEOL? MITÄ SÄ TEET TÄÄLLÄ SEN KANSSA?"

"En mitään sulle kuuluvaa", Chanyeol huusi ja heitti läheisen kitaran päin Yifania, joka osui rämähtäen.  



	14. 14.Muodonmuutos

Kyungsoo katseli kuinka Jongin meni nukkumaan. Oli hänen tilaisuutensa. Hän oli nyt levännyt aivan tarpeeksi. Oli aika... tulla takaisin.

Se ei ollut lainkaan kivutonta, mutta siinä hän taas oli. Heikkona, mutta silti omana itsenä, hän oli taas täällä. Hän huokaisi ja kokeili kasvojaan. Pehmeät, pyöreähköt kasvot tuntuivat omilta, suuret silmät samoin, sekä sydämen muotoiset huulet.

Hänellä oli yllään pehmeä, suuri paita sekä farkut. Takki oli valitettavasti jäänyt Minseokin haltuun, mutta olihan Kyungsoolla silti linkkuveitsi.   
Hän käveli jääkaapille ja alkoi paistaa muutaman kananmunan. Mustahiuksinen etsi pannun kaapista, asettaen sen hellalle. Hän asetti munat siihen ja etsi munakkaan täytteeksi vielä kinkkua ja juustoa. Ruuan houkutteleva tuoksu oli taivaallinen, ja Kyungsoo oli nälkäinen kuin susi.

Kun ruoka oli valmis, hän söi sen nopeasti. Hän tiskasi astiat huolellisesti ennen kuin laittoi ne samoille paikoille, jossa ne olivat olleetkin.

Poika hyräili kun oli saanut viimeisenkin astian paikalleen. Mutta kun hän käännähti, edessä oli yllätys. Jongin tuijotti häntä suoraan sieluun, tummilla silmillään.

He olivat siinä varmaan vartin. Tuijottamassa toisiaan silmiin.  
  
"Sä et ole koira", Jongin sanoi viimein ja Kyungsoo nyökkäsi. "Oikein terävä havainto", hän sanoi hunajaisesti pehmeällä ja enkelimäisellä äänellään.  
"Mitä minun pitäisi tehdä sinulle", Jongin pohti ääneen ja haroi nukkumisen jäljiltä pörröisiä, tummanruskeita hiuksiaan.  
Kyungsoo ei vastannut mitään, katsoi vain irrottamatta katsetta hänestä, vaikka Jongin liikkui ympäriinsä.   
"Olet pelottava", Jongin sanoi ja istui hetkeksi alas sohvalle. "Voisin soittaa poliisit."  
  
Lyhyet, mustat hiukset omaava poika katsoi häntä keskittyneenä, analysoivana, tutkivana.

Se sai Jonginin levottomaksi. Hänen silmänsä liikkuvat nopeasti suunnasta toiseen ja hän heilutteli jalkojaan.  
Kyungsoo saattoi näyttää aivan rennolta, mutta oikeasti hän oli aivan yhtä hermostunut. Poika ei ollut varma, miten kannattaisi toimia.

Hän nojautui läheiseen, valkoiseen seinään, mutta heti kun hän kosketti sitä, siihen ilmestyi halkeama. Kyungsoo tuijotti sitä silmät suurina.

"A-anteeksi", hän vinkaisi paljastaen viimein Jonginillekin epävarmuutensa. Hän alkoi täristä, ja Jongin käveli lähemmäs. Molempien yllätykseksi poika päätyi halaamaan pienempää.  
"Ei hätää... en mä sua täältä pois pakota. Ulkona on ihan liian kylmä sulle, eihän sulla ole edes takkia", Jongin sanoi lämpimällä äänellään saaden Kyungsoon rauhoittumaan hitusen.

"Tule nukkumaan, mun sänky on kyllä niin iso että sä mahdut myös."

 

Kyungsoo katsoi häntä suurilla silmillään ja nyökkäsi arasti. Jongin lähti hakemaan hänelle yövaatteita, ja hetken kuluttua hän oli jo takaisin. Kyungsoo kävi vessassa ja vaihtoi ne päälleen, jonka jälkeen Jongin tarttui häntä kädestä, vetäen hänet sänkyynsä.

Poika sammutti valot ja molemmat alkoivat nukkua syvää unta.

~||~

Yifan rääkäisi väistäessään täpärästi kitaran, joka iskeytyi seinään ja hajosi päästäen epämääräisen riitasoinnun.  
Tao katsoi arkana tapahtumaa. "Kris, anna niiden olla rauhassa."  
"En! Mutta kun-"  
"Pää kiinni. Tule nyt", Tao sähähti alkaen olla jo täysin kyllästynyt poikaystävänsä komenteluun ja ylireagointiin. Hän tarttui pojan hihasta ja kiskaisi. Samalla Tao paiskasi Chanyeolin huoneenoven kiinni.

"Mitä sä teet, Tao", Yifan ärähti mutta tummat silmänaluset omaava poika katsoi häntä vähintään yhtä vihaisena.

"Nyt mulle riitti toi sun paskamainen luonne! Mä en ala enää katsomaan, kuinka sä satutat muita! Meidän suhde oli tässä", Tao sanoi ja kyyneleet tulivat hänen silmiinsä väkisin, puoliksi surusta ja puoliksi vihasta. Yifan katsoi häntä suu auki. "T-Tao? Ootko sä tosissasi?"

"No mitä luulet", Tao kiljui ja lähti omaan huoneeseensa ovet paukkuen.  
   
Yifan jäi yksin käytävään ja paikka hiljeni. Yllättäen Sehunin huoneen ovi aukeni, ja se uusi poika kurkisti sieltä. Nähdessään Yifanin hän hymyili. "Tiiätkö sä mistä saa lisää tätä? Se oli tosi hyvää", Luhan sammalsi hieman ja näytti toiselle tyhjää pulloa.  
Yifanin silmät levisivät. "Toi on mun... sä varastit sen", poika sanoi viha kuultaen läpi äänestä.

"Niinhän siinä saattoi käydä", Luhan sanoi nauraen, mutta vakavoitui sitten. "Hei, enmuistanimeä-tyyppi, oonko mä vaan kännissä vai lennätkö sä?"

Yifan katsoi jalkoihinsa, jotka olivat oikeasti irti maasta. "Mitä vittua?"

Luhan hekotti ja otti tukea seinän karmista. "Enpä tiedä. Mutta mua janottaa. Ja Sehun nukkuu vieläkin."  
Yifan ei jaksanut ajatella sitä, mitä Luhan oli mahdollisesti tehnyt Sehunin kanssa, vaan hän hämmentyi.

"Sun silmät ovat melkoisen nätit", Luhan sanoi. "Siellä on lintuja."

Yifan irvisti. "Oot ihan vitun kännissä."  
"Ehkäpä", Luhan mumisi ja katsahti takasin Sehunin huoneeseen. Pöydällä oli tyhjä lasi, jonka Luhan halusi ottaa mukaan. Kun Luhan käänsi päätään, esine oli yllättäen hänen kädessään. Poika kohautti olkiaan. Kaipa hän oli nähnyt väärin, ja lasi oli koko ajan ollutkin hänen kädessään.

 

Luhan työnsi kaikki tavaransa Yifanin käsiin. "Ota nämä, mä menen kuselle", poika selitti ja lähti hoippuroimaan johonkin.

Yifan paiskasi astiat lattialle. Rikkoutuvat lasi päästi kovan ääneen, herättäen koko kämpän. Sehun meinasi pompata sängystään ja hän lähti raahautumaan käytävään.

 

~||~

Chanyeol ja Baekhyun olivat hiljaa huoneessa. "Öm... tuutko sä sieltä sängyn alta?"  
Baekhyun mateli takasin ja katseli häntä lattianrajasta. Hän nousi hänen viereensä, ja Chanyeol saattoi huomata, että hänen silmistään oli kadonnut valo. Tilalla oli pelkoa ja huolta. "Chanyeol... näetkö", harmaahiuksinen sanoi ja osoitti peittoa, jonka päällä Chanyeol istui. Siihen oli palanut musta jälki.

Chanyeol käänsi katseensa vuoroin Baekhyuniin, vuoroin läiskään. "Mitä vittua tämä tarkoittaa?"

Baekhyun istui hänen syliinsä. "En tiedä. Mutta meidän täytyy pitää varamme", hän sanoi ja suuteli toisen pehmeää kaulaa.

~||~

Yifan laittoi kädet otsalleen ja huusi. Tänään oli tapahtunut ihan liikaa, liian paljon tunteita. Hänet oli rikottu, Tao oli rikkonut hänet. Poika oli vain halunnut suojella häntä.

"MÄ HALUSIN VAIN SUOJELLA SUA!"

Tao kuuli seinän läpi entisen poikaystävänsä huudon. Hän nojasi valkoiseen oveensa ja antoi itsensä valua lattialle. Blondi itki nyyhkyttäen. Kyynel toisensa jälkeen kastelivat hänen kätensä, ja aika tuntui pysähtyneen huoneen sisällä kokonaan. Kello ei liikahtanutkaan. Täällä ei ollut muuta, kuin hän, huone ja Krisin lohduton huuto.  


~||~

Taemin heräili krapulastaan, ja hän tarttui kännykkäänsä. Yifan oli äänestä päätellen saanut taas kohtauksen, mutta Taemin arveli, että tilanteen tarkistaminen oli turhaa. Jätkä kyllä rauhoittuu ajan kanssa, poika ajatteli ja näppäili puhelimeensa Jonginin numeron.

Hän hieroi silmiään odotellen että Jongin vastaisi. Oli mahdollista, ja todennäköistä että hän nukkui, mutta Taemin uskoi että Kailla olisi pikku hetki aikaa puhua.

Vastustusta ei kuitenkaan kuulunut. Loppuen lopuksi Jongin jätti vastaamatta ja pian hän sai viestin poikaystävältään: _Nukun nyt puhutaan aamulla._

Taeminia ärsytti. Poika halusi puhua nyt eikä aamulla. Paitsi olihan kello jo neljä aamuyöstä, ei hänen tarvitsisi odottaa kauaa. Mutta silti... miten tylsää, Taemin ajatteli ja lähti selailemaan somea. Hän huomasi, että Jongin oli julkaissut uuden kuvan, vain tuntia aiemmin.

Kuvassa oli Jongin keittiö, ja tuntematon poika kokkaamassa selin kameraan. Kuvatekstissä luki: "Kukas tämä on J".

Taemin kommentoi: "Vai että sellaista."  



	15. 15.Aurinkoista

Aamu sarasti viimein. Junmyeon heräsi auringon ensisäteisiin, jotka tulivat aika myöhään tänä vuoden aikana. Poika hieroi silmiään ja katsoi vieressään olevaa poikaa. Hän suukotti kevyesti tämän otsaa ennen kuin lähti pois makuuhuoneesta. 

Junmyeon käveli varovasti ja hiljaa olohuoneeseen, jossa Minseok nukkui tuhisten kuin pieni kissanpentu. Poika hymyili ja lähti suihkuun.

Sieltä tultuaan hänellä ei ollut vielä nälkä, joten hän päätti lähteä pienelle kävelylle. Hän kirjoitti lapun, jossa kertoi lähtevänsä vain pienelle kävelylle, siltä varalta jos Yixing ehtisi herätä ja ihmetellä mihin hän oli mennyt.

Ruskeaverikkö otti tummansinisen takkinsa ja puki sen päälleen. Junmyeon otti avaimet ja lukitsi ovet lähtiessään.  
Hän mietti, oliko kukaan vielä hereillä tähän aikaan vuodesta. Jongin ei taatusti ollut, hän oli niin hyväuninen, että nukkui ilman herätystä varmaan iltakuuteen asti.  
Hänen oli turha siis odottaa seuraa. Ei hän oikeastaan kaivannutkaan seuraa, hänestä olisi vain ollut mukavaa puhua eilisistä asioista jonkun kanssa.

Tummatukkainen aikoi kävellä torille asti. Matkalla hän vain ajatteli hiljaa kaikkea. Minne Minseok menisi? Ei hän voisi ajaa poikaa pois, mutta toisaalta hänellä ei ollut varaa elättää toista. Kenties hänen pitäisi alkaa tehdä pikkuhommia, jotta saisi enemmän rahaa. Kyllä, se kuulosti hyvältä. Hän aikoi etsiä jotain työtä.

Junmyeon saapui torille, joka oli tähän aikaan täysin tyhjä. Monet olivat joko nukkumassa tai töissä. 

 

Eräällä penkillä kuitenkin makasi pieni mytty, ja kun Junmyeon käveli lähemmäs, hän huomasi tämän olevan poika, nuorempi kuin hän itse.  
Poika nukkui, ja Junmyeon ehti jo epäillä hänen olevan kuollut. Pojan päälle oli satanut kerros lunta.

Junmyeon kosketti toisen takin reunaa ja sai siitä sähköiskun, joka sai hänet sävähtämään. Lumi hänen jalkojensa alla suli, mutta hän ei huomannut sitä.  
Jongdaen vetiset silmät rävähtivät auki ja hän tuijotti Junmyeonia. Hän alkoi yskiä korvia särkevästi.

"Hei, kuka-"  
"Köhköhköh"  
"Kuka sä-"  
"köhkökhGÖJGLFJJF"  
"KUKA SÄ OOT", Junmyeon huusi toisen yskän yli.  
"J-Jongdae..."  
"Mitä sä teet täällä?"  
"Köh... en mitään..."  
"Sä olet sairas. Ei sun pitäisi olla ulkona."

"E-ei mulla ole muutakaan", Jongdae kähisi ja Junmyeon saattoi nähdä kyyneleen tämän silmäkulmassa. "Xiu... hylkäsi mut."  
"Xiu - Xiumin - Minseok? Häntäkö tarkoitat?"  
Jongdaen katse kirkastui ja hän katsoi suoraan Junmyeonin silmiin. "T-Tunnet hänet?"  
"Kyllä vain. Minä vien sinut hänen luokseen."  
"K-kiitos", Jongdae kähisi ja sulki hetkeksi silmänsä alkaessaan taas yskiä.

Junmyeon katsoi ympärilleen. Hän ei jaksaisi kantaa Jongdaea, eikä hänellä ollut rahaa mukana. Ainoa vaihtoehto oli soittaa. Poika kaivoi puhelimensa esiin ja soitti ensin Jonginille, koska hänellä oli käytössään auto.

Jongin hätkähti hereille soitosta, ja löysi itsensä seuraavaksi lattialta. Poika hämmentyi mutta nousi pystyyn ja etsi puhelimensa.   
"Suho? Mitä sä tähän aikaa soittelet", Jongin vastasi haroen tummanruskeita hiuksiaan, jotka olivat pörrössä unen jäljiltä.  
"Hei, sori, mä arvasin kyllä että sä nukut vielä, mutta mä tarvitsen heti auton. Mä oon torilla, sun täytyy tulla hakemaan mut."  
"Miksi?"  
"Mä selitän sitten kun tuut. Tule nopeasti", Junmyeon sanoi ja lopetti puhelun.

Jongin puki päälleen nopeasti, kunnes tunsi katseen selässään. Kyungsoo oli herännyt ja tuijotti häntä nyt sängystä mitään sanomatta.

"Huh", Jongin älähti ahdistuessaan. "Mitä sä tuijotat?"  
Kyungsoo ei vastannut mitään. Ilmeettömänä hän piiloutui takaisin peiton alle.   
"Mikä sun nimi on", Jongin kysäisi repiessään peiton pienikokoisen pojan yltä. Kyungsoo meni sikiöasentoon mulkoillen poikaa. "Do Kyungsoo... sinulle D.O.", vanhempi sanoi melko tylyhkösti. 

 

"Ei sun tarvitse olla noin tyly", Jongin huomautti ja meni jo pukemaan ulkotakkiaan.   
"Oot sysipaska tulkitsee koiria ja ihmisiä", Kyungsoo sanoi pisteliäästi enkelimäisellä äänellään.  
"Koirat ja useimmat ihmisistä kyllä tykkäävät musta heti ensi näkemältä."  
"Mä en ole niin kuin useimmat. Et ole muuten säkään."  
"Mitä sä tarkoitat?"  
"Normaalit ihmiset ei yleensä teleporttaile säikähtäessään."  
"What? Miten niin? Missä välissä oon teleportannut?"  
"Mieti, idiootti. Kukas tippui sängystä? Et sinä, koska sä teleporttasit siihen lattialle."  
"Ootko sä sairas tai jotain kun ajattelet tuollaisia?"

Kyungsoo näytti loukkaantuneen sanoista, ja lattia hänen jalkojensa alla säröili. Jongin huomasi tämän ja nosti tummat silmänsä lattiasta Kyungsoohon. "Eipä tuokaan ole kauhean normaalia."

"Ei ole ei. Mutta syy miksi tuijotin sua äsken, ei johdu tästä. Vaan, halusin vain kysyä että mihin sä oot menossa", Kyungsoo murahti ja Jongin pyöräytti silmiään. "Mun täytyy käydä hakea eräs tyyppi, Suho, torilta. Mä tulen pian takaisin."

 

Kyungsoo tarttui Jonginia tämän tummahkoon käteen. "Lupaa."

Toinen kohotti ruskeaa kulmaansa, mutta nyökkäsi. "Mä lupaan tulla pian takaisin", hän sanoi ja Kyungsoo näytti tyytyväiseltä päästäessään irti. "Voit mennä", hän totesi ja Jongin lähti ovesta ulos.

~||~

Luhan oksenteli vessassa. Hän oli ehkä juonut vähän liikaa, mutta ei se häntä haitannut. Pitihän sitä ottaa, kun kerran tarjottiin.  
Peuramainen poika katsoi itseään peilistä. Hän näytti kammottavalta tummine silmänalusineen. Mutta väliäkö sillä? Sehun näyttäisi varmaan vähintään yhtä kamalalta.

Yifanin huuto oli viimein rauhoittunut ja Luhan uskaltautui tulla pois kylpyhuoneesta. Poika hoippuroi käytävällä ja hakeutui Sehunin huoneeseen.

Poika tarttui kahvaan ja veti oven auki, huomaten että tämä taisi ollakin väärä huone. Sehunin huone oli ilmeisesti tätä vastapäätä. Kun Luhan laittoi valot päälle, hän näki kaksi nukkuvaa poikaa sängyssä. Hän tunsi molemmat, eritoten pienemmän.

"Baekhyun", Luhan kuiskasi ja loikki kaikenlaisten tavaroiden yli sängyn luo. 

"Baekhyun", poika sanoi taas ja tökki pojan paljasta rintakehää. Baekhyun heräsi ja hetken aikaa valo melkein sokaisi Luhanin.

"Mikä vittu toi oli, Baekhyun?"  
"Ei mitään käryy. Mut väliäkö sillä. Mitä sä teet täällä?"  
"Samaa sitä mitä säkin."  
"Panet?"  
"Kymmenen pistettä ja papukaijamerkki."  
Baekhyun haisteli pidemmän hengitystä. "Ja juot näemmä?"  
"Hyss, siitä ei puhuta."  
"Kusipää."

Hetken aikaa molemmat katsoivat nukkuvaa Chanyeolia. "Tää jätkä poimi mut kadulta", Baekhyun selitti ja Luhan naurahti hiljaa. "Sehun poimi mut. Mutta missä välissä tulit tänne?"

"En mä jaksa muistaa. Mut hei, kato mitä Yeollie teki tälle peitolle kun se säikähti Krisiä", harmaahiuksinen kertoi ja osoitti peitossa olevaa tummaa läiskää.

"Näyttää menkkavereltä", Luhan totesi ja Baekhyun läimäisi tätä. 

"Ei vittu oot tyhmä. Se on palanut."

"Normaalit ihmiset eivät polta peittoja."

"Normaalit miehet eivät vuoda myöskään menkkaverta", Baekhyun huomautti ja Luhan tukahdutti naurahduksen. 

"Onks toi mies? Mä luulin että sä panet vaan naisia", Luhan hymähti ja oli sitten hiljaa, kunnes jatkoi: "Okei, okei, asia on ymmärretty. Tää jätkä polttaa peittoja silloin kun se säikähtää?"

"Samasta syystä kuin mä välkehdin valoa."  
"Aika vitun outoa."  
"Jep. Mutta mikä ei olisi?"

He istuivat hetken aikaa hiljaa. "Onkohan Sehun jo herännyt", Luhan ajatteli ääneen, mutta muisti sitten mistä hänen oli pitänyt jo puhua.

"Missä Xiumin on?"


	16. 16.Tunteita

Yifanin päätä särki. Negatiiviset tunteet olivat täyttäneet hänen päänsä kokonaan.  
Tao hylkäsi hänet - Suru.  
Baekhyun satutti Taoa - Viha.  
Baekhyunin takia Tao oli jättänyt hänet - Katkeruus.  
Tao oli hylännyt hänet turhaan - Pettymys.  
Mitä tulevaisuudessa tapahtuisi - Pelko.

Epävarmuus, tyhjyys, väsymys, turhuus. Jos hän ei saisi enää suojella Taoa, ketä hän suojelisi? Ei hänen elämällään ollut enää tarkoitusta.

Yifan tuijotti huoneensa valkoista kattoa. Yllättäen seinät tuntuivat kaatuvan hänen niskaansa. Oli hankalaa hengittää, oli kuin itse paholainen laittaisi jalkansa rintakehän päälle ja imisi ilmat keuhkoista. Pojan pitkä ruumis alkoi täristä. Kylmä hiki ilmaantui iholle, sydän tykytti tuhatta ja sataa.  Pitkät, lihaksikkaat jalat puutuivat eikä hän enää tuntenut niitä kunnolla.

"Mä en kuulu enää tänne...", Yifan sanoi ensin hiljaa, kunnes toisti sen lujempaa. Lujempaa ja lujempaa, kunnes se lopulta oli huutoa. Pojan kurkkuun sattui ja hän sulki silmänsä niiden vetistyessä.   
Huomaamatta hän irtautui pehmeän sängyn hellästä ja rauhoittavasta huomasta.

Poika oli ilmassa, tuntien itsensä höyhenen kevyeksi. Oliko hän kuollut? Ahdistus jäi taakse hänen avatessaan silmänsä. Viimeiset kyyneleet irtautuivat ihosta, jääden leijumaan pyöreänä pallona hänen eteensä. 

Veteen ilmaantui kasvot. Yifan oli nähnyt ne kerran aiemmin, eivätkä ne olleet jääneet hänen mieleensä paljoakaan.

Pyöreät, pehmoiset posket ja nätit huulet. Pyöreähköt, tummat silmät, ruskeat, pystyhköt hiukset.   
Mutta kuka hän oli? Ei poika ollut sanonut nimeään, ainoastaan yrittänyt rauhoitella...

"Pitääkö mun suojella häntä", Yifan kysyi suolaiselta vesipisaralta, jonka seurauksena hän tippui takaisin sänkyynsä loukaten selkänsä.

"AU VITTU", Yifan karjaisi yllätyksestä ja käytävällä maleksinut Sehun koputti tämän oveen. "Kris? Ootko sä okei", hän kysyi oven läpi ja Yifan voihkaisi.  
"Joo, oon mä. Paljon kello on?"

"E-en tiedä. Wait a sec, käyn kysymässä Taolta."

Yifan oli jo huomauttamassa, ettei halunnut kuulla Taon nimeä tässä tilassa, mutta hän sai suljettua suunsa.

Sehun suki blondeja hiuksiaan järjestykseen ja koputti Taon huoneen oveen. Oven avasi nuutunut poika, silmät punaisina ja turvonneina.  
"Huh? Miksi sä näytät tuolta?"

"Etkö sä kuullut? No, ihan sama, kerron sitten kun voin puhua siitä itkemättä. Mutta oliko sulla jotain?"

"Tao, onks kaikki hyvin?"

"Usko jo. En halua puhua", Tao sanoi aika kireästi.  
  
Sehun huomasi, ettei tämä ollut oma itsensä. "No niin, mun piti kysyä että paljon kello on?" Tao avasi huoneen ovea niin, että Sehun näki sen seinällä olevan kellon.  
"Viisi aamulla? Ei varmasti ole. Sä olet rikkonut kellosi."  
"Ei, kyllä se on ehjä. Mä vaihdoin siihen patteritkin eilen."  
Sehun pudisti päätään ja Tao siirsi katseensa poikaan.  
"Ootko varma ettet halua puhua?"  
"No... tule tänne", Tao sanoi vastahakoisesti ja veti Sehunin sängylleen.

 

Tao pyyhkäisi kyyneleen silmänurkastaan ja yritti koota itsensä, mutta hän alkoi täristä hiljaa ja itkeä taas. "M-mä jätin... Krisin."  
Sehun kohotti toista kulmaansa mutta katsoi toista ymmärtäväisesti. "Ahaa... siksi hänkin oli vähän outo."

Tao katsoi Sehunia suoraan silmiin. Sehun räpäytti omiaan, sillä hänestä näytti kuin Taon silmät olisivat olleet pienet kellot. Mutta kaipa se oli vain heijastuma.

"Mä oon pahoillani sun puolesta", Sehun sanoi ja otti vähän vanhemman tiukkaan halaukseen. Tao nyyhkytti hänen olkaansa vasten, mutta ajan kuluessa hän rauhoittui hieman.

"K-kiitos Sehun... toi auttoi vähän."

Sehun hymyili ystävällisesti ja nousi. "Pärjäätkö sä nyt?"   
Toinen blondi nyökkäsi ja Sehun lähti ulos sulkien oven perässään, niin että se jäi vähän raolleen.

Hän hieroi naamaansa ja tajusi, että oli jo unohtanut, paljonko kello oli.  
"Hei Tao, niin paljon se kello oli?"  
"Yhdeksän aamulla, miten niin?"  
"Mitä? Miten tässä kului viisi tuntia?"

Sehun kohautti olkiaan jatkaen matkaa Yifanin luo, joka makasi yhä sängyllään.  
"Missä sä oikein viivyit", Yifan ärähti kun Sehun koputti oveen ja kertoi kellonajan.

"Hei, mä en oo sun palvelija", Sehun huomautti pisteliäästi ja lähti takaisin omaan huoneeseensa. Luhan oli hävinnyt johonkin, mutta Sehun tiesi tämän olevan yhä rakennuksessa, koska mikään tämän tavaroista ei ollut kadonnut, eikä Luhan varmastikaan unohtaisi tavaroitaan noin vain, kun hänellä oli jo valmiiksi niitä aika vähän.

 

Luhan ja Baekhyun juttelivat niistä näistä Chanyeolin huoneen turvallisessa pimeydessä. Yllättäen molemmat säikähtivät ääneen, jonka lähteeksi paljastui Chanyeolin puhelin.

"CHOGIWAAA, danbeone neukkyeo

neol hannibe chijeucheoreom jibeoneoeul teda...", musiikki huusi täysillä.

Puhelin lensi seinään koreassa kaaressa. Musiikki lakkasi ja Luhan saattoi huokaista helpotuksesta.  
"Lulu, miten sä onnistuit heittää sen seinään koskematta?"  
Luhan hymyili vinosti. "Eipä mitään hajua. Tärkeintä että se loppui."

Baekhyun naurahti, ja pian kaksikko huomasi, että pörrötukkainen jättiläinen katsoi suurine, verestävine silmineen heitä.

"Moi Yeollie", Baekhyun sanoi siirappisesti, niin että Luhan tyrskähti. Baekhyun mulkaisi häntä, viestittäen ettei halunnut tulla nolatuksi tulevan poikaystävänsä edessä.

Chanyeol pyyhki naamaansa käsiinsä kaikottaakseen uneliaisuuden. "Kukas tämä olikaan", poika kysyi ja osoitti Luhania.  
"Lulu, Luhan, Peurapoika, Luhanin perkele. Se tyyppi joka varastaa kaljat."  
Luhan pyöräytti silmiään, ja Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan mietteliäästi. "Jaa a. Et kai mun omia vienyt?"

Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen naksautti kieltään ja vihelsi välinpitämättömästi. "Eli veit", Chanyeol sanoi ja katsoi Luhania arvostelevasti.

Baekhyun virnisti. "Mähän varoitin, mun kaikki ystävät ovat tälläisiä."

 

~||~

 

Jongin parkkeerasi torin laidalla olevalle parkkipaikalle ja nousi ulos katselemaan, missä suunnassa Junmyeon oikein odotti. Hän käveli paikan poikki torille, jossa Junmyeon istui penkillä jonkun tuntemattoman kanssa.

"Hei, Suho", tummempi-ihoinen sanoi ja Junmyeon hymyili.  
"Hyvä että sä tulit. Meidän täytyy viedä tää jätkä hoitoon", Junmyeon sanoi ja osoitti kovasti yskivää Jongdaea.

Jongin nyökkäsi, ja Jongdae yritti nousta omin avuin ylös, mutta hänen jalkansa pettivät ja poika kaatui rääkäisten jäiseen maahan.

Junmyeonin silmät levisivät ja hän kiiruhti katsomaan, miten oli käynyt. "Ootko sä kunnossa, Jongdae?"

 

Jongdae inahti jotain epäselvää, ja Junmyeon nosti samanpituisen pystyyn, saaden taas sähköiskun. Poika ei välittänyt, vaan pyysi Jonginin apuun. Yhdessä he saivat kuljetettua sairaan autolle, jolloin Jongin kaasutti takasin kämpälle.

Yhdessä he raahasivat Jongdaen kolmanteen kerrokseen, ja kun Junmyeon avasi oven, oli Minseok jo odottamassa.  
"Chen", poika kiljaisi riemusta. Hänen vinohkot silmänsä täyttyivät ilosta, hänen nähdessään toisen. "Sä oot elossa!"

Minseok halasi lujaa toista, joka halasi yhtä lujaa takaisin. "Mä oon pahoillani... mun oli pakko jättää sut", Poika sanoi kärsien suuresti huonosta omatunnosta.

Jongdae kuitenkin vain hymyili suloisilla huulillaan. "Ei se mitään."

Yixing heräsi nyt ja hän kulkeutui muiden luo. "Hei vaan. Kukas sinä olet", Yixing sanoi rauhallisena katsoen Jongdaea.

Jongdae hymyili, niin kuin hänellä oli tapana. "Kim Jongdae, tai Chen."  
"Mä olen Zhang Yixing, Lay", esittäytyi puolestaan Yixing. Hän tarjosi kättään kätelläkseen, mutta Jongdae sai kovan yskänpuuskan. Yixing säpsähti ja koski Jongdaen selkää, ja yskä oli yllättäen tiessään.  



	17. 17.Lupaus

  
Jongin jätti nelikon ja Junmyeonin asunnon taakseen, ja laskeutui takasin toiseen kerrokseen. Poika avasi oven, ja houkutteleva ruuan tuoksu levittäytyi heti hänen ympärilleen.  
"Luoja, täällä tuoksuu ihanalta", hän huokaisi ja heitti takkinsa naulakkoon.

Kyungsoo oli kokkaamassa. Hän oli paistamassa jälleen munia, juustoa, pekonia. Jongin katseli kuinka taitavasti pikkuinen käytti mausteita. Kun Kyungsoo kääntyi ja näki Jonginin, hän soi ensimmäisen hymynsä tälle. Sydämen muotoiset huulet kaartuvat ja Jongin hymyili takaisin.  
"Sä palasit. Mä arvostan sua nyt enemmän", Kyungsoo sanoi ja otti pannun levyltä, alkaen kattaa pöytää siististi.  
"Totta kai mä palasin. Mä en koskaan petä lupauksiani", Jongin sanoi ja pesi kädet.  
"Niinhän kaikki sanovat. Se voi olla yllättävän vaikeaa. Nyt voi olla helppoa sanoa niin, mutta entä myöhemmin... tilanteessa, jossa sinulla ei ole vaihtoehtoja, ja vaikka olisikin, valitset lupauksen pettämisen, koska se on helpointa itsesi kannalta", vanhempi sanoi synkästi ja toi ruuan pöytään, alkaen taitella muutamaa sinistä servettiä nätisti.  
"Onko joku pettänyt lupauksensa", Jongin kysyi huolestuneena.  
"On, monia, monia kertoja. Voitko luvata taas jotain minulle", Kyungsoo sanoi ja katsoi pistävästi toista.

Jongin häkeltyi mutta nyökkäsi. "Mielelläni, teen mitä vain haluat."

Kyungsoo huokaisi, punniten haluaisiko sittenkään puhua tästä. "Hyvä on. Älä kerro kellekään mitään aamuisesta keskustelustamme. Ei siitä lupauksesta, vaan sitä ennen olleesta jutusta."

"Ai se teleporttaus ja maan hajoamisjuttu?"

"Älä sano sitä noin. Mutta niin, juuri sitä tarkoitan."

"Okei... mä lupaan olla kertomatta, mutta miksi?"

”‘Miksi’ ei ole tärkeä. Tajuat sen varmaan pian itsekin. Mutta tämä on tärkeämpää kuin edellinen lupaus. Haluan sinun sitovan sen verelläsi."  
Jongin silmät laajenivat ja hän avasi suunsa hämmentyneenä. "Et ole tosissasi. Toi on jo aika outoa, munkin mielestä."  
"Ehkä, mutta asiat muuttuvat vielä oudommiksi myöhemmin", Kyungsoo kertoi ja tuijotti taas suoraan Jongin sieluun.  
"Okei, okei", Jongin sanoi ihmeissään, mutta haki keittiön laatikosta veitsen.   
"Ei sillä. Tällä", Kyungsoo esti ja otti linkkuveitsen taskustaan.

Jongin kohotti kulmiaan, mutta käveli lyhyemmän luo. Kyungsoo aloitti.  
"Minä, Do Kyungsoo, eli D.O, lupaan etten hiiskahda kellekään tästä asiasta."  
Jongin henkäisi ja lausui omansa. "Minä, Kim Jongin, eli Kai, lupaan etten kerro kellekään tästä asiasta."

Kyungsoo näytti tyytyväiseltä ja viilsi pienen viillon kämmeneensä, samoin Jongin. Hän ohjasi toisen käden omalleen, ja veri valui ja sekoittui.

 

Jonginia kihelmöi, ja Kyungsoota pyörrytti. Maa tuntui tärisevän hermostuneesti. Kun he irrottivat kätensä, kaikki oli taas normaalisti.

Kaksikko tuijotti toisiaan järkyttyneinä. "Mitä toi oli?"   
Kyungsoo kohautti olkiaan. "Emme ehkä saa koskaan tietää, ja siitä ei puhuta."

Jongin maiskautti huuliaan mietteliäästi ja istui pöytään syömään, eivätkä he vaihtaneet sanaakaan sen jälkeen.

 

~||~

 

Taemin soitti Jonginille. Hän piteli puhelinta kädessään vittuuntuneena. Miksei Kai vastannut hänelle? Hän luuli, että heillä oli ollut juttua. Ei kai Jongin voisi olla niin kusipäinen, että katkaisisi suhteen näin tylysti? Mitä paskaa, Taemin ajatteli ja kiristeli hampaitaan. Kuka oli ollut se poika Kain Instagram-kuvassa?

Jongin ei vastannut vieläkään, joten Taemin aikoi tehdä yllätysvisiitin tämän kotona. Jos poika nyt jäisi kiinni pettämisestä, helvetti olisi irti.

~||~

 

Chanyeol puri huultaan ja vilkaisi kelloa. "Ei saatana, se on jo yhdeksän, meillähän alkaa koulu! Valvojat tulevat katsomaan jos meitä ei kuulu!"  
Luhan naurahti. "Aika vitun paskaa elää tällaisessa sääntösolussa."  
"On se parempi kuin joku katu", Chanyeol sanoi ja pyöräytti tuohtuneena silmiään, noustessaan peiton alta. Pitkällä ja lihaksikkaalla pojalla ei ollut paitaa, ja hänen olkapäissään oli muutama fritsu.

Luhan vilkaisi Baekhyunia joka virnisti ja siirsi omaa paitaansa, jotta hänen ystävänsä näki jäljet. Luhan irvisti. "Sehun ei oo imeskelijätyyppiä, onneksi. En nauti siitä kauheasti."   
Baekhyun nauroi ja nousi hänkin ylös, Luhan hänen perässään.

"Yeollie, ootko sä oikeasti menossa johonkin kouluun? Aika paskaa", Baekhyun sanoi ja tarttui pidemmän käsivarteen.

Chanyeol mietti hetken. "Pakko. Meidän kaikkien on pakko. Mä en kyllä tiedä, mihin teidät kaksi pitäisi tunkee. Tuntemattomat ei saa olla täällä ilman erillistä ilmoitusta paria tuntia kauempaa, sitä paitsi tänne tulee valvojat aina keskiviikkoisin, eli tänään, ihan vain kattomaan ettei täällä ole tuhottu paikkoja. Jos ne näkee teidät, teidät salee viedään poliisi asemalle tai jotain."

"Jos me vaan soluttaudutaan teidän mukaan", Luhan ehdotti ja hymyili hänelle ominaisella tavallaan.

"Aina voi yrittää", Chanyeol sanoi ja puki äkkiä puhtaimmat vaatteet jotka löysi.

Baekhyunin etsi kasasta myös itselleen toiset vaatteet koska tämän omat olivat jo hieman likaiset ja kuluneet. "Sun vaatekoko on ihan järkyttävän iso", poika valitti.

"Ei, sä oot vaan ihan järkyttävän pikkunen", Chanyeol hymähti ja nappasi aurinkolasit päähänsä. Hän ei halunnut kyselyjä siitä, mitä niille oli käynyt. Kaikesta huolimatta poika ei halunnut Yifanille ongelmia. Yifanin oli vain hankala hallita tunteitaan, siinä kaikki.  
Kolmikko lähti ulos huoneesta.

"Okei, johtajamme Kris taitaa olla tämän päivän ajan jostain syystä epäkunnossa, joten mun täytyy varmaan auttaa vähän", Chanyeol sanoi ja lähti koputtelemaan oviin.

Sehun oli jo täysissä pukeissa ja hymyili leveästi nähdessään Luhanin. "Ai katos hei, sä et häipynyt."  
"Jep, hah. Mihinkäs mä tästä lähtisin", Luhan totesi ja pyysi Sehunia lainaamaan muutaman vaatteen.

 

Taemin porhalsi itse ulos, vaaleanvioletit hiukset siististi aseteltuna.   
"Mihinkäs sinä menet", Chanyeol kysyi hänen kävellessään ohi.   
"En oo menossa kouluun, jos sitä luulit. Tärkeämpiä juttuja", Taemin selitti.  
"Hei, ootko sä kenties menossa tapaa Kaita tai jotain?"

Taemin pysähtyi niille sijoilleen ja kääntyi. "Joo? Miten niin?"  
"Hän tulee kyllä kouluun, niin miksi olet lähdössä hänen luokseen?"  
Toinen huokaisi ja palasi huoneeseensa. "Okei! Mä tuun", hän huudahti hetken päästä.

Chanyeol eteni Taon huoneen ovelle. "Hei, dude, sun koulus alkaa just", poika sanoi ja sai vastaukseksi jotain muminaa, kun Tao raahautui sängystä ja alkoi laittautua.

Pitkä poika epäröi Yifanin huoneen oven kohdalla, mutta koputti. "Kris! Meidän täytyy raahautua tunnille!"  
Vastaukseksi hän sai valtaisan kiroilun tulvan, mutta rauhoituttuaan Yifan lupasi tulla mukaan. Myös hän tiesi, ettei kannattanut jäädä sängynpohjalle.

Baekhyun oli livistänyt Chanyeolin huomaamatta takaisin tämän huoneeseen. Poika löysi Chanyeolin vanhan repun ja otti sen. Sieltä hän löysi myös eyelineriä. Poika nappasi sen käteensä ja juoksi isomman luo.

”Chan chan yeol yeol! Onks tää sun”, Baekhyun sanoi ja pomppi pidemmän ympärillä kuin koiranpentu. Chanyeol irvisti. "Ei oo, ex-tyttöystävän. Saat sen jos haluat."  
"Yas, tästä on pitkä aika kun viimeksi sain tällaisen käsiini", hän kiljahti riemuissaan ja lähti juoksemaan vessaan meikkaamaan.

Punahiuksinen meni Baekhyunin luo ja alkoi pestä hampaitaan, niin kuin hän aina aamuisin teki. Luhan saapui pian, ja hän oli laittanut Sehunin mustan hupparin ja mustat, rikotut farkut.  
"On kyllä oikein pirteä asukokonaisuus."  
"Yhtä pirteä kuin sä.”   



	18. 18.Kimppakyyti

Jongdae istuutui pöytään teelle muiden kanssa. Hänen tilansa kohentui silmissä Yixinginin ollessa lähellä. Silmät eivät enää vuotaneet, ja niihin palasi se tuttu pilke, jota Minseok rakasti.  
"Huomasitteko, että Chen ei enää yski kun tuli tänne", Minseok sanoi ja hörppäsi hunajalla maustettua makeaa teetään.  
"Joo. Johtuuko se lämmöstä tai jotain", Junmyeon sanoi ja vilkaisi ulos ikkunasta. Lumihiutaleet leijuivat rauhallisesti maahan.

"En usko. Olemme kyllä nukkuneet ja oleskelleet lämpimässä, kuten kauppakeskuksessa", Minseok huomautti ja laski tyhjän kupposen pöydälle.

"En minäkään tiedä. Enää ei yskitä melkein ollenkaan! Kiitos avusta, Suho", Jongdae sanoi ja tarttui Junmyeonin käteen puristaen sitä ja hymyillen.

"Eipä mitään. Täytyyhän sitä hädässä olevia auttaa."

 

Hetken ajan he vain söivät. "Meidän täytynee etsiä Baekhyun", Minseok rikkoi hiljaisuuden ja Jongdae nyökkäsi.   
"Siinä on vain ongelma: hän sanoi, että tavataan huomenna eli tänään, mutta minulla ei ole aavistustakaan minne hän oikein lähti."

"Eikös Chanyeol ollut siellä myös", Junmyeon muisteli tarkkaan. "Minusta tuntuu että Kai on maininnut hänet joskus. Ehkäpä hän tietäisi missä pojat voisivat olla?"

"Todennäköisesti he ovat Chanyeolin luona. Baekhyunilla ei ole mitään minne mennä", Minseok huomautti ja nousi pöydästä. Junmyeon lähti käytävälle ja laskeutui portaat alas ja soitti ovikelloa.

 

Jongin nousi ruokapöydästä ja kävi avaamassa. Kyungsoo tuijotti silmät suurina kuka sieltä tulisi tulemaan.  
"Hei Suho? Mitäs nyt?"  
"Halusin kysyä vaan - hetki, kukas tuo on", Junmyeon kysyi ja kurkkasi Jongin takaa poikaa joka istui ja yritti näyttää välinpitämättömältä.

"Kyungsoo. Vähän outo tyyppi, ilmestyi mun asuntoon tyhjästä. Mutta se ei ole tärkeää, mikä sulla oli asiana?"

"Ootko sä playeri tai jotain?"

"Shush, en tietenkään! Mä oon turvallisesti Taeminin kanssa, mulla ei mitään juttua ton kanssa, oikeasti. Oikeastaan haluaisin heittää sen ulos täältä tai mielisairaalaan."

"Et sinä saa", lyhyt poika sanoi joka oli ilmestynyt Jongin taakse hiiren hiljaa.

 

Ruskeahiuksinen säikähti kuoliaaksi ja teleporttasi käytävälle. Junmyeon kääntyi katsomaan häntä ihmeissään, Kyungsoo näytti katuvan tekoaan ja aikovan kuolla sillä hetkellä siihen paikkaan.  
"Kai? Miten sinä-"

"En tiedä! Ei mitään hajua! Täällä on tapahtunut outoja D.On tulon jälkeen!"

"Rauha, rauha Jongin."

"Mutta-"

"Ei mitään hätää. Ehkä toi oli vain joku hallusinaatio, tai jotain. Ei välitetä", Junmyeon sanoi ja halasi Jonginia rauhoittavasti.  Kyungsoo rentoutui hitusen hänkin, ja rohkaistui kysymään Junmyeonin nimeä.

"Kim Junmyeon. Suhoksi nuo jotkut sanovat", Junmyeon sanoi ja hymyili rauhoittavasti.  
Kyungsoo käveli hänen luokseen ja tarttui toista kädestä. Hän tunsi, kuinka Junmyeonin kädet, mutta poika ei saanut tehtyä siitä mitään päätelmiä. Poika irrotti otteensa eikä sanonut mitään.

Junmyeon kohotti kysyvästi toista kulmaansa, mutta kääntyi takasin Jonginin puoleen. "Halusin vain kysyä, että tiedätkö missä Chanyeol asuu?"

Jongin kurtisti mietteliäästi kulmiaan, mutta nyökkäsi. "Hän on Taeminin kämppis. Heikäläiset asuvat siellä koulun luona - hei! Munhan täytyy mennä sinne äkkiä! Koulu alkaa ihan just", Jongin huomasi ja ryntäsi äkkiä keräämään koulutavaroitaan kasaan.  
"Voitko sä heittää meidät myös? Minseokin täytyy tavata Baekhyun."  
"Joo, mikäs siinä. Kunhan olette minuutin päästä valmiita", Jongin sanoi ja kampasi ruskeita hiuksia nopeasti järjestykseen.

Junmyeon kipitti takasin ylös.  "Kai tarjosi kyydin, meidän pitää olla pihalla ihan just. Ketkä tulee mukaan?"  
"Mä meen sinne minne Xiumin", Jongdae ilmaisi kantansa ja Junmyeon nyökkäsi. "Mikäs siinä. Mutta minusta tuntuu että meidän kahden pitäisi tulla myös rauhanturvaajiksi."

Asia oli sillä sovittu, ja porukka vain heitti takkinsa päälleen ja he lähtivät pihalle, Jonginin auton luo odottamaan.   
Jongin itse oli jo sulkemassa ovea ja tekemässä lähtöä, mutta Kyungsoo tunki mukaan. "En jää odottamaan tänne."  
"Entä jos lupaan tulla takasin?"  
"Ei. Siinä ei ole mitään järkeä, jos vain jään tänne."  
"Hyvä on! Nopeasti sitten!"

Pian he saapuivat Jonginin autolle. Kun pojat laskivat toisensa, he huomasivat, ettei paikkoja ollut riittävästi.  
   
Mutta ei se Minseokia haitannut, vaan se, kuka oli myös mukana. ”KYUNGSOO”, poika huudahti ja syöksyi halaamaan toista, joka kavahti kosketusta ja työnsi Minseokin pois.  
”Huh”, Minseok katsoi toista kuparisten hiustensa alta.  
”Miksi sä et tullut etsimään minua”, Kyungsoo syytti ja katsoi silmät leimuten toista.  
”Anteeksi, Kyungie, anteeksi”, Minseok sanoi aidosti pahoillaan. ”Tiedän että tein väärin. Mun oli vain pakko. Jongdae, Baekhyun ja Luhan olivat myös kateissa, Luhan on yhä ja Baekhyun on taas jossakin. Ja Jongdae olisi kuollut, ellei Junmyeon olisi pelastanut häntä”, poika jatkoi selittämistään ja loi lopussa kiitollisen ja lämpimän katseen Junmyeoniin.  
”Tästä puhutaan vielä… mä en oikeasti ala katsomaan sitä, miten sä suosit kaikkia muita, paitsi mua! Jongdae on niin paskassa kunnossa, että joutaisi kuolla!”

Jongin tuijotti vihaista Kyungsoota, eikä ollut uskoa silmiään. Hän ei olisi ikinä uskonut, että Kyungsoo voisi olla noin voimakas.   
Maa alkoi täristä, ja kun Kyungsoo huomasi sen, hän pelästyi ja oli hiljaa. Maa rauhoittui samoin tein, eikä kukaan muu ehtinyt huomata sitä.  
  
Jongdae katsoi Kyungsoota, eikä ottanut sanoja itseensä. ”Kyungie on vihainen, kyllä se siitä rakas”, hän sanoi Minseokille ja siirtyi sitten katsomaan Kyungsoota, näyttäen nopeasti kieltä ja keskaria. ”Sun onneksi oon elossa tuomassa vähän energiaa tähän synkkään maailmaan, hahhah”, Jongdae lällätteli, ja tilanteen käydessä liian kiusalliseksi, Jongin sanoi, että heidän täytyisi   
  
 "Joku voi mennä syliin vaan", Jongdae naurahti ja Jongin loikkasi kuskin paikalle. Kyungsoo varasi pelkääjän paikan, eikä suostunut ottamaan ketään syliinsä.

Niinpä Junmyeon, Yixing, Minseok ja Jongdae tunkivat takapenkille. Minseok otti Jongdaen syliinsä, ja Jongdae hymyili onnellisena rutistaen toista poikaa.  
  
Jongin painoi kaasun pohjaan. Hän ei oikeastaan ollut edes kovin kokenut ajaja, joten häntä epäilytti lähteä matkaan näiden kaikkien kanssa. ”Mitä jos ajan kolarin”, hän ilmaisi huolensa ja Junmyeon alkoi pohtia asian mahdollisuutta ja seurauksia. ”Osaako täältä muka joku muukin ajaa autoa? Minulla tai Yixingillä ei ole ajokorttia, emmekä me edes osaisi.”   
"Osaan ajaa, mutta en kovin hyvin. Sitä paitsi, ei mulla ole korttia", Minseok sanoi ja vilkaisi sylissään olevaa, ruskean otsatukan omaavaa poikaa. "En mäkää osaa", Jongdae hymähti.

Kyungsoo ei sanonut mitään, eikä kukaan edes kysynyt häneltä. Jongin kyllä vilkaisi häntä anovasti, mutta toinen jätti hänet kylmästi täysin huomiotta. Kyungsoo tuijotti ikkunasta, niin kuin se olisi maailman kiinnostavin asia.

Jongin ajoi varoen liukkaalla tiellä. Onneksi nyt ei satanut lunta.

Lähellä olevaan rekkaan nousi sen kuski, ja auto lähti hitaasti liikkeelle. Miehellä oli kiire, eikä hän ollut ehtinyt putsata tuulilasia jäästä, jolloin hän joutui kurkkimaan niistä vähistä raoista.

Raskas ajoneuvo lähti kirskahtaen tielle, ja kesärenkaat luistivat sinne sun tänne.    
Ja ennen kuin kuski ehti tehdä mitään, oli pienempi auto jo rysähtänyt sen kylkeen.   
  



	19. 19.Kolari

Jongdae kirkui täysiä huomatessaan rekan, ja Jongin yritti kääntää auton viime hetkellä sivuun, mutta oli liian myöhäistä. Pelko ja kauhu valtasivat jokaisen mielen, kun törmäyksen hetki koitti.

Jongin katosi näkyvistä, jättäen auton täysin ilman kontrollia. Kyungsoo yritti tarttua vielä rattiin, mutta hän ei ehtinyt.  
Junmyeon kohotti kätensä suojatakseen itseään ja silmänräpäyksessä, ennen kuin kukaan ehti tehdä mitään, oli kaikki heidän ympärillään pelkkää jäistä, vetistä ja romuista sotkua. 

Se ei ollut maata. He olivat yhä sisällä autossa, mutta jonkinlaisen kuoren sisällä. Energiavirta kulki sen lävitse ja se räpsähteli, mutta vaikutti kestävältä.  
Jokaisen sydän hakkasi tuhatta ja sataa, mutta kun mitään ei hetkeen tapahtunut, alkoivat he rauhoittua.  
"Mitä toi oli?!"

Kyungsoo tuijotti Minseokia ja muita. "Olen huomannut tällaista aiemminkin...", hän sanoi ja kosketti kiveä suojamuurissa. "Maaosuus on minun... voin tuntea sen."  
Minseok tuijotti häntä raottaen täyteläisiä huuliaan. Kun hän hengitti, höyry kietoutui ilmassa jääkiteiksi.  
"Jää on minun?"

Junmyeon kosketti suojaavaa kilpeä pehmeällä sormen päällään, jolloin jää suli kristallin kirkkaaksi vedeksi.  
"Uh? Vettä?"

Jongdae painoi molemmat kätensä suojaa vasten ja tunsi valtaisan energiavirran lävistämän kehonsa, jokseenkin kivuliaasti. Hän kavahti. "?!", Jongdae vain kiljaisi kovaa ja kysyvästi.  
Yixing ei tehnyt mitään, ja kun porukka vain istui hiljaa autossa, suli jäinen kilpi heidän päälleen.

Minseok kurottautui oven kahvaan, joka ei auennut. Hän nousi ja ojensi Jongdaen Junmyeonille. Lyhyt poika potkaisi lujaa ikkunaa, joka hajosi sirpaleiksi kadulle. Hän tunki ulos, ja kaikki muut samoin, viimeisenä Kyungsoo.  
"Missä Kai on", Junmyeon kysyi ja Kyungsoo vilkaisi häntä epävarmana. "Hän taisi teleportata turvaan..."  
"En jaksa kyseenalaistaa enää mitään, joten okei. Toivottavasti hän on kunnossa."  
  
Sireenien korvia riipivä ääni alkoi kantautua jostain, lähestyen hiljalleen.  
"Meidän täytyy mennä", Minseok sanoi ja osoitti kauempana, tien laidasta alkavaa korkeaa kuusikkoa. "Tuonne."  
"Mutta-"  
"Tulkaa nyt!"

Minseokin ojentaessaan koipiaan juoksuun, ainoastaan Kyungsoo lähti myös.  
Jongdae katsoi itsepäisenä kaksikkoa ja nojautui samanpituiseen Junmyeoniin. "Mä en ole menossa johonkin eräjormailemaan! Come on, ne ovat vaan poliiseja."

Junmyeon ja Yixing nyökyttelivät. Kumpikaan heistä ei aikonut lähteä turhaan jonnekin metsään harhailemaan, poliisia pakoon! "Poliisit ovat täällä turvaamassa maailmaa, eivätkä he tee mitään pahaa", Junmyeon sanoi rauhoittavasti.

"Et sä voi tietää", Minseok sanoi saaden Junmyeonin hieman kiusaantuneeksi ja loukkaantuneeksi.

"Xiu, mä rakastan sua, mutta mä en silti oo menossa tuonne. Mä en tapata itseäni", Jongdae murahti ja lähti kävelemään tulosuuntaan päin, kohti huoltoasemaa. Kaksi muuta seurasivat häntä, ja Minseok ja Kyungsoo jäivät kahden.

Pienempi vältteli pyöreäposkisen katsetta. Hän ei halunnut olla Minseokin lähellä, nyt.   
"Mut on etsintäkuulutettu, jos poliisit saavat mut kiinni, mä oon mennyttä. Mutta mun on pakko löytää Luhan ja Baekhyun. Tuutko säkin kuitenkin mun mukaan, vaikka mä lähden noiden kolmen mukaan?"  
Kyungsoo pudisti päätään. 

"Älä jaksa murjottaa", Minseok puhahti. "Sun on tultava kuitenkin mun luo, jossain vaiheessa. Musta tuntuu, että me voida pysyä tässä kaupungissa enää kauaa, enkö mä halua että sä jäät tänne jonneilemaan. Tule vaikka Suhon asunnolle, mihin tahansa mistä löydän sinut."

Tummakulmainen poika nyökkäsi vastaukseksi, ja Minseok juoksi Jongdaen ja muiden luo. "Hei, odottakaa! Mä tuun myös!"

~||~

Yifan läimäisi puisen oven lujaa kiinni, ja katsoi muita. Kapeahkot, miehekkäät kasvonpiirteet omaava poika tarttui ohi juoksevan lyhyen pojan, Baekhyunin kapeista hartioista kiinni. "Mihinkäs kakara on menossa", vaaleahiuksinen kysyi ja pienemmän pojan silmissä välähti pelko. 

"Channieee, Kris kiusaa", Baekhyun huudahti kauniilla äänellään ja jättiläinen kirmasi paikalle, irrotti Yifanin kädet ja nosti kevyen Baekhyunin syliinsä.   
"Älä koske häneen... jooko Yifan?"  
"Hän saa pyytää anteeksi Taolta!"

Tao kuuli nimensä mainittavan ja hän ryntäsi käytävälle musta reppu heiluen olalla.  
Baekhyun hymyili koiranpentumaisesti. "Hei pandaa~ Se oli vahinko, se aikaisempi. Ollaanko me nyt kavereita", Baekhyun sanoi, mutta Yifan ei ollut varma, tarkoittiko pikkuinen sitä aidosti. Harmaahiuksinen halasi pidempää Taoa, joka vastasi halaukseen. "Se on fine. Voidaan olla kavereita."

Taon katse pyyhkäisi Yifanin yli, mutta nuorempi loi katseensa lattiaan niin, ettei Yifan ehtinyt tulkita silmien tunteita.

Teräpiirteisen pojan sydäntä vihlaisi, mutta hänen oli piilotettava tunteensa. Ei ollut sopivaa näyttää niitä kaikille, eritoten Baekhyunin edessä.

 

Pian porukka oli jo ulkona. Peuramainen, naisellinen Luhan oli Sehunin ruskeissa silmissä täydellinen koulupoikalookissaan. Kun Sehun lainasi vielä lätsäänsä, oli kokonaisuus upea.

Baekhyun ei näyttänyt yhtä komealta. Eyeliner kovensi pojan muuten pehmeitä kasvon piirteitä, eikä hän näyttänyt siltä mihin Luhan oli tottunut. Yli-ison, punertavan hupparin hihat olivat ylipitkät, eikä pojan käsiä näkynyt. Housutkin olivat vähintään kolme kokoa ylisuuret, ja poika kompasteli niihin jatkuvasti.

 

Chanyeol pudisti tuohtuneena päätään ja kohotti kätensä mietteliäästi kasvojensa eteen. Hetkeksi kadonnut ilo palasi takasin hänen silmiinsä, ja ruskeaverikkö nappasi Baekhyunin syliinsä.

Ihmiset lähtivät juosten koululle, ja Yifan riuhtaisi oven auki.

Jokainen lähti omille kursseilleen. Yifan lähti yksin ylemmän asteen luokkiin. Chanyeol ja Baekhyun lähtivät yhdessä toiseen suuntaan, Baekhyunin onneksi. Sehun, Tao ja Luhan lähtivät myös muualle.

Luhan käveli ylpeästi Sehunin vierellä, Tao tuli vähän jäljessä. Kun pojat koputtivat ovea, opettaja avasi sen ja katsoi heitä nenästä varpaisiin, erittäin tylysti.

"Jaahas. Vai ollaan sitä myöhässä", naikkonen sanoi ja Luhan kallisti hieman päätään, tarttui naisen käteen, jättäen pienoisen suudelman pehmeillä huulillaan polvistuessaan.

"Pahoittelen syvästi tätä. Lupaamme, ettei tämä toistu enää koskaan, arvon nuori neiti", Luhan avasi suunsa sulavasti. Keski-ikäinen opettaja näytti olevan tyytyväinen ja imarreltu, ja pojat pääsivät sisään ilman sen suurempia nuhteita.

Sehunin teki mieli viheltää vaikuttuneesti, mutta ei se sopinut täyden luokan edessä. Luhan oli oikeasti playerimateriaalia, hänen täytyisi varoa, ettei Luhan vain käyttäisi häntä hyväkseen. Viaton pärstähän tuolla oli, mutta silti... sellaisia pelurit aina olivat. He ovat täydellisiä, lipeväkielisiä, ja jumalia sängyssä.

Koko luokka kiinnitti katseensa tiukasti Luhaniin, varsinkin tytöt. Joku oli jo sanomassa, että eihän Luhan kuulunut tähän luokkaan, mutta poika vaimensi hänet leikkisällä silmäniskulla.

Kolmikko asettui takapulpetteihin, ja jokin inhottava tunne kaivautui Sehunin sisuksiin ja pisteli aina, kun joku tytöistä kääntyi katsomaan Luhania.

Luhan itse otti kaikki rennosti, eli vastasi kohteliaasti ja ympäripyöreästi.

"Kuule Luhan, tarkoitatko sä oikeasti noita sanoja, mitä sä sanot", Sehun kysyi häneltä huolestuneena ja Luhan hymyili niin, että silmätkin kaartuivat ilosta tuosta kysymyksestä. Hän kaappasi kiinni Sehunin terävästä leuasta, veti sen kasvojensa eteen ja painoi huulensa toisen huulille.

Poika tunki kielensä toisen suuhun ja Sehun teki samalla tavalla. Tytöt, jotka heitä tuijottivat, näyttivät järkyttyneiltä, ja Luhan nautti tilanteesta.

Mutta heti kun opettaja käänsi katseensa takaisin oppilaisiin, he irtautuivat ja olivat niin kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut, paitsi Sehunin kasvoilla oleva hienoinen puna saattoi paljastaa heidät.

"Entä oliko toi suudelma aito, vai teetkö sä noin jokaisen vastaantulijan kanssa", Sehun kysäisi, käheästi kuiskaten.

Luhan irvisti, mutta se vaihtui pian virneeksi. "Haluatko lisää?"

Tao istui parivaljakon vasemmalla puolella, ja hänen pulpettinsa oli niin lähellä seinää, että hän nojautui siihen ja tunsi sen kylmyyden poskellaan. Poika ei halunnut nähdä enempää. Hän vain tuhersi sydämiä vihkoonsa. Käsi liikkui koko ajan, niin paljon, että matematiikan laskut hukkuivat niihin.

Poika ei halunnut olla täällä. Pahoinvointi kutkutteli sisuksia ja kaikki himmeni, niin että jäljellä oli taas pelkästään hän, vihko, kynä ja kello, joka oli lakannut liikkumasta.


	20. 20.Hämmennys

Kyungsoo käveli metsässä. Ei siellä kunnollisia polkuja ollut, luntakin oli häntä polviin asti, eikä hänellä edes ollut kunnon talvikenkiä. Takin Minseok oli sentään antanut hänelle. Poika hengitti jäätävää ilmaa, ja löysi pian läiskän lumetonta maata, jonka päälle hän asettui istumaan. Se tuntui kotoisalta, joskin tämäkin läntti oli routainen.

Siinä hän istui ja katseli, kuinka muuta pyrstötiainen pelleili yhdessä puussa. Kyungsoo hymyili sydänhuulillaan ja käpertyi pienemmäksi mytyksi.

Hänen rauhallisen hetkensä pysäytti huuto, jonka hän tunnisti. Jongin! Mutta missä?

Poika pyyhkäisi silmäkulmaansa ja vääntäytyi pystyyn.

Huuto kuului uudestaan, mutta hieman lähempänä. Yllättäen Jongin oli hänen edessään, runneltuna ja punaista nestettä valuvana. Kun Kyungsoo yritti juosta lähemmäs, oli Jongin jo vaihtanut paikkaa muutama metri kauemmas.

Kyungsoo katsoi avuttomana, kun hänet jo kerran pelastanut kärsi. Ahdistus avuttomuudesta ryömi pojan pääkoppaan ja otti ohjat. Silmiin syttyi tietynlainen valo, jossa saattoi nähdä maan vyöryvän.

Jongin lopetti holtittoman teleporttauksen, kun lumen alta puski muutama mutainen puunjuuri ja sitoi pidemmän jalat maahan. Ruskeahiuksinen kaatui huutaen ja maa meinasi imaista hänet kokonaan.

Pienempi säikähti ja maa kaikkosi takaisin sinne, mistä se oli tullutkin. Jongin sulki silmänsä ja hengitti rintakehä kohoillen.

Kyungsoo ryntäsi hänen luokseen. Hän tunnusteli toisen pulssia, huoli paistaen silmissä. "Jongin...", Kyungsoo sanoi hiljaa ja nosti hieman pidemmän päätä. Jongin avasi ruskeat silmänsä ja hetken aikaa heidän välilleen syntyi aivan erityinen yhteys, joka katkesi vierasperäisen äänen sanoessa jotain, josta Kyungsoo ei saanut mitään selvää.

Hän käännähti katsomaan ympärilleen, mutta hän ei nähnyt mitään erikoista. Ei ketään, ei mitään. Niinpä hän saattoi vain tarrata Jonginin käteen ja vetää hänet ylös.   
"Tule. Sun pitää mennä hoitoon", Kyungsoo sanoi hiljaa ja huolestuneena, lähtiessään varoen taluttamaan toista, joka vinkaisi kivusta joka askeleella.

 

~||~

Junmyeon oli erkaantunut muusta joukosta, Yixing samoin. Junmyeon lähti etsimään töitä, koska hänen oli saatava rahaa, jotta voisi elättää Minseokin paremmin, niin kauan kun poika nyt viipyisi. Yixing taas oli lähtenyt Jiyongin kahvilalle taas soittelemaan.

Junmyeon lähti torille. Täällä on yleensä ollut ilmoituksia tarvittavasta talkootyövoimasta, joka olisi tällä hetkellä työttömälle pojalle paras paikka ansaita hieman rahaa.

 

Ilmoitustaululla hän huomasi heti uuden ilmoituksen. "Tarvitaan ihmisiä luottamuksellisiin tehtäviin. Hyvä palkka, yhteistyössä poliisin kanssa."

Poika suki tummia hiuksiaan hieman ja otti kuvan lappusesta. Ilmoittautuminen olisi kaupungintalolla, aivan pian, puolen tunnin päästä, ja Junmyeon ehtisi, jos lähtisi heti. Työnlaadusta tai tehtävistä ei sanottu mitään, mutta Junmyeon olisi valmis tekemään mitä tahansa.  
Poika lähti kävelemään rivakasti sinne suuntaan.

 

~||~

Yixing avasi tutuksi tulleen Jiyongin kahvilan luo ja avasi oven. Hän ei ollut voinut käydä hakemassa kitaraansa kotoaan, koska sinne olisi ollut liian pitkä matka. Mutta pojan muistin mukaan täällä pitäisi olla joku vanha kitaranrähjä, ja hän voisi hyvin käyttää sitä tämän kerran ajan.

Jostain syystä kahvila oli tyhjä, ainoastaan Jiyong hääräsi tiskin takana, ja huomatessaan Yixingin, hän hymähti kireästi, tarttui takkiinsa ja puki sen kiireesti päälleen. "Mä suljen kahvilan jo nyt. Ota nämä", Jiyong sanoi ja asetti pussin Yixingin käteen. "Mulla on kiire, ja saat päivän palkan ja vähän ylimääräistä. En ole varma milloin palaan", Jiyong hymähti ja työnsi Yixingin ulos, lukitsi ovet ja lähti itse kävelemään lujaa. Sitten kalliin näköinen auto kaarsi hänen eteensä, jolloin poika nousi kyytiin ja ajoneuvo kaasutti tiehensä.

Yixing vain katsoi ihmeissään toisen menoa, olematta varma minne menisi itse.

Aikansa kuljettuaan nuori mies kulkeutui puistoon, jossa ei ollut ketään. Hän avasi pussin, löytäen sieltä muutaman vitosen setelin, kannabista ja muutama neula.

Yixing kohotti kulmiaan ja iski neulan ehkä hieman huolimattomasti, tässä vähässä luonnonvalossa se oli hankalaa. Hän piti sitä hetken paikallaan, kunnes heivasi sen läheiseen pensaaseen.

Sitten hän otti sytyttimen taskustaan, nosti kannabissavukkeen huulilleen, sytytti sen ja nosti sen nautinnollisesti huulilleen.

~||~

Junmyeon oli kaupungin talolla, ja sinne oli jo kerääntynyt porukkaa. Hän katseli ympärilleen olematta varma, oliko valinta sittenkään hyvä. Poliiseja oli muutamia, ja hän mietti että mihin ihmeeseen hän oli sotkeentumassa.

"Tänne päin, hyvä herra", eräs isokokoinen mies sanoi Junmyeonille, johdattaen hänet sisään kaupungintaloon. Poika ei ollut aiemmin käynyt siellä, joten hän katseli mielenkiinnolla paikkoja. Mutta pian hän huomasi jo olevansa auditoriossa, jonne lappoi lisää väkeä, kunnes ovet vihdoin suljettiin.

Junmyeon katseli, näkyisikö yhtään tuttua. Yllättäen hän huomasi Taeminin tulleen hänen luokseen. Poika virnisti ja istui toisen lähelle.

Junmyeon ei ehtinyt puhua mitään Jonginin hyvän ystävän kanssa, ennen kuin jo valoja himmennettiin ja diaesitys alkoi.

"Hyvää päivää jokaiselle saapuneelle. Olette tulleet jokainen työn toivossa, ja sen voimme tarjota. Selitämme nyt nopeasti asian taustat, jotta ette ihmettele", jyhkeä miesääni selosti.

Kuva vaihtui, ja tilalle tuli kuvia tuhosta. Joukossa oli sekä kuvia luonnontuhoista, kuten maanjäristyksistä ja tulivuorenpurkauksista, että pankkiryöstöistä, sodista ja mielenosoituksesta ja ydinpommeista. Junmyeon kurtisti kulmiaan hämmentyneenä, mutta ei sanonut mitään.

"Tässä näette kuvia eräiden tekemistä tuhoista", ääni sanoi ja pian kuvien joukkoon liittyi violetti sumu, joka oli vaivannut kaupunkia vähän aikaa sitten. "Muistatte varmaan tämän? Sekin oli heidän tekosiaan, mutta ei hätää, se ei ollut vielä vaarallista. Pahempaa on kuitenkin tulossa, ellette auta meitä."

"Ovatko he terroristeja", joku huudahti.

"Mutta eihän kukaan voi vaikuttaa luonnonvoimiin", toinen sanoi heti perään.

"Sillä ei ole mitään väliä, mitä he ovat, kunhan heidät saadaan kiinni. Sen takia olette täällä, pyydämme apua jäljittämään heidät. Tiedämme vain, että he ovat täällä, tässä kaupungissa. Siksi on hyvin tärkeää, että meille ilmoitetaan jokainen havainto. Kaikki tieto on erittäin tärkeää, pahojen tapahtuminen ennaltaehkäisyksi ja välttämiseksi."

"Nyt huoneesta voi lähteä ne, jotka eivät ole valmiita tehtävään", mies jatkoi. Vain muutama poistui, ja hetkeksi salin täytti mietteliäs supina.

Ihmisten hiljennyttyä kuva vaihtui pelkäksi mustaksi.

"Jos täytätte lomakkeen ja sitoudutte auttamaan meitä, saatte tietyn kiintiöpalkan, joka maksetaan teille joka viikko, kunnes tehtävä on suoritettu. Lisäksi jokaisesta havainnosta saatte lisää rahaa, kiinniottoon johtaneesta saatatte jopa saada mahdollisuuden työskennellä kanssamme."

Sopimukset jaettiin jokaiselle, ja he saivat hetken ajan lukea sen läpi ja allekirjoittaa. Jotkut vain lähtivät, mutta Junmyeon allekirjoitti ja täytti tarvittavat tiedot, vaikka hän epäilytti vähän. Mutta Taeminkin täytti sen, joten ei kai siitä mitään haittaa voisi olla? Palkkakin oli hyvä, näin helposta työstä. Hänen täytyisi vain pitää silmänsä auki.

Sitten sopimukset palautettiin, ja valot sammutettiin taas. Eteen heijastettiin kuvia ihmisistä. "Tässä ovat ne, joista kaipaamme pienintäkin havaintoa. Mikäli tunnette nämä henkilöt, ottakaa välittömästi yhteyttä meihin. Numero näkyy paperissa, jonka jaamme kohta.

Kun Junmyeon katseli ihmisiä, hänen sydämensä oli pysähtyä.

Minseok, Kyungsoo ja Baekhyun.  
Olivatko he oikeasti hirviöitä?


	21. 21.Pohdintaa

Jongdae ja Minseok olivat saapuneet koulun asuntolalle. Mutta kun he soittivat ovikelloa, kukaan ei tullut avaamaan. He odottelivat hetken aikaa, kunnes siivoja tuli ulos. Hän kertoi, että kaikki asuntolan asukkaat olivat tunnilla.  
  
”Pitää siis käydä hakemassa hänet sieltä”, Minseok totesi ja lähti kävelemään ystävänsä kanssa koululle. Vanhempi vilkaisi nuorempaa huolestuneena, koska hän ei ollut sanonut sanaakaan sen jälkeen, kun Yixing oli lähtenyt. Jongdae näytti hieman kalpeammalta, tai itse asiassa väri pakeni hänen kasvoiltaan niin kuin hän olisi nähnyt aaveen.   
”Chen… voitko sä oikein hyvin”, Minseok kysyi huoli kuultaen äänestä. Jongdae pudisti päätään ja yskäisi. ”Anteeksi… mun vointi on vähän kehno…”  
”Mutta äsken kaikki oli hyvin, olit terveempi kuin koskaan?”  
”Tiedän… mutta kurkkukipu ja kaikki palasi kun Lay häipyi.”  
”Taidan tietää mistä se johtuu. Muistatko, kun kolaroimme?”  
”Totta kai.. köh…”  
”Se suojakilpi… Yixingillä ei näyttänyt olevan mitään osaa siihen.”  
”Niin?”  
”Ehkä hänen voimansa ei ole niin käsin kosketeltava kuin meidän?”  
”Ei minunkaan ole. Sain vain sähköiskun…”  
”Sähkö on energiaa, totta, ei sitä voi koskea tai välttämättä nähdä. Minun jääni… sitä voi koskea”, Minseok sanoi ja puhalsi ilmaan höyrypilven. ”Minusta kyllä tuntuu, ettei kukaan meistä osaa hallita näitä. Ja en ole oikeastaan varma, onko se normaalia vai epänormaalia. Onko jokaisella oma voima? Ehkei sitä vain huomaa. Yixingin pelkkä läsnäolo on parantava.”  
”En mä jaksa uskoa, Xiu. Ei kukaan taio kolareissa mitään suojakilpiä.”  
  
Minseok tunsi itsensä jostain syystä hyvin surulliseksi. Kaikki oli niin sekavaa. Sitä paitsi he joutuisivat varmaan lähtemään kaupungista, koska kaikki merkit viittasivat siihen, että hänestä oli saatu jälki. Juuri kun he olivat tutustuneet uusiin, mukaviinkin ihmisiin. Junmyeon, Yixing… hän ei haluaisi erota heistä, koska molemmat heistä olivat niin ymmärtäväisiä. Sitä paitsi Kyungsoo oli tällä hetkellä hyvin vihainen Minseokille, ettei matkustaminen olisi mukavaa. Ja missä Luhan edes oli? Hän ei halunnut jättää oikeaa kättään ja luotettuaan noin vain. Ja olihan heillä ollut syvempääkin juttua aiemmin. Vanha suola janotti, vaikka hän luuli Jongdaen olevan nykyinen. Mutta ei Jongdae ollut tarpeeksi vahva osoittamaan tunteitaan, joten paha siinä oli odottaa minkään näköistä vastakaikua.  
Poika kaipasi Luhania hirveästi, vaikka he olivat olleet erossa vain vuorokauden… entä jos hän ei olisi elossa? Minseok ei tiennyt miten hän voisi kestää sen. Kelle hän sitten puhuisi ajatuksensa? Baekhyunia ei kiinnostanut, Jongdaen pääkoppa ei toiminut tällä hetkellä tarpeeksi, Kyungsoo ei haluaisi edes nähdä häntä silmissään vähään aikaan. Ja kehenkään muuhun hän ei luottanut tarpeeksi.  
  
Jongdae kääntyi katsomaa yllättäen Minseokin silmiin, ja hän hätkähti näkyä. ”Xiu… sun silmät ovat siniset!”  
Se oli totta. Minseokin normaalisti suklaanruskeat silmät olivat jäänsiniset ja niistä saattoi nähdä jääkiteiden heijastuksen. Ne olivat suuret, ja niin surkean näköiset että Jongdaen sydän särkyi tuhansiksi sirpaleiksi. Ruskeahiuksinen hyökkäsi halaamaan vanhempaa lujaa. Hän painoi kasvonsa toisen olkapäähän, kunnes nosti ne ja suukotti hapuilevasti toisen leukaa.  
Minseok yllättyi, mutta tapahtuma laukaisi kauan sisällä pidetyt kyyneleet, jotka tippuessaan jäätyivät lumihiutaleiksi. Hän tiukensi otettaan ja suuteli Jongdaen poskea paksuhkoilla huulillaan. Jongdaen keho sähköistyi ja hän katsoi Minseokia, silmät täynnä välkehtiviä salamoita, jotka viestittivät hänen tunteitaan.  
  
Siinä he olivat, vain he kaksi, tyhjällä koulunpihalla. Kaikki maailman huolet olivat kokoontuneet synkäksi, jäiseksi ukkospilveksi, mutta se oli kadonnut kauas sateenkaarien taa. He olivat aivan lähekkäin, niin ettei kummallekaan tullut kylmä, pakkasesta huolimatta. Vuorollaan he painoivat suudelmia toistensa pehmeille ihoille, kunnes lopulta nuoret, hapuilevat huulet löysivät toisensa.  
  
Kumpikaan heistä ei tiennyt, että ihmiset katselivat. Uteliaat lukiolaiset katselivat ikkunoista.   
  
Baekhyun oli keskittynyt pelleilemään Chanyeolin kanssa. Opettaja ei ollut huomannut, että pieni poika ei kuulunut tähän luokkaan. Niinpä kaksikko saattoi vain istuskella pulpettien ääressä, takanurkassa ikkunan luona, säätämässä jotain omiaan.  
Kun Baekhyun oli letittämässä Chanyeolin punaisia, kiharia hiuksia, katseli Chanyeol ikkunasta ulos. Hän hetkeksi sulki silmänsä nauttien, kunnes avasi ne taas. Sillä välin pihalle oli saapunut kaksi tuntematonta poikaa, jotka näyttivät suutelevan. Pojan suuret silmät laajenivat uteliaasti ja hän tönäisi pienesti Baekhyunia. ”Kato, tuolla on kaksi tyyppiä jotka on yhtä homoja kuin me”, Chanyeol kuiskasi matalalla äänellään ja pienikokoinen poika kurkotti katsomaan.   
”Hetki? Nuohan näyttää tutuilta… siellä on Xiu ja Chen! Ei oo todellista! Mun täytyy heti mennä katsoo, ja kertoo Lululle myös”, Baekhyun innostui ja nousi tuoliltaan, tai pikemminkin loikkasi.   
Opettaja katsoi häntä kurtistaen kulmiaan. ”Minne matka, nuori herra?”  
”Hirveä vessahätä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kiisi jo käytävällä.  
  
Chanyeol avasi suunsa hämmästyneenä. ”Öh mulla myös”, ja sen enempää sanomatta jättiläinen lähti pienemmän perään. Poika ei jaksanut välittää opettajan perään huutelusta. Baekhyun oli odottamassa vähän matkan päästä, ja kun toinen tuli hänen luokseen, hän hymyili. ”Tiesin, että sä tulisit kuitenkin. Missä luokassa Luhan on?”  
”Eikö tää voisi odottaa?”  
”Ei tietenkään!”  
  
~||~  
  
Junmyeonille annettiin tuntomerkit vielä paperilla, ja sitten alkurahat annettiin kouraan.  
Ja yllättäen hän oli ulkona, kaupungintalon ulkopuolella, kun ihmiset lähtivät kukin omille teilleen.  
Hän oli hyvin hämmentynyt. Pitäisikö hänen ilmiantaa Minseok? Entä Baekhyun ja Kyungsoo? Olivatko he oikeasti rikollisia vai mitä? Mutta Minseok oli ollut niin mukava, Baekhyun oikeasti saattoikin olla, Kyungsoosta hän ei ollut varma.   
  
Ei, hänellä ei ollut mitään todisteita, että joku heistä olisi rikollinen. Sitä paitsi, miten he voisivat hallita luonnonvoimia?  
Mutta sitten, hän muisti aamuisen kolarin ja tavan, millä tavalla he olivat pelastuneet. Jäätä… Minseok oli sanonut sen olevan hänen. Ja Junmyeon oli huomannut yhteen kuuluvuutta veden kanssa. Tällä logiikalla hän olisi samankaltainen kuin Minseok… entä Baekhyun? Oliko hänelläkin jokin erityinen ”voima”? Sitä pähkäillessään hän tajusi, ettei hän voisi missään nimessä kertoa.  
Hänen oli heti puhuttava Minseokin kanssa, jotta hän saisi asioista viimein selvyyden.  
Poika soitti taksin ja oletti, että Minseok, ystävänsä Jongdaen kanssa, oli lähtenyt koululle niin kuin alkuperäisessä suunnitelmassa kuului. Kun Junmyeon oli jo nousemassa kyytiin, juoksi Taemin paikalle. ”Pääsenkö mä samalla kyydillä? Mun täytyy päästä kouluun”, poika selitti ja kun toinen antoi luvan, hän tunki sisään.  
”Mistä sä tiesit että mä oon tulossa koululle myös?”  
”Äh, mä vaan kuulin kun sä sanoit kuskille.”  
”Okei, mutta miksi sä et ole koulussa? Sehän alkoi jo aikoja sitten.”  
”Mä tarviin vähän rahaa, joten mun oli pakko käydä tuolla.”  
”Kävitkö sä edes koululla ennen tätä? Tai siis halusin vain tietää, koska en oo varma pääsikö Jongin perille.”  
”Ai Kai? Oliko hän edes koulussa? Mä luulin, ettei se edes tullut sinne”, Taemin sanoi hieman happamasti, kun taksi nytkähti liikkeelle.  
”En tiedä… me menimme samaa matkaa, mutta sitten tuli kolari ja-”  
”Kolari?! Mitä?! Onko Kai edes kunnossa?”  
  
**  
**


	22. 22.Kaappaus

Tao havahtui surullisista mietteistään, kun oveen koputettiin ensin kovaa, sitten hieman hiljaisemmin. Kun opettaja avasi oven, tapitti kaksi nuorta miestä heitä. Chanyeol ja Baekhyun. ”Tota, rehtori pyytäisi Sehunin, Luhanin ja Taon rehtorin kansliaan”, Chanyeol kertoi ja Baekhyun vinkkasi Luhanille eyelinerin koristamaa silmäänsä. Luhan hymyili tietäväisesti ja nousi pulpetistaan. ”Let’s go”, poika totesi ja tarrasi Taon ja Sehunin käsin, vetäen kaksikon ulos. Opettaja näytti uskovan valheen ja antoi heidän mennä.  
  
”Yeollie, minkä takia sä otit Sehunin ja Taonkin mukaan? Tai siis ei mulla oo mitään sitä vastaan, mutta eikö se oo vähän turhaa”, Baekhyun kysyi hieman hämmentyneenä.  
”En oikeastaan tiedä… tuli vaan sellainen tunne, että niidenkin kuuluisi tulla…”, Chanyeol sanoi vähän epävarmana.  
Baekhyun kuitenkin hymyili. ”Hah, kaikki käy kunhan, Kris ei tule. Aletaanhan painua, ennen kuin ne kaksi kusipäätä ehtii lähteä jo hortoilemaan johonkin”, Baekhyun naurahti ja siirtyi kävellessään lähemmäs Luhania. ”Chen ja Xiu on pihalla, eikö olekin kivaa! Ja arvaa mitä ne tekivät: suuteli”, Baekhyun juoruili innoissaan ja Luhan katsoi häntä hymyillen. ”Ahaa, vähänkö kiva”, hän sanoi ja juoksi ulos saatuaan takkinsa päälle.  
  
”XIUMIN JA CHEN”, Baekhyun huusi jo kaukaa, niin että kaksikko irrottautui toisistaan ja katsoi ääneen suuntaan. Minseokin kasvot kirkastuivat suunnattomasta ilosta, kun hän näki Luhanin olevan hänen kanssaan.  
”Luhan”, Minseok syöksyi päin pidempää poikaa, halaten häntä nopeasti. ”Sä et usko, miten paljon mä oon kaivannut sua tänä lyhyenä aikana. Missä sä oot ollut ja ootko sä kunnossa”, hän kysyi huolestuneena ja Luhan hymyili rauhallisesti, astuen hieman kauemmas, ettei toinen huomaisi hänen yhä hieman alkoholin hajuista hengitystään. ”Mä taisin loukkaantua jotenkin, mä en muista hirveän tarkkaan, mutta lopulta mä päädyin tänne ja tapasin Baekhyunin. Ja Sehunnien”, Luhan selitti omaa tilannettaan ja esitteli lopussa Sehunin.  
  
~||~  
  
Kyungsoo raahasi Jonginia parhaansa mukaan, mutta hän kompasteli lumihangessa ja kaatui nenälleen. Jongin hengitti vaimeasti ja oli liian heikko liikkumaan itse. Yllättäen hänen silmänsä rävähtivät auki ja hän tuijotti Kyungsoota. "Pakene... mene", hän yritti sanoa kauhun täyttäessä pojan ruskeat silmät.

"Miksi", Kyungsoo kallisti päätään ja kysyi. Jongin tönäisi häntä hieman kauemmas ja yritti viestiä, että Kyungsoon oli oikeasti lähdettävä heti paikalla. "Lähde nyt!"

Kyungsoo ei tiennyt miten suhtautua, mutta hän laski Jonginin varoen maahan, katseli ympärilleen ja juoksi kauemmas, piiloon.  
Hetken odottelun jälkeen paikalle ilmaantui kaksi valkoisiin puettua naista, jotka tarttuivat Jonginiin. Toisen punaisen suojalasin takana olevat kasvot eivät näyttäneet mitään tunteita, kun hän otti aseen käteensä ja ampui. Jongin rääkäisi vaimeasti, ja lakkasi vastustamasta.

Ja niin he veivät hänet noin vain pois.

 

Kyungsoo katsoi tapahtumaa silmät suurina. Minne Jongin oli viety? Keitä nuo olivat? Tappoivatko nuo naiset hänet? Siksikö hänen täytyi paeta? Olisivatko he ottaneet hänetkin? Mitä Jongin oli muka tehnyt?   
Poika käveli neuvottomana sinne, mistä Jongin oli viety. Katse haravoi maata, kuin yrittäen löytää jotain mikä voisi selittää tämän.

Hänen sydämensä jätti yhden lyönnin väliin, kun lumeen oli kirjoitettu, verellä, viesti. "Etsi muut ja pakene!"  
Kyungsoo tuijotti sitä, kääntyi kannoiltaan ja lähti juoksemaan niin lujaa kuin ikinä pääsi, pienillä jaloillaan. Sydän pyrki ulos hänen rinnastaan, näin paljon hän ei ollut pelännyt sitten lapsuuden.  
Mutta mitä "muut" tarkoitti? Muut... muut. Kuka muu?  
Hetken pohdittuaan hän tajusi. Jongin osasi teleportata... ja hän itse osasi hallita maata. Minseok ehkä osasi hallita jäätä, Junmyeon vettä. 

Keitä he edes oikeastaan olivat?  
  


~||~

  
Taemin tuijotti Junmyeonia syyttävästi. ”Sinunko takiasi hän joutui siihen?”  
”Ei, hän oli itse ratissa, minä vain kyydissä. Meitä oli muitakin ja muut ovat kyllä kunnossa, mutta Jongin katosi.”  
”Keitä muita?”  
”Yixing, minä, kolme muuta poikaa.”  
”Ketkä kolme muuta?”  
”Et sinä tunne heitä kuitenkaan…”, Junmyeon sanoi hiljaa ja tuijotti ikkunaa, vältellen Taeminin katsetta. Hän ei halunnut jostain syystä kertoa sen tarkemmin. Ehkä siksi, että Minseok oli se, jota jahdattiin? Hän uskoi, että Taemin kyllä antaisi Minseokin ilmi rahaa vastaan.  
”Kerro!”  
”En mä muista niiden nimiä, eivät ne ole minullekaan tuttuja…”  
”No ihan sama niistä kahdesta muusta, mutta oliko siellä sellainen, aika lyhyt, vähän sua pienempi poika, jolla on mustat, lyhyet hiukset?”  
”Itse asiassa kyllä”, Junmyeon tokaisi ja toivoi ahdistavan kuulustelun jo loppuvan.  
”Missä se tyyppi nyt on? Miksi se oli siellä?”  
”Mistä sinä kuvittelet minun tietävän? Luulisi sun tietävän paremmin, kun oot niin läheinen Jonginin kanssa…”  
”No kun en tiedä! Se kusipää ei ole vastannut mulle mihinkään soittoon tai viestiin”, Taemin ärähti ja kaivoi repustaan kännykkänsä. Hän valitsi Jonginin numeron ja soitti, sormi naputtaen ikkunaa kärsimättömänä.   
       Taemin odotteli kauan, ja juuri kun puhelu oli menossa vastaajaan, joku vastasi. Mutta se ei ollut Jongin vaan tuntematon, robottimainen naisen ääni.   
”Numero ei ole enää käytettävissä”, ääni sanoi tylysti, ja ennen kuin Taemin ehti tehdä mitään, puhelu katkesi.  
  
Kaksikko tuijotti toisiaan suu auki, ja puhelin tipahti toisen kädestä. ”Mitä… mitä hänelle on käynyt”, Taemin kysyi Junmyeonilta täristen. Junmyeon sulki silmänsä ja laski päänsä käsiinsä. ”En tiedä… hän ei ole kunnossa… sen voi päätellä…”  
  
”Öhm, anteeksi, mutta olemme perillä”, taksikuski huomautti ja Junmyeon joutui maksamaan. Poika huokaisi syvään lähtiessään ulos, Taemin seurasi perässä. He eivät ehtineet sanoa toisilleen sanakaan, ennen kuin Junmyeon huomaisi tuttuja koulun pihalla.  
Hän lähti juoksemaan toisten luo, mutta epäonneksi hän liukastui ja kaatui maahan. Ähkäisten hän nousi kuitenkin nopeasti pystyyn, kun Minseok porukoineen juoksi hänen luokseen.  
”Suho, mitäs sä täällä?”  
”Mä tulin varoittamaan teitä… teitä etsitään”, Junmyeon selitti nopeasti, ja kuuli Taeminin lähestyvät askeleet.  
  
Taeminin ruskeiden silmien katse haravoi koko kasan läpi, huomaten sekä tuttuja, että uusia kasvoja. Paitsi, että uudet kasvot olivat omalla tavallaan tuttuja.  
”Hei… nuo kaksi! Tuo kuparitukkainen ja tuo harmaahiuksinen, liian isoissa vaatteissa kulkeva! Tehän olette niitä joita poliisi etsii…”  
  
Junmyeon huokaisi. ”Juuri tuota tarkoitin.”  
Minseok katsoi vinohkoilla kissansilmillään Taeminia, kunnes sitten katsoi Baekhyunia. ”Mä arvasin, että meidän pitää lähteä maasta. Luhan, sä saat hommata meille lennon Kiinaan, niin aletaan lähteä.”  
Luhan kohotti kulmiaan, mutta nyökkäsi sitten imien huultaan. ”Mä kyllä haluaisin Sehunin mukaan.”  
”Et sä voi. Sehunilla on oma elämä täällä”, Minseok sanoi ja tuijotti Luhania silmiin.  
”Sä olet vain mustasukkainen. Mä en halua sua enää, usko jo. Sitä paitsi sulla on Chen nykyään”, Luhan sanoi isot silmät ilmeettöminä, kun hän osoitti Jongdaea, joka alkoi yskiä.  
  
Sehun tuli lähemmäs, huomatessaan, että hän oli osittain keskustelun aihe. ”Miksi teidän täytyisi lähteä Kiinaan?”  
”Pitkä tarina, siis todella, todella pitkä. Mutta meidän on joka tapauksessa mentävä. Ja sä et varmaan halua tulla mukaan? Kuvittele, sä joudut jättämään joka asian mihin oot tottunut. Kodin.”


	23. 23.Loinen

Kyungsoo kompuroi eteenpäin lumihangessa kömpelösti, pojan jalkojen upotessa syvälle. Häntä ahdisti ja pelotti tavattomasti olla yksin täällä metsässä, kun uhkana oli, että jompikumpi niistä naisista tulisi hänen luokseen ja veisi hänetkin, kenties tappaisi.  
Puunoksat narisivat tuulessa, joka tuntui yltyvän purevammaksi ja kiusaavammaksi. Liian vähissä vaatteissa oleva poika hytisi kylmästä, ja tuupertui valkoiseen, jäätävään maansyliin. Voimat olivat lopussa, eikä hän tiennyt miksi.  
  
Syyllinen katseli saalistaan uteliaana puusta, pienet, nahkaiset ja aika repaleiset siivet heiluivat otuksen avatessaan hyvin venyvän suun, jota muuten koristi terävät hampaat, josta tunki esiin limainen, terävä, pitkä kieli. Pikkuriikkinen, ehkä hännänpäästä naamaan mitattuna noin kymmenen senttiä pitkä otus ei ollut luonnollisestikaan kotoisin tältä planeetalta, ei edes tästä tähtijärjestelmästä. Omassa kodissaan ideaculpaksi (suomalaisittain ajatuserhe) kutsuttu otus oli päässyt Maahan madonreiän kautta, ja se oli sekavasta matkasta nälkäinen.  
Loisena toimiva otus oli havainnut loistavan, jo valmiiksi heikon kohteen edessään, joten lämpöaistinsa takia se oli nyt kiusaamassa Kyungsoota.  
  
Ideaculpa loikkasi pystyyn nousevan pojan päälle ja asetti terävät sormensa Kyungsoon sydän huulien ympärille, avasi yllättyneen uhrin suun ja tunki itsensä tämän suuhun. Limainen otus aiheutti oksennusreaktion, mutta se kaivautui syvälle Kyungsoon kurkkuun raapien tämän nielua. Poika oli lähellä tukehtumista, ja loinen kiinnittyi kiinni tämän elimiin, kun pojan vatsa supisteli rajusti.  
Pyöreät, isot silmät vuosivat tuskasta Kyungsoon oksentaessa verta. Herkät, ohuen ohuet lonkerot tunkivat keuhkoihin lamauttaen niiden vastaan taistelevat lihakset hetkeksi.  
  
Ideaculpa heilautti siimaista häntäänsä mukavan lämpimissä sisuksissa ja imi itseensä Kyungsoon verta, kun se kiinnittäytyi aivosoluihin ja kiinnitti itsenä samalla osaksi pojan verenkiertoa.

Kyungsoo lakkasi nykimästä, ja ideaculpa skannasi pojan viimeisimpiä ajatuksia, lähtien toteuttamaan niitä. Keho lähti hoippuroimaan, tyhjä katse silmissään kohti tien reunaa.

~||~

Yifanilla oli tänään siivousvuoro, joten hän joutui viemään roskat ulkona sijaitsevaan roskakatokseen. Hän puki takkinsa ja nappasi pussin käteensä, lähtien ulos.

Ulkona hän ei ollut uskoa silmiään, kun huomasi kahdeksan muuta poikaa pihalla juttelemassa. Pojan treenatut lihakset kiristyivät vihasta, hänen huomatessaan Baekhyunin heidän joukossaan. Jännite niissä kuitenkin laukesi, kun hän tajusi tutun blondin olevan heidän joukossaan. Itse asiassa koko hänen asuntolansa väestö oli siellä.  
Hänen oli aivan pakko käydä selvittämässä, mistä oikein oli kyse. Hän otti parit harppovat askeleet jaloillaan ja päätyi muiden luo. ”Hei, mikäs torikokous täällä on keskellä päivää?”  
  
Kaikkien katseet kääntyivät katsomaan Yifania, ja Junmyeon tunsi pienen pistoksen itsensä, tavassa jolla hän vilkaisi tuota, täysin tuntematonta poikaa. Hän kielsi oman itsensä ja painoi katseensa lumiseen maahan. Minseok katsoi Yifania suu raollaan. ”Ja kukas hän on? Rehtori vai opettaja?”  
Baekhyun nappasi Chanyeolin hihasta kiinni ja veti tämän eteensä, kuiskaten samalla Minseokille: ”Tämä jätkä melkein hakkasi minut kuoliaaksi, ja se puhkoi Channien silmät! Voitko kuvitella?”   
Minseokin silmät levisivät, hän katseli pidempää Yifania arvioiden. ”Ihanko totta? Hakkasitko sä Baekhyunia?”  
Yifan katsoi tuntematonta, lyhyttä mutta jäntevän oloista poikaa. ”Joo, mitä siitä? Se kuule ampui Taolta melkein korvan päästä!”  
Minseok mulkaisi Baekhyunia, tietämättä miten suhtautua. ”Siitä jutellaan myöhemmin”, kuparitukkainen mutisi ja siirsi katseensa Yifaniin. ”En edes tiedä kuka oot, ja kuka Tao on, mutta kukaan ei saa satuttaa häntä…”  
”Tao olen minä”, blondipoika huomautti hiljaa kävellen Junmyeonin viereen. ”Minua pelottaa hieman… suojeletko sä mua? Sä lupasit mulle, että kerrot Yifanille miten tärkeä poliisin hommat mulle on… voitko sä suojella mua taas? Mua pelottaa”, poika kuiskasi hiljaa toisen korvaan. Junmyeon katsoi häntä yllättyneenä, mutta nyökkäsi. ”Tietysti. Suojelen teitä kaikkia”, hän kuiskasi lempeästi takaisin ja sulki pidemmän, mutta nuoremman pojan halaukseen.  
  
Minseok tuijotti Yifania, haluamatta tehdä mitään. Mutta Chanyeol puuttui peliin. ”Tuota, mun nimi on Chanyeol, ja mä oon Baekhyunin poikaystävä. Mä oon vieläkin erittäin katkera Yifanin teosta, joten mun mielestä se kyllä ansaitsisi saada rangaistuksen teoistaan.”  
  
  
~||~  
  
Kyungsoo jäi melkein kolme kertaa auton alle, sillä ideaculpa ei todellakaan ollut tottunut ohjamaan tällaista kummallista, kaksijalkaista otusta jonka aistitkin olivat niin kehnot, ettei mitään rajaa. Loinen ei ymmärtänyt, minkä takia isäntäeläin halusi kommunikoida samanlaisten olentojen kanssa. Se oli silti ollut päällimmäisenä olennon mielessä, kun se oli napannut kontrollin. Ideaculpa toimi vain vaistojensa varassa, pyrkien pitämään uhrinsa hengissä.  
  
Poika hengitti ilmaa ahnaasti, koska hapenkulutus oli kasvanut monta prosenttia normaalista, koska ideaculpa vaati elääkseen vain verta, ja mitä runsashappisempaa veri oli, sitä paremmin ideaculpa pystyi hyödyntämään uhrinsa aivotoimintoja.  
  
  
~||~  
  
Yifan katsoi Chanyeolia järkyttyneenä. ”Ai olet sitä mieltä? Miten sä kehtaat? Et voi olla vittu tosissasi, et sä ole sitä tyyppiä joka hakkaa muita suuttuessaan.”  
”Sinäpä olet. Oot aina ollut, ja sä et ole muuttunut yhtään. Mä olen kuullut, kuinka sä oot hakannut Taoa!”  
”Se ei ole totta, eihän ole, Tao”, Yifan murisi kiihtyneenä, kävellen edestakaisin.  
  
Tao kuitenkin vain puhkesi itkuun ja halasi Junmyeonia tiukasti. Junmyeon halasi tiukasti takasin, ja silitti toisen blondeja hiuksia, hyräillen samalla rauhoittavasti.   
  
Chanyeol katsoi syyttävästi Yifania ja käveli lähemmäs toista poikaa, ottaen toisen leveistä hartioista kiinni. ”Sä oot kerjännyt tätä niin pitkään. Sä oot paskin ”leader” koskaan! Leikit olevasi joku alfauros, mutta tosiasiassa sä vaan haluat huomiota ja sorrat pienempiäsi”, Chanyeol ärisi takaisin ja osoitti Baekhyunia ja Taoa viimeisen sanan kohdalla. ”Sä oot pessimistinen joka ikistä asiaa kohtaan jonka näet! Sä vihasit Luhania jo heti alusta asti, vaikka se on nätti poika! Baekhyunista puhumattakaan, come on, se pyysi anteeksi Taolta, ja nyt ne on jo kavereita, mut sä vaan haluat satuttaa niitä molempia! Vittu, sun on todellakin aika saada opetus, vitun mulkku.”   
  
Yifan tuijotti Chanyeolia suoraan tämän suuriin silmiin. ”Vitun kakara, sä saat vetää nuo sanat takaisin, tai isken sulta hampaat kurkkuun!”   
Chanyeol tunsi jännittyvänsä ja asettuvan taisteluasemiin. ”Mä teen mitä tahansa mun rakkaiden puolesta!”  
”Hyvä on, vittu saat naamaasi tuosta ylimielisyydestä”, Yifan huudahti ja heitti roskasäkin päin viatonta Jongdaea, joka katseli tapahtumaa silmät suurina, uteliaina draamasta. Hän säikähti ja nosti kätensä kasvojensa suojaksi, rikkoen pussin muovisen, ohuen pinnan, käsistään tulevalla sähkövarauksella.  
Ketään ei siinä vaiheessa enää kuitenkaan kiinnostanut Jongdaen kohtalo, kun molemmat lähes yhtä pitkät pojat riisuivat takkinsa ja kävivät toistensa kimppuun, aseinaan vaan omat kehonsa.  
Kumpikin heistä saisi voimillaan aikaa suurtakin vahinkoa, mutta ei siinä vielä kaikki.  
  
Kun Chanyeol iski Yifania lujaa kasvoihin ja veti häneltä samalla jalat alta, Yifan ei kaatunutkaan, vaan jäi leijumaan ilmaan, niin kuin painovoima ei lainkaan vaikuttaisi häneen.  
Chanyeol tuijotti vastustajaansa yllättyneenä, ja toinen vaikutti vähintään yhtä järkyttyneeltä. Blondi pääsi kuitenkin nopeammin tilanteen tasalle, käyttäen leijumistaan apuna taistelussa. Poika potkaisi ilmaa ja iski jalallaan suoraan päin seisovan Chanyeolin pehmeitä kasvoja.  



	24. 24.Ilmianto

Yixing hymyili lampaalle, joka käveli hänen edessään. Kukat olivat puhjenneet suureen väriloistoon, kaikkiin sateenkaaren väreihin.  
Hän ojensi kättään kohti pehmeän pinkin lampaan suuntaan, mutta kun hän kosketti sen pehmoista villaa, se hajosi tuhansiksi, kymmenen sentin kolikon kokoisiksi indigonvärisiksi kolibreiksi, jotka lensivät niin nopeasti, että muutaman nopean silmänräpäyksen jälkeen ne olivat kadonneet tummalle taivaalle.  
Tummahiuksinen, rento poika hymähti ja laski hitaasti kätensä penkille. Kukaan ei ollut tullut häiritsemään häntä, hän saattoi leijua pilvilinnoissaan täysin rauhassa.  
Tästä idyllisestä ympäristöstä kuitenkin puuttui jotain ensiluokkaisen tärkeää, ja hänen alitajuntansa viesti siitä muotoilemalla kukista sateenkaarilippuja, yksisarvisia ja jäniksiä. Kun Yixing ei ottanut vihjettä heti kuuleviin korviinsa, loi hänen alitajuntansa kuvan pehmeästä pojasta.  
”Kim Junmyeon”, kuiskasi tuuli lempeästi hänen korvaansa. Hän pudisti päätään. ”Ei nyt.”  
  
~||~  
  
Taemin hiippaili nujakan alkaessa kauemmas, kaapaten kännykänsä taskustaan. Hänellä ei ollut aikaa katsella jotain Chanyeolin ja Yifanin vähäpätöistä tappelua, kun Jongin oli kateissa. Sitä paitsi hän aikoi kertoa Minseokista ja Baekhyunista, kun he nyt täällä olivat. Ne kaksi eivät tosiaan tuntuneet aiheuttavan kuin sekasortoa. Kumma, kun molemmat olivat sellaisia nättinaamaisia pikkupirpanoita, niin silti poliisi etsi heitä, syystä tai toisesta. No, tästä eteenpäin se ei olisi enää hänen ongelmansa, vaan hän voisi pyytää viranomaisia etsimään Jonginia.  
Puhelimeen vastattiin, ja hän hymähti puhuessaan. ”Tiedän, missä kaksi etsimäämme henkilöä on. Ja tiedän heidän nimensäkin.”  
"Vai niin? Kertoisitko tarkat tuntomerkit, osoitteen sekä heidän nimensä?"

"Toinen on sellainen aika laiha ja pieni, harmaat, silmille valuvat hiukset. Hänen nimensä on Baekhyun, sukunimestä ei mitään hajua. Toinen on yhtä lyhyt, mutta pyöreämmät kasvot, kissamaiset, vinot silmät ja kupariset hiukset. Hänen nimensä on Minseok. Ne ovat molemmat täällä koululla."

"Hyvä on. Voitte sulkea linjan, tukijoukot ovat siellä aivan pian. Saatte sen jälkeen rahanne."  
Taemin sulki puhelimensa tyytyväisenä, katsellen kahta häntä kookkaampaa nuorta miestä, jotka tappelivat rajusti.

~||~

Chanyeol karjaisi tuskasta, hänen muovisten, mustien aurinkolasiensa hajotessa säpäleiksi Yifanin potkun voimasta. Poika oli kuitenkin valmiina, ja hän tarttui kiinni toisen ojennetusta kintusta.

Poika hengitti raskaasti pitäessään toisen jalasta kiinni, ja kaikkien yllätykseksi hänen vihollisensa housun lahje alkoi savuta, ja kun Chanyeol päästi säikähtäneenä irti, hän huomasi sen olevan liekeissä.   
Yifan pyörähti ilmassa saaden tulen pian sammumaan. Taistelu jatkoi, mutta aiempaa julmempana ja verisempänä. Chanyeol alkoi olla jo niin vihainen, että jokainen hänen iskunsa lennätti kipinöitä lumelle.  
  
Kaikki muut tuijottivat tapahtumia kauhuissaan, tajuamatta tehdä mitään. Vasta sitten, kun Yifanin oikea korva sai valtaisan palovamman Chanyeolilta, joku meni väliin.  
Junmyeon oli jättänyt Taon Minseokin huomaan, kun meni itseään suurempien taistelun väliin.  
Kumpikin taistelijoista oli niin keskittynyt toisiinsa, etteivät he huomanneet ruskeahiuksisen tuloa.   
Junmyeon asetti kätensä nopeasti liikkuvan Chanyeolin selälle, joka oli jo hiestä märkä. Valkea t-paita oli liimaantunut kiinni ihoon. Junmyeon koukisti sormensa kankaan ympärille ja kiskaisi. Chanyeol älähti ja käännähti, iskien Junmyeonia sokeasti lapaluille. Vanhempi parkaisi ja hänen ympärillään oleva lumi suli vedeksi, nousten pisaroina ylös hänen käsilleen.  
Jongdae juoksi hakemaan toisen turvaan kaatuvan Chanyeolin massalta. Kuitenkin jokin meni vikaan, ja taivaalle purkautui valtaisa salamapatsas.  
  
Kukaan ei enää ymmärtänyt mitä oikein tapahtui, kun jokaisen oma voima temppuili pelosta, vihasta ja muista tunteista miten tahansa.  
Sehun katseli järkyttyneenä kahden hyvän ystävänsä valtataistelua, ja tuuli heidän ympärillään alkoi yltyä raivoisaksi.  
Minseok halusi ennen kaikkea puhua asiat läpi, eikä taistella. Sitä paitsi, minkä takia Chanyeol oli liekeissä tuolla tavoin?  
Tao nyyhkytti maassa katsellen kaikkien taistelua, täysin sekavana, tietämättä mitä hänen täytyisi tehdä. Jokin kuitenkin ymmärsi Taon tunteita, ja yllättäen koulun ulkopuolella olevan suuren kellon tummat, metalliset viisarit raksuttivat koko ajan hitaammin, loppuen lopuksi pysähtyen täysin.  
Jongdaen vahva energia kulki varmasti joka ikisen läheisen ihmisen sisuskalujen läpi värisyttäen niitä. Salaman sinertävät osat halkoivat taivasta joka sekunnilla.  
Luhania ei oikeastaan kiinnostanut, mitä tuo kiinalaispoika ja korealainen oikein säätivät, kunhan kukaan ei koskenut Sehuniin ja Minseokiin. Mutta juuri kun hän ajatteli, että onneksi kumpikaan heistä ei ollut vielä hyökännyt tuohon sekasortoiseen kasaan, Minseok juoksi irrottamaan Jongdaen kahakasta. Minseok pehmeät, mutta jäntevät kädet työnsivät Yifanin pois tieltä, mutta hänen kouransa oli niin jäätävän kylmä, että Yifan sai poskeensa ikävän näköisen paleltuman. Sama juttu kävi Chanyeolille, tosin uhri oli hänen höröttävä korvansa.  
Luhan hätääntyi Minseokin puolesta, ja hänen mielensä toimi tunteidensa mukaan, eli toisin sanoen läheinen puupenkki paiskautui kaikkien tappelijoiden päälle, saaden aikaan suurtakin tuhoa.  
Baekhyun huusi täyttä kurkkua Chanyeolin loukkaantuessa, ja hetkiseksi hänen suunnaltaan loisti niin kirkas valo, että kaikkien silmiä särkisi päivänkin jälkeen.  
  
Kaikkien voimien sekasorto oli niin sanoinkuvaamattoman sekavaa, että ikkunoista töllistelevät oppilaat eivät nähneet kuin valtavan lumimyrskyn, jonka keskelle alkoi kehittyä hurrikaani.  
  
~||~  
  
Kyungsoo liikkui itse asiassa melko lähellä kouluaan, koska hänen muistijälkensä oli liian heikko ideaculpan täydelle tarkastelulle. Toisin sanottuna, Kyungsoo oli eksyksissä.  
Mutta sitten hän näki jotain kiinnostavaa, joka sivuutti jostain syystä kokonaan aiemman päämäärän. Ilma väreili kummallisesti ja vahvasti. Lämmintä ja kylmää ilmaa puhalsi koulun suunnasta. Kyungsoo kiinnostui ja lähti ilmiötä kohti, unohtaen ensisijaisen kohteensa täysin.  
  
Pienikokoinen, resuinen poika näki koulunpihalle tullessaan ensiksi Taeminin, ja ideaculpa päätti kysyä häneltä asiasta. Hän käveli toisen luo, ja hipaisi häntä olkapäähän, niin että Taemin käännähti säikähtäneenä.  
Pojan silmät levisivät hänen katsoessaan nimeltä tuntematonta, mutta hieman tuttua poikaa. ”Hei, sinähän olet se Jonginin luona ollut poika! Ja sua etsii poliisi”, hän huudahti ja kavahti kauemmas, vihan kivutessa hitaasti tämän silmiin.  
”Halusin vain kysyä, missä on ihmisiä”, ideaculpa muotoili sanat huolellisesti pojan sydämen muotoisilla huulilla, pyrkien etteivät ne kuulostaisi puuroutuneilta.  
”Idiootti kysymys. Keitä ihmisiä? Jos haluat nähdä kaltaisiasi, öh, hirviöitä, teikäläiset riehuvat tuolla noin”, hän vastasi huitaisten kädellään kaaoksen suuntaan, haluten vain päästä toisesta nopeasti eroon.  
  
Kyungsoo nyökkäsi vain, ja lähti kaaoksen luo, jättäen Taeminin niille sijoilleen. Poika käytti heti tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja soitti uudestaan virastolle, kertoen että myös kolmas etsitty oli löytynyt ja saapunut tänne, muiden luo. Hän samalla myös selitti valtaisan mellakan tapahtumia. ”Tänne on tulossa varmaan joku lumimyrsky tai jotain.” Sitten, kun Chanyeolin veret purskahtivat komeassa kaaressa lumihangelle, hän lisäsi pahoinvoivana: ”…ja tulkaa nopeasti. Tää meno alkaa olla jo tosi rajua.”  
  
Viraston miehet kertoivat, että joukot olivat aivan pian siellä, ja että hänellä ei olisi mitään hätää. Mutta uskoiko tuota nyt, kun seuraavaksi Jongdaen nenä lyötiin lyttyyn niin lujaa, että rusahdus kuului.  
Kyungsoo liittyi mukaan kahakkaan ideaculpan ohjastama. Kyungsoon oma mieli käskytti vahvasti ideaculpaa, eikä loinen pistänyt sitä pahakseen, sillä se ei itse ollut lainkaan varma, mikä tässä sekasorrossa olisi paras vaihtoehto toimia.  



	25. 25.Suunnitelma

"Seis", Kyungsoo huudahti, mutta kukaan ei oikeastaan huomannut. Avuttomuuden tunne hiipi nurkista ja tunki hänen mieleensä, aktivoiden tuntemattoman voiman. Se lähti suoraan hänen sydämestään, valuen jalkoihin ja levittäytyen maahan, saaden sen vavahtelemaan rajusti, kuin jättiläinen olisi kääntänyt levottomissa painajaisissaan kylkeään.  
Tilanne pysähtyi kokonaan, kun jokainen poika makasi maan päällä hengittäen kiivaasti. Kukaan ei jaksanut tehdä mitään, tämä kaikki riehuminen oli vienyt viimeisetkin mehut joka ikisestä solusta.

Lumimyrsky piiskasi heidän kasvojaan, kunnes ilman käskyä se alkoi muuttua lempeämmäksi, kadoten lopulta kokonaan.   
Jongdae oli ensimmäinen, joka nousi pystyyn kohtaamaan Kyungsoon synkän katseen. Pojan suunpielet vetäytyivät kuitenkin hymyyn. "Kas, kukas saapui bileisiin?"   
Kyungsoo irvisti ja jätti pellen huomiotta. "Meidän on mentävä", hän huudahti ja muutkin nousivat pystyyn, pidellen päitään.  
Minseok ravisteli pyöreää päätään ja katsoi sitten Kyungsoota. "Miksi? Minne?"  
”Voin selittää myöhemmin”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja auttoi Minseokin pystyyn. ”Musta tuntuu, että meidän kaikkien täytyy lähteä. Aiemmin en ollut varma, mutta tämä taistelu osoittaa, että me ollaan kaikki samaa porukkaa.”  
”Tuo vaihtoehto ei imartele, kun ajatellaan, että kaikki täällä ovat toistensa kurkuissa kiinni”, Jongdae huomautti ja raahautui toisten luo yskien.  
”Väliäkö sillä, mitä te teette, kunhan lähdetään.”  
”Mutta minne?”  
Ideaculpa penkoi rajusti Kyungsoon muistiyhteyksiä, mutta ei löytänyt loogista vastausta. ”En tiedä.”  
  
Kaikki muutkin pojat olivat päässeet pystyyn, mutta Yifan ja Chanyeol vaikeroivat maassa pidellen lukuisia haavojaan. Baekhyun huomasi jättiläisen kivunsekaisen ulinan ja ryntäsi auttamaan. ”Channie… sattuuko sua?”  
”Miltä näyttää”, Chanyeol murahti tuskaisana.  
  
Yifan oli kuitenkin vielä huonommassa kunnossa, koska Chanyeolin aiheuttamat palovammat eivät olleet mitään pikku mustelmia. Tao vain tuijotti onnettomana entistä poikaystäväänsä, olematta varma, mitä voisi tämän hyväksi tehdä.  
Junmyeon hieroi kivistävää päätään ja nilkutti maassa makaavan luo, ennen kuin Tao ehti tehdä mitään. Pyöreäkasvoinen painoi kätensä Yifanin otsalle, yrittäen saada poikaa enemmän hereille, koska nyt hän leijui tajuttomuuden synkillä rajamailla.  
”Yifan? Sehän oli nimesi? Tai Kris… miten vain, mikä olo sulla on?”  
Poika avasi ruskeat silmänsä, ja tuijotti yläpuolella olevia enkelimäisiä kasvoja. Ne olivat pehmeät, ja nyt Yifan muisti, missä oli ne nähnyt aiemmin. ”Sinä olet se vesipisara, minä muistan.”  
Junmyeon kallisti päätään ja katsoi Yifania, tietämättä, mistä toinen puhui. ”No niin, tuota, minä kai osaan hallita vettä.”  
Yifan tarttui Junmyeonin ojennettuun käteen ja veti itsensä ylös, parkuen tuskasta. ”Nuo palovammat näyttävät aika pahoilta… Chanyeol oli oikeasti aika vihainen.”  
Pitkä poika naurahti ja heilautti kättään pystyyn päästessään. ”Ei tässä mitään. Ne ovat vain naarmuja.”  
Keskustelu loppui lyhyeen, kun sireenit alkoivat lähestyä uhkaavaa nopeutta. Taemin huokaisi helpotuksesta, ja lähti autoja vastaan.  
  
Pojat vilkuilivat toisiaan, ja Minseok, Junmyeon, Kyungsoo ja Yifan pitivät nopean palaverin. ”Meillä ei ole varaa jäädä kiinni”, Minseok aloitti.  
”Kyllä me tiedetään. Mutta minne meidän pitäisi mennä?”  
”Jonnekin vain, nopeasti.”  
”Poliisit saavat meidät kuitenkin kiinni.”  
”Ei välttämättä”, Yifan niiskahti ja katsoi muita. ”Mennään Kiinaan.”  
”Mistä me ryövätään rahat siihen? Lentoliput ovat kalliita. Sitä paitsi, mulla, Baekhyunilla tai Kyungsoolla ei taida olla passiakaan.”  
”Vitun väliäkö sillä on. Kaapataan vaikka kone.”  
”Osaatko sä muka lentää?”  
”No joo. Tai en mä lentokonetta osaa.”  
”Siinäpä se.”  
”Meidän täytyy sitten kidnapata lentäjä.”  
”Toi kuulostaa jo aika rikolliselta… vaikka poliisi vissiin pitää meidän kaltaisia rikollisina, eihän me olla.”  
”Ei niin. Mutta vankilaan me joudutaan tällä menolla joka tapauksessa.”  
”Lähdetään sitten lentokentälle. Kyllä asiat järjestyvät.”  
Nelikko tarttui toistensa käsiin ja heilauttivat niitä tiimityön merkiksi.   
”No niin, pojat, nyt mennään vitun lujaa”, Yifan karjaisi ja poikajoukkio kerääntyi kyselemättä yhteen, lähtien juoksemaan Minseokin johdattamana.  
  
Kukaan ei kuitenkaan huomannut, että yksi oli vielä puolitajuttomana, lumipenkassa. Hän hengitti vaimeasti ja nousi väristen pystyyn. Resting bitch facen omaava poika ei tiennyt mihin kaikki olivat menneet. Hänen seuranaan oli vain vaimeasti kuiskiva tuuli ja veriläntit lumella.  
Kunnes poliisit saapuivat. Sehun tajusi, että hänen oli mentävä, ja hän lähti hitaasti juoksemaan karkuun.  
  
Taemin katsoi saapuvia viranomaisia ja heilautti kättään. ”He ehtivät paeta jo.”  
”Jaaha… niinpä tietysti”, poliisi murahti. ”Ettet vain huijannut, kakara?”  
”En! En tietenkään! He olivat kaikki täällä, taistelemassa! Käykää vaikka katsomassa noita jälkiä tuolla”, Taemin puolustautui ja katsoi pidempää miestä.  
”Miten vain”, toinen sanoi ja tarttui Taeminin ranteeseen rajusti. ”Sinä lähdet mukaan.”  
”M-mitä? Miksi? En mä ole tehnyt mitään”, Taemin vinkaisi ja yritti vääntäytyä irti.  
”Todistajaksi tietenkin. Ala tulla”, viranomainen sanoi ja veti nuoren mukanaan poliisiautoon.  
  
Sillä välin hänen työtoverinsa meni katsomaan taistelun jälkiä. Verta oli tosiaan paljon, ja kun hän tiiraili ympärilleen, näki hän pakenevan pojan. Mies kiihdytti itsensä juoksuun ja juoksi pian väsyneen Sehunin kiinni, napaten tämän.  
”Älä! Päästä minut menemään”, Sehun huudahti ja kaatui maahan, lähtien kierimään taktisesti kauemmas. Poliisi seurasi perässä ja otti kiinni pojan jaloista. ”Olitko sinä tuossa tappelussa?! Kerro!”  
”En! Minä en ole tehnyt mitään”, poika ärisi itselleen ominaisella, aavistuksen käheällä äänellä.  
”Sinä tulet silti mukaan!”  
”Enkä tule! Et voi pakottaa”, blondi huudahti ja lähti taas juoksemaan. Tuuli tunsi toisen tykyttävän sydämen, alkaen auttaa omaa lastaan parhaansa mukaan.  
Kova tuuli iski päin kiinniottajan naamaa, melkein lennättäen painavan miehen nurin. Siinä hetkessä poliisi taisi tajuta, että tämä viattoman näköinen, juuri ja juuri täysikäinen poika oli yksi heistä. Käsi hakeutui pistoolikotelolle, josta se kaivoi samanlaisen pistoolin, jolla tuntia aiemmin Jongin oli ammuttu.  
Liipaisin painui alas, ja luoti sinkoutui suoraan Sehunin takaraivoon.  
Blondi vain äyskäisi ja kaatui maahan, tajuttomana tai kuolleena. Poliisi vilkaisi asettaan, tyytyväisenä sen tehokkuudesta. Hän tarttui kiinni pojan käsistä ja lähti raahaamaan ruumista, kuin kuollutta, osoittamatta mitään sääliä.  
  


~||~  
  
  
Yixing oli nukahtanut puiston penkille hymyillen, lintujen nokkiessa pienesti pojan käsiä. Hän näki levollisia, mukavia unia, mutta yllättäen hänet tempaistiin takaisin todellisuuteen. Joku kaupunginsiivooja katsoi häntä tylysti. ”Täällä ei saa nukkua.”  
Yixing oli hetken hiljaa, kunnes sitten katsoi siivoojaa. ”Ai, anteeksi. Minä taidankin tästä lähteä…”, hän sanoi pahoitellen syvästi, lähtien sitten kävelemään. Poika ei ollut varma, paljonko kello nyt oli, tai mihin hänen edes pitäisi lähteä.  
Pulu seurasi häntä tiiviisti, kunnes lennähti lopulta toisen olkapäälle. Yixing silitti linnun päätä hellästi, antaen sen nokkia omaa korvaansa. Hän hengitti syvään, ja puhalsi ilmat taas ulos. Hän ei tiennyt mitään viime tuntien tapahtumista, joskaan kukaan ei tiennyt hänestäkään. Kiinalaisen pitäisi olla tyytyväinen tästä turvasta, ja niin hän olikin, vaikkei poika edes ollut varma, missä hänen poikaystävänsä oli.  
Toisaalta oli parempi, ettei hänellä ollut mitään hajua, missä porukka oikein meni. Ja mitä pojat olivat menossa tekemään.  
Jos hän olisi tiennyt, tästä kummasta euforiasta ei olisi tietoakaan.  



	26. 26.Toteamus

”Missä se perkeleen lentokenttä on”, Luhan kysyi vieressään hölkkäävältä kiinalaispojalta, joka pudisti kapeahkoja kasvojaan. ”Aika kaukana”, hän vastasi ja sipaisi kyyneleen silmäkulmastaan, joka oli jäänyt kiusaamaan häntä. ”Sehun ehkä tietää, sen isä on kai lentäjä.”  
”Okei… Sehuun”, Luhan huudahti ja katsoi ympärillään kulkevaa poikajoukkoa, muttei tavoittanut Sehunin kauniita kasvoja. ”Missä hän on?”  
  
Junmyeon pysäytti ryhmän nopealla käden heilautuksella, kääntyen katsomaan kaikkien kasvoja. ”Älkää sanoko, että hän on kadonnut?”  
”Minusta oikeastaan tuntuu, että hän ei ollut kanssamme silloinkaan, kun lähdimme.”  
”Mitä!? Jäikö Sehun sinne?”  
”Nyt poliisit saavat hänet kiinni…”  
”Emme me voi jättää häntä sinne”, Luhan vastusti ärähtäen.  
”Myöhäistä. Hänet on saatu varmasti jo kiinni”, Kyungsoo sanoi hiljaa.  
”Mutta oliko hän edes yksi meistä? Mikä hänen voimansa oli”, Jongdae sanoi ja käveli levottomana Minseokin ympärillä, yskien välillä.  
”En oikeastaan ole varma…”, Luhan sanoi hiljaa. ”Jos hän ei ole yksi meistä, hänen on kai turha tulla mukaamme.”  
  
Yhdeksikkö katsoi toisiaan hiljaa, ja Junmyeon huokaisi syvään. ”Meidän täytyy jatkaa matkaa. Sehun taitaa olla mennyttä.”  
Luhan painoi katseensa maahan ja niiskahti, lähtien kävelemään muiden mukana.  
Onneksi myös Minseok tiesi, missä lentokenttä oli. Se oli kuitenkin niin kaukana, että kävelemällä he olisivat hyvällä tuurilla parin päivän päästä perillä. Sen takia heidän olisi pakko joko levätä matkalla tai saada jokin ajoneuvo.  
”Onko kellään rahaa mukana”, Minseok kysyi, kun pojat olivat pysähtyneet lepäämään.  
Jokainen tutki taskujaan huolellisesti. Luhan ja Baekhyun kaivoivat taskuistaan pistoolit, joita he pyörittelivät tyytyväisinä. ”Näillä voi hankkia rahaa”, Baekhyun naurahti ja kaivoi taskustaan vielä lääkepurkin. ”Kas, mitäs nämä on”, hän sanoi hiljaa ja luki etikettiä, mutta jätti se sikseen, kun Chanyeol löysi lompakkonsa. Lääkepurkki jäi huomaamatta lumipenkkaan.  
”Paljon rahaa sulla on”, Baekhyun kysyi uteliaana ja tunki lähemmäs poikaystäväänsä.  
”Sellaiset 30000 wonia…”  
”Se on aika vähän. Ei sillä saa edes ruokaa meille kaikille”, Junmyeon sanoi ja kaivoi oman rahapussinsa esiin. ”Mulla on suunnilleen 100000 wonia ja pankkikortti. Mä voin nostaa kyllä mun tililtä jotain.”  
”Pelkään, että ne eivät silti riittäisi lentolippuihin.”  
”Mutta voidaanhan me vuokrata auto.”  
Yifan pudisti päätään. ”Liian hidasta, ja meidät voidaan jäljittää helpommin.”  
”Kris, me ei voida edelleenkään kaapata konetta. Come on, me emme pääsisi edes turvatarkastuksista läpi.”  
”No ei tietenkään. Mutta meinaan, meillähän on nämä voimat ja kaikki, voitaisiin vaan pistää porukkaa pinoon.”  
”Eihän me haluta ryhtyä rikollisiksi.”  
”Edelleen, me joudutaan vankilaan joka tapauksessa.”  
”Itse asiassa, miksi me jouduttaisiin vankilaan? Me ei olla rikollisia, korkeintaan saadaan jotain sakkoja yleisen rauhan häirinnästä”, Tao puuttui tahtomattaan keskusteluun.  
Tähän asti hiljaa ollut Kyungsoo avasi myös suunsa, ideaculpan lepäillessä hänen sisällään, antaen Kyungsoon toimia miten halusi. Aivotyö ei ollut helppoa.  
”Tuota, luulen tietäväni, miksi joutuisimme vankilaan. Olin tänään aiemmin metsässä, etsimässä Kim Jonginia, jonka sinäkin todennäköisesti tunnet.”  
”Mitä hänestä?”  
”Hän on varmasti yksi meistä, koska hän osaa teleportata. Hän ei tosin osaa hallita sitä, mutta luulen, ettei kukaan meistäkään osaa. Kun olin auttamassa häntä, paikalle tuli muutamia naisia. Sitä ennen olin paennut pois, koska niin Kai käski. Ne naiset ampuivat hänet ja veivät pois.”  
  
Junmyeon katsoi Kyungsoota. ”Taemin soitti tänään Jonginille, eikä hän vastannut, vaan outo naisen ääni vastasi puhelimeen, sanoen ettei numero ole enää käytössä.”  
Kyungsoo nyökkäsi hitaasti. ”Luulenpa, etteivät poliisit ole meistä oikeastaan kiinnostuneita, vaan ne naiset.”  
”Joku siis jahtaa meitä?”  
”Jep.”  
Ja se toteamus sai pojat katsomaan synkkinä ja vakavina toisiaan.  
  
~||~  
  
Sehun heitettiin julmasti Taeminin viereen, sidottuna. Sehunin suun eteen oli laitettu ilmastointiteippi, ranteissa oli käsiraudat. Taemin tuijotti ystäväänsä silmät suurina, kun ajoneuvo nytkähti liikkeelle.  
”Mutta… mitä hän on tehnyt”, poika kysyi poliisilta, joka ajoi.  
”Hyvin pitkä tarina.”  
  
Taemin katsoi hämillään, pysähtyneenä Sehunia. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi Sehun oli otettu kiinni tuolla lailla, ja miksi blondi oli tainnutettu. Eihän hän ollut tehnyt edes tappelussa mitään pahaa.  
Poika asetti kätensä Sehunin sileälle otsalle, antaen sen valua tummien kulmien ohi ilmastointi teipille. Sormet alkoivat pikkuhiljaa raaputtaa sitä irti toisen nuorilta kasvoilta.  
Sehunin mieli oli sillä hetkellä pelkkää mustaa, eivätkä Taeminin herättely-yritykset auttaneet mitään. Poika näytti oikeasti kuolleelta, niin että toinen joutui kokeilemaan, että olihan syke tallella tai hengitys okei. Ne olivat täysin normaalit, kuin poika olisi unessa.  
Liilahiuksinen yritti lievittää pelkoaan ja syyllisyyttään silittämällä Sehunin värjättyjä hiuksia, joita blondi ei ollut pessyt sitten eilisen. Matkan jatkuessa Taemin silitti nuoremman kaulaa, johon Luhan oli jättänyt muutaman fritsun. Suudelmien jälkien seasta poika kuitenkin huomasi jotain outoa: kirjoitusta tuon niskassa, luodin yhä vuotavan jäljen alapuolella. Hän pyyhki käsillään punaista, tuoretta verta pois, kun tussilla kirjoitettu teksti tuli näkyviin. _My lucky one_ , teksti kertoi huolitellulla, koristeellisella käsialalla, joka kertoi, että kirjoitukseen oli käytetty aikaa.  
Oliko sekin Luhanin tekosia? Outoa, että Sehun oli antanut sen peurapojan tehdä niin. Yleensä Sehun vihasi kaikkia näkyviä tatuointeja, hän oli jopa alkanut murjottaa kun Yifan oli ottanut kämmenen yläpuolelle lohikäärmeen, samanlaisen kuin hänen riipuksensa. Tatuoinnit ja niitä muistuttavat jutut kai liittyivät hänen lapsuuteensa tai jotain, siksi Sehun vihasi niitä. Joka tapauksessa, sen jälkeen Yifan oli aina joutunut meikkaamaan sen piiloon, kun asuntolan nuorin oli paikalla.  
Taemin kohautti olkiaan ja pyyhki märän nesteen käsistään poliisin penkkiin salaa. Hän huokaisi syvään ja alkoi tuijottaa ikkunasta ulos.  
  
~||~  
  
Jongin alkoi viimein hereillä, kun hänen suoneensa pistettiin jotain ainetta, joka sai hänet tärisemään. Neste kihisi hänen suonissaan, ja aiempi tiedottomuus oli paljon mukavampi kuin tämä. Kun hän avasi silmäluomensa, ensiksi näkyi pelkkää mustaa, sitten pelkkää valkoista ja lopuksi ääriviivat ja muut alkoivat hahmottua.   
Ruskeaverikön aivot olivat kohmeessa, mutta pian hän alkoi tajuta ja muistaa, mitä oli tapahtunut. Hän imaisi happea, ja huomasi, että hänen molemmat kätensä oli kahlittu auton takakontissa olevaan tankoon.  
Hän riuhtaisi kylmiä kahleita, vain huomatakseen, että ne olivat raudan lujat, uututtaan kiiltävät.  
Auton takakontti oli ehkä tila-auton kokoinen, ja sen ikkunat oli peitetty huolellisesti mustilla kankailla. Kaltereita ei sentään ollut. Ilma tuntui painostavalta, se haisi lääkkeiltä, ja kun hän yritti huutaa apua, tajusi hän, että suuta peitti tiukasti sidottu kangas, ja vaikka hän yritti purra sitä, ei se liikahtanut siitä mihinkään. Tilassa oli niin pimeää, ettei hän oikeastaan nähnyt mitään. Hän ainoastaan tunsi auton hienoisen tärinän takapuoltaan vasten, joka alkoi olla jo melkoisen puutunut. Ajantaju oli ehtinyt kadota kokonaan, mutta todellisuudessa hän oli ollut siellä korkeitaan pari tuntia.  
Mutta epätoivo kohotti kättään ja heilautti sitä pojan edessä, joka tuijotti pimeitä ikkunoita tietämättä yhtään, missä hän oikein oli.  



	27. 27.Soitto

Poliisiauto liikkui tasaisesti, kunnes sen liike alkoi hidastua. He olivat saapuneet perille ja poliisimies avasi oven, auttaen Taeminin ulos. ”Sinä voit mennä jo sisälle. Tulen aivan pian takaisin”, hän sanoi pulskalla äänellään ja tönäisi nuorta oikeaan suuntaan. Taeminin oli pakko totella mukisematta, ja kävellessään hän käänsi päätään. Korkeat poskipäät omaava poika näki, kun Sehun nostettiin ja raahattiin pois. Taemin loi tietynlaisen katseen: se oli yhtä puhtaan viaton kuin ensilumi. Anteeksipyytäväisyys heijastui niistä, kun hän näki hyvän ystävänsä, kenties viimeistä kertaa.  
Katse olisi ollut tuhansia kertoja säälivämpi ja tuskaisempi, jos hän olisi tiennyt, mitä hänen oma poikaystävänsä oli joutunut kokemaan ja tulisi kokemaan.  
  
  
Kaikesta huolimatta hän saapui sisälle, jossa kireän oloinen nainen otti hänet vastaan ja ohjasi samoin tein vain henkilökunnalle tarkoitettuun tilaan, joka näytti Taeminin mielestä olevan kuin scifileffasta.  
Yhdellä valkoisista seinistä oli valtava musta, elektroninen taulu, jossa oli vilkkuvia valotäpliä ja paikan nimiä.  
Paikalla oli kolme naista, jotka näyttivät Taeminin silmään täysin samalta. Jokaisella oli valkoinen puku ja punainen maski, kun he hyörivät ympäriinsä, kirjoittaen ja puhuen monotonisella äänellään, joka kuulosti hämmästyttävän tutulta. Taemin oli varmasti kuullut sen vähän aikaa sitten, mutta hän ei millään keksinyt, missä.  
  
Robottimainen nainen istutti hänet tuoliin ja istui itse toiselle puolelle pöytää, kun samaan aikaan muut jatkoivat toimiaan niin kuin Taeminia ei olisi olemassa.  
Kaunis nainen ojensi pojalle täytettäväksi lapun, jossa oli selkeä työsopimus. Hän luki sen pikaisesti ja nosti sitten sielunpeilinsä tuntemattomaan. ”Mutta… luulin, että tulin tänne kertomaan tappelusta, en minä tänne töihin ole tulossa. Tässä on oltava erehdys.”  
  
Nainen katsoi ilmeettömänä poikaa, kuin analysoiden tämän sanoja. Sekunnin kuluttua hän kuitenkin vain pudisti mekaanisesti päätään, osoittaen kirkkaan punaisella, vastalakatun oloisella, kiiltävällä rakennekynnellä kohtaa, jossa palkkasumma seisoi, siirtäen sen korostetun hitaasti tyhjälle kohdalle, johon Taeminin allekirjoitus tulisi.  
”Täytyykö minun allekirjoittaa?”  
  
Nainen nyökkäsi niin, että kaulan jänteet näkyivät kuulaan ja kimmoisan ihon alta. Taemin kohotti kulmiaan, alkaen tosissaan lukemaan ehtoja, kunnes silmät lopulta osuivat palkkasummaan, joka oli huikea nuoren opiskelijan silmissä. Sen kummempia miettimättä hän nappasi viereisestä metallisesta, kylmästä kynälaatikosta kuulakärkikynän. Taitavasti hän sipaisi koko nimensä sinisellä sille tarkoitettuun kohtaan.  
  
Punanaamion omaava tuntematon otti paperin ja vei sen jonnekin, hakien samalla nuoren miehen, joka näytti tuon kumman olion rinnalla huomattavasti eläväisemmältä.  
”Kim Kibum tässä, hyvää päivää”, mies esittäytyi ja hymyili. Taemin vastasi hymyyn ja tarttui miehen ojennettuun käteen. ”Lee Taemin, on mukava tutustua”, nuorempi vastasi kohteliaasti.  
  
  
~||~  
  
Oli kulunut muutama tunti, jonka pojat olivat käyttäneet talsimiseen. Kaikki alkoivat olla jo lopen kyllästyneitä tähän touhuun.  
”Mulla on hirveän kylmä”, Jongdae valitti ja niiskahti, pyyhkien nenäänsä hupparinsa viininpunaista astetta tummempaan hihaan.  
”Vaikka sulla on mun takki”, Minseok sanoi harmistuneena, yrittäen piilottaa oman tärinänsä. Hän oli umpijäässä, eivätkä jalat meinanneet enää pelata. Hän istuutui lumiselle kivelle, katsellen läheisen autotien autojen kulkua. Ketään ei tuntunut kiinnostavan, minkä takia yhdeksän poikaa vaelsi kurjina tien vierustaa, välillä kaatuillen paksuun lumihankeen.  
”Aika vitun tyhmää muuten, kun me joudutaan vaan hiihtelemään täällä. Me ei olla edes vittu ihmisiä! Kunpa voisi vaan lentää täällä helvettiin. Joka muuten tuntuu houkuttelevalta, tähän rännänpaska sateeseen verrattuna. Siellä olisi lämmin! Ja saatanan kanssa tulisi varmaan paremmin toimeen kuin eräiden idioottien.”  
Tosiaan, joukkion matkatessa sää oli muuttunut koko ajan kehnommaksi. Lumisade oli saanut vetisiä piirteitä, raskaiden lämpärehiutaleiden läsähtäessä kunkin naamaan tasaisin väliajoin, ihan kuin heillä ei olisi jo valmiiksi vaikeaa. Yifan ei suinkaan siis ollut ainut, jota alkoi pikkuhiljaa ottaa pannuun.  
”Kyungsoo on itse asiassa melkoinen Satansoo”, Jongdae puhui lämpimikseen, ja Kyungsoo vain pyöräytti silmiään, joiden valkuainen erottui selkeämmin kuin muilla.  
”Olkoot vaikka jumala itse, mutta minusta on väärin sanoa, ettemme olisi ihmisiä”, Junmyeon sanoi, muttei ketään jaksanut kiinnostaa.  
”Ei vittu kiinnosta”, selällään maassa makaava Baekhyun sanoi, kohottaen kättään laiskan väsyneesti pystyyn, antaen sen kuitenkin tippua takaisin. ”Mulla on nälkä! Ja jano. Ja kylmä.”  
Chanyeol kömpi lumen poikki Baekhyunin luo ja pörrötti tuon harmaita hiuksia. ”Voi pientä. Kiroilu on tuhmaa, vaikka sattuisi ja kaikki olisi pielessä.”  
  
Yifan katsoi ivallisesti Chanyeolia. ”Kyllä ne kirkkoveneet ovat sinunkin suustasi yleensä lentäneet. Mikäli oikein muistan, olin äskettäin mielestäsi ’vitun mulkku,”, äijämäinen poika sylkäisi, kyräillen Chanyeolia, kunnes otti maasta kiven, heittäen sen Chanyeolin paleltuneeseen korvaan, josta kuului ikävä rusahdus. Isokokoinen poika karjahti keuhkojensa voimalla tuskasta, käsien lentäessä pitelemään kipeää korvaa.  
Minseok katsoi Chanyeolia säälivästi. ”Anteeksi muuten korvasi paleltumasta. Olin vain silloin kiihdyksissä Jongdaen takia.”  
Chanyeolin silmät kiilsivät kivusta, kun hän samalla puri hampaitaan yhteen, ettei olisi kiroillut, koska juuri sitä Yifan oli toivonut. ”E-ei se mitään. E-en minäkään hallitse itseäni hyvin”, hän pusersi sanat ulos tuskansa takaa.  
Baekhyunia kävi sääliksi jättiläistä, joten hän painautui kiinni toiseen. ”Ei hätää…”  
  
Junmyeonia vihlaisi nähdä noiden kahden läheisyys. Se muistutti siitä tosiasiasta, että hän oli hylkäämässä entisen elämänsä ja poikaystävänsä, jos hän jatkaisi matkaa tämän eriskummallisen joukon kanssa matkaan. Asiaa ei yhtään helpottanut se, ettei kukaan Taoa lukuun ottamatta tuntunut juuri arvostavan häntä. Poikaa ahdisti olla lähes täysin tuntemattomien kanssa, matkalla tuntemattomaan. Kaikki tuntui yhä niin sekavalta, että hänenkin teki mieli huutaa.  
Kunpa Yixing olisi täällä, hän ajatteli ja tajusi, että hänhän voisi soittaa Yixingille. Uutta, kihelmöivää energiaa saaneena hän otti puhelimensa taskustaan, valiten poikaystävänsä numeron. Hetken aikaa hän epäröi: hän ei voinut kieltää, ettei hän olisi kaivannut hyppyä pois tasapaksusta, harmaasta arjesta. Mutta koskiko irtiotto myös hänen parisuhdettaan? Siitä miehenalku ei ollut enää lainkaan varma. Punnitessaan ajatusta hänen sielunpeilinsä siirtyivät muutamaksi sekunniksi Yifaniin. Jokin oli tainnut vangita hänen mielenkiintonsa tuohon johtajapoikaan. Ehkä hänen ylpeytensä, rehellisyytensä, varmuutensa… Yifan oli tottakin todempi tosiäijä Junmyeonin mielessä. Hän oli aina halunnut olla yhtä kunniallinen ja sellainen, jota ei kyseenalaistettu. Sitä Junmyeon tulisi kaipaamaan tämän sekasortoisen lauman keskellä. Jotain, joka pitäisi lapset kurissa. Hän oli aikoinaan halunnut opettajaksi, mutta se unelma oli karissut matkalla, kun kukaan ei koskaan kuunnellut mitä hänellä oli sanottavana. Ei kukaan arvostanut häntä.  
  
Pehmeä sormi painui hitaasti näytölle, hänen alkaessa soittaa Yixingille, joka vastasi yllättävän nopeasti.  
”Suho?”  
”Jep… Lay, mulla on sulle nyt tärkeää asiaa.”  
”H-huh? K-kerro ihmeessä.”  
”Me ollaan nyt tallustamassa täällä tien laidalla, lentokentän suuntaan.”  
”Ketkä m-me? Miten te sinne päädyitte? Onhan kaikki hyvin?”  
”Kaikki on ok, sanottaisiinko niin. Mutta meitä on täällä kahdeksan muuta, minun lisäkseni.”  
”Aika paljon poppulaa. Mikä on siis sun ongelma?”  
”No, täällä on kylmä. Ja lentokentälle on melkoinen matka.”  
”Jaa. Miten mä tähän liityn?”  
”Oikeasti, eikö sua kiinnosta yhtään miksi me ollaan sinne menossa.”  
”Sitä sietää miettiä… o-okei, kyllä mua kiinnostaa. Tarvitsette kyydin? Hoituu.”  



	28. 28.Kyyti

Yixing oli päättänyt puhelun ja lähtenyt kävelemään rivakammin lumiselle ja jäiselle kadulle, suuntanaan Jiyongin kahvilalle. Oikeastaan ei ollut varma siitä, mistä hän repäisisi tarpeeksi suuren auton kaikille, koska pulassa vaikutti olevan rutosti ihmisiä.   
Pojalla oli toki rahaa, mutta hän pahoin pelkäsi, ettei hänelle vuokrattaisi autoa tässä kunnossa. Kyllä vuokraajat huomaisivat, että hän ei ollut okei, aavistuksen hoippuvasta käytöksestä, levinneistä pupilleista, sekä sammaltavasta, änkyttävästä puheesta. ****  
Jiyongilla olisi varmasti tuttuja, jolta auton saisi.  
  
Liukastellen hän saapui oikeaan osoitteeseen, muistaen vasta sitten, että Jiyonghan oli lähtenyt aikaisin ja sulkenut kahvilan. Mistä hän sitten saisi auton? Siitä hän ei ollut lainkaan varma.  
Kahvilan kulmilla norkoillessaan hän huomasi, että liikkeen sisältä kuului ääntä. Poika kokeili oven suurta, jääkylmää kahvaa, huomaten, että ovi oli auki. Sen enempää miettimättä hän tunki sisälle, havaiten että tupa oli täynnä porukkaa. Hänen katseensa kiersi joukossa, johon myös Jiyong kuului. Suurin osa oli Yixingille tuttuja, hän muisti nähneensä monien kasvot aiemminkin. Miesten ja naisten katseet olivat jäätäviä, kunnes ne siirtyivät Jiyongiin. ”Sinun tuttujasi”, eräs sanoi kysyvän matalasti, ja Jiyong katsoi Yixingiä. ”Mitä sä haluat?”  
”Mä tarviin auton.”  
”Jaa-a. Mihin?”  
”Pitää hakea porukkaa yhdestä paikasta.”  
”Mitä maksat?”  
”Mitä vain haluat.”  
”Ok. Takapihalla on. Ja tuo se paku ehjänä takaisin, mä oon niin vitun kyllästynyt siihen, että eka ihmiset lainaa ja sitten tuo jutut paskasina takaisin.”    
”Joo, lupaan palauttaa.”  
”Asia on sillä selvä. Ja nyt painu helvettiin häiritsemästä meidän teekutsuja”, Jiyong sanoi ärsyyntyneenä ja heitti avaimet pojalle, joka sai kuin saikin kopin.  
  
Yixing loi viimeisen katseen pöydällä makaavien pokerikorttien, sekä rahakasojen suuntaan, kunnes kääntyi ja lähti sivuoven kautta takapihalle, jossa tosiaan odotti iso, musta paku muiden pienempien autojen suunnasta. Poika avasi sen ovet ja hyppäsi kyytiin, kiinnittäen turvavyön huolellisesti, jalkojen jo painuessa kaasupolkimelle, joka sai pakettiauton lähtemään kirskahtaen liikkeelle.  
  
~||~  
  
Jongin vinkaisi hiljaa tuskasta, kun kattoon asetetusta suuttimesta alkoi valua indigon väristä savua, joka koversi keuhkoja ja riipi sydäntä niin paljon, että hänestä tuntui, että voisi kuolla, eikä paksu talvitakkikaan auttanut sen vertaa. Poika ei tiennyt, oliko kamomillan hajuisen kaasun tarkoitus tappaa hänet vai mitä. Se teki kuitenkin hänen olostaan uneliaan ja tukalan.  
Auton tasainen jumputus alkoi hiljentyä, kunnes lopulta loppui kokonaan. Jongin saattoi aistia, että auto kääntyi ja pysähtyi. Hetken aikaa kuului kolinaa, ja sitten hiljeni, kunnes takakontin luukku avattiin täysin varoittamalla, niin että Jongin sokaistui ulkoa tulevasta valosta hetkeksi. Kun näkö palautui, hän havaitsi että hänen edessään oli sellainen nainen, joka aiemmin oli tainnuttanut hänet. Ruskeahiuksinen näki vain, että he olivat huoltoaseman tyhjällä pihalla. Valo valaisi takakontin, ja Jongin tajusi makaavansa omassa veressään. Hänen aistinsa olivat olleet niin turtuneet, etteivät ne enää edes huomanneet kipua taikka elämän nesteen rautaista hajua.   
Kipu oli yhä turtunutta, mutta raikas ulkoilma toi siihen terävyyttä Jonginin haukkoessa ahnaasti happea. Nainen otti kiinni Jonginin talvitakista, vetäen sen pois tuon päältä, heittäen sen loppuen lopuksi ojaan. Kuumuus hellitti, ja haavat tulivat paremmin esiin. Nainen alkoi puhdistaa niitä kirvelevällä aineella, joka sattui, niin että Jonginilla tuli kyyneleet silmiin. Sitten hän sitoi ne ja katsoi Jonginia silmissään tyhjä, mutta analysoivan näköisenä. Äkkinäisesti robotti (Jongin oli satavarma, ettei se voinut olla ihminen) tarttui kangaskappaleeseen, jolla pojan suu oli tukittu. Nainen otti esiin vierestään olevasta salkusta kanyylin, pussin vettä sekä toisen kanyylin ja vielä pussin mönjää, joka näytti kissanoksennukselta tai kouluruualta muusattuna.  
Robotti tökkäsi toisen kanyyliin toiseen käteen ja toisen toiseen, Jonginin yrittäessä huutaa apua. Nainen kuitenkin tukki hänen suunsa nopeasti uudestaan liinalla, ja sai sen paikalleen pojan kehnoista vastusteluista huolimatta. Se kaasu oli väsyttänyt häntä.  
Nainen asetti Jonginin tipukseen niin kuin sairaalassa tehtiin. Toisesta tuli vettä, toisesta ilmeisesti jotain ruokaliuosta. Sen jälkeen nainen sulki takakontin, jättäen Jonginin itkemään yksin pimeään.   
  
~||~  
  
  
Päästyään ulos kaupungista hän otti puhelimensa esiin ja soitti Junmyeonille, jotta saisi lisää tietoa missä päin joukkio oikein seikkaili. Junmyeon selitti reitin mahdollisimman tarkasti, ja Yixing yritti ajaa varovasti. Näkökenttä oli yhä sumea, ja välillä hän näki harhojakin. Pinkki lammaslauma vaelsi tien yli, mutta seassa oli myös lumenvalkoisia, pehmeitä jäniksiä ja hirviömäisiä, terävähampaisia kapisia oravia, joista jokin olisi saattanut olla oikea. Yixing ei ollut varma mikä näistä oli totta. Yhdessä vaiheessa vastaan tuleva auto vaihtui Yixingin kaistalle, jolloin se siis ajoi häntä suoraan päin.  
Poika tuijotti sitä kauhuissaan, alkaen jarruttaa. Ajoneuvo oli kuitenkin vain pyyhkäisyt hänen lävitseen, kadoten kokonaan pois. Sen sijaan jarrutuksen takia seuraavan auton puskuri raapaisi pakettiautoa. Ääni sai nuoren sydämen loikkaamaan kurkkuun.   
  
Kaikesta huolimatta pian Yixing näki tienvierustalla rahjustavan joukkion, joka ei ensin kiinnittänyt mitään huomiota vieressä kiitäviin autoihin. Poika itse joutui ajamaan ohi, kunnes löysi hyvän kohdan, johon hän jätti auton. Ruskeahiuksinen loikkasi ulos autosta ja lähti vastaan poikajoukkoa, joka taapersi tien toisella puolella.  
  
Junmyeon huomasi Yixingin hahmon ensimmäisenä, hän taisikin olla ainoa joukosta, joka tunnisti Yixingin kunnolla.   
Poika keräsi joukon kokoon, hätistellen heitä kuin lintulaumaa, joka oli säikkynä autoista. ”Baek, me mennään nyt tien yli, Channie, älä ota häntä reppuselkään tai hän te molemmat kaadutte, siinä on jäistä-”  
Baekhyun loikkasi jättiläisen selkään, ja Chanyeol kaatui kuin kaatuikin selälleen, niin että he molemmat parkaisivat tuskasta.  
”Mitä minä sanoin”, Junmyeon sanoi huolestuneena ja riensi auttamaan kaksikon pystyyn. ”Voitte kuitenkin kävellä?”  
  
  
”Eiköhän…”, molemmat vastasivat yhtä aikaa, ja tukeutuivat toisiinsa.  
”Hei, menkää parijonoon, jooko? Turvallisuuden vuoksi”, Junmyeon ehdotti ja Baekhyun mulkaisi häntä. ”Näytetäänkö me tarhaikäisiltä?”  
”Ainakin te käyttäydytte niin kuin olisitte”, Yifan tuhahti, Chanyeolin katseen muuttuessa myrskyisemmäksi.  
  
Junmyeon huomasi jännitteen, ja hän kiiruhti erottamaan tappelupukarit toisistaan. ”Tämän tien yli vain, ei sen enempää. Okei?”  
Pitkät hiljenivät, ja suuntasivat katseensa tiehen. Kun autojen tulva vihdoin loppui, lähtivät he ylittämään tietä kuin joutsenpesue, johtajanaan Junmyeon ja Yifan, joka kiilasi kärkkäästi kärkeen.  
Junmyeon loikkasi Yixingin levitettyjen käsien huomaan, ja pojat olivat hetken aikaa tiukassa halauksessa, kunnes Junmyeon haistoi jotain outoa. ”Haiset… ruoholta.”  
Yixing sivuutti huomautuksen, ja siirtyi katsomaan raukeana poikajoukkoa. ”Mihin heidät sitten pitää viedä?”  
”Lentoasemalle Yixing, lentoasemalle”, Junmyeon sanoi ja katsoi epäilyttävän rentoa poikaystäväänsä. ”Mä muuten luulin, ettet sä osaa ajaa autoa.”  
Yixing kohautti ärsyttävästi olkiaan. ”Kyllä mä osaan.”  
”Sä oot aina sanonut, ettet osaisi.”  
”Sitä sattuu.”  
”’Sitä sattuu’? Se on aika iso asia, miksi valehtelisit sen? Ja miksi sä haiset?”  
Yixing tunsi kuulustelussa olonsa väsyneeksi. ”Luulin, että meidän oli tärkeintä päästä sinne lentokentälle, eikä pohtia sitä, mitä olen jättänyt kertomatta.”  
”Ootko sä jättänyt jotain kertomatta? Onko sulla jotain salattavaa”, Junmyeon sanoi kiihtyneenä, kaiken maailman uhkakuvien sinkoutuessa päällimmäiseksi.   



	29. 29.Pahoinvointi

Kibum, tai lyhemmin Keyksi kutsuttu kouluttaja katsoi suloisilla, komeilla ja tasaisilla kasvoillaan Taeminia, jolle oli ojennettu pistoolin tapainen laite.  
”Tällä tavalla voimme taltuttaa rikolliset, tai oliot, mitä he ikinä ovatkaan, turvallisesti”, Kibum selitti ja osoitti aseen kyljessä olevaa säiliötä. ”Tämä aine lamauttaa ainoastaan tietynlaisia olijoita, mutta minäkään en oikeastaan tiedä millaisia.”  
”Mutta… miten niin olioita?”  
”On olemassa eri ulottuvuuksia, ja nämä naiset ovat kuulemma yhdestä. Maailma on monitasoinen”, vanhempi selitti rauhallisesti ja hymyili. Taemin katsoi häntä epäilevänä, virnistäen sitten epävarmana. Kibumin huulet taipuivat hymyyn. ”Kuulosti se minustakin aluksi oudolta, mutta niin se on. Nämä rikolliset, joista yksi on meillä nyt hoidettavana, ovat peräisin sieltä. He ovat maapallolla vaaraksi ihmiskunnalle, joten nämä toisen ulottuvuuden ihmiset tulivat noutamaan heidät, etteivät he aiheuta tuhoa. Heidän voimansa ensiksi kaivettiin esiin sillä kaasulla, ja sitten vain pyydettiin havaintoja. Kaiken kaikkiaan näitä tämän pojan tapaisia ihmisiä on kuulemma 10 tai 11.”  
”Miksi he ovat kaikki tässä kaupungissa?”  
”Jokin kuulemma vetää heitä yhteen. Enemmistö heistä asuu täällä, joten loputkin päätyvät tänne enemmin tai myöhemmin.”  
”Ahaa, ymmärrän. Mutta mikä on minun tehtäväni?”  
”Sinä saat kiertää minun kanssani maailmaa jahtaamassa näitä, noiden naisten kanssa.”  
”M-mutta minulla on koti ja koulu täällä…”  
”Kirjoitit sopimuksen, on myöhäistä perua. Sinä lähdet kanssani nyt heti pikakoulutukseen. Havaitsit äskettäin suuren joukon heitä, joten he eivät voi olla kaukana. Jos olemme nopeita, saamme heidät kiinni.”  
”Oh…”, Taemin henkäisi, käsittämättä miten suureen projektiin hän oli mennyt sotkeutumaan. Häntä kadutti niin paljon.  
  
Samaan aikaan toisessa huoneessa kaksi naista raahasi Sehunin tila-auton takakonttiin, katsomatta sen enempää hänen kuntoaan tai mitään muutakaan. Tajuton Sehun kahlittiin kiinni, samoin kuin hänen ystävänsä Jongin vain tunteja aiemmin.  
Robotti hyppäsi rattiin ja lähti kiitämään samaan suuntaan, mihin toinenkin auto oli suuntaamassa.  
  
  
~||~  
  
  
”Anna anteeksi Suho… jutellaan vaikka myöhemmin”, Yixing lupautui, katseessaan itsesyytöksiä, jotka kouraisivat Junmyeonin sydäntä. Hänen puri huultaan ja yritti pysyä vahvana.  
”Hyvä on, kuka ajaa? En anna Layn mennä rattiin”, hän katsoi muita arvioiden.  
Minseok käänsi päätään Baekhyunin suuntaan ”Minusta Baek ajoi aika hyvin sitä Krisin autoa. Paremmin en minäkään osaisi. Hän sitä paitsi tietää, miten lentokentälle pääsee.”  
”Ehkä kuitenkin päästetään Yifan rattiin. Hän on huolellisempi eikä välttämättä tapa meitä. Ja kyllä hän tietää, mihin meidän täytyy mennä”, Chanyeol sanoi yllättäen, ja Yifan katsoi häntä suu raollaan hämmentyneenä. ”Kas, et taida ollakaan niin tonttu miltä näytät.”  
Chanyeol näytti loukkaantuneelta, mutta tajusi olla aloittamatta taas kinaa. Yifan hyppäsi kyytiin ja asettui kuskiksi, ravistellen käsiään nopeasti. Hän silmäili auton kunnon nopeasti läpi. ”Aika cool kaara. Mistä, öh, Yixingkö hän oli, hankki tämän?”  
”Sain sen yhdeltä ystävältä, G-Dragonilta.”  
”Kuulostaa siistiltä jätkältä.”  
”Mä tunnen hänet. Kiva tyyppi, aika rikollinen kylläkin”, Luhan hymähti katsellessaan ulkopuolelta autoa ja Yifan irvisti rikollisuudelle.  
”Paikkoja on vain kolme ja sitten on tuo iso tavaratila. Ketkä kaksi istuvat Yifanin kanssa”, Junmyeon kysäisi.  
”Chanyeol tai Baekhyun ei ainakaan”, Minseok sanoi ja kohotti kulmiaan kevyesti, vilkaisten Jongdaea. ”Voi olla aika kylmä sulle siellä tavaratilassa. Jos sä menisit penkille?”  
Jongdae hymyili. ”Mikäs siinä!”  
”Ahne, itsekäs läskiperse”, Baekhyun naurahti ja läimäisi toista takamukselle. Jongdae virnisti vinosti ja meni jo sisälle.  
”Junmyeonin pitää olla rauhanturvaajana tavaratilassa, ettei Chanyeol ja Baekhyun ala panna toisiaan kaikkien edessä”, Luhan sanoi näpäyttäen Baekhyunia. ”Mitä vittua Luhan”, lyhempi huudahti ja leikki käyvänsä kiinni toiseen. Chanyeol oli niin kivuissa ja väsynyt, ettei tajunnut reagoida kommenttiin paheksuvasti. Hän vain tokaisi: ”No toden totta mieli kyllä tekisi.”  
Baekhyun lipaisi kieltään ja Kyungsoolla meinasi tulla laatta. Hän käänsi katseensa pois ja hyppäsi mitään sanomatta lämpimälle penkille.  
  
Muut katsoivat häntä hetken, mutta mitään valittamatta he kipusivat yksi kerrallaan sisään ja matka saattoi alkaa.  
Se kului varsin joutuisasti alkuun.  
Alkuun, keskivaiheilla alkoivat ongelmat.  
  
Kyungsoo tuijotti hiljaa ikkunaa. Loinen tämän sisällä kulutti hänen voimavarojaan, ja kun yksi otuksen imukärsistä irtosi limakalvosta töyssähdyksen takia, verta purskahti hänen nieluunsa, joka sain hänet kakomaan vaaleankerman värisille nahkapenkeille, jotka olivat aivan uusia.  
Yifan oli laittanut päähänsä autosta löytämänsä aurinkolasit ja kääntyi katsomaan kahta muuta matkustajaansa. ”Luulin, että tää vituttavampi henkilö oli se keuhkosairas, etkä sinä.”  
”Oonko mä vituttava”, Jongdae huudahti ja katsoi järkyttyneenä Yifania.  
”Olet. Mikä sun nimi edes on?”  
”Kim Jongdae, aka Chen”, hän katsoi närkästyneenä, mutta virnuillen toista.  
”Jaa, Chen.”  
”Miksi mä oon vituttava? Enhän mä edes oo tehnyt sulle mitään!”  
”1. Naurat liikaa. 2. Ärsytät. 3. Puhut liikaa. 4. Puhut liian kovalla äänellä, melkeinpä huudat. 5. Muistutat Baekhyunia. 6. Näytät kamelilta.”  
Jongdae puhkesi räkäiseen nauruun, kunnes lopetti, katsoen synkän totisesti Yifania. ”Kameli?”  
”Niin. Laama on liian söpö sulle.”  
”Jätkähän roustaa niin kuin ammattilainen”, Jongdae huudahti.  
”Chenosaurus, muistutat dinosaurusta. Ainakin sulla yhtä isot keuhkot kuin niillä. Karjut pahemmin kuin t-rex.”  
”Otan ton kehuna.”  
Yifan hymähti jätkän suuntaan.  
  
Kyungsoon sisuksia kalvoi ja häntä sattui. Vaikka loinen ja hän tulivat aivoiltaan loistavasti toimeen, verotti tuntematon olio ihmiseltä liikaa voimia. Yleensä ideaculpa tykkäsi tyhmemmistä ja suuremmista otuksista, joista se sai energiaa eikä sen tarvinnut tehdä mitään elääkseen. Kyungsoon elimistö taisteli koko ajan vastaan, mikä aiheutti pojalle pahoinvointia. Kun siihen lisäsi vielä auton tärinän, oli oksennukseen tarvittava resepti valmiina. Tummaa ja limaista verta alkoi pulputa hänen suustaan siihen malliin, että kaikki hänen vaatteensa menivät pilalle tahmasta.  
Nyt Jongdae ja Yifan tajusivat, ettei kaikki ollut hyvin. Jongdae katsoi samankokoista, aavistuksen pienempää ja vankempaa poikaa. ”Mistä tuo kaikki veri tulee?”  
Kyungsoo itki tuskasta eikä voinut vastata mitenkään. Hän vinkaisi vain.  
Jongdae tarrasi kiinni Yifanin hihaan ja nykäisi. ”Kyungie ei voi hyvin.”  
Yifanin silmät varmasti levisi aurinkolasien takana hänen nähdessään verenmäärän. ”Vähän matkan päässä on huoltoasema. Se on varmaan kiinni, mutta meidän kannattanee silti pysähtyä. Auton arvo kärsii, verta ei noin vain saa irti penkistä.”  
”Tähän väliin on kyllä sanottava, että tuo oli paskin vitsi ikinä, kun ajatellaan tilannetta”, Jongdae huomautti ja lipaisi nopeasti kuivahtaneita huuliaan.  
”Jos käsittelit ton vitsinä tai sen tapaisena, olet kyllä outo kameli. Se ei edes ollut vitsi, siksi voi olla, ettei se ollut hauska.”  
”Mitä sä selität?”  
”Unohda. Muistuta mua vain, etten ota sua mukaan hautajaisiin.”  
”Kenen hautajaisiin?”  
”Pakko sunkin esittää idioottia. Vituttavaa moinen.”  
”Mutta kuka kuolee? Kiinnostaa.”  
”Kaikki, ellet anna mun ajaa rauhassa. Pää kiinni.”  
Jongdae mutristi suutaan, mutta keskittyi rauhoittelemaan Kyungsoota, joka näytti tärisevän. ”Ehh, kohta se menee varmaan ohi… tai jos ei mene, sä kuolet”, Jongdae lohdutti, mutta unohti tukkia suunsa lopun kohdalla. Kyungsoo mulkaisi häntä murhaavana pyyhkiessään verta suupielistään.  



	30. 30.Lentokentällä

Yifan ajoi syrjäiselle parkkipaikalle, mahdollisimman kauas itse huoltoasemasta. Hän loikkasi ylös ja avasi pakettiauton oven.  
”Täh, joko me ollaan perillä?”  
”Tää ei näytä lentokentältä”, joku totesi pettyneenä.  
  
Yifan katkaisi puheen tulvan heilauttamalla kättään. ”Oksennustauko. Se pikkukaveri ohjaamossa voi huonosti.”  
”Eikö se olisi voinut pidättää? Tai sitten oksentaa penkille, ei tää meidän auto kumminkaan ole”, Chanyeol puhahti ja Yifan käänsi päätään, kun Kyungsoo tuli hänen luokseen. Hän näytti hirveältä, verien valuessa hänen leukaansa pitkin vaatteilleen.  
Hälinä loppui kuin seinään, ja Chanyeolin silmät laajenivat. ”Luoja.”  
”Mä luulin, että menkat tulevat alapäästä, ei suusta.”  
Minseok läimäisi Baekhyunia poskelle vähän liiankin kovaa, sillä siihen jäi punainen jälki. ”Sun vitsit ei ole hauskoja.”  
Kyungsoo katsoi heitä hiljaa, kunnes hänen pyöreät pöllönsilmänsä kääntyivät selälleen ja hän kaatui suorilta jaloiltaan maahan.   
  
Yixing kömpi ulos autosta ja asetti kätensä toisen otsalle. ”Se on kylmänhikinen. Me tarvitaan sille jotain lämpöä, menee muuten alilämmön puolelle.”  
Yifan katseli ympärilleen ja huomasi ojassa takin, jonka hän kävi hakemassa. Hän ojensi sen Yixingille, joka katsoi epäilevänä siinä olevaan verta, kunnes kääri sen Kyungsoon ympärille.  
”Meidän täytyy vain matkata nopeasti eteenpäin. Luulen, ettemme voi auttaa häntä”, poika sanoi ja nosti Kyungsoon sisälle autoon. ”Joku muu voi mennä hänen paikalleen ohjaamoon.”  
”Entä jos se tarttuu”, Baekhyun inahti ja kavahti kauemmas tajuttomasta.  
”Ei tartu”, Yifan ärähti ja meni takaisin. Hetken päästä Luhan tuli etupenkille, koska hän oli ainoa, joka halusi.  
  
Luhan virnisti kevyesti Jongdaelle istuessaan tuon viereen, mutta ilo ei yltänyt silmiin. Sitä ennen hän kuitenkin asetti takkinsa takamuksensa suojaksi, koska penkki oli veressä.  
”Mitäs äijä”, Jongdae hymähti auton nytkähtäessä liikkeelle.  
”Mitäs tässä. Ihan peruspäivä. Entä sä?”  
”Harvinaisen hyvin menee.”  
”Ai jaa. Miten niin?”  
”Musta tuntuu, että mä olen suhteessa.”  
”Ahaa. Kenen kanssa? Joku kiva tyttökö”, Luhan kysäisi, esittäen, että häntä kiinnostaisi vastaus. Hän tiesi sen jo valmiiksi, eikä se ollut mieluisa.  
”No, näyttäähän Xiu vähän tyttömäiseltä, mutta niin. Hänen kanssaan.”  
Luhania kirpaisi, eikä hän halunnut myöntää sitä itselleen. Hän pakotti suupielensä hymyyn. ”Aika kiva. Xiu on hyvä tyyppi. Onnea nuorelle parille”, hän sanoi ja heilautti kättään niin kuin heittäisi confetteja ilmaan.  
Jongdae ei ymmärtänyt Luhanin vaisuutta, sillä poika ei tuntenut Luhanin ja Minseokin menneisyyttä. Niinpä hän jätti asian sikseen.  
  
Loppumatka sujui hiljaisuudessa, ja kun he vihdoin saapuivat perille, Yifan parkkeerasi huolellisesti pakettiauton paikalleen ja he raahautuivat ulos. Kyungsoo oli heikkona, ja Minseok joutui Chanyeolin avustuksella kantamaan tuota, koska muuten hän ei olisi päässyt muiden mukaan.  
  
~||~  
  
Sehunia kuskaava auto oli ajanut Jonginia kuskaavan samanlaisen auton ohi, sillä kaksikko lähetettäisiin eri aikaan tutkittavaksi. Jonginin tapauksessa heidän täytyi ensin pitää pieni välietappi, joten Sehun vietiin lentokentälle aiemmin.  
Auto oli naamioitu suureksi poliisiautoksi ja se ajoi ylinopeutta pillit päällä. Nämä robotit eivät aikaa tuhlanneet, ajatteli vastaherännyt Sehun mielessään. Hänen päätään särki pienesti, mutta matka ei kestänyt kauankaan.   
  
Ajaja sammutti pillit ja alkoi ajaa rauhallisemmin toisen pakettiauton perässä, joka ajoi lentokentälle. Nainen pysäköi sen viereen ja avasi takakontin poikajoukon mentyä kauemmas.  
  
Sehun autettiin ulos, ja hänen kaulaansa ripustettiin panta, jonka valo välähti välillä punaisena. Sehunin toinen käsi kahlittiin naisen omaan käteen kiinni.  
Blondi ajatteli, ettei hän todellakaan ollut ajatellut 24h:n käsirautahaastetta näin. Ehkä tämä oli piilokamera? Aikainen aprillipila? Prank?  
Seuraavaksi suulle asetettiin ilmastointiteipin pala, joka vuorostaan peitettiin valkoisella kertakäyttösuumaskilla, joka oli varsin tavallinen näky tässä maassa. Nainenkin riisui punaisen suojanaamionsa, jolloin hän näytti melko normaalilta. Kukaan ei todennäköisesti huomaisi mitään outoa, varsinkin kun kaikilla aina oli kiire. Robotti tarttui jäätävällä kädellään Sehunin omaan ja he lähtivät liikkeelle. Sehun katsoi ympärilleen peloissaan.  
  
Sehunia raahattiin sisälle, johon poikalauma oli mennyt aiemmin. Kun hän oli sisällä, huomasi hän eksyneen näköisen, mutta tutun poikajoukon. Hän yritti rimpuilla ja huutaa, mutta se ei auttanut mitään, nainen vain riuhtaisi hänet lähemmäs itseään kuin pahaisen koiran.  
  
~||~  
  
Pojat pyörivät lentojen ilmoitustaulun luona, tuijottaen sitä silmät suurina. ”Jaa, seuraava lento lähtee puolen tunnin päästä, mutta se on näköjään täynnä. Seuraava on vasta tunnin päästä. Ja meillä ei ole edes lippuja, perkele, me emme pääse täältä ikinä”, Yifan totesi hetken tarkastelun tuloksena.   
  
Luhan katsoi hiljaa taulua, kun Minseok kääntyi hänen puoleensa. ”Etkö sä voi tehdä mitään?”  
Toinen pudisti päätänsä. ”Ei onnistu.  Meitä on liian monta ja liian vähän aikaa.”  
Minseok huokaisi ja katseli ympärilleen, kunnes huomasi tutun oloisen pojan, jonka nimen Minseok oli ehtinyt jo unohtaa. Hän tarttui Luhania tuon hihasta ja osoitti tuota blondia poikaa kohti. ”Hei, eikö tuo poika näytä aika tutulta?”  
Luhanin silmät laajenivat yllätyksestä, kunnes ne kapenivat vihasta viiruiksi. ”Kuka tuo nainen on? Miten hän on täällä”, hän huudahti ja marssi kaksikon luokse.  
  
”Sehun! Mitä tämä tarkoittaa! Kuka tuo muija on”, hän vaati selitystä, mutta säikähti kun Sehun ei vastannut vaan alkoi tekoitkeä.  
”Mikä hätänä… mikset vastaa”, Luhan sanoi pelästyneenä ja hän laski Sehunin suusuojuksen alas, joka paljasti teipin.  
Nainen näytti heränneen vasta nyt tilanteeseen ja hän potkaisi Luhania nopeasti mutta erittäin lujaa kylkeen, joka sai pojan lennähtämään päin tekokasvia. Hän huudahti, kiinnittäen kaikkien muidenkin huomion itseensä.   
Pojat piirittivät Luhanin nopeasti, jonka aikana nainen lähti juoksemaan, Sehunin kaatuessa maahan. Robotti käytännössä veti maassa makaavaa poikaa perässään ja Luhan nousi älähtäen pystyyn, osoittaen pakenijoita. ”Hän ei saa viedä Sehunia!”  
  
Joukosta Yifan ja Tao lähtivät yhdessä juoksemaan, ja he liukastelivat vastapuunatulla käytävällä muiden ihmisten katsoessa heidän peräänsä enempi vähempi paheksuvasti.  
Nainen risteili eri käytävillä, kunnes hän saapui yksityiskoneiden siipeen, jossa turvatarkastukset eivät olleet käytössä, koska koko rakennuksen osa oli suljettu remontin ajaksi. Siitä huolimatta hän juoksi sinne ja oli matkalla johonkin lentokoneeseen vievään putkeen. Kaksi poikaa seurasi, ja hetken kuluttua muutkin olivat lähteneet heidän peräänsä.  
  
Chanyeol oli napannut Kyungsoon reppuselkäänsä, joka sai Baekhyunin katseen muuttumaan mustasukkaiseksi. Chanyeol ei tosin ollut iloinen tästä tehtävästä: Kyungsoon suupielistä valui aina välillä verta, jotka jatkoivat matkaansa Chanyeolin hiuksiin ja naamalle.   
  
Pian kaikki olivat päässeet sisään lentokoneeseen, ja nainen jatkoi kulkuaan ohjaamoon, tajuamatta, että peli oli hänen osaltaan jo menetetty. Pojat seisoivat hengästyneinä lentokoneen käytävällä, katsoen ohjaamon suljettua ovea. ”Kuka menee hakkaamaan sen?”, joku kysyi, mutta kukaan ei ehtinyt vastata, kun ovi, josta he olivat tulleet, oli sulkeutunut ja lentokone alkoi täristä. He olivat nousemassa ilmaan, sen saattoi jokainen arvata.  
  
”Mitä vittua”, muutamat huusivat yhteen ääneen, kun lentokone nytkähti ja alkoi liikkua. Maisema alkoi vaihtua ikkunoissa ja kone valmistautui lentoon.


	31. 31.Ilmassa

Pojat haparoivat tyhjässä koneessa penkeille ja odottivat, että nousu olisi ohi.

Kun lentokoneen kulku viimein tasaantui, käveli Chanyeol ohjaamon oven luo, riuhtaisten sen auki. Nainen käänsi päätään ilmeettömänä ja Chanyeol potkaisi sitä niin lujaa, että se irtosi kaulasta. Jäljelle jäi vain sähkön kipinöiden ääni ja paikallaan oleva ruumis, johon Sehun oli yhä kahlittu.

Lentokone alkoi välittömästi heittelehtiä puolelta toiselle, ja poika heitti äkkiä robotin kauemmas ohjaajanistuimelta.

Yifan juoksi sisään ja työnsi toisen pois tieltä, hypäten ohjaimiin. Niiden toiminta tuntui tulevan tutuksi kuin itsestään pitkälle pojalle, jonka sydän pamppaili kiivaasti. Koneen kulku tasaantui ja kaikki saattoivat huokaista helpotuksesta.

Junmyeon tuli ohjaamoon ja katseli kolmea muuta poikaa sekä robottia arvioiden tilannetta. ”Kris näköjään voi ohjata konetta, se on hyvä. Chanyeol, raahaa Sehun matkustamon puolelle ja yritetään saada hänet irti tuosta naisesta”, hän lopulta sanoi ja auttoi toista poikaa kantamaan heidät muiden luo, jättäen Yifanin ohjaamaan konetta.

Muut pojat olivat valinneet istumapaikat, ja he kaikki nostivat katseensa tulijoihin, mutta kukaan ei sanonut mitään. Chanyeol tutki käsirautaa asetellessaan Sehunin sopivaan asentoon. ”Mä en usko, että mä voin sulattaa sen omasta tahdostani”, hän totesi ja käänsi blondin rannetta. ”Nämä meidän supervoimat eivät taida toimia meidän omasta tahdosta… ne ovat varmaan kytköksissä tunteisiin, koska olen nähnyt niiden toimivan vain, jos ollaan vihaisia, surullisia, pelästyneitä tai…”

”…kiimaisia”, Baekhyun jatkoi virnistäen, mutta Jongdae pukkasi häntä kovaa kylkeen. ”Hyi mikä pervo sustakin on tullut, kun sait Chanyeolin persettä”, hän naurahti, mutta silmät olivat paheksuvat.

”Mistä sä tiedät, että sain siltä persettä?! Tai oikeastaan se sai multa, mutta se on pikkuseikka”, Baekhyun järkyttyi ja Chanyeolia nauratti. ”Sokeatkin näkee”, Jongdae kohotti kulmiaan ja katsoi tarkkaan Baekhyunin kasvoja ja puhkesi nauruun, kun toinen lipaisi kieltään.

Sehun katsoi anovasti Chanyeolia. ”Joo, te voitte mennä panemaan vaikka vessaan jos siltä tuntuu, mutta mä en nauti kauheasti siitä, että sähköinen robotti roikkuu minussa 24/7…”

”Sorry bro, en osaa auttaa”, Chanyeol puhahti aidosti pahoillaan, vilkaisten käsiään.

Nuorin henkäisi syvään ja pyöräytti silmiään. Jongdae kiinnostui nyt lähemmin ja hän tuli lähemmäs katsomaan robottinaista. Mutta heti kun hän tuli metriä lähemmäs, naisen kaulasta alkoi suihkuta kipinöitä entistä pahemmin, kunnes se lopulta räjähti kappaleiksi. Pojat huudahtivat ja savun hälvetessä he huomasivat, että Sehun oli päässyt irti robotista, mutta muutama metallikappale oli pureutunut ihoon. Jongdaen hiukset olivat pörröttyneet aivan kihariksi sähkön vaikutuksesta ja hän valitti kivuliasta hengitystä pihisten. Yixing ryntäsi katsomaan, miten oli käynyt, ja nähdessään vammat, hän komensi Chanyeolia viemään robotin jäänteet mahdollisimman kauas.

Toinen teki työtä käskettyä, ja Yixing alkoi tarkastaa haavoja läpi. ”Ei nämä ole pahoja, mutta kannattaa hoitaa ne nyt”, hän totesi hetken päästä. ”Ainoa vain, ettei mulla ole mitään millä hoitaa näitä.”

Junmyeon lähti etsimään ensiapupakkausta, jonka hän löysikin nopeasti. Hän ojensi sen poikaystävälleen, mutta huomatessaan toisen tärisevät kädet, hän otti sen takaisin ja työnsi Yixingin hellästi syrjään. ”Jos sä annat mun tehdä tämän”, hän hymähti ja alkoi puhdistaa haavoja. Hän otti pinsetit käteensä ja vetäisi sirpaleen Jongdaen ihosta, joka ynähti kuin pieni dinosauruksen poikanen. ”Toinen sirpaleista on vielä syvemmällä, se tulee sattumaan ja paljon…”, Junmyeon sanoi ja siirsi kätensä vasemman kyljen luo, käskien Jongdaea ottamaan paitansa pois. Poika totteli ja kun hän veti paitansa pois, paljastui luisevat kyljet, tosin ne eivät olleet yhtä laihat kuin Baekhyunilla. Junmyeon koski toisen kylkeä, joka sai pojan inahtamaan tuskasta. Alkaessaan vetää sirpaletta pois, alkoi Jongdae kiljua kuin syötävä. Monet muista pojista peittivät korvansa. ”Luoja, mitkä keuhkot”, Tao mutisi ja kietoutui enemmän takkiinsa.

Hetken kuluttua kappale lopulta irtosi ja Jongdae lopetti dramaattisen huutamisensa hengittäen syvään.

Junmyeon siirtyi katsomaan teräpiirteisen Sehunin oloa, ja hän sai irrotettua kaikki palaset ilman suurempia draamoja.  Hän huokaisi hiljaa ja samaan aikaan kuulutus alkoi soida, joka sai hänet hetkellisesti säikähtämään.

”Hei, mikä se kiljunta oli? Oletteko te vielä elossa”, Yifanin vähän vääristynyt ääni kysyi ja Chanyeol huusi kaiken olevan kunnossa. ”Eräs vain ylidramatisoi kaikkea”, pitkä poika lisäsi vielä perään. Jongdae mulkaisi häntä närkästyneenä ja meni istumaan Minseokin viereen, halaten häntä.

”No hyvä, että kaikki on okei. Täälläkin kaikki on hyvin. Nauttikaa matkastanne, Pekingiin menee arviolta pari tuntia.”

”Hyvä on, lentokapteeni Wu Yifan”, Chanyeol sanoi sarkastisesti, mutta todennäköisesti hän ei kuullut sitä, tai jos kuulikin, hän jätti sen huomiotta.

~||~

Taeminille oli opetettu muutamassa kymmenessä minuutissa lukuisten eri aseiden toimintamekanismit, ja hänelle oli annettu oma työpuku, jollaisen Kibum oli myös vaihtanut päälleen. ”Nyt meidän tulee kiirehtiä oikeaan päämajaan, esittelemään sinut”, vanhempi sanoi ja hymyili, tarttuessaan Taeminia kädestä. Yhdessä he saapuivat huoneeseen, johon oli rakennettu erikoisen näköinen metallinen rakenne. Kibum veti yhdestä vivusta ja neliön muotoiselle alueelle heijastui sininen kalvo, joka näytti kimmoisalta lasilta. Kysymättä lupaa Kibum työnsi nuoremman sen läpi ja hyppäsi itse perässä. Taeminin vatsaa väänsi ja hän näki kummallisia valoja, mutta sekunnissa se oli ohi.

He olivat saapuneet puhtaanvalkoiseen rakennukseen, joka oli ensi näkemältä sairaalan näköinen. Tarkempi tarkastelu osoitti, että sä oli lähempänä laboratoriota kuin sairaalaa. Se oli täynnä samanlaisia naisia, joita hän oli nähnyt jo aiemmin poliisiasemalla. Heillä kaikilla oli punaiset maskit ja samanlaiset kasvot. Taeminia pelotti ja Kibum otti häntä kädestä. ”Ei hätää, he eivät vahingoita meitä”, hän sanoi rauhoittelevasti ja leimasi oman korttinsa lukijaan. Hän kirjoitti eräälle näytölle, että hänellä olisi vieras.

Kaksikko käveli yhdessä sisemmälle.  
  
Taemin katseli silmät suurina ympärilleen, kun erinäisiä robotteja käveli hänen ohitseen. Yksi häntä hieman lyhyempi robotti pysähtyi Kibumin ja Taeminin kävellessä lähellä.

”Yo, Kibum, kukas hän on”, ninjamainen robotti kysyi, katsellen ilmeettömänä kaksikkoa kirkkaan vihreällä osuudellaan, joka oli kuin laitettu silmien tilalle. Ääni oli kuitenkin iloinen, ja korostus oli selkeän japanilainen.

”Olen Taemin”, poika vastasi yllättävän hyvällä japanilla, että robotti heilautti pieniä kissamaisia korviaan. ”Vau… oletko sinä japanilainen? Minä olen Genji”, hän esittäytyi ja kumarsi kohteliaasti. Poika saattoi havaita hänen selässään olevan miekan.

”Taemin ei ole japanilainen, vaan eteläkorealainen. Hän on uusi työntekijä”, Kibum yhtyi puheeseen. Genji nyökkäsi. ”Oh, onkin mukavaa saada uutta verta tänne. Mutta kuule nuorukainen, pieni varoituksen sana: tämä työ on vaarallista. Minustakaan ei ole jäljellä kuin sydän ja joitain elimiä, pala aivoja.”

”Hoi, Genji! Meidän täytyy jo mennä”, huusi pitkä, puujalalla liikkuva tummahkoihoinen mies, jonka silmät melkein kiiluivat. Vaaleat hiukset olivat päistään kärventyneet, ja niiden saattoi nähdä vieläkin kytevän.

”Tulossa”, robotti vastasi ja hyvästeli nopeasti mutta erittäin kohteliaasti kaksikon, kadoten pian jo nurkan taakse ystävänsä kanssa.

Taemin ja Kibum jatkoivat matkaa. ”Mitä heille oli tapahtunut ja kuka se toinen oli”, Taemin kysäisi vanhemmalta.

”Genji on ollut pidempään täällä kuin minä, joten hänen tarinaansa en tunne. Voi olla, että hän huijaa, sen verran vekkuliluonne hän on, vaikka vaikuttaa herrasmieheltä. Peluriksikin häntä on haukuttu, en ihmettelisi. Mutta Junkrat, eli se hänen ystävänsä, loukkaantui räjähdyksessä. Raukka oli pitkään ilman vasemman puolen raajoja, se oli kyllä lystiä katsella kun hän loikki ympäriinsä sidepäissään. Tämä työ voi tosiaan olla vaarallista.”

 

~||~

Pojat olivat rauhoittuneet paikoilleen, ja he saattoivat viimein ummistaa silmiään. Jokainen oli enemmän tai vähemmän rättiväsynyt ja suurin osa heistä olikin alkanut nukkumaan. Junmyeon oli mennyt Yifanin seuraksi ohjaamoon.

”Aikamoinen kokoonpano meilläkin”, pehmeäpiirteinen poika sanoi lentäjälle, joka nyökkäsi. ”Tuntuu kuin raahaisimme lastentarhaa mukanamme”, Yifan vastasi ja vilkaisi Junmyeonia. ”Mutta meidän on pakko pitää huolta heistä. On fakta, että he olisivat kuolleet, ellemme me olisi huolehtimassa heistä.”

”Voit olla oikeassa… mutta sinun pitäisi lopettaa Chanyeolin kanssa tappelu. Myönnän, ettei hän ole minunkaan suosikkini, mutta voisit silti yrittää tulla toimeen hänen kanssaan.”  
Yifan puhahti ja hymähti. ”Katsotaan…”  



	32. 32.Pudotus

Taemin kulki käytävää pitkin, kunnes Kibum johdatti hänet huoneeseen odottamaan. Taemin meinasi jo panikoida, mutta sitten mies palasi ja tuli hymyillen takaisin jonkinlaisen laitteen kanssa.

”Hei Taemin… tämä laite on ihan vaaraton. Se antaa sulle mielenrauhan, että voit liittoutua meidän kanssa. Ei ole mitään pelättävää, se ei satu. Jätän sinut nyt Zenyattan huoleksi”, mies sanoi ja hänen takaansa levitoi robotti, jonka kasvoille oli taottu levollinen ilme. Metalliset pallot kiersivät tämän kaulaa, ja hän otti ihmismäisiin käsiinsä kypärän, kun Kibum poistui huoneesta.

”Ole hyvä ja istu tuohon tuoliin. Tämä ei satu lainkaan, menetät vain muutaman muiston-”

”Hei hetkonen nyt, mä en aio menettää yhtäkään muistoa. Jokainen niistä on tärkeä!”

”Se on välttämätöntä jos- AUHG”, robotti huudahti Taeminin potkaistessa tuota kömpelösti.

”Nope, not gonna happen”, poika sanoi ja juoksi ulos huoneesta. Zenyatta kuitenkin heitti yhden pallonsa hänen päähänsä ja pojan ajatukset sumenivat. Vielä kun robotti raahasi häntä jalasta pitäen lattiaa pitkin takaisin, hän huusi yhä uudelleen: ”EI VITUSSA, EN HALUA!”

Taemin heräsi. Alkutekijöikseen hän oksensi viereensä ja repi piuhat kallostaan irti. Prosessi oli mitä ilmeisimmin yhä kesken, sillä hän oli unohtanut jo monta asiaa, mutta silti hän muisti oman huutonsa ja sen, että täältä piti päästä ensitilassa vittuun.

Näkökentässä ei näkynyt ketään, joten hän loikkasi ylös, väisti oksennustaan ja juoksi päämäärättömänä käytävillä.

Yhdessä vaiheessa Genji tuli jälleen vastaan, mutta kun vanhempi oli tervehtimässä karkuria, Taemin loikkasi hänen kaulaansa enemmin hyökkäävästi kuin ystävällisesti.

”Nyt muuten kerrot missä on pakokapselit”, hän sanoi pirullisesti hymyillen Genjille, joka katsoi hämmentyneenä tulokasta. ”Öh no siis kävele eka suoraan, sitten raput alas, oikealle ja siellä ne ovat. Mihin tarvitset sitä tietoa-”

”Joo kiitos ja hyvästit”, Taemin vastasi ja kipitti neuvottuun suuntaan jättäen Genjin taakseen ihmettelemään.

Poika huomasi pian, että pakokapselit oli vartioidulla alueella, joten hän joutui piiloutumaan laatikkokasaan. Hän sulki yhden boksin kannen päällensä ja sitten se alkoi liikkua niin, että Taemin heilui sen sisällä. Pää kopsahti sen kovaan seinään ja hän menetti tajunsa.  
  
~||~  
  
Chanyeol ja Baekhyun etsivät nälkäisinä kaikki koneen ruokavarat, ja Kyungsoo oli lukinnut itsensä vessaan, aikomuksenaan puhdistaa itsensä kaikesta verestä. Vähän väliä vessasta kuului epämääräisiä ääniä, kun hän antoi ylen.

Tao oli ottanut kuulokkeensa esiin, sillä hän piti niitä aina mukana koulussa. Hänen päänsä heilui aina välillä hänen antautuessaan rytmin vietäväksi. Poikaa kuitenkin kalvoi yksinäisyys ja suru, ja poika olisi halunnut mennä tapaamaan Junmyeonia, mutta hän ei voinut, koska Junmyeon oli Yifanin luona. Ja ex-poikaystäväänsä hän ei todellakaan halunnut nähdä.

Luhan ja Sehun kiehnäsivät toisissaan kiinni, onnellisina siitä että Sehun oli saatu pelastettua onnistuneesti, ja nyt kaikki tuntui olevan ihan hyvin.

Chanyeol ja Baekhyun olivat löytäneet keksejä ja muuta hyvää pieneen nälkään. Niillä eväillä pärjäisi mainiosti matkan loppuun asti. Kiinaan ei ollut pitkä matka. Pojat kiersivät eri ihmisten luona, tarjoillen keksejä kaikille halukkaille, kunnes he asettuivat omille paikoilleen.

Puolen tunnin kuluttua Sehun oli nukahtanut Luhanin viereen, joka silitti toisen blondeja hiuksia varoen. Chanyeol ja Baekhyun istuivat sylikkäin, erittäin uneliaina molemmat. Jongdae ja Minseok hymyilivät toisilleen lämpimästi, mutta hetkisen kuluttua hekin olivat nukahtaneet, kun vanhemman pää oli nojaamassa Jongdaen olkapäähän.

Yixing oli myös nukahtanut syvään uneen, yrittäen nukkua huumatun olonsa pois. Tao oli angstaamassa nurkassa, ja hän oli heittänyt mustan hupparinsa naamansa peitoksi, joten kukaan ei ollut varma, oliko hän hereillä vai unessa.  
Kyungsoo tärisi karulla penkillä ja yritti vältellä oksentamista. Valitettavasti hänen pieni kehonsa taipui kaarevaksi ja hän yrjösi maahan ja penkille aimo annoksen paksua, tummaa verta. Kyungsoo huusi tuskasta, mutta todellisuudessa poika ei saanut suustaan ainuttakaan ääntä. Kukaan ei huomannut hänen tuskaansa.

Hetken kuluttua tilanne kuitenkin rauhoittui, ja hän nukahti omaan verilätäkköönsä rättiväsyneenä taistelusta.

Kaikki tuntui olevan vihdoin rauhallista, kunnes konetta ohjaava Yifan huomasi kummaa väreilyä taivaan sinisessä pinnassa. Alkuun hän ei välittänyt, vaan lensi koneellaan suoraan väreilevän vyöhykkeen läpi.

Se oli varmaan pahin virhe, minkä hän oli koskaan tehnyt elämänsä aikana.

Kone alkoi vavahdella niin rajusti, että pojat, jotka eivät olleet kiinnittäneet turvavöitään, lensivät pois tuoleiltaan ylös ilmaan, kunnes he sitten läsähtivät maahan tömähdyksen saattelemana.

Yifan ei tiennyt, mistä oli kyse, kun koneen kylkiin ja siipiin alkoi sataa kyteviä hiukkasia, jotka moukaroivat lentokonetta säälimättä. Kun poika yritti vaihtaa lentokoneen suuntaa, se ei liikkunut mihinkään vaan jatkoi kulkuaan eteenpäin. Taivas sen edessä oli muuttunut violetinmustaksi mustelmaksi.

Junmyeon heräsi kevyestä unestaan ja katsoi hätääntyneenä Yifania. ”Mitä tapahtuu”, hän huudahti ja Yifan irrotti kätensä ohjaussauvoista. ”En voi tehdä mitään. Ohjaus ei toimi… jokin imee meitä…”

Pienempi nyökkäsi ja ryntäsi ulos Yifan perässään.

Kaikki siellä olevat pojat näyttivät kysyviltä, hämmentyneiltä ja ennen kaikkea säikähtäneiltä. ”Mitä tapahtuu”, Jongdae huusi yrittäessään pysyä pystyssä uuden iskun koetellessa koneen runkoa.

”Ohjaus ei toimi! Meidän on päästävä täältä pois”, Junmyeon vastasi vakavana ja meni katsomaan, että pääsikö Kyungsoo ylös. Hän tarttui nuoremman käteen ja nosti hänet ylös verilammikosta. ”Tule, meidän on paettava ensitilassa”, poika sanoi pakottaen äänensä rauhalliseksi, onnistumatta siinä kovin hyvin. Kyungsoo nyökkäsi heikosti, häntä ei oikeastaan kiinnostanut. Chanyeol riensi paikalle ja otti Kyungsoon harteilleen.

Tao oli peloissaan ja hän alkoi täristä hallitsemattomasti, itkun partaalla. Yifan huomasi sen, ja hän kuoli sisältä. Hänen ylpeytensä ei sallinut auttamista juuri sinä hetkenä, vaikka hänen sydämensä sitä vaati.

Junmyeon katsoi häntä ihmeissään ja hän itse pyyhälsi kanaemona Taon luo, sulkien nuoren halaukseensa. ”Ei mitään hätää. Me selvitään kyl-”

Lausahdus keskeytyi, kun lentokoneen keskiosa repeytyi auki ja valtaisa ilmavirta otti pojat kouraansa kuin pahaiset lehdet. He kaikki putosivat lentokoneen tuleen syttyneen ruhon jäännösten kanssa kovaa vauhtia kohti maata. Ei ollut toivoakaan, että alla olisi vettä tai jotain johon he voisivat tippua turvallisesti. He olivat kuoleman omia.

Putoaminen tuntuu yllättävän tyhjältä, Junmyeon ajatteli pidellessään yhä Taoa. Hänen vatsaansa vain kihelmöi jonkin verran. Muut putosivat samaa tahtia alas. Maankamara lähestyi koko ajan enemmän, kunnes kaikki oli vain tyhjää.

Ei ollut mitään. Kukaan heistä ei tuntenut yhtään mitään hetkeen, joka tuntui ikuisuudelta. Monella kävi se ajatus mielessä, että olivatko he kuolleita.

Junmyeon tunsi jotain pehmeää allaan. Hän raotti varovasti silmiään, ja kesäinen auringonvalo häikäisi häntä heti. Pojan kädet suojasivat hänen pehmeäpiirteisiä kasvojaan, kun hän nousi varovasti makuuasennosta istuntaa. Hetken kuluttua hän saattoi antaa käsiensä valua pois.

Paikka oli pieni kaistale metsää. Käsien alla näytti olevan kostea sammalmatto, yläpuolella taas oli lehtipuiden luoma katto, joka heitti läikikkäitä, leikkisiä varjoja hänen kasvoilleen.

Poika yllättyi, ettei häntä sattunut mihinkään, kun hän nousi pystyyn. Oliko tämä taivas? Oliko hän kuollut? Missä muut olivat?

Hän lähti kävelemään, ja hän huomasi pian pienen solisevan puron. Poika otti hiostavat kenkänsä pois ja kosketti varpaallaan viileää vettä, joka tuntui taivaalliselta. Hän istuutui puron viereen, unohtaen kaiken ympäriltään. Ainakin tämä tuntui taivaalta, eikä Junmyeonia oikeastaan haitannut, vaikka tämä olisi taivas.

 

~||~

  
Yifan havahtui kipuun, ja hän kömpi vaikeannäköisesti pystyyn ähkäisten. Ympärillä oli synkkää ja pimeää, yläpuolella leijui tunnistamattomia kappaleita. Sammaleista, mustan kärventynyttä runkoa pitkin kipitti ohut lisko, jonka tummanpunainen kieli lipoi suuhun limaisia, paksuja etanoita, jotka näyttivät läskinpalasilta.  
Ilma oli hyvin raskasta ja painostavaa, niin kosteaa että sitä tuntui olevan vaikeaa hengittää. Poika tunsi allaan jotain märkää, eikä se valitettavasti ollut vettä, vaan verta. Kun hän kohdisti katseensa siihen, hän saattoi havaita, että oli loukannut toisen jalkansa ikävänäköisesti. Kiinalaissyntyinen huokaisi syvään, mutta hätkähti kuullessaan epämääräisen ähkäisyn. Poika tarttui epäröiden läheiseen oksaan ja asetti sen suojaavaan asentoon.  
 Hetken kuluttua suuren kiven takaa todellakin ilmestyi jättiläinen, hörökorvainen sellainen. ”Ah… Chanyeol”, Yifan totesi pettyneesti ja sysäsi kepin pois niin kuin ei koskaan olisi koskenut siitä.  
Toisen pojan takaa kuitenkin ilmestyi epämiellyttävämpi yllätys. ”Ei vittu oo enää todellista”, poika huudahti turhautuneena ja häntä teki mieli hakata päätään kiveen. ”Jos täällä ei saatana oo ketään muuta, vittu meen ja tapan itseni.”  
  
Chanyeol käänsi päätään ympäriinsä, ja totesi, ettei paikalla ollut kuin etanoita. ”Voit toki liittoutua etanoiden seuraan, jos siltä tuntuu”, hän sanoi piikikkäästi ja nappasi sellaisen maasta, heittäen sen Yifanin naamalle. ”Se olisi sopivaa sinunlaisellesi.”  
  
Yifan heitti kylmän etanan silmät salamoiden pois. Jalkansa takia hän joutui ottamaan tukea läheisestä puusta. ”Chanyeol, sä et ollut ennen tuollainen! Sä muutuit kokonaan sen jälkeen kun löysit Baekhyunin! Ennen sä olit kiltti, hyväsydäminen, lojaali… ja nyt susta on tullut kusipää! Saatana, mieti nyt vähän: et tee mitään muuta kun yrität todistaa paremmuutesi! Se ottaa hermoille. Jätetään toi diiva tänne, niin kaikki on taas niin kuin ennen.”  



	33. 33.Jakaantuminen

Jongin istui hiljaa boksissaan, joka muistutti erehdyttävästi sellaista lootaa, johon lemmikkieläimet suljetaan kun ne lastataan lentomatkaa varten ruumaan. Näkyvyys oli kehno, ainoastaan vähän hänen silmäänsä suuremmat hengityksen mahdollistavat kolot toivat hieman valoa sisään. Boksin pinta oli muovinen, liukas ja erittäin epämukava, vähän niin kuin olisi maannut kylpyammeessa. Hän ei ollut varma, missä hän oli, sillä sen jälkeen kun hänet oli nostettu autosta pois, häneltä oli mennyt taju.

Uusi töytäisy sai Jonginin lyömään päänsä häkin kattoon, ja läheltä piti, ettei hän olisi oksentanut. Matkapahoinvoinnista hän ei ollut koskaan kärsinyt, yleensä hän oli voinut autossakin vallan mainiosti, pystyen jopa nukkumaan. Tässä tilassa se ei tullut kysymykseenkään.

Ovea hän oli yrittänyt tiirikoida jo hyvän tovin, mutta nopeasti kävi selväksi, ettei siinä ollut saranoita, vaan luukku oli kuin jonkinlainen tiheä hologrammiverkko, jonka läpi ei nähnyt mitään. Edes valoa ei tihkunut sen läpi.

Taas tuntui uusi tärähdys, pahoinvointikohtauksen saattelemana. Tällä kertaa jokin kuitenkin muuttui: tärähdys näytti muuttaneen hologrammin läpinäkyväksi. Kun Jongin ryntäsi kokeilemaan sitä sidotuilla käsillään, huomasi hän, että se oli yhä siinä, mutta sen läpi saattoi nyt nähdä.

Pieni kurkistusaukko ilmoitti, että hän oli kai jossain lentokoneen tapaisessa asiassa. Ympärillä oli muitakin samanlaisia bokseja, erikokoisia vain.

Seuraava räjähdyksen omainen ääni löi Jonginilta korvat lukkoon, ja siinä vaiheessa koko boksi lensi ylös ja ympäri. Hän huusi kuulematta omaa huutoaan, kun hologrammi katosi kokonaan. Jongin lähti ryömimään varovasti ulos, ja tehtyään sen hän nousi pystyyn vähän heikkona.

Alus oli valtava, ei todellakaan tavallisen lentokoneen mitoissa. Katto oli korkealla, ja häntä ympäröi suuri rahtimäärä, joukossa oli samanlaisia häkkejä kuin hänen, sekä ihan tavallisia, metallisia laatikoita.

Poika ihmetteli äänien puutosta, mutta siitä välittämättä hän käveli yhden laatikon luo, painaisten sen kyljessä olevaa nappia ihan uteliaisuudesta. Loota aukeni hänen silmiensä edessä, ja sieltä paljastui aseita. Hän kohotti kulmiaan hämmästyneenä ja otti yhden varmuuden vuoksi, eihän sitä tiedä mitä hän tulisi kohtamaan.

Seuraavaksi Jongin siirtyi takaisin lähemmäs häkkienriviä, joiden sisään hän ei nähnyt. Aivan hänen vieressään oli valtavan suuri häkki, joka oli ainakin kaksi kertaa hänen pituutensa. Poika ei uskaltanut edes ajatella, millainen norsu siellä olisi, kun hän painoi seuraavan laatikon nappia. Mikä oli erittäin huono idea. Häkkien ovet avautuivat ja epämääräisiä olentoja alkoi valua ulos. Hänen kiljahduksensa takertui hänen kurkkuunsa kun hän näki valtavan dinosauruksen näköisen olennon kiinnittävänsä villit silmänsä häneen.  
Poika lähti juoksemaan todella lujaa poispäin hirviöstä, sydän pamppailen paniikissa.  
”Voi helvetti…”, hän sihahti itselleen.  
  
~||~  
  
Minseokin tunteita hallitsi kipu. Poika olisi halunnut jäädä makaamaan liukkaalle pinnalle, mutta pureva kylmyys pakotti hänet nousemaan pystyyn. Kun vinot silmät avautuivat, häikäisi valkoisuus ne täysin, ja hetken aikaa Minseok vain haparoi sinne tänne, kunnes lysähti takaisin maahan.

Luhan oli havahtunut hieman aiemmin kuin Minseok, ja hän raahautui lyhyemmän luo.

”Xiumin… Chen ei herää”, Luhan sanoi ja auttoi vanhemman pystyyn. Minseok käänsi päänsä makaavan ruumiin suuntaan. Huolen palo syttyi ruskeisiin sielunpeileihin, kun kuparihiuksinen liukasteli toisen luo. Hän asetti kätensä Jongdaen otsalle ja yritti ravistella häntä, mutta se ei tuottanut tuloksia.

”Voi ei, meidän täytyy löytää suoja. Katso vaikka taivaalle”, Minseok totesi vakavana ja osoitti lapasellaan ylös. Taivas oli punertava, mutta aivan pilvessä. Näytti siltä, että taivas oli kuullut nuoren huolen, sillä se päästi sisuksistaan ryöpyn lumihiutaleita.

Luhan ja Minseok ottivat Jongdaen väliinsä, alkaen etsiä jotain suojaa mahdolliselta myrskyltä. Tuuli tuntui yltyvän, kuin muistuttaakseen, ettei pojilla ollut paljoa aikaa käytettävissä.

Samaan aikaan lumen alla oleva mörrimöykky haistoi pitkästä aikaa jotain mielenkiintoista.  Vahvat käsivarret kauhoivat valkoisen aineen pois tieltään, ja olento loikkasi ulos pakkaseen. Sen sieraimet imivät ihmisten hajua mielissään ja hirviö lähti seuraamaan hajua sylkitipat valuen sen valtavista, vahvoista leuoista.

Kaksi poikaa jatkoi mitään huomaamatta, Jongdaen ollessa yhä tajuton, Minseok horjahti kun hänen jalkansa upposi lumen läpi. Kantamus tippui maahan, sillä Luhanin ote lipesi, mutta Jongdae ei silti reagoinut asiaan mitenkään.

”Xiumin! Kaikki hyvin”, Luhan kysyi ja tarttui Minseokiin, auttaen toisen ylös.

”Joo, mä oon okei”, Minseok vastasi kiitollisena, ja loi katseen synnyttämäänsä koloon. ”Tuolla alhaalla näyttäisi olevan luola. Kannattaa varmaan mennä sinne suojaan.”

Luhan nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi, täristen jo kylmästä. Minseok työnsi Jongdaen alas reiästä, kun hän oli ensin hakannut sitä jalallaan suuremmaksi.

Tajuton poika tippui ilman läpi muutaman sekunnin, kunnes hän osui kovaan jäähän. Minseok oli arvioinut matkan väärin, ja nyt hän katsoi säikähtäneenä alas. Poika lähti koloon varovasti, ja hetken kuluttua hän pääsi turvallisesti Jongdaen luo, ja Luhan seurasi perässä.

Minseok tutki Jongdaen läpi nopeasti, huomaten, ettei toinen näyttänyt vahingoittuneen muutamaa mustelmaa lukuun ottamatta. Luhan laskeutui hänen viereensä, ja kysyi, oliko kaikki hyvin. Minseok nyökkäsi, ja yhdessä he asettuivat istumaan jäistä seinämää vasten. Poikien välissä oli ainakin kaksi metriä, he eivät olleet halunneet olla lähekkäin. Kylmyys oli kuitenkin niin pureva, että kaksikko joutui lähestymään toisiaan. ”Täällä on niin kylmä ja me tarvitaan kaikki mahdollinen lämpö. Jos nyt tämän kerran voitaisiin olla lähekkäin, jooko”, Luhan loi anovan katseen pienempään, joka nyökkäsi. ”Tiedän…”

He halasivat toisiaan, ja molemmat tiesivät, ettei se tapahtunut vain kylmyyden takia. Mukana oli myös tunteita. Minseok painoi päänsä Luhanin olkapäälle, niin kuin hänellä oli ollut tapana tehdä aina ennen, silloin kun suhde oli ollut elinvoimainen.  
  
~||~  
Sehun istui hiljaa nuotiolla, jonka kolmikko oli väsännyt jotenkuten. Hän oli päätynyt valoisalle niitylle Taon ja Kyungsoon kanssa, joka vaikutti erittäin vaisulta. He kaikki olivat hyvin hämmentyneitä, ja he halusivat palavasti etsiä muut. Mitään merkkiä muista ei ollut näkynyt.  
”Minulla on nälkä”, Tao sanoi ja katseli pimenevää taivasta. Taivaalla näkyi kaksi kuuta, toinen oli isompi ja punaisempi, mikä teki yöstäkin aika valoisan. Niiden lisäksi valoa toivat lukuisat tähdet. Tähdenlentojakin näkyi, tai sitten ne olivat avaruusaluksia.  
”Eiköhän meillä kaikilla ole. Mutta mistä me sitä saataisiin? Lentokone on kadonnut kokonaan”, Sehun vastasi ja kietoi käsivartensa ympärilleen kun hän oli kyykyssä.  
”Hei, katso, tuolla on jotain eläimiä”, Tao sanoi yllättäen kun huomasi vehreän niityn vieressä jäniksen tapaisia elämiä.  
”Ne näyttävät aika nopeilta. Millä ajattelit saada ne kiinni?”  
Blondi hymähti ja otti isohkon, rosopäisen oksan käteensä. ”Löysin tämän tuolta läheisestä metsästä kun etsimme polttopuita. Ajattelin, että siitä voisi olla hyötyä.”  
”No, yritä sitten. Ole varovainen, minä vartioin Kyungsoota.”  
Tao loikkasi ylös ja lähti lähestymään hitaasti niitynreunaa. Pitkät heinät kutittelivat hänen paljaita käsivarsiaan, sillä hän oli jättänyt paksun takkinsa pois. Paikassa oli aika lämmin, ainakin verrattuna Korean talveen.  
  



	34. 34.Yhdessä

Taemin nosti laatikon kannen päältään. Hänen muistinsa oli hatara ja häntä pelotti kamalasti hänen katsoessaan sekasortoa, mikä laatikon ulkopuolella odotti. Oli kulunut varmaan muutama tunti, ja hän huomasi aluksen olevan erilainen kuin se missä hän oli ollut jonkun kanssa, jonka nimi oli painunut unholaan.  
”Miksi nämä olennot vaeltavat vapaana”, Taemin inisi hiljaa peloissaan ja jäi paikoilleen laatikkoon katselemaan tapahtumia, kunnes eräs poika juoksi paniikissa aivan hänen ohitseen huomaamatta häntä. Taemin tarttui tähän iloisena siitä, ettei ollut ainoa ihminen koko paikassa.  
Lämpimän kuparisen ihon omaava poika käänsi kasvonsa peloissaan Taeminin suuntaan. Hänen ruskeat silmänsä laajenivat hänen tajutessaan kuka siinä oli.  
”Taemin”, hän huudahti ja pyrki suutelemaan toista, mutta Taemin torjui hänet ihmeissään. ”Eww, lopeta. En mä tuntemattomia halua suudella.”  
”Mutta… mehän ollaan yhdessä, eikö niin”, Jongin sanoi häkeltyneenä punan kohotessa hänen kasvoilleen.  
”Paskapuhetta, mutta nyt minusta tuntuu, että meidän kannattaisi yrittää päästä pois täältä. Meinaan, et varmaan halua päätyä noiden olentojen välipalaksi.”  
Jongin painoi katseensa maahan mutta nyökkäsi ja auttoi Taeminin pois laatikosta.  
”Mulla ei ole oikeasti mitään hajua minne kannattaisi mennä, mutta seuraa mua”, Taemin totesi toiselle ja lähti juoksemaan pää yhä jyskyttäen aiemmasta iskusta.  
  
Kauempana oleva korkea, hiukan kirahvin tapainen otus murskasi pääkopallaan aluksen suurta ikkunaa, josta näkyi muutama planeetta ja lukemattomia tähtiä, joskin planeetat eivät olleet kumpikaan tuttuja Jonginille tai Taeminille. Yhtäkkiä kuului kova poksahdus kun pitkä olento oli murskannut ikkunasta palasen ja sen pää imeytyi ulos avaruuteen. Punaiset valot hallin seinillä alkoivat välkkyä ja hälytysääni kaikua suuressa tilassa, ja paikalle vyöryi sotilaita jotka näyttivät hekin säikähtäneiltä.  
”Voi vittu”, Taemin huudahti ja otti Jonginin aseen käteensä juostessaan yhä nopeammin. ”Ei täällä ole mitään paikkaa minne mennä. Pysytään vaan piilossa”, hän totesi ja osoitti laatikoiden välissä olevaa rakoa, jonne he molemmat ahtautuivat.  
  
”Onko se vain minä, vai tuntuuko sinustakin, että happi loppuisi”, Jongin sanoi hiljaa hetken kuluttua, ja Taemin nyökkäsi. ”Ei kannata puhua, säästetään happea”, poika vastasi ja oli hiljaa paikallaan, josta Jongin otti mallia.  
He istuivat laatikon varjossa aivan hiljaa, kun muutkin äänet alkoivat vähitellen kaikota, sotilaiden askeleet kuitenkin kaikuivat ja osa niistä lähestyi.   
Kun neljä sotilasta oli heidän lähellään, Jongin saattoi kuulla heidän puheensa. ”Kuka törppö oli edes päästänyt kaikki tavarat irralleen? Ihan kuin poliisien hyökkäys ei olisi ollut tarpeeksi. Nyt aluksen happivarat ehtyvät turhanpäiten, joudumme tekemään turhan välilaskun.”  
  
Taemin Jonginin vieressä oli valahtanut tajuttomaksi hapenpuutteen takia. Paniikki otti vallan pojasta ja viimeisillä voimillaan ennen hapen loppumista hän ojensi kätensä käytävälle ja lysähti siihen.  
  
~||~  
  
Yixing tajusi olevansa pienessä kaupungissa, joka näytti jämähtäneen keskiajalle. Hän oli kävellyt sinne niityltä, jonne hän oli tainnut tipahtaa lentokoneesta. Muita ihmisiä tai lentokoneen kappaleita ei tosin ollut näkynyt. Taloissa oli sammaloituneet katot, tiilet näyttivät hatarilta. Ikkunat oli paiskattu kiinni, ettei sade pääsisi sisään. Piipuista tuprusi tummaa savua. Joka pihassa näytti olevan ainakin yksi hevonen. Yixing kahlasi nilkkojaan myöten haisevassa mudassa kaupungin kaduilla. Jossain sotkun alla saattoi olla mukulakiviä.  
Yixing näki erään matalan talon, jonka ikkunoista paistoi lämmintä valoa, katokseen oli jätetty muutama hevonen ja suuri koirakin, joka muistutti ennemmin sutta kuin koiraa.  
Talon leveän oven yllä roikkui kuva possusta, joten kenties kyseessä oli jonkinlainen ravintola. Poika päätti mennä sisään.  
Sisällä häntä odotti baaritiski pöytäkuntineen. Kansa oli kirjavaa ja erikoista, osa heistä loi pikaisen katseen nuoreen mieheen.  
Yixing käveli sisemmälle ja huomasi tavallisen ihmisen nurkassa kaljan kera. Nuori meni hänen luokseen tietojen toivossa.  
”Hei”, Yixing kokeili ja sai ihmisen huomion itseensä.  
”Mitäs tuollainen kaunis nuori mies tekee tällaisessa räkälässä”, hän vastasi kummalla aksentilla, ja Yixing saattoi huomata muutaman hampaan puuttuvan miehen suusta.  
”Jestas, sentään joku tajuaa minua”, Yixing sanoi helpottuneena ja istui toisen viereen.  
”Eipäs aleta heti lähennellä. Nuoret seisovat.”  
Yixing hätkähti ja pomppasi pystyyn pahoitellen. ”Voitko nyt kertoa siitä missä mä olen?”  
”Pitihän se arvata, että olet kujalla kuin maakrapu. Selitän lyhyesti, koska aikani on kultaa, mutten kehtaa jättää sinua ilman tietoa. Me olemme nyt Rajatilassa, paikassa joka on kytköksenä jokaiseen eri ulottuvuuteen. Näin minulle kerrottiin. Muuta en tiedä eikä minua voisi vähempää kiinnostaa. Painupas sinä tilaamaan minulle tuoppi palkinnoksi.”  
”Mutta ethän sinä kertonut kuin paikan nimen. Minun täytyy saada tietää lisää!”  
”Pää kiinni, nulikka. Nyt painu jo tiskille niin kuin olisit jo.”  
  
Yixing lähti loukkaantuneena tiskille, tajuten ettei hänellä olisi rahaa maksaa kaljaa vanhalle miehelle. Yllättäen joku kuitenkin tarttui hänen hihastaan ja hymyili hänelle.  
”Tule ulos. Vaikutat juuri oikeanlaiselta henkilöltä”, nainen sanoi ja sen enempää sanomatta veti Yixingin ulos.   
”M-mitä sinä haluat minusta”, Yixing kysyi arkana mutta seurasi vastustelematta, katsoessaan nuoren näköistä, sileä kasvoista ja pitkähiuksista tyttöä. Hänen kasvoillaan oli muutama naarmu, mekko oli tumma ja koristeellinen, joskin hiukan repeillyt sieltä täältä.   
”Minulla on todella kova kiire, ellen mieli päätyä roviolle. Ota tämä paketti ja tee sen sisällölle mitä lystäät, kunhan et kerro kenellekään että sait sen minulta”, nuori selitti ja tyrkkäsi puisen laatikon pojan käsivarsille, suuteli tätä pikaisesti poskelle ja katosi näkyvistä väreilevään ilmaan.  
  
Yixing kohautti olkiaan ja käveli vähän matkan päähän avaamaan lootaa. Se oli aluksi hiukan kinkkinen juttu, mutta hetken taistelun jälkeen kansi antoi periksi.  
”Uh? Mekko”, poika kohotti kulmiaan ja nosti koristeellisen vaatekappaleen ylös tarkastellakseen sitä tarkemmin. Se oli kermanvaalea, röyhelöillä ja ruseteilla koristeltu lolita-tyylinen mekko, hyvin kaunis mutta ei hän ajatellut sitä täyttää. Sen selkäpuolella oli pieni metallisäiliö, jota painamalla sieltä tuli muutama metallisuikale. Vaikka hän mietti, hän ei tajunnut mihin tarkoitukseen sitä olisi voinut käyttää.  
Laatikonpohjalla hän näki sulkakasan, jotka olivat harmaantuneet ja nokiset. Kun hän nosti sen ylös, hän huomasi sen olevan kuollut kyyhkynen. Pojan kulmat kurtistuivat ja hän ihmetteli, minkä takia se tyttö oli antanut tämän roskan hänelle. Ei hän tekisi niillä mitään. Tyttö oli tainnut käyttää häntä vain hyväkseen päästäkseen eroon roskistaan. Outoa tosin, miksi hän olisi antanut käyttökelpoisen mekon tuntemattomalle pojalle?  
Yixing piteli käsissään kyyhkysen ruumista ja huomasi ettei siinä näkynyt jälkiä sen kuolintavasta. Ei sitä ollut ammuttu tai mitään. Kun poika nosti sitä vielä lähemmäs itseään, linnunsilmä avautui säikäyttäen pojan totaalisesti. Hän huudahti ja tiputti eläimen maahan vahingossa. Kyyhkyn sulkapeite kastui mutaan ja se mulkaisi kiinalaista paheksuvasti mutta loikkasi takasin toisen paljaalle kädelle ja kujersi lyhyesti.  
”Ah… säikäytit minut…”, Yixing sanoi hiljaa ja silitti sen sulkia varmistaakseen, ettei kyse ollut vain harhanäystä. Mutta se oli aivan aito.  
”Kumma juttu”, hän päivitteli ääneen, pakkasi mekon takaisin laatikkoon ja otti sen mukaan kyyhkysen laskeutuessa hänen olkapäälleen. ”Mutta en taida enää muistaa mitä normaalius tarkoittaa. Tule ystäväiseni, etsitään muut. Heidän on oltava jossain lähellä.”


	35. 35.Hirviö

”Äää mulla on ihan hirveä nälkä”, Baekhyun marisi loikkiessaan juurakkojen yli Chanyeolin perässä. Yifan tuli vähän kauempana, sillä hän ei kestänyt toisten seuraa ja hänen toinen jalkansa oli nähnyt parempiakin päiviä. He yrittivät epätoivoisesti löytää turvallista paikkaa tästä sademetsämäisestä suosta, eikä ruokakaan olisi pahitteeksi.  
Heinäsirkkojen siritys ja sammakkojen kurnutus ei miellyttänyt vanhimman korvia, mutta pahin äänistä oli ehdottomasti Baekhyunin nurina nälästä ja kaikesta.  
”Baekhyun, lopeta toi ininä. Mun korvat menee kohta lukkoon sun takiasi”, Yifan irvisti yrittäessään vetää jalkaansa salakavalasta suonsilmäkkeestä.   
”Huh, mä en oo inissyt minuutteihin? Kuuleeko pappa jo omiaan”, nuorempi kääntyi katsomaan takanaan olevaa. Poika huudahti ja näki valtavan hyttysen tavoittelevan Yifanin päätä. ”Eww, mikä toi on?!”  
Yifan käänsi päätään ja karjaisi säikähtäneenä ja kamppaili itsensä vapaaksi suon imusta uusia voimia saaneena paetessaan olentoa. Hän suorastaan lennähti pois.  
Chanyeol tuijotti ötökkää ja työnsi Baekhyunin pois tieltä auttaakseen Yifania. Hän veti toista kädestä ja yhdessä he kaikki pakenivat, Baekhyun huutaen kaikkein lujimmin.   
  
Kolmikko pääsi pakoon epämiellyttävää otusta, mutta jokainen saattoi päätellä, että tuollaisia oli tulossa lisää, mikäli he eivät pääsisi suolta pois. He olivat löytäneet kaatuneen valtavan puunrungon, joka oli kaluttu ontoksi sisältä, jolloin se muistutti luolaa. Kukaan ei tosin haluaisi tietää, millainen toukka oli syönyt lähes koko puun. Toivon mukaan he eivät törmäisi siihen. He menivät sen sisään. Valoa tihkui vähän kuoren koloista, joten he eivät tarvinneet mitään valonlähdettä.  
  
”Eihän tää suo loputon voi olla, vai mitä”, Baekhyun yritti levittää optimistisuuttaan muihinkin, mutta vain Chanyeol nyökkäsi. ”Mutta mua mietityttää yhä, missä me ollaan. Ehkä me ollaan jossain Amazon-viidakossa tai Haitin suolla? Ja missä muut ovat?”  
  
Yifan tuhahti. ”Älä viitsi olla tyhmä, missään maapallolla ei ole tämän kaltaista maastoa. Ja muut ovat varmaan kuolleet”, hän sanoi ja tunsi piston sydämessään ajatellessaan Tao raukkaa, joka saattoi olla missä tahansa, turvattomassa paikassa. Tai sitten hän oli pahimmassa tapauksessa kuollut.  
”Älä itse jaksa olla noin pessimistinen. Chanyeolin olisi pitänyt jättää sinut sen itikan evääksi, niin tunnelma olisi paljon positiivisempi.”  
”Mitä?! Mä olisin selvinnyt ilman ton tontun apua!”  
Chanyeol näytti loukkaantuneelta ja hän veti Baekhyunin syliinsä. ”Ei välitetä tuosta ilonpilaajasta”, hän totesi ja lämmitti pienempää sylissään. Baekhyun kietoi sirot, kylmät kätensä jättiläisen ympäri hänen katsellessaan toisen kasvoja. Heidän huulensa koskettivat toisiaan ja Yifan katsoi suosiolla muualle erittäin vittuuntuneena siitä, ettei hänellä ollut enää Taoa jota halata ja suudella.  
  
~||~  
  
Minseok oli nukahtanut Luhanin olkapäälle, kun he olivat vahingossa suudelleet muutamat kerrat. Toinen silitti hänen hiuksiaan katsellessaan Jongdaen ruumista joka oli yhä liikkumaton. Pojan puolesta Jongdae olisi saanut vaikka paleltua kuoliaaksi, mutta Minseok ei varmaan olisi yhtä iloinen. Toivon mukaan niin siis ei ollut käynyt.  
  
Lumisessa maailmassa kotonaan oleva hirviö mönki eteenpäin läähättäen entistä innokkaampana tuoksujen voimakkuuden kasvaessa tasaiseen tahtiin. Se saisi noista ihmisistä ruokaa moneksi päiväksi, ja viime ateriasta oli jo tovi. Valkoturkkinen löysi hetken jäljityksen jälkeen kolon, jonka suulla haju oli voimakkain. Se tunki päänsä kolosta sisään ja karjaisi riemusta havaitessaan saalinsa siististi ansassa pienessä jääluolassa sen alapuolella. Mörrimöykky raapi koloa isommaksi paksuilla kynsillään malttamattomana pääsemään aterioimaan.  
Luhan huomasi hirviön ja huusi kauhusta, lennättäen tahattomasti jääpuikon olennon päälle. Se vastasi äkäisellä karjaisulla ja Minseok heräsi siihen. Hänkin näytti säikähtäneeltä ja riensi äkkiä virallisen poikaystävänsä luo, yrittäen herättää hänet.  
  
Jongdaen huulet olivat siniset ja iho kalpea. Poika oli pahasti kylmettynyt, mutta kun Minseok läpsi tarpeeksi kovaa toista, hänen silmänsä rävähtivät auki. Jongdae veti jääkylmää ilmaa keuhkoihinsa ja sai yskäpuuskan, mutta ainakin hän oli hereillä, joskin kankea kuin rautakanki kylmän takia.  
  
Minseok auttoi toisen pystyyn ja kävelytti häntä vähän matkaa, kunnes toinen vain valahti hänen käsivarsiltaan kankeana maahan. Jongdae sulki silmänsä ja vääntäytyi sikiöasentoon haluamatta liikkua.  
Hirviö katonrajassa loikkasi nyt suurennetusta reiästä alas.  Se ei paljoa taktiikoita ajatellut, huitoi vain käpälillään ympäriinsä ja kiinnitti silmänsä karvapehkon alta maassa makaavaan, joka olisi helpoin kohde. Sillä oli todella kova nälkä, joten se loikkasi avuttoman kimppuun välittämättä muista kahdesta, jotka huusivat mutta pysyivät vielä kaukana siitä.  
  
Jongdae parkaisi kauhuissaan ja asetti käsivartensa kasvojensa suojaksi hirviön karjuessa hänen korvansa lukkoon. Olennon kynnet tarttuivat poikaa takista, ja toisen sydän hyppäsi kurkkuun pelosta, jolloin hänen kehonsa lähetti sähkövirran lumimiestä päin, mutta sen paksu valkoinen turkki ei päästänyt sitä otuksen sisälle, vaan virta jäi turkinpinnalle pörröttäen sen. Hirviö säikähti vähän mutta se ei riittänyt pitämään sitä poissa pojan kimpusta, ennemminkin se vain sai sen raivon valtaan. Käyrät kynnet lävistivät pojan oikean kyljen mikä oli jo valmiiksi loukkaantunut, joten siinä olevat haavat repesivät ja tuskanhuuto kaikui pienen luolan seinistä värisyttävänä.   
  
Luhan olisi halunnut auttaa ystäväänsä, mutta häntä ei pelottanut tarpeeksi että hän olisi saanut telekinesian käyttöönsä. Minseok taas oli sen verran rakastanut Jongdaeen, ettei sallinut toisen vain kuolla.  
Hirviö raateli Jongdaea säälimättä vanhemman pojan yrittäessä iskeä sitä jääpuikoilla, jotka hän sai tippumaan katosta van ajatellessaan niitä. Hän juoksi lumimiehen luo ja hakkasi nyrkeillään sitä, jolloin jääsirut puristuivat hänen kämmenistään olennon nahkaan, joka parkaisi ja kääntyi ympäri katsomaan kuka kehtasi häiritä sen nautinnollista ruokailuhetkeä.  
  
~||~  
  
Junmyeon oli vaeltanut ulos lintukodosta, hän oli viimein herännyt todellisuuteen että oikeasti hän välitti kaikista uusista ja vanhoista ystävistään. Eritoten Yixingistä, sillä hän oli ymmärtänyt luonnonihmeitä tarkastellessaan, mikä heidät oikeastaan liitti niin tiivisti yhteen. Toisaalta hän silti ihaili Yifanin kykyä ja karismaa, joten hän ei ollut siltikään päässyt tasapainoon tunteidensa kanssa. Mutta persoonalliset ongelmat saivat odottaa, sillä hän oli aivan varma, että joku tarvitsi hänen apuaan aivan lähellä.   
Poika oli rakentanut aseen kepistä ja terävästä kivestä. Hänen oli ollut pakko syödä erinäisiä ötököitä, sillä hän ei ollut saanut mitään kiinni. Juomavettä hän olisi halunnut ottaa mukaan, muttei hän ollut onnistunut tekemään minkäänlaista leiliä. Sen takia hän oli lähtiessään juonut niin paljon kuin pystyi, ja nyt pääsi aloittamaan vaelluksen etsiäkseen edes jotakuta.  
  
Yllättäen linnunlaulun täyttämä ilma muuttui hiljaiseksi ja Junmyeon katsoi ympärilleen ihmetellen. Pian kauempaa kuului kovia askelia, liikkujia oli ainakin neljä tai sitten kyseessä oli joku iso eläin. Poika otti aseensa ja piteli sitä valmiina kamppailemaan jos niin olisi pakko tehdä.  
Pian metelin aiheuttajiksi paljastui kolme ihmistä, mutta heillä oli koira mukanaan. Valittavasti he eivät olleet ketään tuttuja, vaan he näyttivät joko sotilailta tai metsästäjiltä. He olivat aseistettuja, joskin aseet olivat kummallisia, kuin sekoitus mennyttä ja tulevaa. Joka tapauksessa Junmyeon ajatteli haikeana Star Warsia nähdessään heidät. Hänellä kun ei ollut ollut aikaa katsoa leffoja uudestaan.  
”Kädet ylös”, sanoi ääni hänen takaansa ja aseen kärki osui häntä selkään.


	36. 36.Triceratonit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triceratonit, eli ihmissyöjähirviöt Taeminin sanojen mukaan, eivät ole minun keksimiäni, vaan ryöväsin ne törkeästi TMNT (2003) sarjasta, jaksoista Kilpikonnat avaruudessa. Ja myös myöhemmin esiintyvät Federaation jätkät on pöllitty sieltä!

Tao lähestyi kyyryssä laumaa, joka laidunsi ruohoa tyytyväisenä ja rauhallisena ruohoa ja kukkia. Poika ei oikeastaan tiennyt miten kannattaisi hyökätä, ja häntä hieman hirvitti tappaa eläin. Hän oli aina vältellyt eläinten ja ihmisten satuttamista, vaikka hän olikin käynyt useilla itsepuolustuskursseilla, lähinnä oman itsevarmuutensa ja – tuntonsa kohottamiseksi. Sitä paitsi Yifan oli kannustanut jatkamaan lajia senkin jälkeen kun Tao olisi halunnut lopettaa. Hän oli sanonut että täytyihän Taon osata puolustautua jos jotain pahaa kävisi. Poika piti sitä naurettavana, mutta ajan kanssa Yifan oli saanut hänet pelkäämään kaikkea. Siitä hän aikoi päästä eroon. Taon olisi ryhdistäydyttävä.  
  
Kanin korvat värähtivät Taon suuntaan, mutta nuori oli nopeampi ja seivästi eläimen niin että pikkuisen selkäranka raksahti kuvottavasti. Blondi veti veren peittämän keihään ulos sen sisuksista ja yritti vielä iskeä toista, mutta loppu lauma oli ehtinyt juosta jo pakoon.  
Tao nosti saaliinsa maasta ja pahoitteli kuiskaten eläimen hengelle. Hän käveli takaisin ystävänsä luo ja laski eläimen maahan.  
”Kuka osaa tehdä ruokaa”, hän kysyi kahdelta muulta. Kyungsoo viittasi ja pyyhki kuivunutta verta suultaan hihoihinsa. ”Minä”, hän sanoi hiljaa ja otti kanin käsiinsä ja poimi maasta kepin. Loinen hänen sisällään oli havainnut, että sen isäntä alkoi uhkaavasti heiketä, joten se yritti saada ihmistä parantamaan itseään tehokkaammin. Valitettavasti Kyungsoon voimat olivat ehtyneet veren mukana, joten ihmisen elämä tuskin kestäisi kovin pitkään vaikka loinen eläisi itsekin säästöliekillä. Ja tämänhän piti olla muutenkin vain väliaikainen koti. Siksi loinen tarkkaili nyt tarkasti mitä Kyungsoo teki, mutta oli puuttumatta tämän toimiin, ellei jokin sitä vaatisi.  
  
Kyungsoo teki käsillään töitä, yrittäen unohtaa siten kipunsa. Poika käytti kiviä ja keppiä apuna nylkiessään olentoa. Sen veri ei edes tahrinut häntä paljoakaan, sillä hänen kätensä oli jo valmiiksi kuorrutettu kuivuneella verellä.  
Kun nahka oli irrotettu, Kyungsoo repi lihan palasen ja tunki sen keppiin ja ojensi sen Sehunille, joka otti sen vastaan epäilevänä. ”Tuo ei näytä kovin hygieeniseltä”, hän yritti sanoa mutta Kyungsoo hiljensi hänet tylyllä katseella. ”Sinulla tuskin on mitään oikeutta valittaa”, hän mutisi itsekseen ja jakoi eläintä sopivan kokoisiksi paloiksi, että ne saattoi tökätä tikkuun ja paistaa kurjan nuotion lämmössä.  
He kaikki istuivat hiljaa ja katselivat valoisaa yötaivasta lukuisine tähtineen syöden epämiellyttää ruokaa, joka kuitenkin tylsytti nälän pahimman terän.  
  
~||~  
  
Jongin heräsi tajuttomuudestaan ja oli huutaa säikähdyksestä, sillä suoraan hänen edessään seisoi suuri dinosaurus. Se oli kuin kahdella jalalla kulkeva triceratops, sarvineen kaikkineen. Tosin sen silmät olivat pupillittomat valkeat, joilla se nyt mulkoili vangittua poikaa edessään. Sen paksu ja vahva häntä heilui kärsimättömänä, ja kourassa sillä oli vankka ase.  
”Miksi meidän täytyy säilyttää näitä hengissä”, se mutisi omalla kielellään samannäköiselle kumppanilleen, joka pyöräytti silmiään. ”Tämä alus kuljettaa vain ja ainoastaan arvotavaraa, josta monet tahot ovat valmiita maksamaan paljon. Meidän täytyy pitää tavara elossa tai palkkiot jäävät saamatta”, se vastasi eikä Jongin ymmärtänyt sanaakaan. Miten hän oli edes joutunut näiden olentojen luo? Keitä nuo olivat?  
Taemin oli hänen vieressään mutta yhä tajuttomana. Häntä katsellessaan Jongin huomasi vaalean, ohuen putken menevän hänen suuhunsa, mutta se tarkoitusta poika ei tiennyt. Hänelle itselleen oli laitettu samanlainen, ja hän tajusi ettei kyennyt hengittämään nenän kautta, vain suun, jossa letku oli. Siitä taisi puhaltaa happea tai jotain.  
”Hei”, hän yritti herättää Taeminia tönäisemällä häntä olkapäällään, sillä hänen kätensä oli sidottu hologrammiverkolla. Sitten hän huomasi verta vuotavan naarmun toisen otsalla, ja hän pelkäsi että nuo olennot olivat satuttaneet hänen poikaystäväänsä.  
  
Nyt toinen oranssin värisistä dinosauruksista huomasi Jonginin heränneen ja laittoi suulleen jonkinlaisen laitteen. Seuraavaksi kun hän puhui, Jongin ymmärsi kaiken, joskin otuksella oli hieman kummallinen korostus puheissaan. Ja Jonginin oli yhä vaikea kuulla asioita, joten otus meni kyykkyyn hänen lähelleen, jolloin sen etova, mädän hajuinen hengitys lähes tukehdutti Jonginin.  
”Ai, sinäkin kehtasit herätä. Pelkäsin jo että olit kuollut ja kelpaamaton myytäväksi.”  
”Entä Taemin? Mitä te hänelle olette tehneet”, poika parkaisi huolestuneena ja otus nauraa röhötti.  
”Tarkoitat varmaan tuota toista sinttiä? Hän heräsi ennen sinua ja yritti taistella vastaan, turhaan. Hänet täytyi hiljentää, muttei hän kuollut ole, typerys.”  
Jongin katsoi olentoa hiljaa kunnes nyökkäsi helpottuneena. ”Minne meidät nyt viedään? Mitä niille sotilaille kävi?”  
”Sinun ei tarvitse tietää, mutta sanotaanko että heitä ette tule näkemään enää koskaan. Emme tarvitse virallisten palkkasotilaiden ruhoja vaivoiksemme. Laittomalle bisnekselle ne ovat valitettavasti välttämätön harmi.”  
”Huh? Te tapoitte heidät?”  
”Totta kai, miksi sinua kiinnostaisi? He eivät ole yhtään sen parempia kuin mekään. Ei se poliisinsuojelus tee asiasta yhtään pyhempää. Ja nyt turpa tukkoon, jos et halua saada samaa kohtaloa kuin he saivat”, triceratops ärähti ja otti laitteen kasvoiltaan pois, sylkäisten mielissään vankinsa kasvoille. Sen jälkeen Jongin ei ymmärtänyt sen puhetta eikä se hänen, tai sitten se esitti, ettei sitä kiinnostanut.  
  
Jongin seuraili katseellaan olentojen toimia, kun ne lastasivat tavaroita ja eliöitä eri laatikoihin, jonka jälkeen ne vietiin tämän aluksen kyljessä olevaan putkeen, joka todennäköisesti johti näiden otusten omaan alukseen. Tämä oli aika hajonnut, joka paikassa oli kaaosta. Nämä hirviöt olivat tehneet rajua jälkeä hyökätessään tänne, ja niiden toimintatavoistaan näki, ettei kerta ollut ensimmäinen. Jonginia hirvitti, miten raa’asti dinosaurukset kohtelivat olentoja, jotka kaikki olivat hirveän peloissaan.   
Häntäkin pelotti. Hän oli niin kaukana kotoa, eikä hänellä ollut apuna kuin muistinsa menettänyt Taemin, joka vaikutti käyttäytyvän aggressiivisemmin kuin yleensä. Mihin tässä vielä päädyttäisiin?   
  
Pian oli heidän vuoronsa, ja hänelle puhunut dinosaurus nappasi kiinni hänen ranteistaan, samoin Taeminin, jonka jälkeen hän raahasi pojat liitäntäputkelle mitään puhumatta. Siellä hän katseli erikokoisia laatikoita, joihin voisi vankinsa tunkea, mutta nähdessään Jonginin anelevan ilmeen ja puheyritykset se murahti ja raahasi vangit suoraan aluksen sisään. Siellä hän kytki pojat johonkin putkeen ranteistaan, niin että he joutuivat olemaan varpaillaan. Jongin oli varma että hänen kätensä revähtäisivät matkalla, mutta kai tämä oli parempi kuin ahdas ja pimeä laatikko.  
  
Taemin alkoi heräillä vihdoin, ja havahtuessaan hän rimpuili kuin hullu ennen kuin kuunteli Jonginin rauhoittelevia sanoja. ”Ei hätää.”  
”Vai ei hätää?! Meidät on ripustettu kattoon kuin pahaiset possut teurastamolla, ja täällä on jotain kahdella jalalla käveleviä dinosauruksia, jotka näyttävät ihmissyöjähirviöiltä? Jos tämä ei ole hätä, niin mikä sitten”, hän huusi ja Jongin katsoi häntä ruskeilla silmillään peloissaan. ”Voi, kunpa et olisi menettänyt muistiasi… en olisi niin yksin”, hän huokaisi saamatta mitään vastausta poikaystävältään, joka olisi tällä menolla entinen poikaystävä.  
Tosin tällä hetkellä Jonginin ainoa toive oli, että hän pääsisi takaisin kotiin.


	37. 37.Sotilaat

Yixing ruokki lintua löytämillään ötököillä. Se oli nääntynyt, joskin sen olemus muuttui ryhdikkäämmäksi ja terveemmäksi koko ajan. He olivat yhdessä etsineet läheisen metsän läpi, muttei kumpikaan ollut löytänyt mitään innostavaa.  
Poika ei jaksanut murehtia omasta selviytymisestään, vaan häntä kiinnosti miksi ja miten hän oli päätynyt tänne. Ja tietenkin hän oli hirmuisen huolissaan kaikista muista, varsinkin Junmyeonista. Missä hänen poikaystävänsä oli? Kaikesta huolimatta Yixing oli varma että toinen oli elossa ja hyvissä voimissa, ainakin toistaiseksi.  
Poika huomasi pian, että mitä enemmän häntä pelotti tai huoletti, sitä suurempaan loistoon luonto hänen ympärillään puhkesi. Kuitenkin, jos hänen ajatuksensa kävi liian synkiksi, se kuihtui ja musertui.  
Pojalla oli aina olut hyvin läheinen suhde luontoon, muttei se koskaan ollut näin käyttänyt hänen seurassaan.  
  
”Sinulle pitäisi antaa nimi, ystäväiseni. Valitettavasti mielikuvitukseni ei juuri kuki, mutta sinä olet kuin pieni valopilkahdus näissä tapahtumissa. Enkä ole varma, oletko sinä lopulta nainen vai mies, mutta eikö Joy ole aika sukupuolineutraali? Pidätkö siitä”, Yixing kysyi linnulta, joka työnsi päätään kohti pojan poskea ja kiehnäsi siihen kuin kissa konsanaan.   
”Tuo taisi olla kyllä”, poika hymähti ja antoi linnun lentää hänen olalleen, kun he lähtivät jatkamaan matkaa.  
  
~||~  
  
Junmyeon henkäisi tuntiessaan aseen piipun selässään. Neljäs mies oli kulkenut toisten edellä varmistamassa reitin turvalliseksi ja nähnyt Junmyeonin, joka oli totellut miehen käskyä ja nostanut kätensä ilmaan. Sotilas siirsi aseen Junmyeonin päähän ja pakotti hänet polvilleen mutaiseen maahan.  
”Mitä sinä löysit, Minho”, mies kysyi yllättyneenä näkemästään.  
”Tämän miehen”, Minho vastasi sävyttömästi ja alkoi kuulustella vankiaan.  
”Kuka sinä olet? Mitä sinä teet täällä?”  
”Minä olen Suho ja en oikeastaan tiedä miten päädyin tänne”, hän sanoi arkana tuntiessaan aseen paineen ohimoaan vasten.  
”Mikä sinä olet? Sinun täytyy paljastaa todellinen olomuotosi”, Minho ärähti ja Junmyeon ihmetteli, mitä mies oikein tarkoitti. Hän kertoi olevansa vain ihminen.  
”Ihminen? Mistä olet kotoisin?”  
”Etelä-Koreasta tietenkin, niin kuin varmaan tekin”, poika vastasi hädissään nähdessään Minhon epäuskoisen ilmeen.  
”Missä sellainen maa muka on?”  
”Kaukoidässä, Aasiassa. Miksi sitten puhut koreaa, jos kerran et ole kotoisin sieltä? Oletko oikeasti kiinalainen vai mikä?”  
”Sinä varmasti valehtelet, en ole kuullut mistään Aasia-planeetasta”, Minho näytti epäuskoiselta ja näytti tyytymättömältä vastaukseen.  
”Ei Aasia olekaan mikään planeetta, vaan maanosa. Minä olen Maasta, Tellukselta”, Junmyeon kertoi toivoen sen olevan riittävä vastaus. Joko nämä ihmiset pelleilivät hänen kustannuksellaan tai pahemassa tapauksessa, Maa ja koti taisi olla kaukana.   
”Nyt kuulostaa hiukan tutummalta, siellä taitaa asuakin ihmisiä. Eikö se olekin Linnunradalla?”  
”Uh kyllä kai.”  
”Eli sinä olet täysin tavallinen tallaaja? Vai?”  
”Niin minä luulen.”  
”Olet väärässä, ei tänne tule tavallisia ihmisiä. Mille järjestölle työskentelet, huh?”  
”En millekään. Voitko jo uskoa, etten ymmärrä tilanteestani yhtään enempään kuin minäkään, joten voisitko nostaa tuon piipun pois, jooko?”  
Minho totteli hänen yllätyksekseen, mutta kun hän yritti nousta maasta, sotilas painoi hänet äkäisesti alas. ”En antanut lupaa nousta. Sinun on parempi tulla meidän mukaamme päämajaan. Se ei ole kovin kaukana.”  
  
Sen enempiä puhumatta he lähtivät raahaamaan Junmyeonia perässään. He kulkivat helppokulkuista polkua pitkin, jonka päähän oli rakennettu bunkkeri, joka oli osittain maan alla. Ei se kovin hääppöiseltä päämajalta Junmyeonin mielestä näyttänyt, mutta hän piti mielipiteensä omana tietonaan.  
”Tervetuloa matalaan majaamme. Istu tuohon, niin keskityn sinuun kohta”, Minho, joka oli selvästi muiden johtaja, sanoi ja rupesi tarkastelemaan uutisia suurelta näytöltä, joka näytti olevan kehittyneempää teknologiaa kuin Maassa oli.  
  
”Voi ei…”, Minho mutisi itsekseen. ”Meidän yksi kuljetusaluksemme on menetetty triceratoneille. Sen omaisuuksien arvoinen lasti on nyt teillä tietämättömillä. Johtajan mukaan meidän on levitettävä etsintäkuulutuksia arvokkaimmista tavaroista ja mentävä itse etsimään”, hän kertoi muille sotilaille jotka nyökkäsivät vakavina. Minho painoi jotain nappia, jolloin kovia, muovitettuja papereita alkoi tulla lähimmästä tulostimesta.   
”Näitä meidän tulee levittää ympäri Rajatilaa”, hän sanoi ja ojensi nipun papereita jokaiselle. Junmyeon kohotti uteliaana päätään nähdäkseen, mistä oli kyse. Ja silloin hänen sydämensä oli pysähtyä, sillä yksi näistä arvokkaista kohteista oli Kim Jongin, hänen naapurinsa ja paras ystävänsä, joka ei tekisi pahaa kellekään. Miten hän oli päätynyt tänne? Hän oli kadonnut kolarissa, josta tuntui kuluneen ikuisuus, mutta oikeasti siitä oli korkeintaan muutama päivä. Oli tosin huojentavaa, että ainakin hän oli elossa.  
”Hei, minä tunnen tuon pojan”, hän sanoi äkkiä ja Minho kääntyi katsomaan häntä. ”Ai jaa? Voitko kertoa hänestä jotain hyödyllistä? Kuten sen, miten hän on niin arvokas? Hänhän on kuin tavallinen ihminen.”  
”No itse asiassa en edes tiedä miten hän oli päätynyt siihen johonkin kuljetusalukseen, sillä näin hänet viimeksi muutamia päiviä sitten, kun hän ajoi autoa jossa olin kyydissä. Se kuitenkin joutui kolariin ja hän katosi samalla.”  
”Ahaa, mutta edelleen, mikä hänessä on niin erikoista? Kuka maksaisi tavallisesta ihmispojasta?”  
”No”, Junmyeon aloitti ja mietti, kannatti hänen paljastaa mitään asioita. Toisaalta nämä ihmiset voisivat auttaa hänet ystävänsä luo. ”Kerron, jos kohtelette minua kunnioittavammin enkä olisi enää vankinne, vaan yhteistyökumppaninne.”  
”Sinulla ei ole varaa sanoa noin. Kerro tai ammun suolesi pihalle”, Minho sanoi ja osoitti toista jälleen aseella. ”Sinulla ei ole minulle mitään arvoa, eikä kellekään muullekaan. Oikeastaan olet vain taakka.”  
”Hyvä on, kerron jos säästät henkeni”, Junmyeon sanoi taas peloissaan ja huokaisi syvään. ”Jongin osaa teleportata. Näin sen omin silmin aiemmin.”  
”Oikeasti? Ethän huijaa? Se ei nimittäin sinua pelasta.”  
”En huijaa, vannon.”  
”Selvä. Nyt ymmärrän, miksi joku haluaisi hänet omakseen. Ei moni mies osaa teleportata. Se tosin tarkoittaa, että hänen löytämisensä ja kiinniottamisensa on haastavampaa. Odota, minun on lähetettävä tiedot eteenpäin”, Minho vastasi ja alkoi nopeasti näpsytellä ruudulle uusia tietoja, jotka hän sitten lähetti eteenpäin. ”Kiitos yhteistyöstä. On tosin outo sattuma, että satut tuntemaan juuri hänet. Onko sinulla jotain salattavaa? Osaatko sinäkin teleportata”, Minho sanoi rahankiilto silmissään ja katsoi vankiaan innostuneempana. Junmyeon ei olisi halunnut valehdella, mutta nyt se taisi olla selkeästi hänen oman etunsa mukaista.  
”Ei, en osaa teleportata”, hän sanoi. Eihän se oikeastaan ollut vale, hän ei vain kertonut sitä, että vesi käyttäytyi kummallisesti hänen ympärillään.  
Minhon into läsähti ja hänestä tuli taas kärttyinen. Junmyeonista tuntui, että mies vain veti roolia ollakseen uskottavampi johtaja. Muut sotilaat eivät vaikuttaneet juuri välittävän Minhon äkäilystä, he olivat varmaan jo tottuneet siihen.  
  



	38. 38.Kokous

Chanyeol piti Baekhyunia yhä sylissään. Hän itse nukkui jo, mutta Baekhyun katseli ympärilleen ja kuulosteli ääniä ulkopuolella. Oli alkanut sataa, ja nyt alkoi olla jo paljon pimeämpää.  
Yifan taisi nukkua myös, ainakin vähän väliä kuuluvat kuorsausäänet puolsivat sitä teoriaa. Baekhyun ei millään saanut unta edes jättiläisen lämpimässä ja pehmeässä sylissä, joten hän varovasti siirsi toisen kädet pois ja lähti kävelemään, katsellakseen ympärilleen. Pojalla oli yhä nälkä ja ruuan etsiminen oli verryttelyn ja tutkimisen lisäksi toinen tavoite.  
Ulos oli laskeutunut tosiaan pimeä, mutta heti kun häntä alkoi pelottaa, hän sai luotua pienen, häilyvän valonlähteen kämmenelleen. Ei siitä lämpöä tullut, mutta valo oli nyt tärkeämpää.  
  
Baekhyun kulki eteenpäin ja katseli ympärilleen, ja tajusi että täällä oli niin lämmin, että hän saattoi ottaa paitansa pois. Se ei ehkä ollut järkevää, mutta milloin hän oli viimeksi tehnyt jotain järkevää? Siitä taisi olla kauan.  
Kahden kuunvalo kiilteli pojaniholla, antaen sille kuultavan sinisen hohteen. Pojan käsi hakeutui hänen omalle rinnalleen, jossa oli valtava, ruma ja rosoinen leikkausarpi. Poika tiesi, että hänen sydämensä ei ollut oikeasti aito, ainakaan kokonaan. Hän hymyili itsekseen ja antoi kätensä valua alas.  
  
Toinen poika katseli häntä jättiläispuunrungon varjoista. Hän oli herännyt Baekhyunin lähtemiseen ja aikoi nyt viettää laatuaikaa poikaystävänsä kanssa.  
”Et tainnut saada unta, huh”, Chanyeol sanoi matalalla, syvällä äänellään, joka sai Baekhyunin ihokarvat pystyyn. Hän oli niin rakastunut siihen, vaikka he eivät olleet edes tunteneet kovin kauaa.  
Pienempi käännähti ja hymyili toiselle. ”Sinun pitäisi nukkua”, hän sanoi äänellä, joka soi hiljaisuudessa niin kauniisti, että nyt oli Chanyeolin vuoro ihastella sitä. ”Miten voisin, kun sinä et ole lähellä?”  
Baekhyunin hymy leveni virneeksi Chanyeolin lähestyessä. ”Sä olet mulle kuin huume”, hän jatkoi.  
”Olen kuullut tuon ennenkin, Yeollie, se on klisee”, poika vastasi ja ohjautui toisen lähelle. Hän kurottautui varpailleen ja kuiskasi pojalle hiljaa: ”Minä tuhoan sinut.”  
Chanyeol piti Baekhyunin olemuksesta. Hän näytti täydelliseltä enkeliltä, mutta maailma oli muokannut tätä niin, ettei pinta pitänyt paikkaansa.  
”Muistat varmaan, miten tapasimme”, Chanyeol sanoi matalasti ja siveli lyhemmän pehmeää poskea, johon oli ilmaantunut naarmu.  
”Tietenkin, ei siitä ole kauaakaan. En vieläkään ymmärrä, miksi seurasit minua?”  
”Minä olin töissä poliisille, minun piti etsiä rikollisia ja sitten kertoa missä he menivät, poliisille.”  
”Miten olet töissä noin nuorena?”  
”Koulu, jossa opiskelen, ei ole halpa. Täytyi tehdä asian eteen jotain, jos halusin jatkaa siellä. Poliisi tarjosi työtä, jos vain pitäisin asian salassa, koska se ei kai ole kovin laillista.”  
”Poliisit ovat kusipäitä, paitsi Tao tietenkin, hän oli ihan mukava, joskin ihmettelen miten hän oli päätynyt yhteen niin paskan ihmisen kuin Krisin kanssa yhteen, hän ei ole lainkaan Taon arvoinen.”  
”Silti ammuit häntä korvaan”, Chanyeol hymyili sanojensa painoksi, ja Baekhyun näytti vähän kiusaantuneelta, vaikka peittikin sen hyvin. ”Se oli vahinko. Onneksi hän antoi anteeksi.”  
”Miten sun silmät muuten voi”, Baekhyun jatkoi ja Chanyeol räpäytti niitä. ”Ne ovat kunnossa, vaikka ne eivät välttämättä näytä siltä. Näen aika normaalisti.”  
”Se on hyvä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kohottautui suutelemaan toista. Chanyeol vastasi siihen mielellään ja vei kätensä toisen paljaalle rintakehälle. Siitä innostuneena lyhempi käski toistakin ottamaan paitansa pois.  
”Baekhyun, toi sun haava ei näytä kovin hyvältä”, Chanyeol sanoi äänessään huolta, ja kun hän sipaisi tihkuvaa arpea, Baekhyun vinkaisi tuskaisena. ”Älä välitä, vaan pidä mua hyvänä, jooko?”  
  
Chanyeol otti vastaan intohimolla pyynnön ja suuteli kevyesti Baekhyunin kovettunutta nänniä, joka sai toisen voihkaisemaan.  
  
He jatkoivat hyväilyä, kunnes Baekhyunin kasvoille tuli kummallinen ilme, jota toinen ei ollut aiemmin nähnyt.   
”C-chanyeol, jokin on väärin…”  
”Huh? Mikä hätänä?”  
”Mun sydän tykyttää ihan hulluna…”  
”Ehkä se johtuu vaan siitä, että sua haluttaa…”  
”Ei, vaikka haluttaakin… mutta mun oikea jalka tuntuu oudolta…”  
Chanyeol siirtyi katsomaan toisen jalkaa tarkemmin, ja huoli ilmestyi hänen silmiinsä. ”Se on turvonnut, Baekhyun. Tuliko se äsken?”  
”E-ei, se on turvonnut pikku hiljaa matkan aikana. Mutta ei se silloin haitannut.”  
”Hm, mikähän siinä olisi?”  
”Taidan tietää. Minun olisi pitänyt ottaa lääkkeet, mutta en ole muistanut... ja ne katosivat kun tipuimme koneesta.”  
”Lääkkeet?”  
”Verenohennus. Mun sydämen tekoläppä vaatii sitä tai saatan saada veritulpan, ja nyt musta tuntuu että oon saanut sen…”  
”Voi ei, Baekhyun, meidän täytyy saada sut hoitoon”, Chanyeol sanoi huolestuneena ja tietämättä mitä kannattaisi tehdä.   
  
~||~  
  
Samaan aikaan Rajatilaa lähellä olevalla Maan kaltaisella planeetalla alkoi tapahtua. Suuri avaruusalus oli laskeutunut kaupunkiin. Kibum oli kutsuttu kokoukseen, johon hän nyt kiiruhti mukanaan joukko robottinaisia.  
He kaikki istuivat pitkän, kivisen pöydän varrella oleviin tuoleihin. Robotti istui sen päädyssä, ja nousi ylös kun jokainen oli asettunut rauhallisesti paikoilleen.  
”Tervetuloa, ystäväni, alaiseni. Tahdon käydä suoraan asiaan, ja uutiset tuskin ovat miellyttäviä. Projekti Elämänpuu on hätätilassa, se on edennyt hitaammin kuin suunnitelmassa tulisi. Toimeksiantajamme on kärsimätön, sota ei hänen mukaansa odota, ja mekin olemme vaarassa. Hän haluaa uudet aseensa tutkittaviksi, nyt heti eikä myöhemmin. Valitettavasti tilanne on tämä: Kuljetus, jossa kohde numero 88 oli, joutui triceratronien hyökkäyksen kohteeksi, jonka seurauksena menetimme kohteen, eikä tämän olinpaikasta ole mitään tietoa. Kohde 94, joka oli haettu erään sotilasrobottimme toimesta Maasta, tuhoutui tehtäväänsä suorittaessaan. Filmi kertoo, että muut kohteet hyökkäsivät tämän kimppuun, eritoten numero 61, joka vaikuttaa olevan fyysisesti voimakkain. Lentokone ajautui madonreikään ja se on saatu jäljitettyä paikantimen avulla Rajatilan vyöhykkeelle 02. Heidän kaikkien pitäisi olla yhä alueella, sillä siellä maasto on vaikeakulkuista, joten on epätodennäköistä, että he ovat ehtineet kovin kauas”, robotti piti hengitystauon ja odotti että tiedot uppoaisivat kuulijoiden kalloihin.   
  
”On hyvä, että kohteet vetävät toisiaan puoleensa, se helpottaa työtämme. Nyt olen palkannut uusia sotureita etsimään kohteita, sillä robottimme eivät kestä maaston tuomia haasteita. Kibum, sinun taas täytyy keskittyä löytämään kohde 88. Nyt vielä muistutan, ettei toimeksiantajan kärsivällisyys kestä kovin kauaa, ja jos se loppuu, se ei ole mieluisaa kellekään meistä.”  
  
Kibum ja robottinaiset poistuivat, mutta palkkasoturit jäivät kuuntelemaan erikoisohjeita.  
”No niin. Rajatila on ailahtelevainen paikka, teidän on oltava nopeita ja varovaisia. Emme ole varmoja, miltä kaikki kohteet näyttävät, mutta he ovat ihmisiä, 16–20-vuotiaita, todennäköisesti miespuolisia. Heitä on tavattu Koreassa, joten heillä on todennäköisesti aasialaisia piirteitä”, robotti kertoili ja näytti kuvia kohteista, jotka oli tunnistettu. Sotilaat painoivat Jonginin, Sehunin, Minseokin, Baekhyunin ja Kyungsoon kasvot mieleensä. Lisäksi siinä näytettiin vielä kertaalleen videopätkä Chanyeolista, joskin se oli lyhyt ja rakeinen.  
”Emme vielä tarkalleen tiedä, mihin he pystyvät, mutta teidän aseenne pitäisi tehota heihin. Painotan, että haluamme kohteet elävinä. Mikäli kuitenkin joku kuolee tai löytyy kuolleena, on ruumis tuotava kaikkine osineen. Meillä on kyllä keinomme, miten ruumiiden kanssa menetellään, tosin se vie hyvin paljon resursseja, joten pyrkikää olemaan vahingoittamatta kohteita. Väkivallan käyttö on tosin sallittua, ottakaa heidät kiinni hinnalla millä hyvänsä.”  
”Kuinka monta heitä siis on”, eräs sotilas avasi suunsa.  
”Emme tiedä tarkkaan, mutta olemme saaneet viitteitä ainakin kymmenestä. Muistakaa, että suhtaudutte varauksella jokaiseen tapaamaamme ihmiseen. Rajatilassa majailee outoa porukkaa, mutta yrittäkää silti kerätä tietoja paikallisilta.”  
Niihin sanoihin päättyi kokous ja sotilaat lähtivät viivana liikkeelle.  



	39. 39.Vankilaan

Kolme poikaa oli nukkunut aamuun. Kyungsoo oli ensimmäinen hereillä, hän oli herännyt yskimään. Verta ei kuitenkaan enää tullut, mutta hänestä tuntui että joku oli hullusti, siis joku muukin kuin se että hänellä oli nyrkin kokoinen loinen sisuksissaan. Hänen voimansa olivat kuluneet loppuun ja ne eivät riittäneet muuhun kuin kehon hengissä pitämiseen. Valtaisa selviytymisvietti puski pintaan ja Kyungsoo menetti kontrollinsa kehostaan, hänen mielensä oli käytännössä tajuttomana. Loinen hänen sisällään ei ollut mieltynyt tilanteeseen, mutta ajatteli pitävänsä vähän hauskaa ennen kuin sen isäntänsä kuolisi.  
  
Kyungsoon keho nousi pystyyn ja nappasi terävän kepakon maasta, sen saman jota Tao oli eilen käyttänyt metsästykseen. Tänään se saisi isompia, uusia uhreja.  
Loinen on luonnoltaan itsekäs ja sadistinen, se nautti siitä että muut kärsivät, muttei siihen itseen sattunut ollenkaan. Se löytäisi kyllä pian uuden isännän, vaikka nämä ihmiset kuolisivatkin.   
  
Mustahiuksinen käveli hiljaa Taon luo ja tökki oksalla nuoremman käsivartta ensin hellästi, sitten kovemmin niin että naarmut ilmaantuivat heräilevän pojan käsivarteen.  
”Huh”, Tao mutisi ihmeissään ja katsoi Kyungsoota unisilla silmillään. ”Lopeta, tuo sattuu…”  
Hän ei kuitenkaan lopettanut, joten Tao työnsi kepin ärähtäen pois ja nousi pystyyn. ”Mikä siinä on niin vaikeaa ymmärtää, ettei se tuntunut mukavalta.”  
  
Poika ei saanut mitään vastausta irti toisesta, kun Kyungsoo iski keppinsä kivuliaasti Taon vatsaan. Nuorempi kiljaisi kauhuissaan ja perääntyi herättämään Sehunin. ”Sehun herää, toi yks tuli hulluksi!”  
Toinen hieroi silmiään hieman ärtyneenä siitä että hänet oli herätetty kesken unien, mutta hän oli nopeasti hereillä sen jälkeen kun Kyungsoo huitaisi häntä jalkaan.  
”Mitä ihmettä”, Sehun huudahti hädissään ja ihmetteli pojassa tapahtunutta muutosta. Hän ei oikeastaan tuntenut Kyungsoota, hän vain tiesi ettei tämän kanssa ollut kaikki kunnossa.  
  
Samaan aikaan maankamara alkoi täristä. Ensin se oli pientä, mutta pikku hiljaa se voimistui. Aina kun Kyungsoo käveli, pieniä halkeamia ilmestyi maanpinnalle. Taon ja Sehunin alkoi olla vaikeaa pysyä pystyssä, sillä tärinä horjutti molempien tasapainoa.  
  
He pysyttelivät lähekkäin ja ottivat toisiaan kädestä kiinni lähtiessään juoksemaan pakoon lyhempää, joka pinkaisi myös juoksuun tavoittaakseen uhrinsa.  
  
~||~  
  
Alus oli viimein perillä ja Jonginista tuntui, että hänen kätensä olivat irtoamaisillaan. Sama triceraton, joka oli aiemmin puhunut heille, tuli hakemaan pojat. ”Tervetuloa vankilaanne, täältä ei sitten ole pois pääsyä”, hän nauraa röhötti kääntäjään, jonka hän oli taas ripustanut naamalleen.  
”Mitä, ei kai me mihinkään vankilaan jouduta?! Eihän me olla tehty mitään”, Jongin parkaisi hädissään ja sai dinosauruksen nauramaan.  
”Meillä menee hetki, kun selvitämme kuka teidät halusi ostaa. Jos sitä ei löydy, huutokauppaamme teidät tai sitten saatte ryhtyä gladiaattoreiksi, meidän viihteeksemme. Vankila on teille vain säilytyspaikka. Ja teidän on parempi käyttäytyä hyvin, ellette halua, että rymytursas syö teidät.”  
  
Jongin huokaisi, mutta ihmetteli, kuka hänet muka halusi ostaa. Ai niin, se nainenhan kaappasi minut, poika ajatteli ja tuli siihen tulokseen, että joku ilmeisesti hänessä oli niin erikoista. Maan päällä se, että hän osasi teleportata randomisti, oli tuntunut huikealta ja erikoiselta, mutta nyt ei, ei sen jälkeen mitä kaikkea hän oli täällä nähnyt. Avaruusaluksia? Kehittynyttä teknologiaa? Avaruusolentoja? Näiden rinnalla se ei tuntunut kovin kummoiselta.  
  
Entä Taemin sitten? Hän oli tavallinen ihminen, siitä Jongin oli varma. Hän rakasti poikaystäväänsä ja oli tuntenut hänet pitkään, kakarasta saakka. Hän ei uskonut, että Taeminissa oli jotain erikoista. Toisaalta, jos Jongin itse oli kyennyt teleporttaamaan 16 vuotta huomaamatta sitä, saattoi Taeminin pintakuoren alla piillä vaikka mitä.   
  
Jongin ja Taemin vapautettiin ja he saivat olla hetken aikaa ilman kahleita. Sen ajan toinen käytti puutuneiden jäseniensä ravisteluun, kun taas Taemin lähti juoksemaan suoraa päätä aluksen rahtisiltaa pitkin pois. Dinosaurusystävämme kuitenkin nappasi kiinni toisen olkapäästä, jolloin pakoyritys katkesi kuin kananlento.  
”Sinä olet vähän vaikeampi tapaus, häh”, triceraton murahti ja nosti pojan kasvot omiensa tasalle, tuijottaen toista valkeilla silmillään. ”Sisu onkin hyväksi, kun saat kohdata rymytursaan. Sinuna en riehuisi, kakara”, hän uhkaili ja lähti retuuttamaan vankiaan lastaussiltaa pitkin, kun oli ensin käskenyt Jonginin seurata. Käskyä hän totteli kyselemättä.  
  
Jonginin yllätykseksi vankilaan johti liukumatto, jolloin heidän ei tarvinnut itse kävellä. Se liikkui tosin niin nopeasti, että kenties sen oli tarkoitus estää pako. Triceraton päästi Taeminin irti ja poika hieroi olkapäätään, joka oli kärsinyt kovakouraisesta käsittelystä. Yhtäkkiä dinosaurus nosti pojan takaisin ja repi tämän toisen hihan irti ja heitti se menemään, kunnes tyrkkäsi pojan eteenpäin, katosta roikkuvan laitteen kohdalla. Muutaman metrin päässä oli vartiointikoppi, jossa toinen triceratron istui ja pysäytti liukumaton.  
Samaan aikaan katossa oleva laite heräsi eloon ja putki siinä painoi Taeminin paljaaseen olkapäähän tatuoinnin, jossa varmaan luki jotain vieraalla kielellä.  
”Sinun vuorosi”, triceraton käski ja riuhtaisi Jongininkin toisen hihan irti. Sillä välin Taeminin ranteisiin ilmestyi tukevasta hologrammiverkosta tehdyt käsiraudat, jotka kytkeytyivät kiinni napinpainalluksesta.   
  
Jongin sai ranteisiinsa samanlaiset, ja heidät johdatettiin selliin, joka oli hyvin karu. Kun ovi sulkeutui, poikien kahleet avautuivat automaattisesti.   
Taemin ja Jongin tuijottivat toisiaan hiljaa, kunnes Jongin aloitti keskustelun.  
”Siis miten sä päädyit tänne?”  
”Mun muisti on aika hatara, mutta mä olin jossain toisessa aluksessa. Mä pakenin siellä jotain ja päädyin samaan paikkaan kuin sä. Siellä oli täysi sekasorto, ja olin iloinen kuin näin sut.”  
”Miten sä pääsit sinne toiseen alukseen?”  
”Öh… siellä oli jotain robottinaisia. Ne kai tarjosi mulle töitä, mut en sitten halunnutkaan, joten pakenin. Ne varmaan vei mut sinne alukseen.”  
”Robottinaisia”, Jongin toisti ja sai kylmiä väreitä. ”Taidan tietää, keitä tarkoitat. Ainakin meillä on yhteinen vihollinen jos et muuten luota minuun”, poika pohti surullisena poikaystävänsä muistinmenetyksestä.  
Mutta toisaalta se tarkoitti, että Taemin oli hengaillut niiden robottien kanssa. Mistä asti ja miksi? Oliko Taemin tiennyt, että ne naiset olivat kidnapanneet hänet? Ehkä oli hyvä, että suhde oli jäissä kunnes Taeminin muisti palaisi ja hänellä olisi antaa vastauksia.  
  
”Mitähän seuraavaksi tapahtuu”, Taemin mietti ja tutki seiniä, muttei löytänyt ainuttakaan heikkoa kohtaa.  
”Sehän dinosaurus sanoi, että meidät joka tapauksessa lähetetään eteenpäin täältä.”  
”Niin, mutta milloin ja minne?”  
Jongin kohautti olkiaan ja kävi makaamaan sängylle. Hän oli lopen uupunut viimeisimpien tapahtumien takia, eikä se ollut mikään ihme. Hänen elämässään oli tapahtunut lyhyessä ajassa todella paljon.  
  
Taemin katseli häntä toiselta sängyltä ja tunsi myötätuntoa toista kohtaan. Yllättäen nimi ponnahti hänen mieleensä. ”Hei, mä yhtäkkiä muistin sun nimen. Kim Jongin, eikö niin? Kaiksi sua myös kutsutaan.”  
Jongin nyökkäsi ilahtuneena. ”Olet aivan oikeassa. Vaikuttaa siltä, että sun muisti palaa pikku hiljaa.”  
  



	40. 40.Kohtaaminen

Minho irvisti katsellessaan uutisia päätteeltä samalla kun mätti jotain nuudeleiden tapaista ruokaa suuhunsa. Hän oli antanut Junmyeonille osan sotilaiden joukolle tarkoitetusta ruuasta, ja hän sai syödä samalla kun muutkin, ja siitä Junmyeon oli kiitollinen, hän oli ollut nälkäinen.   
”Uutiset eivät lupaa hyvää. Triceratonit ovat sotajalalla federaation jätkien kanssa. Taitaa olla vain ajankysymys, ennen kuin ne julistavat olevansa oikeasti sodassa.”  
”Öh, saanko kysyä, keistä puhut”, Junmyeon kysyi kiinnostuneena.  
”Ei se sinulle oikeastaan kuulu, mutta olkoon. Ainakaan et ole vielä altistunut kummankaan propagandalle, joten saat heti alkuun oikean mielipiteen”, Minho sanoi itsevarmana ja Junmyeon oli kyllästynyt toisen ylimielisyyteen, mutta hän piti suunsa kiinni.  
”Triceratonit ovat kuin triceretopseja, joskin he kulkevat kahdella jalalla ja ovat olevinaan älykkäitä. He ovat vallanhimoisia ja sotaisia. Federaatio ei ole yhtään sen parempi, he ovat ihmisiä mutta raskaasti aseistettuja ja aivan yhtä vallanhimoisia.”  
Junmyeon nyökkäsi. ”Miksi he ovat niin sotaisia?”  
”Heidän yhteinen historiansa ulottuu vuosituhansien päähän, eikä se ole koskaan ollut kovin kaunis. Varsinkin nyt, kun triceratonien kotiplaneetta hajosi palasiksi heidän omien kokeidensa takia.  Nyt he elävät kartionmuotoisissa, lasikupuisissa kaupungeissa, jotka on kiinnitetty suurimpaan palaan, emoalukseen. Se olisi näkemisen arvoinen komeus, valitettavasti he eivät katso turisteja hyvällä. He haluavat vallata uusia planeettoja, mutta federaatio on levittäytynyt kaikkialla. Siksi niillä kahdella on koko ajan kinaa. Lisäksi, on huhuttu että federaatio on löytänyt aivan uusia aseita, vahvoja sellaisia. Se on saanut triceratonit hermostumaan, vaikka kukaan ei tiedä mitä ne aseet ovat.”  
Junmyeon mietti hetken aikaa, miten tämä tieto hyödyttäisi häntä tilanteessaan. Hän ei päässyt puusta pitkään, ennen kuin Minho jo jatkoi.  
”En haluaisi kertoa tätä, mutta me täällä olemme federaation entisiä sotureita. Erosimme kun siitä järjestystä tuli liian vallanhimoisia.”  
”Mitä te sitten teette täällä?”  
”Olemme palkkasotureita, teemme töitä maksaville. Ei tämä huippua elämää ole, mutta ainakaan ei tarvitse tappaa ketään”, Minho huokaisi.  
”Puhuit aiemmin johtajasta. Kuka hän on?”  
”Tavallinen ihminen. Ei sen erikoisempi kuin mekään, hän vain vastaanottaa tilaukset ja välittää meille.”  
  
Sen jälkeen seurasi pieni hiljaisuus, kunnes yllättäen näyttö sammui. Minho kirosi ja huokaisi sitten. ”Taas. Tämä kosteus ei tee hyvää. Olen aina sanonut, ettei meidän tulisi pitää tukikohtaa näin lähellä suovyöhykettä. Ne jätti-itikat sitä paitsi tekevät ikäviä parvena”, hän mutisi ja nappasi pienen laitteen, joka oli heijastanut näytön, laukkuunsa. ”Mennään heti kylään, siellä joku osaa kyllä korjata tämän”, Minho sanoi ja muut alkoivat heti valmistella lähtöä. Poika siirsi katseensa Junmyeoniin. ”On paras että tulet mukaan”, hän totesi ja ojensi pehmeäpiirteiselle sadetakin ja kypärän. ”Täällä sataa usein, saatat tarvita sitä.”  
”Entä kypärä? Mihin sitä tarvitaan?”  
Minho kopautti omaa kypäräänsä. ”Et kiinnitä niin paljoa huomiota jos näytät samalta kuin me. Kylässä ei olla kovin ystävällisiä, mutta meille ei ryppyillä”, hän kertoi ja loi tarkan katseen toisen sileisiin kasvoihin. ”Sinulla ei tosin ole ainuttakaan arpea, mutta ei se haittaa. Emme päästä ketään katsomaan sinua. Pidä matalaa profiilia ja tee kuin käsken.”  
Kun he astuivat ulos tukikohdan sisältä, he huomasivat että ilmaan oli tullut punaista kaasua.  
Se muistutti Junmyeonia kotona olleesta savusta, mutta se oli ollut eriväristä. Sen jälkeen oli alkanut tapahtua kummia, joten tämäkään tuskin toisi mitään hyvää.  
”Onko tämä normaalia täällä”, hän kysyi Minholta, joka pudisti päätään.  
”Ei, mutta se ei näytä olevan myrkyllistä. Siispä, olkaa tarkkaavaisia ja mennään eteenpäin.”  
  
  
Junmyeon totteli kyselemättä ja hengitti kaasua, joka ei haissut miltään. Tosiaan, maasto alkoi muuttua soiseksi niin kuin Minho oli sanonut. Hän kertoi myös, ettei kylään ollut joka tapauksessa kovin pitkä matka, ettei heidän tarvitsisi mennä suon poikki vaan enemminkin kiertää sen laitaa.  
  
Samaan, vain hieman kauempana, Chanyeol oli ottanut Baekhyunin reppuselkäänsä. Yifan seurasi perässä ja hakkasi tikulla lähelle pyrkiviä jätti-itikoita. Aiemmin yöllä he olivat päättäneet löytää muita ihmisiä, jotta Baekhyun saisi apua ongelmaansa.  
He kulkivat joen viertä. Sen vesi virtasi raskaasti ja tahmaisesti, siinä oli niin paljon kasveista tullutta lietettä.  
”Mitähän tämä punainen kaasu on”, Baekhyun pohti Chanyeolin tarpoessa.   
”En tiedä, mutta ei ainakaan vielä olla kuoltu. Se vain ilmestyi tyhjästä.”  
”Se muistuttaa sitä kaasua kaupungissa.”  
”Totta, mutta en tiedä onko se samaa. Sitä paitsi, en tiedä vieläkään mitä sen oli tarkoitus tehdä ja mitä se oli.”  
”Minä huomasin, että sen jälkeen alkoi tapahtua kummallisia asioita.”  
”Eikö sun elämässä aina ole kaikki kummallista, höpsö. Sussa mikään ei ole normaalia.”  
”Totta, Yeollie.”  
  
Yifan ei kuunnellut kaksikon keskustelua vaan keskittyi tarkkailemaan ympäristöä. Punainen kaasu vähensi näkyvyyttä, mutta se ei silti piilottanut siluetteja kauempana. Silueteilla oli valo.  
”Hei, tuolla menee jotakin porukkaa”, Yifan kertoi ja Chanyeol nosti katseensa mutaisesta maasta.  
”Oh, totta. Mekin tarvittaisiin valoa, että nähtäisiin kaasun läpi paremmin. Baekhyun, voitko sä antaa?”  
”Ei onnistu. Ellei…”, Baekhyun totesi ja pudottautui alas ja suuteli poikaystäväänsä, joka vastasi siihen. Lämpö levisi hänen sisuksiinsa ja rakkaudesta tuli jotain konkreettista, nimittäin pieni valopallo.  
 Baekhyun kipusi takaisin jättiläisen selkään ja piteli valoa kädessään. Ei se kovin tehokas ollut, mutta jotain kuitenkin.  
”Otetaan heidät kiinni”, Yifan ehdotti ja toiset nyökkäsivät. ”Tosin meidän vauhti on Baekhyunin takia niin hidas, että minä voin mennä edeltä. Sitä paitsi he voivat olla vaarallisia.”  
Kaksikko hyväksi suunnitelman ja Yifan lähti harppomaan pitkillä jaloillaan suon poikki liikkuvien luo.  
  
Jäntevä poika sai heidät pian kiinni ja miehillä oleva koira haistoi hänet ja huomasi siten ensimmäisenä. Sen kumea haukahdus kaikui kuin se käännähti taaksepäin. Sotilas, jolla se oli, kehotti muita kääntymään.  
Junmyeon käännähti ja säikähti ensin ihmishahmoa, mutta hämmennys vyöryi sen yli hänen tunnistaessaan pojan. Ennen kuin hän ehti saada sanaa suustaan, Minho rynni ohitse osoittaen aseellaan.  
”Mitä sinä täällä teet ja kuka olet?!”  
”Olen Wu Yifan ja tulin hakemaan apua”, Yifan sanoi rehellisesti ja kylmästi, välittämättä Minhon kiihtyneestä äänestä.  
Pitkän pojan katse vaelsi pienessä joukossa, eikä Yifan tunnistanut Junmyeonia, varmaan huonon näkyvyyden ja Junmyeonin vaatteiden takia hän sulautui hyvin sotilaiden joukkoon.  
”Apua? Miksi?”  
”Minulla on tuolla vähän kauempana ystäviä, joista toinen tarvitsisi lääkäriä.”  
”Mikä hänen ongelmansa on?”  
”Veritulppa, joka voi mennä pahimmassa tapauksessa keuhkoihin.”  
”Ei mitään hajua, miten sellaisia hoidetaan.”  
Yifan näytti kärsimättömältä. ”No, missä on lääkäri joka osaisi hoitaa?”  
”Kylässä varmaan. Mutta minun pitäisi kyllä vangita sinut ja kaverisi.”  
”Uh, anteeksi kun keskeytän, mutta tunnen tämän pojan”, Junmyeon sanoi pehmeällä äänellään, jonka Yifan tunnisti. ”Junmyeon”, hän sanoi hämmentyneenä kuin toinen astui esiin sotilaiden rykelmästä.  
”Niin. Keitä tuolla kauempana on”, ja Junmyeon toivoi että kyseessä oli Yixing.  
”Baekhyun ja Chanyeol”, toinen murskasi pojan toiveet.  
”Kummalla on ongelma?”  
”Baekhyunilla.”  
Junmyeon yllättynyt, että Yifan oli valmis hakemaan Baekhyunille apua.  
  



	41. 41.Pako luolasta

Hirviö oli pahoinpidellyt Jongdaea ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan. Lumimies ei välittänyt kahdesta muusta sinä aikana, kaikki sen huomio oli saaliissa joka yritti taistella yhä vastaan antamalla vastustajalleen sähköshokkeja.   
Minseok ja Luhan olivat löytäneet vaihtoehtoisen tien ylös, pienen käytävän joka vietti ylös, mutta sitä kykeni kiipeämään. Minseok ei kuitenkaan halunnut jättää toista hirviön armoille, muta Luhan puhui hänelle järkeä.  
”Kuuntele, Xiumin, sä et mahda mitään tuolle hirviölle! Meidän täytyy paeta ennen kuin se tappaa meidätkin!”  
”Mutta Jongdae on yhä elossa! Me emme voi jättää häntä kitumaan tuon hirviö armoille”, hän huusi ja väitti vastaan Jongdaen tuskanhuutojen kaikuessa jäisessä luolassa.  
”Jos hän on kestänyt yksin noin kauan, miksemme me voisi voittaa tuota hirviötä?! Käytä omaa voimaasi, idiootti niin voitamme tuon”, hän jatkoi ja hänen kätensä muuttui jäiseksi Luhanin omassa, jolloin hänen oli pakko päästää irti.  
”En saa sitä käyttööni”, Luhan sanoi hätääntyneenä ja tarttui Minseokia tämän vaatteista. ”Etkä sä pärjää itse. Toi lumimies on tottunut jäähän, sun voimasta ei ole mitään hyötyä sitä vastaan.”  
  
Minseok oli kiihdyksissä, mutta kai hän itsekin tajusi ettei taistelu kannattaisi. Hän antoi Luhanin vetää itsensä käytävän ja he lähtivät kiipeämään jättäen ystävänsä kuolemaan.  
  
Jongdaen veri kiilteli jäänpinnalla. Hänen voimansa olivat loppumassa. Hirviö leikitteli hänellä, se ei ollut vielä huomannut että kaksi muuta saalista olivat paenneet, muuten se olisi jättänyt jo lähes kuolleen Jongdaen rauhaan sillä välin kuin se oli tappanut kaksi muuta.  
  
Poika ryömi pakoon ja yski samalla, mutta aina hirviö tarrasi hänen jalastaan ja veti takaisin.  
  
Luhan ja Minseok olivat päässeet onnistuneesti pakoon luolasta ja lumimyrsky oli onneksi loppunut. Ulkona odotti loputtomalta näyttävä lumikenttä, joka häikäisi poikien silmiä valkeudellaan.  
Vanhempi poika alkoi itkeä menetystä ja Luhan kietoi kätensä toisen ympärille.  
”Minseok, meidän täytyy liikkua tai se hirviö lähtee peräämme ja sitten olemme kaikki kuolleita.”  
Toinen jatkoi nyyhkyttämistään eikä suostunut liikkumaan. ”M-minä rakastin häntä…”  
”Tiedän, tiedän. Mutta sun täytyy jaksaa jatkaa eteenpäin.”  
  
Heidän puheensa keskeytti lähenevä kopterin ääni, jonka kohdevalo valaisi jo ennestään valoisaa, valkeaa tasankoa. Jylinä yltyi ja kopterin valo pyyhkäisi heidän ylitseen. Hetken päästä se kiinnittyi heihin ja kopteri alkoi laskeutua luoden kovan tuulen joka tarttui poikien hiuksiin ja irtolumeen, joka pöllysi ympäriinsä.  
”Se laskeutuu. Pitäisikö paeta”, Luhan kysyi toiselta joka tuijotti kopteria itkuisilla kissansilmillään.  
”Ei kannata. He voivat vielä auttaa Jongdaea”, Minseok vastasi ja pysyi paikoillaan. Luhanin jokainen vaisto käski paeta, ja niinpä hän päästi lyhemmästä irti. ”Anteeksi Minseok, mutta tällä kertaa mä luotan itseeni”, hän sanoi ja lähti juoksemaan, jättäen ystävänsä taakseen.  
  
Minseok ei yllättynyt Luhanin reaktiosta, mutta häntä silti sattui se, miten Luhan katosi lentelevän lumen sekaan. Poika toivoi toisen selviävän elossa. Koska hän ajatteli vain Luhania ja Jongdaea, hän unohti oman tilanteensa ja hätkähti todellisuuteen vasta kun kopteri oli maassa ja kaksi sotilasta tuli hänen luokseen.  
”Hän on yksi heistä. Numero 99, voimasta ei tiedetä”, sotilas sanoi toiselle joka nyökkäsi. ”Hän ei vaikuta vaaralliselta.”  
  
Kun ihmiset kävelivät lähemmäs, Minseok katsoi heitä huojentuneena. Kenties siinä oli hänen paluulippunsa kotiin?  
Toiveet murskaantuivat, kun sotilaat osoittivat toista aseillaan. Siitä huolimatta Minseok aneli apua.  
”Mihin sinä apua tarvitset”, yksi sanoi ihmetellen.  
”Minun ystäväni on tuolla jääluolassa hirviö seuranaan. Hän ei kestä enää kauaa ilman apua”, pyöreäkasvoinen selitti nopeasti.  
”Kuulostaa valeelta, mutta käyn tarkistamassa. Sinä voit sillä välin viedä hänet sisään kopteriin”, toinen sotilas sanoi toiselle joka nyökkäsi hyväksyväksi.  
  
Minseokin luo jäänyt otti poikaa kiinni olkapäästä ja talutti hänet sisälle. Toinen ei halunnut tehdä vastarintaa, joten se onnistui nopeasti.  
  
Jääluolalle mennyt soturi irvisti nähdessään mitä siellä tapahtui. Hän ampui hirviön nopeasti tehokkaan aseensa avulla, sen ruho kaatui karjunnan säestyksellä maahan. Mies loikkasi pohjalle ja käveli maassa makaavan pojan luo, jolla oli pahoja vammoja.  
Jongdae oli menettänyt tajunsa samaan aikaa kuin lumimies oli raastanut pojan oikean käsivarren irti kokonaan. Toinen jalkakin näytti olevan käyttökelvoton.  
Kasvoissa ei ollut kuin paleltumia ja naarmuja, joten sotilas saattoi tunnistaa, ettei poika ollut ainakaan yksi tunnetuista kohteista. Ikä ja aasialaiset piirteet kuitenkin täsmäsivät, joten hän nappasi kiinni pojan ruumiista ja lähti raahaamaan sen ylös samaa käytävää pitkin, josta kaksikko oli hetkeä aiemmin paennut.  
  
Sotilas sai tuotua ruumiinkin kopteriin. Jongdaessa ei näkynyt mitään elonmerkkejä, joten häntä yritettiin elvyttää.  
Minseok oli suljettu kopterin takaosassa olevaan rahtitilaan, jossa hän ei nähnyt mitä tapahtui. Hän käveli ympyrää hermostuneena kuin villipeto häkissä. Poika kuunteli ääniä oven toiselta puolelta ja yritti selvittää oliko Jongdae tuotu luolasta ja oliko toinen edes elossa.  
  
”Hengitys ei millään käynnisty. Meidän täytyy ilmoittaa päämajaan, että palaamme sinne heti, siellä tuo poika saa parempaa apua”, elvyttäjä sanoi ja kääri Jongdaen kylmettyneen ruumiin vilttiin ja kopterin ohjaaja nyökkäsi käynnistäen moottorin.  
  
Minseok tunsi moottorin tärinän allaan ja menetti toivonsa Jongdaen suhteen, samoin hän heitti hyvästit Luhanille. Hän kipusi katsomaan lumierämaata viimeistä kertaan, toivoen näkevänsä jotain muutakin kuin loputtoman jääkentän, mutta toive jäi ajatukseksi, kun mitään ei näkynyt. Luhan oli jo kaukana.  
Poika antoi lihaksikkaan, nälkiintyneen kehonsa valua kopterin kylmää seinämää pitkin.  
  
Ohjaamossa yksi sotilas piti huolta Jongdaesta. Kukaan ei ollut olettanut että etsintä- ja kiinniottoretkellä tarvittaisiin lääkäreitä, joten kolmikko ei osannut muuta kuin vain sitoa haavat jotenkuten.  
Sotilasta kävi potilasta sääliksi, kun hän katsoi toista. Poika oli häntä itseään nuorempi ja näytti hyvin viattomalta. Mutta ulkokuori todennäköisesti petti.  
Toinen sotilas ilmoitti, että kohde 99 oli saatu kiinni ja hänen seurassaan oli ollut kaksi poikaa, joista kumpaakaan ei ollut tunnistettu ja toinen heistä oli kaiken lisäksi paennut.  Siitä huolimatta päämajasta annettiin lupa palata takaisin, sillä Jongdaen tila oli vaikuttanut kriittiseltä kuvausten mukaan.  
  
Luhan jatkoi matkaansa läpi lumisen maailman, hän ei ollut katsonut kertaakaan taakseen sen jälkeen kun hän oli jättänyt Minseokin taakseen. Viimein poika saattoi keskittyä vain itsensä pelastamiseen.  
Poika ihmetteli, mitä kopteri oli tehnyt tässä piirteettömässä paikassa. Täällä ei ollut mitään. Se merkitsi sitä, että se oli lähetetty etsimään heitä tai sitten tämä erämaa ei ollut loputon vaan kopteri oli ollut vain läpikulkumatkalla. Se vaihtoehto tosin epäilytti, sillä kopterin heijastama valo kertoi siitä, että he olivat etsineet jotain. Minkä takia he eivät sitten olleet lähteneet hänen peräänsä, jos he olivat häntä etsimässä?  
Sillä ei kuitenkaan ollut väliä, Luhan oli varma, ettei se ollut mikään pelastuspartio. Vai olisiko se voinut olla muut pojat? Baekhyun? Ei, sillä muuten he olisivat jo löytäneet Luhanin. Sitä paitsi, Luhanilla ei ollut mitään hinkua päästä muiden poikien luo, paitsi Sehunia ja Baekhyunia olisi ollut mukava nähdä.   
Siinä kopterissa oli jotain mätää, oli hänen viimeinen ajatuksensa, joka katkesi kun hän tajusi että hänen edessään oli metsää.  
Se oli ollut koko ajan niin lähellä.  



	42. 42.Kiinniotto

Maanjärinä sai kaksikon kompastelemaan. Maahan repesi railoja, ja samaan aikaan taivaalta alkoi kuulua tutunoloista jylinää. Kun molemmat loivat katseensa taivaalle, he huomasivat kopterin. Katse kuitenkin koitui kalliiksi ja Sehun sekä Tao kompastuivat yhtä aikaa. Kyungsoo juoksi heidät kiinni ja yski kovaa ennen kuin sai tasattua hengityksensä. Loinen ruumiin sisällä tunsi, että nyt poika ei enää yksinkertaisesti jaksanut enempää. Se ei vielä irrottautunut vaan nautti viimeisistä veristä samaan aikaan kun Kyungsoo lysähti maahan. Poika ryömi pakonomaisesti lähemmäksi toisia ja hakkasi lähimpänä olevan Taon jalkaa, sillä hän oli juuttunut jalanmentävään halkeamaan maassa. Toinen ei päässyt pakoon.  
  
Kopteri laskeutui hieman kauemmas niitylle ja kaksi sotilasta juoksi kovaa tapahtumapaikalle. Sensorit olivat havainneet kummallista maavavahtelua, joka oli yleistä Rajatilassa, mutta tämä oli heikompaa ja kontrolloidumpaa kuin yleensä, joten se kiinnitti heidän huomionsa.   
Epäilykset osoittautuivat aiheellisiksi kun he pääsivät perille ja tapasivat pojat. Sotilas painoi aseensa Kyungsoon kalloon samalla kun toinen osoitteli kahta muuta vuoronperään.  
”Sinä siinä, lopeta heti tuo hakkaaminen.”  
Kyungsoo ei ottanut käskyä kuuleviin korviinsa.  
”LOPETA TAI AMMUN”, sotilas toisti kovempaa, tuloksetta. Hän tarttui Kyungsoon päähän ja käänsi sitä nähdäkseen pojan kasvot. Kyungsoo vastasi tähän oksentamalla verta tämän päälle. Hän nauroi psykoottisesti heti perään, saaden sotilaan raivostumaan.  
”Kohde 12 on näköjään pähkähullu. Kohde 94 käyttäytyy hyvin, kolmatta en tunnista”, hän raportoi mikkiinsä kopteriin, josta kysyttiin tarvitsivatko he apua, mutta hän sanoi pärjäävänsä. Sotilas repi oksan irti Kyungsoon käsistä ja nosti pojan ylös väkivalloin, mihin lyhempi vastasi valahtamalla veltoksi. Naisen pinna petti ja hän ampui Kyungsoota, kunhan oli asettanut aseensa tainnuttavalle asetukselle, vaikka hän olisi mielellään tappanut pojan siihen paikkaan.  
  
Kyungsoo oli jo valmiiksi veltto, mutta ainakaan hän ei tehnyt enää vastarintaa. Toinen sotilas auttoi Taon ylös, joka ei tehnyt vastarintaa vaan uikutti kivusta jalkansa takia.  
Sehun oli noussut itse ylös ja tutkaili sotilaita varuillaan. ”Keitä te olette?”  
”Se ei kuulu sinulle, numero 94.”  
”Numero 94 ei ole minun nimeni, minä olen Sehun.”  
”Nimesi ei ole minun asiani.”  
”Olet töykeä. Tao, en pidä tästä.”  
”Ihan sama Sehun… he ovat kuitenkin ensimmäisiä ihmisiä jotka olemme nähneet. He voivat viedä meidät takaisin kotiin.”  
  
Sehun katsoi yhä sotilaita epäilevänä. Mikään ei estäisi häntä pakenemasta, mutta olisiko siitä mitään hyötyä? Hän päätti testata sotilaita. Jos he lähtisivät hänen peräänsä, he eivät taatusti olisi hyvissä aikeissa.   
Hän pinkaisi juoksuun ja Taoa auttanut sotilas ryntäsi hänen luokseen. Tao kaatui maahaan parkaisten, samalla kun nainen puhui jahtaajalle mikkinsä avulla, niin hiljaa ettei Tao kuullut.  
”Palaa takaisin, mutta sitä ennen sinun täytyy kiinnittää häneen jäljitin. Noudamme hänet myöhemmin.”  
”Selvä on.”  
  
Sotilas oli niin likellä Sehunia, että jäljitin takertui helposti pojan niskaan, eikä toinen huomannut mitään. Mies jättäytyi tahallisesti jälkeen, että Sehun luuli päässeensä pakoon.  
Kyungsoo raahattiin kopterille ja Tao talutettiin. Jälkimmäinen vilkuili taakseen ja ihmetteli, miksi Sehun oli paennut.   
  
  
~||~  
  
Chanyeol ja Baekhyun olivat päässeet vihdoin toisten luo. Minho katsoi pienemmän turvonnutta jalkaa miettien, mutta ei osannut auttaa.  
”Meidän täytyy jatkaa matkaa kylään. Mutta mitä me noille kolmelle tehdään”, poika mietti äkeissään siitä, että mikään ei tuntunut onnistuvan tänään helpoimman kautta.  
”Otetaan mukaan”, Junmyeon sanoi ja muiden poikien silmissä hän näytti siltä kuin olisi sotilaiden varajohtaja, vaikka totuus oli päinvastainen.   
”He herättävät liikaa huomiota tuollaisina, enkä jaksaisi hakea vaatteita heillekin.”  
Junmyeon katsoi mietteliäänä soista maata ja sai idean. ”Jos me vähän sotketaan heidän kasvojaan mudalla?”  
”Hmhh. Siinä kylässä tosiaan jokainen on enempi vähempi sotku, joten kai se käy paremman puutteessa.”  
Baekhyun virnisti ja loikkasi alas Chanyeolin selästä ja kaappasi haisevaa mutaa kouraansa ja lätkäisi sen Chanyeolin posken.  
”Hyi Baekhyun, se haisee.”  
”No ei ihme, hän kun otti mudan siasta peuran läjän”, Minho katsoi huvittuneena Chanyeolin reaktiota. Jättiläinen parkaisi ja alkoi hädissään pyyhkiä jätöstä kasvoiltaan. Baekhyun kiljaisi myös inhottuneena ja repi äkkiä sammalta putsatakseen kätensä.  
  
Kun sotamaalaukset oli saatu tehtyä, porukka lähti jatkamaan matkaa. Kylälle ei ollut kuin parisen sataa metriä, joten he olivat pian perillä.  
Kylä oli tosiaan rähjäinen, kuin keskiajalta kaapattu. Minho johdatti muut baarille ja varotti ulkopuolella, ettei heitä katsottaisi hyvällä.  
”Täällä on vain rikollisia ja roskasakkia. He vihaavat federaatiota, ja koska tavaramme on, öh, varastettu federaatiolta. Vaikka väittäisimme, ettemme ole federaation sotureita, he eivät uskoisi. Nyt meidän täytyy olla tiukkoina, jotta saisimme haluamme. Ja te, vangit, olette hiljaa”, Minho neuvoi ja kaikki nyökkäsivät, vaikka Yifania otti pannuun Minhon johtajuus.  
  
   
Yixing oli kävellyt lähemmäs kylää etsimään ruokaa. Hänen vatsansa oli alkanut murista yhä vaativammin.   
Poika norkoili pubin liepeillä, miettien voisiko hän saada myytyä saamansa tavarat ruokaa vastaan.   
Hän näki kahdeksan ihmisen joukon tunkevan sisään pubiin, jolloin Yixing lähti perään. Punaisen sumun takia hän ei tiennyt, oliko joukko naisia vai miehiä. Joka tapauksessa hän seurasi.  
  
Kukaan heistä ei huomannut, että maastokuvioinen, suurempi kopteri laskeutui lähelle kylää. Sieltä tuli yhteensä viisi ihmistä, sillä päämajassa oli oletettu, että kohteet haluaisivat pysyä sivistyksen parissa. Sotilaat tiesivät, että jo neljä epäilyttävää ihmistä oli saatu kiinni, mutta jo tunnistettuja yksilöitä puuttui yhä.  
  
Minho meni jututtamaan teknikolta näyttävää oliota, joka katsoi joukkoa epäilevästi, vähän pelokkaastikin. Kun he keskustelivat, Yixing tökkäsi lähintä ihmistä selkään, joka kääntyi nopeasti katsomaan toista.  
”M-mit- Yixing”, Junmyeon ei ollut uskoa silmiään, hänen poikaystävänsä siinä seisoi, hyvissä voimissa joskin vähän nääntyneenä, valkea kyyhky olallaan.  
”Suho? Mitä sinä täällä teet?”  
”Sitä samaa voisin kysyä sinulta. On ihana nähdä”, Junmyeon sanoi ja kyyneleet tunkivat väkisinkin hänen silmistään. He halasivat pitkään ja hartaasti, molemmat onnellisena yllättävästä jälleen näkemisestä.  
Chanyeol, Baekhyun ja Yifan kääntyivät katsomaan tulijaa. ”Meillähän on melkein koko poppoo kasassa”, Chanyeol sanoi iloisena ja vilkaisi ovelle, kuin odottaen että hänen loputkin ystävänsä tulisivat sieltä.  
Sen sijaan ovi lyötiin auki ja sieltä tunki sisään useita sotilaita, kaiken kaikkiaan viisi, joten toiveelle saattoi heittää hyvästit.  
Baarimikko katsoi heitä ilkeästi ja alkoi kysellä, mitä seurueelle saisi olla.  
Johtaja, kaunis nainen, läimäisi paperikopiot etsintäkuulutetuista likaiselle pöydälle, joita ei ollut vielä löydetty. Siinä oli Jonginin ja Baekhyunin kasvot, ja Baekhyun tunnisti omansa ja hän nielaisi. ”Voi vittu, ne etsivät mua”, hän kuiskasi Chanyeolin korvaan joka nyökkäsi. ”Meidän täytyy lähteä.”  
  
  



	43. 43.Vastarinta

Sotilaat lähtivät tutkimaan kuppilan asiakaskuntaa. Avaruusolennot ja kaikki muut friikit he jättivät tutkimatta, mutta jokaisen nuorehkon ihmisen kohdalla he pysähtyivät. Täällä tunnistaminen oli vaikeaa, mutta kyselemällä he huomasivat pian, ketkä olivat paikallisia. He käyttivät tulkkia, sillä hyvin moni ihminen puhui jotain ulkomaalaista kieltä. Siitäkin he arvasivat, etteivät kyseessä olleet etsityt ihmiset. He olivat huomanneet, että jokainen tunnettu kohde osasi puhua koreaa.  
  
 He lähestyivät huolestuttavaa vauhtia poikien joukkoa, kun kukaan muu ei ollut koskaan kuullutkaan maapallosta. Jo sen tunteminen sai sotilaiden epäilykset heräämään, sillä harva täällä Rajatilassa olisi tarpeeksi sivistynyt tietääkseen takapajuisen planeetan.  
  
Pojat eivät voineet väistää sotilaita, heidän täytyi vain esittää etteivät he tietäneet mitään asiasta.  
Sotilaat saapuivat heidän luokseen ja Minho kääntyi puhumaan heille ärtyneenä siitä, että hänen kaupantekonsa oli keskeytetty.  
”Hei vain työtoverit. Mikä teidät tänne tuo”, Minho kysyi yllättyneenä, kun tajusi, että hän kuului samaan palkkasoturijärjestelmään kuin he.  
”Sinun pitäisi tietää”, yksi nainen sanoi ihmetellen. ”Minho, sinullehan lähetettiin viesti, jossa sinua pyydettiin mukaan etsintöihin. Et kuitenkaan vastannut mitään.”  
Minho näytti nuorelle naiselle hajonnutta laitetta. ”Se taisi mennä rikki kriittisellä hetkellä, niin kuin yleensä”, poika esitelmöi ja pyöräytti silmiään kyllästyneenä.  
”Siksi viesti ei mennyt perille. Näen, että sinulla on mukana uusia kasvoja. Keitä he ovat”, nainen kysyi ja osoitti Baekhyunia, Chanyeolia, Yifania ja Junmyeonia, joista vain jälkimmäinen katsoi tyttöä takaisin silmiin. Kolme muuta välttivät kasvojensa näyttämistä.  
”Nämä-”  
Junmyeon koski Minhoa hihaan ja osoitti tytön kädessä olevaa julistetta, sitten hän tökki Baekhyunin selkää, toivoen että Minho haluaisi säästää heidän nahkansa valehtelemalla. Minho ei kuitenkaan tajunnut vihjettä, mutta kuittasi utelun ympäripyöreällä vastauksella, jossa hän kertoi harjoittelijoista.  
”Sehän on hienoa saada uutta verta riveihimme. Mutta katso, näitä ihmisiä me tulimme hakemaan”, nainen ojensi paperikopiot etsintäkuulutukista. Kuvat niissä olivat vähän epäselviä, olihan ne toki otettu nopeasti ja salaa.   
”Ahaa. Tuon numero 88 tiesinkin olevan kateissa, mutta että samaa sarjaa on enemmänkin? Yllättävää, sillä tänne kun on tulvinut kummallisia ihmisiä”, Minho sanoi ja siirsi hitaasti katseensa papereista Baekhyuniin, joka teeskenteli katsovansa maisemia likaisen ikkunan läpi.  
”Ovatko he vaarallisia? Mitä erikoista heissä on?”  
”Heillä on erityisiä voimia, luonnonvoimia. En ole vielä nähnyt yhtäkään oikeassa elämässä. Näin vain yhden videon jossa yksi tuhosi robotin pelkällä potkulla. Hän oli ainakin vahva.”  
  
”Hän taitaa puhua sinusta”, Baekhyun kuiskasi toiselle pojalle.   
”Niin. Mitä ikinä seuraavaksi tapahtuukaan, mä suojelen sua, okei?”  
”Kiitos Yeollie”, poika vastasi ja suuteli toista poskelle välittämättä sen mutakerroksesta.  
  
Minho osoitti Baekhyunia sormellaan. ”Tuossa taitaa olla yksi. Kysykääpä häneltä muutama kysymys.”  
Kylmä hiki ilmaantui pojan iholle kun hän kääntyi katsoman naista silmiin.  
”Ei häneltä tarvitse kysyä, näkeehän tuon että hän on numero 4.”  
Pakenemisvaisto valtasi siron pojan ja hän loikkasi Chanyeolin selkään.  
”Nyt muuten vittu mennään. Laukkaa, Yeollie”, hän huusi osittain riemuissaan tietäessään, että hetkeksi riittäisi taas vauhtia ja kiperiä tilanteita.  
Chanyeol rynnisti sotilaiden joukkion läpi, eikä kukaan ehtinyt reagoida enne kuin hän oli jo ulkona.  
”Puolet lähteköön heti heidän peräänsä, me muut tulemme perästä kunhan olemme saaneet loput selvitettyä”, nainen sanoi nopeasti ja niin tapahtui.  
  
Junmyeon katsoi väsyneenä tilannetta ja huokaisi. Baekhyun ja Chanyeol olivat toimineet hätiköiden, he olisivat voineet selvitä helpommallakin. Yifankin tuhahti ärsyyntyneenä. ”Miksi mun kuvaa ei ole noissa etsintäkuulutuksissa? Olenhan mä paljon komeampi kuin kukaan heistä”, hän tokaisi kiinaksi, jonka tulkki tunnisti olevan läheinen kieli korean kanssa.  
”Sinä saat tulla toki mukaamme”, naisjohtaja sanoi lämpimästi ja ohjasi Yifanin sotilaan luo, joka lähti samoin tein viemään häntä kopterille ennen kuin poika ehtisi muuttaa mielensä.  
Junmyeon huokasi neuvottomana. Hän oli kahden vaiheilla. Antautuisiko hän vai jäisikö hän tänne? Totuus tulisi kuitenkin julki jossain vaiheessa.  
Yixing katsoi ihmeissään tapahtumia ja näytti siltä, ettei hän ollut vielä päässyt ihan kartalle, mitä hänen tulisi tehdä. Hän pujotti kätensä Junmyeonin omalle ja valoi tähän näin itsevarmuutta päätökseen tekoon. Yixing seuraisi, oli Junmyeonin valinta mikä tahansa.  
”No niin, te kaksi. Puhukaa jotain omalla äidinkielellänne.”  
Junmyeon yritti kömpelöä englantia, mutta koska kääntäjä ei saanut siitä selvää, joutui hän vaihtamaan koreaan. Yixing tietysti käytti kiinaa, ja Yifanin tavoin hänet asetettiin epäilyksen alaiseksi.  
”Selvä. Mistä päin te tulette?”  
”Kysymykset riittänevät jo. Viekää meidät vain”, Junmyeon huokaisi ja hän jätti Minholle hyvästit, joka näytti häkeltyneenä siitä, että ensin hän oli tavannut uusia ihmisiä, mutta jo seuraavana hetkenä heidät jo vietiin pois.  
”Hei, odota”, hän sanoi naiselle, joka kääntyi lähteäkseen, sillä he olivat käyneet koko pubin läpi.  
”No?”  
”Saanko mä palkkion? Mähän säilytin näitä hetken aikaa.”  
”Minho, olet aina yhtä rahanahne. Tuli mukaamme, niin keskustellaan johdon kanssa asiasta. Samalla saat päämajasta kosteuden kestävän päätteen.”  
”Okei, hyvä. Te muut palaatte takaisin tukikohtaan, selvä?”  
Sotilaat nyökkäsivät ja lähtivät samoin tein epämiellyttävästä kuppilasta.  
  
Minho, nainen, jonka nimi muuten oli Wendy, Junmyeon, Yixing ja loput sotilaat poistuvat kopterille, joka oli isompi kuin muualle lähetetyt. Muuten se oli samanlainen, ja pojat ohjattiin rahtitilaan, jossa Yifan jo istuskeli kylmänrauhallisena.  
”Baekhyunia ja Chanyeolia ei ole näkynyt, vai”, Junmyeon kysyi istuessaan lattialle vastapäähän Yifanista.  
”Ei näkynyt, mutta kuulunut on. Baekhyun huutaa pahemmin kuin riivattu apina. Toivon, etteivät he saa häntä kiinni, katsoin hänen pärstäänsä jo tarpeeksi”, Yifan vastasi, mutta toinen huomasi, ettei äänensävy ollut enää niin ilkeä kuin yleensä hänen puhuessaan Baekhyunista.  
  
Kaksikko kiisi kylän mutaisia katuja pitkin ja Baekhyun nauroi ja huomasi kykenevänsä käyttämään voimaansa haluamallaan tavalla tämän ilon ansiosta. Hän rakasti vauhtia ja vaarallisia tilanteita, ja se lapsellinen riemu vapautti hänen valoisan voimansa, joka oli vahvempi kuin koskaan ennen. Hän lähetti valoa säteinä jahtaavia sotilaita päin. Valo ei tosin pysäyttänyt heitä, vain hidasti, sillä se sai heidän näkönsä sumenemaan, aivan kuin he olisivat katsoneet aurinkoa päin.  
Ihmiset ampuivat summanmutikassa tainnuttavia ammuksia toivoen, että edes joku niistä osuisi jompaankumpaan poikaan, sillä he olivat huomanneet, että Baekhyun oli hidas kävelyssään jalkansa takia.  
  
Kuinka ollakaan, luoti pureutui Chanyeolin jalkaan. Koska osumakohta oli huono ja hän oli isokokoinen, kesti hetken ennen kuin se vaikutti. Hän ei tajunnut, että oli saanut osuman, sillä mitään ei tapahtunut, mutta sitten hän menetti kesken kaiken tajunsa. Baekhyun kaatui isomman mukana ja katsoi kauhuissaan lähestyviä sotilaita. Yksi sotilas juoksi hänen luokseen ja tarttui häntä tämän takista, ettei hän pääsisi pakoon.  
Poika käytti luottotemppuaan, eli valahti veltoksi niin, että sotilas kuvitteli hänen antautuneen, mutta sen jälkeen poika iski miestä nyrkillä naamaan ja tarttui aseeseen, repien sen väkisin miehen käsistä. Sitten Baekhyun ampui sillä miestä päähän. Muut olivat saapuneet lähemmäs, mutta poika ampui heitä aseellaan. Moni heistä kaatui, mutta samaan aikaan joku ampui häneltä aseen kädestä.  
Baekhyun nosti kätensä ylös hymyillen, antautumisen merkiksi. Johtajanainen oli päässyt hänkin mukaan jahtiin, joten hän käveli itse saalinsa luo viedäkseen hänet kopterille omatoimisesti.  
Poika antoi Wendyn tarttua kädestään. Se oli osa hänen viimeistä juontaan, jolloin hän upotti hampaansa naisen toisen käden ranteeseen. Hän uhrasi viimeisetkin voimansa siihen, sillä poika tiesi, että tämä erä oli päättynyt jo hänen häviöönsä.  
  
Wendy kirkui hädissään ja toinen maistoi lämpimän veren suussaan. Soturi ampui tainnuttavan luodin suoraan Baekhyunin paljaaseen niskaan, joka sai hänen lihaksensa rennoksi. Hän veti nopeasti kätensä pois pojan suusta, ällöttyneenä.  
”No niin, lähdetään jo.”  
  



End file.
